Parle moi je t'en prie !
by Mademoiselle-35
Summary: Des souffrances antérieures qui reviennent. Les sentiments amoureux peuvent-ils les chasser ? première fanfiction
1. Prologue

Première fanfiction et j'avoue j'ai beaucoup de mal avec le système de ce site. Bon j'espère toutefois que ma fanfic n'est pas trop nulle et que je n'ai pas galéré pour rien.

_**Prologue**_

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, malgré cela, dans une pièce où les reflets de la lune étaient le seul moyen d'éclairage, une silhouette était recroquevillée sur elle-même, ses longs cheveux raides et emmêlés empêchaient de voir son visage, mais malgré cela on pouvait voir son œil gauche. L'effroi et l'angoisse pouvaient se lire à travers cet œil visible. Sa respiration était saccadée, ses doigts si pâles tremblaient et la sueur perlait de son front. Elle avait peur, mais de quoi. Mis à part les meubles et la silhouette, on ne pouvait rien voir. Tout était calme voire trop calme. Lorsqu'un cliquetis de clé suivi d'un juron se firent entendre. Des bruits de pas s'approchèrent de plus en plus déclenchant de nombreux frissons chez la personne assise dans le coin de la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Les bruits de pas étaient plus intenses et plus angoissants que jamais, les frissons se transformèrent en tremblements. Son angoisse redoubla, comme si le danger s'approchait de plus en plus. Les pas s'arrêtèrent et la poignée de la porte reliant la pièce et l'extérieur s'abaissa, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un homme de taille importante d'environ la cinquantaine. Il s'approcha lentement de la personne recroquevillée qui accrochait ses doigts dans ses cheveux nerveusement au point qu'elle aurait pu se les arracher. L'homme attrapa quelques mèches et les tira vers l'arrière laissant apercevoir un visage féminin d'environ quinze ans et la gifla violement avant de lui cracher au visage. Il la frappa une deuxième fois avant de lui hurler :

« C'est de ta faute… C'est de ta faute si j'ai perdu mon emploi ! Tout est de ta faute, depuis que tu es née, il n'y a que des malheurs ! J'espère que tu vas bientôt crever, monstre ! »

La jeune fille, fixant le sol, se contentait de retenir ses larmes et se balancer avec nervosité ce qui eût pour effet d'augmenter l'agressivité de l'homme.

_ Regarde-moi quand je te parle !

_ Ils… Seront… Là, bientôt… Très bientôt…

L'homme, étonné de cette réponse, tira d'un coup sec sur les cheveux de la jeune fille, la forçant à se lever. Une fois debout, il lui asséna un coup de poing dans le ventre. Sous l'effet de la violence, elle se pencha vers l'avant et tomba à genou.

_ J'espère que tu as compris la leçon, cette fois.

Sur ses mots, il retourna vers la sortie, de la même manière qu'il était rentré sauf qu'à mi-chemin, il trébucha sur quelque chose, plus énervé que jamais, il poussa un juron avant d'atteindre l'interrupteur situé près de la porte, il alluma la lumière et ce retourna vers l'objet qui avait failli le faire tomber. À la vue de la chose qui aurait pu avoir raison de lui, l'homme poussa un cri de terreur :

Au milieu de la pièce, endroit situé dans les ténèbres quelques minutes auparavant, se trouvait un corps ; les bras disposés en croix, les yeux ouverts. De sa bouche s'écoulait un épais liquide poisseux et rougeâtre de même qu'au niveau de son cœur et de ses poignets. Sa gorge avait été à moitié tranchée de manière à ce que sa tête ne soit tenue que par quelques muscles. L'homme tétanisé à la vue du corps, jeta un coup d'œil furtif à la jeune fille toujours à genoux, l'air indifférente :

_ Il seront… Bientôt là… Les shinigamis.

À suivre...


	2. Chapter 1

Pour moi ce chapitre est celui que j'aime le moins, je le trouve presque bâclé. Après c'est mon opinion, j'attends la votre. :)

_Chapitre 1  
___

Tout était calme à l'Enma Cho, depuis quelque temps, la société n'avait été convoquée que pour quelques missions qui s'étaient accomplies en quelques jours. Mais depuis quelques semaines, seuls les papiers et les dossiers envahissaient les bureaux des employés lassés de cette routine journalière. Malgré l'ennui, qui régnait dans le lieu de travail des dieux de la mort, deux de ces fonctionnaires immortels se chamaillaient comme un couple, oubliant leurs collègues qui les observaient attentivement. L'un de deux, semblant le plus âgé, pleurnichait comme un enfant de quatre ans, tandis que l'autre, le plus jeune, ayant l'air d'un adolescent, croisait ses bras contre sa poitrine, fixait son aîné froidement de ses grands yeux verts. À ce moment, les employés de l'Enma Cho se demandaient qui, de ces deux hommes, étaient le plus jeune. Le plus âgé stoppa ses larmes et s'agenouilla devant son cadet qui se renfrogna.

_ S'il te plait Hisoka, je te demanderai rien d'autre !

_ Ah non ! tu t'es assez empiffrer comme ça et en plus tu n'as rien fais de la matinée à part dormir !

_ Mais Hisoka !

Le plus vieux se releva et s'approcha de son cadet, quelques mèches brunes retombant sur ses yeux violets larmoyants, il s'approcha lentement du visage de l'adolescent qui sentait le rouge monter au niveau des joues. Avec cet air candide, le brun, malgré le fait qu'il restait un homme, était horriblement séduisant. Il avait de magnifiques yeux violets envoûtants, des traits fins sans pour autant tomber dans l'androgynie de fines lèvres rosés, incitant au baiser. Son torse, bien que caché par sa chemise, était finement musclé, ses courbes étaient particulièrement bien dessinées, ses fesses étaient rebondies et galbées. Se rendant compte de la partie qu'il regardait, Hisoka releva nerveusement la tête, plus rouge que jamais. Son compagnon quant à lui n'avait pas remarqué la gêne du plus jeune et continuait à le taquiner afin d'obtenir ce qu'il désirait en se rapprochant de l'adolescent encore plus près jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage frêle. Hisoka, ne sachant plus où se mettre se contentait de murmurer :

_ Tsuzuki… Je…

_ Hisoka ! Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

_ Hum… Ce n'est pas… Le meilleur endroit…

_ Peu importe ! Le lieu n'a aucune importance. Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que… Tu as oublié…

_ Qu'est ce que j'ai… Oublié ?

_ Ce que tu as oublié c'est…

_ C'est ?

_ C'est… De rédiger ton dossier à Tatsumi ! Le voilà justement !

En effet, le secrétaire entra dans la pièce, ce qui incita les employés qui étaient restés regarder leurs collègues se chamailler, à se remettre au travail. Comprenant que l'homme était venu le réprimander à propos du dossier non rédiger, Hisoka essaya de regagner son bureau discrètement. Malheureusement, le secrétaire l'avait tout de même repéré et le rattrapa par l'épaule :

_ Kurosaki, il me semble ne pas avoir reçu le dossier que je vous avais demandé de rédiger, vous savez pourtant que je n'aime pas les retards comme vous avez pu le constater avec votre partenaire.

Tsuzuki, remarquant qu'on parlait de lui, s'approcha de ses compagnons ignorant le regard noir que lui lançait l'adolescent.

_ C'est justement ce partenaire qui m'a empêché de faire ce que vous m'aviez demandé.

_ Cafteur !

_ Tiens donc, qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ?

_ Je crois que c'est à lui de nous le dire, Tatsumi.

Le concerné, gêné, s'agenouilla sur le sol et tripota ses doigts à la manière d'un enfant à qui l'on avait demandé de raconter comment il avait joué au ballon dans le salon et cassé par la même occasion un vase de grande valeur.

_ Bah… en fait il y avait des réductions dans une pâtisserie où j'ai l'habitude d'aller, alors forcément, il y avait du monde et j'ai fait la queue pendant deux heures… Alors du coup, quand je suis rentré, Hisoka, qui avait remarqué mon absence – d'ailleurs je ne sais pas comment il a fait – m'a enguirlandé.

L'adolescent, blasé de la naïveté de son partenaire, jeta un coup d œil du côté de Tatsumi qui, comme à son habitude, était resté imperturbable. Il se contenta de fixer Tsuzuki comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose.

_ Des pâtisseries tu dis ? Heureux hasard, Konoe est un peu flagada et je suis pratiquement sûr qu'un bon dessert lui fera le plus grand bien.

_ Mais… Mais… Tatsumi !

Le pauvre Tsuzuki s'agenouilla comme il put devant son supérieur, malheureusement pour lui, le secrétaire l'ignora et se dirigea vers la sortie manquant d'écraser son ancien compagnon, toujours à terre. Hisoka, blasé du comportement de son partenaire, suivit l'homme qui venait de partir. Il fut très vite suivi par un Tsuzuki plus qu'excité.

_ Eh Hisoka ! Tu crois que je pourrais récupérer au moins un de mes gâteaux ?

_ Je n'en sais rien, mais n'ais pas de faux espoirs ! Tatsumi est assez sadique pour ne pas en laisser une seule miette.

_ Tu sais, derrière ses lunettes de secrétaire, se cache quelqu'un de très gentil et très tendre.

_ Ah ? Comment ça ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, il se contenta de fixer le sol et d'accélérer le pas. Hisoka s'arrêta de marcher et regarda Tsuzuki partir. Il comprenait où son partenaire voulait en venir, mais il aurait souhaité que le brun lui fasse assez confiance pour pouvoir lui dire. Surtout que depuis quelques mois, les deux compères avaient mis au point un système qui permettait à Hisoka de ne pas ressentir les émotions de personnes en qui il avait le plus confiance. Donc le jeune garçon ne pouvait utiliser son don d'empathie sur Tsuzuki. Pensif, Hisoka poursuivit sa marche jusqu'au bureau de Konoe. Pour une fois, le bureau était ouvert et lorsque l'adolescent s'arrêta devant l'embrasure de la porte, il surprit un Tsuzuki, genoux sur le sol en train de supplier un Tatsumi imperturbable et un Konoe désespéré du comportement puéril de son employé. Devant ce spectacle désolant, le jeune garçon se frotta les yeux nerveusement en remettant, par la même occasion, quelques mèches châtaines à leur place. Comment Tsuzuki pouvait être aussi gamin malgré son âge proche du centenaire ?

Le concerné ayant remarqué la présence de son partenaire, se redressa et se réfugia derrière l'adolescent.

_ Hisoka ! Protège-moi, ils veulent manger mes gâteaux !

_ Tu penses vraiment qu'à ton estomac espèce de goinfre !

Le secrétaire s'approcha calmement des deux compères, déposant d'un geste diplomate sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune.

_ Allons, allons Kurosaki. Ne vous fâchez pas contre ce pauvre Tsuzuki, venez plutôt prendre une part de ce gâteau qu'il nous a si gentiment rapporté.

_ Mais… Tatsumi...

Le dit Tatsumi n'écoutant pas Tsuzuki, invita l'adolescent à s'asseoir pour manger le dessert sous les yeux du propriétaire de la pâtisserie. Konoe, quant à lui, avait déjà terminé sa part et regardait, impassible ses employés, se quereller au sujet de gâteau, qu'il trouvait néanmoins délicieux.

Malgré la main ferme qui lui tenait l'épaule, Hisoka n'avait pas la moindre envie de perdre son temps à s'empiffrer de dessert. Il se leva et partit du bureau, faignant claquer la porte. Son partenaire observait la scène perplexe avant de se tourner vers le secrétaire.

_ Tatsumi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a Hisoka ?

_ Et bien c'est vrai qu'en ce moment, il est assez angoissé.

_ Bon et bien, je prends sa part.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Tsuzuki se jeta sur le gâteau, mais son supérieur avait prévu le coup et s'était emparé du bien avant que son ex-coéquipier ne l'atteigne.

_ Watari est à la limite du surmenage en ce moment, un bon dessert ne lui ferait pas de mal.

_ Surmenage ? Il ne fait que rester enfermé dans son labo, il ne travaille même pas.

_ Justement, lui au moins reste dans son bureau au lieu d'aller chez les humains pendant les heures de travail.

_ Tatsumi ! Pourquoi, t'es si méchant avec moi !?

_ Tu le sais très bien Tsuzuki.

Sur ces mots, le secrétaire sortit à son tour du bureau laissant Tsuzuki seul avec Konoe. Alors que le brun allait s'en aller, son supérieur l'interpella :

_ Tsuzuki, fermez la porte et venez vous asseoir en face je vous prie !

Le concerné, intrigué par ce qu'allait lui demander son supérieur, obéit et s'installa face à Konoe.

_ Je vous écoute.

_ J'aimerai vous parler de la prochaine mission.

_ Mais d'habitude vous nous en parlez pendant les réunions ; pourquoi ici et maintenant ?

_ Parce que cette mission est un peu particulière. Elle doit absolument rester secrète. Toute personne, n'étant pas concernée, ne doit savoir.

_ Et je suppose que vous voulez m'envoyer avec Hisoka sur le terrain ?

_ Exactement.

_ Alors, de quoi s'agit-il ?

_ Kazumi Fujiwara, 32 ans, morte égorgée, son âme est en quelque sorte, portée disparue, le reste… Je vous laisse le commenter.

Le directeur présenta une photo de la personne en question. À sa vue, Tsuzuki aurait eu envie de vomir, Il n'y avait quasiment que du sang et en plein milieu, une jeune femme, environs la trentaine, les bras disposés en croix, les yeux fermés. Elle avait une plaie béante au niveau du cœur. Konoe prit une grande bouffée d'air frais avant de reprendre :

_ Nous avons également un cas semblable : Akira Matsuda, 17 ans, mort dans les mêmes circonstances.

Il disposa la photo du cadavre du jeune homme sur le bureau, face à son employé. À la différence de la femme qui se trouvait dans la rue, le corps de l'adolescent était situé dans une pièce délabrée.

_ Nous nous sommes renseignés et le lieu du crime est une des pièces de la résidence de la famille Ogawa. Tsuzuki, vous et Hisoka irez dans la maison, vous faisant passer pour des nouveaux domestiques et vous découvrirez ce que faisait le corps d'Akira Matsuda. Et n'oubliez pas de me ramener un souvenir. Ai-je été clair ?

Tsuzuki confirma d'un signe de tête et sortit de la pièce perplexe, cela faisait des mois qu'il n'était pas parti en mission avec Hisoka ou plutôt cela faisait des mois qu'il n'était pas parti en mission tout court. Le pire était que celle-ci avait l'air plus sérieuse que les autres pour qu'elle reste secrète. Le brun voulu retourner à son bureau mais rencontra son partenaire en route.

_ Tu devrais aller voir Konoe, il veut te parler.

_ Si c'est à propos de la mission, je suis au courant. Tatsumi m'a raconté.

_ Et bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à partir.

_ Tatsumi m'a dit que pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons que nous étions censé partir en stage à cause de notre manque de travail ces derniers temps -je ne vais pas préciser pourquoi-. Alors si on te demande, essaye de jouer le jeu.

_ Très bien. Allons-y !

_ Tsuzuki ?

_ Oui ?

_ A ton avis, pourquoi cette mission doit rester « secrète » comme ils disent, nous ne sommes pas des espions à ce que je sache.

_ Je pense que si on avait laissé dire, certain shinigamis auraient sûrement été jaloux, en raison du fait qu'il n'y ait pas eu beaucoup de missions dernièrement, certains seraient prêts à tout pour pouvoir descendre chez les humains.

_ Dans ce cas, pourquoi nous avoir envoyé ? C'est pas du tout notre secteur !

_ Aucune idée. En plus c'est dans la région Kansaï, le secteur de Watari. Pourquoi il a même pas pris la peine de s'occuper de cette mission au lieu de rester enfermé dans son laboratoire, l'animal.

_ Il avait sûrement quelque chose d'important à faire, n'a pas pu descendre sur le terrain et t'a légué la mission.

_ Watari ? Quelque chose d'important à faire ? Il est encore pire que moi, la seule chose qu'il fait dans son labo, c'est un mixer-cafétière multifonctions.

_ Enfin bref, allons y. Plus vite nous y serons, plus vite nous aurons des réponses.

À suivre...


	3. Chapter 2

Voila le deuxième chapitre :)

_Chapitre 2._

La maison était construite dans un mode architectural anglais, un perron en marbre menant à une cour parsemée de gravillon couleur sable. De nombreuses roses ornaient les contours du jardin muni de nombreux parterres de fleurs champêtres.

Deux hommes vinrent perturber ce havre de paix, marchant vers la demeure. L'air décidé, ils allaient d'un pas précipité en direction de la grande porte d'entrée de bois. Avant de frapper, le plus jeune des deux se tourna vers son aîné :

_ Tsuzuki ? Tu crois vraiment qu'Akira Matsuda est mort dans cette maison ? Après-tout la pièce de la photo avait tout l'air d'un taudis.

_ C'est vrai, mais ne nous faisons pas de fausses idées ; les bâtiments comme celui-ci cache souvent beaucoup de choses.

Tsuzuki toqua à la porte et une petite tête blonde en sorti presque dans la foulée. Une jeune fille, pas plus âgée qu'Hisoka, blonde aux yeux noisette, portant un costume de soubrette vint les accueillir. Sans leur poser de questions, elle les invita à s'installer dans un salon de type Victorien. Une pure merveille architecturale ; de magnifiques fauteuils-clubs d'un cuir si bien entretenu qu'ils paraissaient neufs. Une cheminée de marbre d'un blanc éclatant faisant contraste avec les fauteuils en cuir qui viraient plutôt sur le noir. Des portraits de généraux anglais ornaient le dessus de cheminée ainsi que le mur, mais le plus majestueux était un grand lustre en cristal de bohème situé au cœur de la pièce, au-dessus des fauteuils en cuir, entre les deux shinigamis qui s'étaient installés en attendant leurs hôtes. Les deux hommes n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps car une femme, environs la cinquantaine, assez mince voire maigre, les cheveux noirs virant aux gris relevés en un chignon très serré, elle portait un tailleur blanc et rose pâle et des petits mocassins blancs. Elle accueillit ses invités d'un sourire forcé :

_ Bonjour monsieur, jeune homme ! Je me présente, je suis Lady Kyoko Ogawa, enchantée.

Sur ces mots, elle leur tendit la main d'un geste délicat, Hisoka leva les yeux au ciel : _Lady Kyoko Ogawa,_ cette femme devait être une sacrée snob, il ressentait en elle de la prétention et même de l'orgueil, mais il fallait faire avec. En effet, elle serait leur patronne, le temps de l'enquête. L'adolescent jeta un œil vers la _Lady_, toujours la main inclinée vers eux, mais Hisoka baissa les yeux, il était hors de question de faire du baisemain à cette snobinarde qui les regardait de haut. Tsuzuki, ne se doutant pas se qu'attendait la femme, serra la main tendue avec un grand sourire :

_ Nous sommes ravis de faire votre connaissance, nous sommes les nouveaux domestiques, je me présente : Asato Tsuzuki et voici mon petit cousin Hisoka Kurosaki.

Lady Kyoko les observait d'un air dédaigneux, ignorant au point de départ qu'il ne s'agissait que de vulgaires domestiques. Malgré tout elle s'efforça de reprendre son sourire forcé.

_ Ah, vous êtes les nouveaux domestiques ! Très bien, comme vous êtes là, vous allez pouvoir commencer. Vous ! Monsieur Tsuzuki irez en cuisine.

Hisoka crut s'étouffer en entendant les mots _Tsuzuki _et_ cuisine. _C'était impossible de mélanger les deux, son partenaire était vraiment nul lorsqu'il s'agissait de le mettre aux fourneaux, la seule chose qu'il savait faire niveau gastronomie était manger sinon il ne savait à peine faire la différence entre sel et poivre.

_ Désolé de contredire votre jugement madame, mais mon cousin n'y connaît absolument rien en cuisine alors le mettre au fourneau n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée…

_ Quant à vous, Monsieur Kurosaki, vous vous occuperez de la suite de mon fils, sir Daiki Ogawa. Ai-je été claire ?

_ Oui madame. Répondirent en chœurs les deux compères.

Un homme élégamment habillé entra dans la pièce, la tête haute, jetant un regard dédaigneux aux deux étrangers qui discutaient avec la maîtresse de maison. Il toussota quelque peu histoire de prévenir sa présence et s'exclama d'une voix grave et forte :

_ Je viens vous informer qu'_il_ est là.

_ Oh ! Très bien, s'il vous plait Robert, conduisez ces jeunes gens à leurs fonctions. Je ne veux être dérangée sous aucun prétexte.

_ Bien madame.

Lady Kyoko sortit de la pièce passant devant le majordome sans lui adresser un seul regard, ce qui n'échappa pas aux deux shinigamis. L'homme les invita à le suivre à l'extérieur de la pièce. Il les conduisit dans un long et interminable couloir décoré de divers tableaux ou portraits de peintres anglais. Tsuzuki se décida de briser en premier le silence qui régnait.

_ La famille Ogawa a l'air beaucoup attachée à l'Angleterre…

_ Elle l'est pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle est d'origine britannique. C'est le colonel Burns qui au début du XIXe siècle s'installa au Japon après s'être enrichi dans son pays d'origine, il fit construire cette somptueuse maison et se fit connaître dans la région. Le nom Burns fut imposé jusqu'à ce que Sir Fumihiro Burns, le père de Lady Kyoko, décidât en 1976, au mariage de sa fille, de prendre le nom de famille de son gendre, le futur Sir Hidemi Ogawa…

_ Je ne comprends pas : pourquoi avoir renoncer au nom de famille de toute une lignée ?

_ Vous savez Sir Fumihiro Burns avait connu la seconde guerre mondiale et forcément, tout le monde blâmait ce qui sonnait américain ou anglais, à cause des tragédies de Hiroshima et Nagasaki. Sir Fumihiro avait été rejeté par la population à cause de ce nom de famille qui rappelait à ces gens, les proches qui étaient morts dans d'atroces souffrances. Sir Fumihiro a constaté que la « dynastie » Burns avait fait son temps. Malheureusement Lady Kyoko n'approuve pas du tout la volonté de son père, elle se sent en quelque sorte, un peu bâtarde. Ah, si elle n'était pas aussi snob !

Le silence régna pendant de longues minutes semblant interminables pour Tsuzuki qui mourrait d'envie de poser d'autres questions mais devant la froideur du visage du majordome, il s'abstint. Leurs pas semblaient résonner dans toute la maison, il n'y avait aucun bruit autour d'eux et cette sensation de « trop » calme faisait frissonner le plus jeune du trio ce qui n'échappa pas à Tsuzuki qui le surveillait du coin de l'œil. Soudain Robert s'arrêta brusquement au point de faire sursauter les deux shinigamis.

_ Monsieur Tsuzuki, sur votre droite se trouve la réserve et sur votre gauche les cuisines, Monsieur Giuseppe Bacchi le chef cuisinier vous dira ce qu'il y aura à faire, il va de soi que vous devez lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil.

_ Bien Monsieur.

_ Une dernière chose : Monsieur Bacchi est Italien et très susceptible, si vous voulez restez-en un seul morceau, je vous conseille de ne pas le contredire et surtout ne pas le reprendre. Malgré de nombreux efforts, il ne parle pas très bien Japonais.

Tsuzuki profita que le majordome ait le dos tourné pour faire la moue, un chef cuistot Italien se vexant lorsque quelqu'un lui fait une remarque, très peu pour lui. D'autant plus qu'il ne le laisserait jamais faire sa spécialité : les fameux spaghettis à la sauce à la crème et au gorgonzola. Il se décida enfin à rentrer dans la pièce laissant seul Robert et Hisoka qui reprirent leur route jusqu'à ce qu'à nouveau le domestique s'arrête brusquement face à une porte qu'il ouvrit précipitamment.

* * *

Hisoka dû fermer les yeux à cause du changement furtif de luminosité, le couloir était sombre dépourvu de fenêtres mais la chambre était au contraire peut être trop éclairé. En plus des nombreuses fenêtres qui recouvraient les murs donnant sur l'extérieur, la chambre était d'un blanc immaculé avec quelques pointes de bleu au niveau du lit des rideaux et des objets de décoration. Hisoka haussa un sourcil se demandant quel genre de personne pouvait supporter ce genre de chambre limite éblouissante. Voyant l'expression du plus jeune, Robert toussota légèrement pour rappeler sa présence auprès d'Hisoka qui oublia ses critiques pour se concentrer sur la mission.

_ Sir Ogawa fils apprécie énormément les grandes pièces lumineuses comme vous avez pu le remarquer.

_ Je vois ça en effet…

_ Hum dans cette malle se trouve votre... Uniforme. Navré mais vous attendrez qu'on vous en fasse un à votre taille, quelqu'un viendra dans la journée prendre vos mensurations. En attendant vous devrez… Hum portez ceci.

Désignant d'un coup tête la malle, Robert fit signe au plus jeune d'ouvrir le coffre en bois. Retirant un costume blanc et bleu, Hisoka afficha une mine surprise ne sachant plus où se mettre.

_ Oh non… Oh non… Il est hors de question que je porte cette chose !

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Tsuzuki venait d'enfiler tant bien que mal son sarreau qu'il trouvait beaucoup trop petit pour lui. Lorsqu'il était rentré dans la cuisine, à sa grande surprise, personne ne l'avait accueilli, pas parce que le personnel était occupé à ses fonctions, non il n'y avait personne, pas même un rat. Le brun essaya de signaler sa présence en se raclant la gorge, mais personne ne vint à sa rencontre. Il fit une deuxième tentative plus forte s'enfonçant un peu plus dans la cuisine. À sa grande surprise, un homme surgit de nulle part se dressa devant Tsuzuki et le fixa de ses grands yeux bleus globuleux.

_ Ma qu'est ce que tou fiches ici toi ? C'est-interdit au… ge… gens… Enfin des personnes come tu.

_ Euh… C'est que je suis…

_ Bah dimmi qui tou es ! Tou as perdu ta langue, Malheureux !

_ Je suis Asato Tsuzuki, je suis nouveau et j'ai été nommé pour vous aider en cuisine.

_ Ma tou pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ! Que c'est empê… Embé… Empètant… No c'est pas ça…

_ Embêtant voulez dire.

_ Ah ma cosa figlio di patate ! Stupido ! Io suis capable de me reprendre tout seul.

_ Toutes mes excuses, je ne savais pas.

_ Tou sauras la prochaine fois, stupido. Bon alors t'étais quoi, avant ? Chef ? ½ Chef ?

_ Non en fait je…

_ 1er Commis ?

_ Non…

_ Balayeur ?

_ Non plus… Je…

_ Alors quoi !?

_ Je n'ai jamais travaillé en cuisine. J'ai été nommé par erreur si je puis dire.

_ Je vois. Alors vous balayerez, m'apporterez les ingrédientes, nettoierez après mon passage. Suis- je clair ?

_ Oui Monsieur. Très.

_ Alors enfilez votre sarreau, et vous éplucherez le tas de pomme de terre pendant que io préparera le Tiramisu de Lady Kyoko.

_ Woah un Tiirrramisouu, je pourrais en avoir un bout, dites !

_ Un Ti-ra-mi-su, ma que c'est ag… Aga… Cant ces gens qui parlent avec un accent.

Sur ces dernières paroles, le chef cuisinier laissa Tsuzuki seul afin qu'il puisse enfiler son sarreau.

* * *

Hisoka balança la robe au majordome ressentant au plus profond de lui la colère du domestique. Si le jeune avait réussi à contrôler son don d'empathie avec les gens qu'il côtoyait, il n'en était pas le cas des personnes normales. Le mépris de Robert lui donnait envie de vomir, mais son orgueil étant beaucoup plus fort, il réussit à se calmer.

_ Vous vous fichez de moi, je ne suis pas du tout une fille, il est hors de question que je porte une robe qui plus est à volants et je ne sais quels froufrous.

_ Essayez de comprendre, Sir Daiki Ogawa est sur le point de se marier avec Mademoiselle Kaori Miura mais il a tenté de tromper sa future femme en… Faisant la cour aux servantes. Bien entendu, pour éviter tout scandale, nous avons renvoyé tous les domestiques de sexe féminin, sauf une : Hanna, ma fille plus précisément. Et étant donné qu'il n'y avait que des femmes au service de l'héritier Ogawa…

Comprenant que son combat était perdu d'avance, Hisoka capitula et décida qu'il valait mieux pour lui de mettre la robe sinon il sentirait le mépris du majordome le transpercer dans tout son être. Mais jetant un coup d'œil dans la direction du majordome, l'empathe remarqua que Robert restait toujours immobile, ne semblant pas comprendre que sa présence gênait le jeune homme qui avait beau se racler la gorge mais rien n'y faisait, le domestique restait à sa place.

_ S'il vous plait, est-ce qu'il y aurait une pièce où je pourrais me changer, ou si vous pouviez partir deux voire cinq minutes ? Ça m'arrangerait.

_ C'est impossible, ma position m'interdit de vous laisser seul, mais si vous voulez vous changer en toute intimité, il y a le paravent derrière vous.

* * *

« Des patates… Des patates… Toujours des patates… Mais pourquoi des patates ? »

C'étaient les phrases que Tsuzuki ruminait depuis qu'il avait commencé à éplucher les pommes de terres. Bacchi étant occupé à son Tiramisu, Tsuzuki était seul face à la montagne de patates, comme il disait si bien, se dressant devant lui. Le shinigami se demandait ce que pouvait faire son partenaire, pensant que sa situation ne pouvait être pire que la sienne.

Mais il se trompait.

* * *

Robert avait attendu de longues minutes que le jeune homme se décide enfin à sortir du paravent. Mais commençant à s'impatienter, il passa son bras derrière le paravent recherchant celui de l'adolescent qu'il trouva sans difficulté. Hisoka tenta de se cacher tant il avait honte de porter une robe. Pourtant celle-ci lui allait à ravir, d'un blanc immaculé assorti à la pièce lui arrivant au-dessus des genoux, des collants en lycra de la même couleur, des chaussures imitation Charles IX bleus pâles, munie de nombreux nœuds et broderies du même bleu que les chaussures.

_ Monsieur Kurosaki, il me semble que vous avez oublié quelque chose.

L'interpellé haussa un sourcil, il était sûr de n'avoir rien laissé, il avait tout accroché, noué tous les nœuds, bouclé ses chaussures. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait pu oublier.

_ Le serre-tête bleu qui est posé sur la malle.

_ Ah non ! Il est hors de question que je porte quelque chose en plus et surtout pas un serre-tête avec un petit nœud.

_ Oh si vous allez le mettre !

* * *

En cuisine, Tsuzuki essayait désespérément de positiver, après tout il aurait pu se retrouver à éplucher une montagne d'oignons. Oui, les patates ne représentaient pas grand-chose comparées à la torture qu'est l'épluchage d'oignons : les yeux rougis et gonflés par les sécrétions acides du légume, les larmes qui coulent le long des joues. Le shinigami se sentait en partie soulagé de n'avoir que des pommes de terre à peler, mais par le roi Enma, pourquoi y en avait-il autant ? Pour lui, ça faisait une éternité que l'on lui avait confié cette tâche et il n'avait pas épluché le quart du tas de patates. Découragé il s'accorda une pause qu'il envisageait méritée, se levait du tabouret sur lequel il était assis et fit une visite intégrale de l'immense cuisine du chef Bacchi. Des placards au frigo, du four aux tiroirs, tout y passa. Tsuzuki ne cherchait pas quelque chose en particulier, le simple fait de voir des aliments le rendait de meilleur humeur. Il avait en effet, l'habitude, depuis plus de soixante-dix ans de regarder tout ce qui se trouvait dans les cuisines de la cafétéria de l'Enma Cho lorsqu'il se faisait réprimander par Tatsumi ou le directeur.

Soudain quelque chose attira son attention, une odeur délicieuse lui chatouillait agréablement les narines et le conduisait vers un endroit qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de farfouiller : les fourneaux de la partie droite de la cuisine. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas fourré son nez plus tôt, cet arôme était tout simplement divin. Il connaissait ce parfum comme personne et pour causes, il s'agissait d'un de ses nombreux desserts favoris : la crème au chocolat. Il ne fut donc pas surpris en constatant qu'il avait raison. La surprise ne fut pas non plus au rendez-vous lorsqu'il entendit son ventre réclamer. Ne voulant pas contrarier son estomac, il saisit une cuiller dans le tiroir le plus proche et se rapprocha de la casserole comme le prédateur s'approche de sa proie sans défenses. Après tout, rien ne l'empêchait de déguster une simple cuillérée, cela ne se verrait pas du tout. Ainsi il prit un maximum de chocolat dans son malheureux récipient et le porta à sa bouche. Par le roi Enma, que c'était bon, le parfum du cacao, la douceur du lait… Le shinigami savourait chaque surface du dessert mais selon lui, il manquait quelque chose de très important, d'indispensable à la préparation d'une bonne crème au chocolat. Tsuzuki, le plus grand adorateur de pâtisserie et autres desserts trouvait celle-ci un peu amère. Cela manquait de sucre, il n'y en avait trop peu voire pas du tout. Mais Tsuzuki ne voulant pas faillir à sa réputation, s'empara d'un sucrier. Il laissa s'écouler les cristaux de sucre dans la casserole, satisfait de sa « bonne action ». C'est donc avec le cœur léger qu'il goûta une deuxième fois à la crème qu'il recracha automatiquement. C'était encore pire que la première fois, un goût infâme avait remplacé le goût amer. Le shinigami jeta un œil au sucrier et constata avec horreur qu'il avait confondu le sucre avec du sel. Ce qui expliquait la mixture écœurante qu'il venait de créer. Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? Mis à part la couleur blanchâtre, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de similitude entre les deux ingrédients. Il voulait à tout pris arranger son erreur et se dit que la meilleure manière de réparer sa bêtise était de refaire une autre crème au chocolat en mettant cette fois du sucre au lieu du sel. Mais avant de faire quoi que se soit, une main crochue agrippa son épaule et le força à se retourner. Le shinigami se retrouva face au chef cuisinier aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse. Avait-t-il vu ce qu'avait commis le jeune homme ? Si tel était le cas, la mission était fichue. Lui et son partenaire seraient renvoyés et ne pourraient plus s'infiltrer dans la maison pour savoir ce qu'y faisait le corps d'Akira Matsuda. Il s'agenouilla tant qu'il put au sol en marmonnant de nombreuses excuses.

_ Je suis désolé, je vous jure, je voulais pas faire ça ! S'il vous plait, ne me renvoyer pas ou du moins si vous voulez me virer, laissez mon cousin en dehors de tout ça, s'il vous plait !

_ Ma vas tou arrêter de bra…Brail…Brailler, tou me cries dans les oreilles, malheureux ! Et pouis, c'est pas parce que tou as touché à ma crème que tou vas te faire virer. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moué, tou serais à la porte depouis longtemps.

_ C'est vrai ? Merci beaucoup Monsieur Bacchi, vous ne le regretterez pas. Je vais travailler dur pour me rattraper, je vais…

_ Ah mais tou me fatigue à parler tout le temps, file prendre ta pause ! Io n'ai plous besoin de tu ! Et io vais porter ma crème à sir Burns. Io souis sûr qu'il va l'a-do-rer, comme toujours.

Hélas, le cuisinier ignorait ce qu'avait fait son employé. Celui-ci essaya désespérément de retenir le chef tant qu'il put, mais rien n'y fit. Bacchi avait pénétré le salon dans lequel ce trouvait Sir Fumihiro Burns.

À suivre...


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Tsuzuki ne savait pas du tout où se mettre, il avait commis la plus belle bêtise de sa vie. En effet, le shinigami venait de saler par mégarde une crème au chocolat qui était destinée à son potentiel patron. Il avait beau faire les cent pas dans la cuisine, le chef cuisinier ne lui donnerait pas la médaille d'or du marathon de cuisine. Il avait beau se ronger les ongles jusqu'au sang, les plaies cicatriseraient dans les dix secondes à venir. Il avait beau vouloir se cacher, il savait que si ce n'était pas lui qui se faisait réprimander, ce serait son partenaire qui n'avait strictement rien à faire dans l'affaire « crème au chocolat salée ». Il savait par la même occasion que si les deux collègues étaient renvoyés, Hisoka ainsi que ses supérieurs lui feraient subir les pires souffrances jusqu'à ce qu'il soit purifié de ses délits.

Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, il n'entendit pas le chef Bacchi qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce et qui se jetait sur le shinigami. Cette pauvre victime n'eut pas le temps de réciter le « Mea Culpa » que le cuisinier l'avait plaquée contre le mur, l'étranglant sans aucune retenue. Tsuzuki était immortel et n'imaginait pas la tête du chef lorsqu'il verrait que son incapable assistant vivrait au bout de cinq minutes de strangulation. C'est ainsi qu'il se mit à espérer qu'un miracle ait lieu afin de le sauver de cette situation épineuse.

Et ses prières furent exaucées. Un vieil homme richement habillé, un pantalon de toile couleur café parfaitement ajusté, une chemise en coton tergal sans la moindre trace de pli, elle était ornée d'un ruban noué lâchement autour du cou de l'homme qui portait une veste en Tweed malgré la chaleur qui régnait dans la maison. Le vieillard sortit de sa poche un cigare et le porta à sa bouche, il alluma, le mécanisme de briquet faisant frémir les poils de sa moustache. Satisfait de son action, il porta ses mains à son ventre enflé à la manière d'une femme enceinte et s'exclama :

-Allons, allons mon cher Bacchi. La violence ne résout rien, vous ne voulez tout de même pas souiller ma propriété de cadavres à cause de vos pulsions meurtrières. Notre ami n'est sûrement pas fautif, c'est peut-être vous qui avez commis une erreur.

-Mais je l'ai vou di mes propres yeux ! Ce rat fouillait dans la crème, c'est loui le coupable, j'en souis soûr.

- Il a raison, c'est moi, je trouvais que cette crème manquait sérieusement de sucre, j'ai voulu en rajouter, mais je me suis trompé, j'ai confondu le sucrier et la salière.

-Ma qu'il est bête !

Le shinigami observa le rital qui se frappait le front avec énervement. Le maître des lieux, lui, affichait toujours son petit sourire qu'il accentua d'une pointe de moquerie. Tsuzuki ne comprenait pas, souriait-il à cause de sa bévue ou alors parce qu'il se délectait de pouvoir renvoyer dans les règles de l'art l'imbécile qui venait à peine d'être embauché ? Le jeune homme supposait que son patron ne relevait pas du sadisme et donc devinait que la seconde proposition était inenvisageable mais il était le mieux placé pour savoir qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas se fier aux apparences. Surtout lorsque l'on ne connaît pas la personne concernée. Voyant sa perplexité, l'homme à la moustache éclata d'un rire fort et cynique :

-Ha ! Ne faites donc pas cette tête de sot ! Je vais prendre la peine de vous expliquer : voilà. Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, mon organisme ne peut supporter le sucre, les tartes meringués, les crèmes Chantilly et Anglaise, les Cheese-cakes, les gâteaux au chocolat et autres desserts, peuvent nuire à ma santé. Pourtant, comme vous, je suis d'une extrême gourmandise, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de choses sucrées. C'est ainsi que depuis quelques décennies, je peux jouir de pouvoir ressentir la crème anglaise couler jusqu'à mon estomac pour la simple et bonne raison que les dessert ne contiennent pas un seul cristal de sucre. Bien sûr il y en a dans d'autres ingrédients mais à faible quantité.

- Donc en gros figlio di patata, quand tou ne sais pas, tou ne touche à rien, file balayer ! Tout de souite !

- Enfin mon cher Bacchi, ne soyez pas désagréable avec notre ami. Il va croire que notre dynastie emploie des fous furieux.

- Ma… Ma… Ma…

- Et bien vous perdez votre vocabulaire, mon cher ? Faites ce que je vous ai toujours suggéré de faire : prendre un dictionnaire et exercer vous au Japonais. Suis-je clair ?

- Si, Monsieur.

- Quant à vous, venez avec moi, dans mon petit salon histoire d'oublier ce fâcheux malentendu.

Le vieil homme, tournant le dos au shinigami, se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas similaire à son rire c'est-à-dire fort. A croire qu'il ne faisait rien dans la discrétion pensait Tsuzuki qui regardait son patron sortir de la pièce et disparaître dans l'obscurité du corridor. Immobile, il ne pensa pas une seconde à suivre le maître des lieux jusqu'à ce que la voix de celui-ci le rappelât à l'ordre. A ce moment-là, ses hésitations et ses troubles disparurent et il suivit tranquillement son aîné dans le couloir.

* * *

De son côté, Hisoka, ne respirait pas la joie de vivre : malgré sa résistance, le majordome l'avait forcé à, non seulement porter une robe mais aussi, le serre tête qui allait avec. Même Saya et Yuma n'allaient pas aussi loin, elles étaient peut-être cinglées pour lui, mais conservaient un minimum de bon sens quand même. Elles savaient très bien qu'il ne fallait pas toucher à ses cheveux, surtout pour y mettre des rubans, des bandeaux et autres accessoires à frous-frous. Il avait, en plus de cet accoutrement, récolté une bosse sur le sommet du crâne, fruit de son duel avec Robert. Bien qu'elle désenflât rapidement, elle le faisait souffrir, non pas physiquement mais psychologiquement. Il s'en voulait de s'être fait avoir si facilement. Il se retrouvait donc à plier des draps dans une robe de soubrette bleue et blanche, assortie à la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Qu'est qui pourrait être plus humiliant pour lui ? Il ignorait bien sûr que la réponse à sa question se trouvait derrière lui et se rapprochait dangereusement de lui. Ruminant ses idées noires, il ne fit pas attention à ce prédateur qui s'arrêtait à un mètre de lui. L'empathe ne sortit de ses songes qu'au moment où il sentit une main baladeuse s'aventurer dans le bas de son dos et une voix mielleuse susurrer à son oreille :

- Salut ! T'es nouvelle ? Et moi qui avait ouï dire qu'il n'y aurait que des hommes dans le service. Si tu savais à quel point ta présence me rassure. Si tu veux, on peut souhaiter ta bienvenue tous les deux dans l'antichambre. Hein ? Qu'en penses-tu ma mignonne ?

Si l'homme avais eu toute sa tête, il aurait remarqué que l'énervement de « sa mignonne » allait crescendo, seulement voilà : il sentait l'alcool à plein nez. Hisoka n'avait pas besoin de ressentir les émotions d'autrui pour deviner que l'homme avait bu. L'ivrogne n'eut pas le temps d'effectuer le moindre geste qu'il valsa à l'autre extrémité de la pièce, un filet de sang coulant de son nez et la joue qui enflait à vue d'œil. Toujours conscient malgré le choc, il vit son interlocuteur lui faire face, lui jetant un regard assassin et craquant avec agacement ses doigts.

- Primo : Je ne suis pas une femme, encore moins « ta mignonne » et secundo : Si tu me retouches à cet endroit, non ; si tu me retouches tout simplement, c'est simple : je ne me retiendrai pas cette fois pour te frapper. J'ai été clair ?

En guise de réponse, l'homme se releva apeuré et se précipita vers la porte avant de s'enfuir. Hisoka, quant à lui, observa l'échappée de l'alcoolique, l'air blasé. A ce moment, il savait ce qui pouvait être pire que plier du linge en portant une petite robe à frous-frous et un serre-tête : se faire tripoter et draguer alors qu'on porte une petite robe à frous-frous et un serre-tête. Ironie du sort ; il pensait avoir touché le fond qu'on lui tendait une pelle pour creuser. Mais comme un événement n'arrive jamais seul, il croisa le majordome qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre, l'air grave :

- Je viens de croiser Sir Daiki, il prétend qu'un travesti l'a frappé au visage et l'aurait menacé. Compte tenu du fait qu'il était saoul, je n'ai pas pris foi de ses propos et je suppose que vous approuverez ma décision.

- Non, il ce qu'il dit est vrai : je lui ai réellement donné un coup de poing et menacé de le refrapper sans aucune retenue s'il me…

- S'il vous quoi, Monsieur Kurosaki ?

- Ouais nan, oubliez ! J'étais énervé et je me suis emporté. J'ai eu tort, je vais excuser sur le champ...

- Il vous a fait des avances et vous a fait une proposition indécente, je me trompe ?

- Non. C'est la vérité. Mais comment avez-vous… ?

- L'expérience. Voilà des décennies que je travaille ici, j'ai vu naître les actuels héritiers de la dynastie Burns, je les connais comme s'ils étaient mes propres enfants, donc je sais que Daiki est un coureur de jupons. C'est la raison pour laquelle tous les domestiques de sexe féminin ont été renvoyé, non pour leur manque de compétences mais pour éviter toute tromperie. Vous savez, Mademoiselle Kaori Miura est une fille bien. Elle ne mérite pas une telle humiliation, encore moins avant le mariage. Elle aime Sir Daiki et lui aussi malgré son infidélité. Alors j'aimerais vous remercier d'avoir remit mon maître à sa place. Mais la prochaine fois, éviter de l'amocher, il serait fâcheux que le marié se retrouve devant l'autel avec un œil au beurre noir.

- Je comprend. Vous avez ma parole. De plus, je pense qu'il ne s'approchera plus de moi dans les années à venir. Premièrement parce que je suis un homme et deuxièmement parce qu'il ne voudra pas se refaire frapper.

- Vous avez sûrement raison.

* * *

Tsuzuki n'en revenait pas de la beauté de la pièce : à la base d'un blanc éclatant avec des pans vert émeraude accrochés aux murs. Ceux-ci étaient ornés de contours dorés ainsi que de tableaux pour la plupart d'entre eux. Le parquet qui dominait le sol de toute la demeure était habillé de tapis persans. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait une immense bibliothèque pleine à craquer de livres, d'encyclopédies et d'atlas. Tous étaient recouverts d'une reliure en cuir sur laquelle il était possible de lire le titre des diverses œuvres. Aux cotés du meuble colossal, deux fauteuils verts en velours et aux pieds de bois reposaient de part et d'autres d'une petite table en bois où une petite flûte de champagne ainsi que la bouteille qui allait avec. De nombreuses tables, travailleuses remplissaient la salle et lui donnait une certaine profondeur. À l'ouest de la pièce se trouvait une impressionnante cheminée en marbre où étaient disposés une magnifique statue de bronze, une horloge et un livre d'une bonne épaisseur, rivalisant avec les atlas. Celui-ci semblait plus ancien et plus précieux que les autres recueils de la bibliothèque. Tsuzuki s'attarda sur ce dernier objet, ce qui n'échappa pas au propriétaire.

- Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'agit de l'œuvre d'Alighieri Dante : « Divine Comédie », en avez-vous entendu parlé.

- Oui.

- Venant de vos origines, j'en suis fort étonné. Ne prenez pas cela pour un affront, mais je pensais que vous étiez plutôt « grand enfant » ; aucune connaissance de la littérature, un savoir philosophique aussi bas qu'une pâquerette et un médiocre apprentissage de la géographie…

- Et vous avez raison : je ne suis pas un intellectuel, seulement quelqu'un qui avec le temps a formé son savoir.

- Pardonnez mon cher, mais je crains ne pas tout comprendre.

- Pour Dante, on me l'a souvent lu et relu pour que chaque chant, chaque page, chaque phrase, chaque mot soit ancré dans ma mémoire. C'était un prêtre qui me le faisait réciter tous les jours à partir de six heures du matin. Ca remonte à des décennies, mais je m'en souviens… Comme si ces chants avaient été écrits sur chacune de mes cellules.

Le jeune homme parlait ainsi oubliant son interlocuteur, ses yeux étaient vides, perdus dans cet océan de souvenirs. D'anciennes douleurs physiques et morales se réveillaient après toutes ces années. Il souffrait.

- « Ores s'en va, par un étroit sentier

Entre les murs de la ville et les martyres,

Mon maître, et moi derrière lui.

« Ô vertu qui, par les cercles impies,

Me fais tourner », commençai-je, « à ton gré,

Parle-moi et satisfais mes désirs.

La gent qui gît dans les sépulcres

Pourrait-on la voir ? Puisque sont levés

Les couvercles, et nul ne fait la garde. »

Et lui à moi : « Tous seront fermés

Lorsque de Josaphat ils reviendront ici

Avec les corps qu'ils ont là-haut laissés.

Leur cimetière, de ce côté, ont

Avec Epicure tous ses disciples

Qui l'âme avec le corps font mourir.

Aussi la demande que tu me fais

Bientôt en ce lieu sera satisfaite

Et le désir aussi que tu me tais. »

Et moi : « Bon guide, je ne tiens secret

Pour toi mon cœur que pour parler peu,

Et toi-même déjà m'as ainsi disposé. »

« Ô Toscan, qui par la cité du feu,

Vivant t'en vas parlant avec sagesse,

Qu'il te plaise faire halte en ce lieu.

Ton langage te révèle clairement. »

Le jeune shinigami ne repris ses esprits seulement qu'après avoir récité d'une traite ce qui le hantait depuis des années. Sir Burns qui ne remarquait en rien le comportement de Tsuzuki était ébahis.

-Et bien, avec vous, je vais de surprise en surprise. Vous venez de me réciter sans la moindre hésitation, le dixième chant de « Divine Comédie », chant qui était réservé aux…

-… Hérétiques et damnés, condamnés à être prisonnier de tombeaux enflammés au même titre que les épicurien, Farinata degli Ubberti, Cavalcante Cavalcanti et le pape Anastase II.

- Mais… Mais… Vous êtes prodigieux ! Cela fait quinze ans que j'essaye d'enseigner ces chants à mes fils, cela fait quinze ans que j'échoue et vous venez de me montrer ce que j'attends depuis quinze ans. Et vous êtes un simple domestique. Quelle ironie du sort !

- Je ne pense pas que le fait d'avoir citer ce chant fasse de moi quelqu'un de « prodigieux » comme vous dites. Je pense même que si je le connais par cœur, c'est que d'une certaine façon, je devais le savoir parce que mon destin s'y trouvait… Je vous laisse à vos livres, ma pause est terminée.

Sous le regard étonné de son patron, Tsuzuki quitta la pièce sans un mot, juste ce nœud dans la gorge qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de faire disparaître. Il marcha lentement, ses pas tel le tic-tac d'une horloge. Il avait mal, mal au plus profond de son être. Il voulait hurler, mais qui l'entendrait ? Il voulait fuir, mais où aller ? Il voulait mourir, mais il était déjà mort. N'ayant plus la force de rester debout, il s'adossa au mur le plus proche et se laissa glisser sur le parquet. Il ne prenait plus la peine de cacher ses larmes. Celles-ci ruisselaient le long de ses joues avant d'achever leur course sur le sol. Le shinigami, les yeux dans le vide, il ne remarqua pas son partenaire s'approcher de lui et s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Il ne reprit ses esprits que lorsque son partenaire vêtu d'une drôle de manière claqua des doigts sous son nez. D'abord déboussolé, il se remémora les événements précédents, essuya les larmes de ses joues avant de sourire à son coéquipier.

- Ah tu es là, j'allais justement retourner en cuisine, il vaudrait mieux que j'y aille.

Tsuzuki se leva et s'apprêta à faire quelques pas mais il fut arrêté par Hisoka qui lui avait attrapé le poignet.

- Je ne suis pas aveugle, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas. Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Pourquoi tu te renfermes sur toi-même ? Tu sais très bien que je ressens ce que toi tu ressens, alors arrête ! Arrête ! Arrête de me mentir !

Les larmes aux yeux, le plus jeune sentit sa prise se lâcher et son partenaire s'éloigner. Son dos devenant de plus en plus petit avant de disparaître dans le tournant.

À suivre...


	5. Chapter 4

Voila le chapitre 5 (merci etoile-fluo pour ton commentaire :) )

**Chapitre 4**

Les deux shinigamis ne s'étaient pas revus depuis leur petite querelle chacun avait repris la tâche qui leur avait été attribuée et continuait leurs recherches. Pourtant, cela ne les empêchait pas d'y penser encore et encore sous différents points de vue. L'un était rongé par le remord d'avoir fait verser les larmes de son ami et collègue et songeait à ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse. Quant à l'autre, il regrettait d'avoir été un peu brutal avec Tsuzuki qui était, malgré son âge et son expérience de la vie, une personne très fragile. Ils poursuivaient ainsi leurs travaux tous deux mélancoliques au point qu'ils n'avaient pas vu le soleil partir au-delà des collines. Leur travail mensonger s'achevait pour la journée, les deux partenaires savaient qu'ils devraient se revoir et du coup la conversation de l'après-midi allait ressurgir coûte que coûte. Ils ressentaient beaucoup d'angoisse à l'idée de se reparler. Pourtant ils étaient tous deux à leur point de rendez-vous. Évitant le regard de l'autre, marchant sans un mot, une parole. Ce fût Tsuzuki qui rompit ce silence mais non pas pour revenir aux événements précédents mais pour demander où était l'escalier qui menait au dortoir.

- Vu la taille de ce manoir, ça va pas être de la tarte de trouver ce fichu escalier ! C'est un vrai labyrinthe !

- Ouais…

Si l'aîné cachait sa gène par le biais d'un autre sujet de discussion, le plus jeune ne savait plus où se mettre avait presque oublié comment il fallait parler. Les mots ne venaient pas.

- Franchement, je crois que cette mission va être tranquille : on est dans un manoir, nourris, logés et on aura chacun notre chambre. La belle vie quoi !

- Je ne crois pas, non.

Tsuzuki n'avait pas besoin de demander pourquoi. Il devinait la raison et voulait, après des heures passées à préparer une esquive, se justifier car il savait que l'obstination de son partenaire était presque plus grande que la gourmandise du plus vieux. Cependant la surprise de voir la jeune fille qui leur avait ouvert la porte le laissa silencieux.

- Vous cherchez quelque chose, messieurs ?

- Et bien… Oui, nous cherchons le dortoir pour les domestiques. Vous pouvez nous y conduire ?

- Bien sûr ! J'y vais moi aussi. Vous venez ?

Les deux shinigamis suivirent docilement la jeune servante. Le chemin semblait plus clair tout d'un coup. Le fait d'avoir un guide rendait les lieux plus faciles à prendre ses repères. Ils pouvaient reconnaître les portes du petit salon de Sir Fumihiro, les appartements de Sir Daiki, les tableaux lugubres des ancêtres qu'ils avaient vus avant de travailler chacun de leur côté. Leurs regards s'attardant sur les portraits, Hannah ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque.

- Vous savez, moi aussi j'adore ces tableaux, ils sont si mystérieux. Ils étaient là avant même que Sir Fumihiro Burns naisse. Ils sont l'âme du manoir, ils écoutent tout, voient tout, savent tout. C'est si excitant ! J'en ai des frissons partout !

La jeune fille reprit sa route, mais les deux compères mirent un temps d'arrêt avant de la suivre histoire de laisser un peu de distance entre la servante qui commençait à leur faire peur et eux. Ils continuaient à marcher le long du corridor jusqu'à une double porte sur leur droite. Une fois passée, Tsuzuki et Hisoka se demandaient s'ils n'avaient pas débarqué dans un hôtel quatre étoiles : le couloir était certes moins spacieux que le corridor du reste du manoir mais assez pour y faire tenir cinq voire six personnes côte à côte avec au bout, une fenêtre aux rideaux pourpres. Le parquet était remplacé par de la moquette rouge carmin et les murs étaient tapissés d'un papier peint couleur topaze aux motifs baroques fauves. Les portes possédaient chacune leurs numéros gravés en or. Les shinigamis n'en revenaient pas que leur cupide secrétaire les ait envoyés dans un endroit pareil. L'aîné en avait presque les larmes aux yeux et semblait avoir oublié ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt. Il avait retrouvé l'âme d'un enfant de cinq ans à qui l'on allait offrir une glace. Le plus jeune, quant à lui regardait un peu partout afin de voir s'il ne s'agissait que d'une farce. Comme il ne trouva aucune caméra, il se dit que c'était peut-être réel et poussa un soupir de satisfaction.

- Euh… Hannah ? Tu sais où sont nos chambres ? On ne nous a rien dit à ce sujet, tu peux nous montrer ?

- Ah oui c'est vrai, vous ne dormez pas dans cette partie-là, venez !

Les paroles de la jeune domestique résonnaient dans les oreilles des deux jeunes hommes «,' vous ne dormez pas ici ». C'était donc ça l'entourloupe ! Évidemment c'était trop beau pour être vrai, compte tenu du fait que les dégâts qu'ils causaient faisaient perdre beaucoup d'argent à l'Enma Cho et que Tatsumi était quelqu'un d'avare, ils ne pouvaient espérer de dormir dans un endroit pareil. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de méditer ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre qu'ils étaient arrivés à une toute petite porte dont l'encadrement arrivait aux yeux d'Hisoka. Hannah était obligée de s'accroupir pour la déverrouiller.

- J'ai entendu dire que c'était à la base les appartements de l'espion du colonel Burns qui voulaient surveiller ses rivaux et ennemis. Je sais juste qu'il était nain, borgne et bossu et qu'il était surnommé _le rat_ parce qu'il était petit, laid et en plus il paraît qu'il puait. Comme un vrai rat d'égout ! Bouh, c'est répugnant !

Elle ouvrit rapidement la porte se redressant en un éclair. Et là, ce fût le silence complet. Ce qu'ils voyaient était aussi délabré qu'un grenier abandonné : les murs étaient ternes, recouverts de poussière, le sol était composé de planches de bois en piteux état, certaines étaient cassées et d'autres étaient moisies par l'humidité. Il y avait des poutres disposé un peu partout dans le couloir, beaucoup prenaient appui sur les murs. Les araignées s'étaient installées dans tous les recoins et des morceaux de tissus en lambeaux pendaient au plafond ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Au loin, on pouvait entendre le grincement d'une porte qui se fermait et s'ouvrait maintes fois. Tsuzuki et Hisoka n'osaient bouger. La stupéfaction était trop forte ce qui, bien sûr, n'échappa pas à la servante.

- Evidemment, c'est resté tel quel. Bon messieurs : bonne nuit !

La jeune fille se recula légèrement et poussa les deux shinigamis à l'intérieur. Trop surpris, ils ne prirent pas la peine de résister et se retrouvèrent les fesses sur le sol poussiéreux. Lorsqu'ils reprirent leurs esprits, ils entendirent la porte se refermer et se verrouiller avec un cliquetis de clés. Le premier réflexe qu'ils eurent fut de se ruer vers cette porte et essayer de l'ouvrir, sans succès.

- Hannah ! Ok, c'est pas ce qu'on espérait, mais on ne va pas s'enfuir pour autant. Alors s'il te plait, ouvre cette porte, tout de suite !

- Oh mais si je l'ouvrais, ça foirerait tout mon petit bizutage de bienvenu.

- C'est pas drôle, Hannah ! Ouvre tout de suite !

- Bonne nuit Messieurs !

Ils l'entendirent partir en gloussant. Ils comprirent qu'il était inutile de continuer compte tenu du fait qu'elle était loin et que même si ce n'était pas le cas, elle ne les aurait jamais laissé sortir.

- Oh la garce ! Le pire c'est que nos affaires sont restées dans l'entrée.

- Et comme c'est elle qui nous a ouvert, je suis sûr qu'elles sont éparpillées un peu partout.

- Pff j'ai passé l'âge de ces enfantillages ! Franchement, est ce que je t'ai fait ça moi quand tu es arrivé ? Non, c'est puéril et sans intérêt.

- C'est vrai ! Mais le fait d'être avec toi était pire qu'un simple bizutage.

- Mais euh, t'es trop méchant avec moi. Je suis si nul que ça ?

- Mmmh… Je pense pas que nul soit vraiment adapté à ton cas désespéré. Je dirais plutôt invivable !

- Ah oui ? Tu le penses vraiment ?

Si l'aîné se sentait si confiant, c'était parce qu'il savait que si son partenaire lui disait tous ses défauts à longueur de temps, il savait que c'était parce qu'il tenait à lui et que c'était sa façon de lui dire. De plus, la rougeur des joues du plus jeune trahissait ses paroles.

- Parfaitement, tu es le pire partenaire existant en ce monde.

- C'est sûr que tu peux parler, tu n'en connais qu'un !

- Idiot !

Tsuzuki éclata de rire. Par Enma qu'il aimait ces moments où ils se disputaient comme des enfants. Sans aucune rancune, ni conséquence. Comme des poissons qui oublieraient au bout d'une seconde ce qu'il se passe. Il n'était pas kamikaze, encore moins masochiste. Ces instants renforçaient leurs liens, ils s'étaient rencontrés en se querellant et continueraient ainsi encore et encore… Hisoka, voyant son ami rigoler de bon cœur, se permit un petit sourire : il aimait quand son partenaire était comme ça. Même si Tsuzuki avait fermé ses sentiments pour ne pas le faire souffrir, il savait que là il était heureux. Sans masque ni feinte. Un petit moment de bonheur à l'état pur.

- On y va ? Histoire de voir à quoi ressemble nos chambres.

- Ouais c'est sûr qu'on ne pourra pas être pire qu'ici !

Ils se mirent en route, du moins essayèrent car le sol grinçait sous leurs pieds, les toiles d'araignées leur tombaient sur le visage et devaient enjamber les poutres qui gisaient sur le sol. La traversée du couloir était pire qu'un parcours du combattant mais pourtant ils arrivèrent à la porte censée être l'entrée de leurs chambres. Elle ne fût pas difficile à trouver, c'était celle qui ne fermait pas et qui n'arrêtait pas de grincer. Ils pénétrèrent la pièce qui était aussi délabrée que le couloir voire plus : les murs étaient aussi sales et poussiéreux, certains endroits étaient presque noirs de crasse, le fond de la pièce était équipé d'un lavabo qui allait dans les gris taupe sur les bords et un gris bis au centre à cause de la saleté. Le rebord du dessus était cassé et le miroir brisé. Non loin de là se trouvait un lit dont les pieds en bois semblaient pourris. Les draps étaient déchirés et sales et l'oreiller ressemblait plus à une pierre qu'autre chose. En voyant cela, les shinigamis avaient du mal à se dire qu'ils devaient dormir. Ce fût le plus jeune qui rompit ce silence.

- Hum… Ouais... Tu dors ici ou dans l'autre pièce ?

- Oh mais quelle peste ! Non mais attend, on a pas idée de faire un bizutage aussi nul ! Ne bouge pas, je vais prendre l'autre. De toute façon, aucune n'est meilleure que l'autre. Mais je te le jure, si je recroise cette fille, ça va barder ! Crois-moi !

Le jeune homme s'énervait tout seul, craquait ses doigts et faisait grincer ses dents. L'empathe, quant à lui, s'amusait presque de l'état dans laquelle se mettait son ami.

- Woah, c'est… Rare…

- Quoi qui est rare ?

- De te voir dire du mal de quelqu'un, à part de Terazuma ou du comte quand il te fait des avances, bien sûr !

- C'est… Pas faux…

- Parce que tu es quelqu'un de gentil !

Les yeux de Tsuzuki s'écarquillèrent. Lui ? Gentil ? Lui qui avait ôté la vie de tant de personnes innocentes, lui qui avait conduit à la perte de tellement de gens. Comment pouvait-il être gentil ? Toute sa vie, il avait entendu qu'il était le mal, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû naître. Alors pourquoi quelqu'un lui disait qu'il était tout l'inverse de ces qualificatifs.

- Tu dois confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Tu te trompes !

- Non ! C'est toi qui fais erreur ! Je… J'ai jamais été comme ça avec quelqu'un… Du moins, pas comme ça… Tu crois vraiment que je me serais ouvert au diable incarné ?

- J'ai tellement fait de mal autour de moi… Je suis un monstre… Tu dis que je suis gentil mais… Mais je t'ai fait pleuré pas plus tard que cet après-midi !

- Mais… Ce n'est pas toi personnellement qui me fait pleurer… C'est que tu souffres et que tu te renfermes sur toi-même… En plus le fait que tu regrettes ces actes prouve que… Tu es bon… Et généreux…

- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?! Le fait de regretter n'enlève pas ce que j'ai fait ! On ne peut pas faire revenir les morts ! Mes actes sont irréparables ! Tu comprends ça ?! Irréparables !

À genoux, les joues noyées par les larmes, le shinigami alternait les cris et les sanglots. Il avait mal, il souffrait des pires maux qui puissent exister : la haine envers soi. Hisoka ne savait quoi faire, il ne pouvait pas continuer à le persuader, au risque d'empirer la situation. Pourtant son ami, en agissant ainsi, retenait moins ses sentiments et il commençait à avoir une horrible migraine. Hésitant, il s'agenouilla face à son partenaire et l'enlaça tendrement comme une mère consolant son enfant.

- Tsuzuki… Tu… Chut. C'est fini… Et… Hum… Tes émotions, contrôle-les s'il te plait.

Ce n'était certes pas le meilleur moyen de réconfort, mais il était efficace. Pour preuve, le jeune homme avait diminué ses sanglots et s'accrochait au plus jeune. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes leur semblant des minutes voire des heures. Les pleurs ayant cessé, Tsuzuki songea qu'il était plus sage de ne pas abuser du réconfort de son coéquipier et se leva, lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la porte conduisant à l'autre chambre.

- Je vais me coucher… Bonne nuit.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse de la part d'Hisoka. Mais après tout, c'était mieux ainsi. Les mots n'auraient fait qu'accentuer les maux. Alors pourquoi s'acharner ? Il rentra dans la pièce sans se retourner et le referma derrière lui. S'appuyant contre la porte et se laissant glisser jusqu'à se retrouver le derrière sur le sol crasseux. Il ne vit pas la fatigue arriver et l'emmener dans les bras de Morphée. Il s'endormit ainsi d'un sommeil sans rêve ni cauchemar.

* * *

Tsuzuki se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait dormi et semblait surpris lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il fut surpris de l'obscurité de la pièce, il ne pouvait voir ses pieds. Il voulut se redresser, mais se cogna la tête contre ce qu'il supposait être une poutre. Un peu sonné et se tenant la tête, il marcha un peu sur sa droite où il se souvenait que le lit se trouvait dans cette direction. Il n'eut pas un long trajet et quelques pas plus tard, il s'écroula tout habillé sur le matelas poussiéreux. Le jeune homme recommençait à s'endormir, mais cette fois, Morphée ne vint pas au rendez-vous car quelqu'un d'autres frappait à la porte.

- Tsuzuki ? Tsuzuki ?!

-Mmmh… Vi ?!

- Tu dors ?

-Bah plus maintenant, tu vois… Qu'est ce qu'y a ?!

- Je peux rentrer ?

- Vi… Vas-y !

Hisoka ne se fit pas prier et pénétra dans la pièce. Il réussit à s'approcher du lit, après avoir fermé la petite porte derrière lui et s'être cogné plusieurs fois:

- Bon Tsuzuki, ce que je vais te demander est on ne peut plus embarrassant alors : s'il te plait, ne te fous pas de moi !

- Que quoi ? Je vais pas me moquer de toi !

- Tu le jures ?

-Mais… Bien sûr que oui !

- Je peux dormir avec toi ?

Même s'il faisait noir, Tsuzuki devinait la gêne de son partenaire qui attendait avec impatience sa réponse.

- T'as fait un cauchemar ?

- Hum… Non pas du tout ! C'est juste que… La porte n'arrête pas de grincer et ça m'empêche de dormir, c'est tout !

« Mon œil ! » pensait le plus âgé. Il savait qu'Hisoka faisait encore des cauchemars à propos de cette nuit-là. Et bien qu'il nie la réalité, il n'était pas encore tout à fait sorti de l'enfance. Comme tout enfant, il avait besoin de la présence de quelqu'un pour se rassurer.

- Allez viens, je vais me rapprocher du fond.

Hisoka voulut s'installer dans le lit auprès de son ami, mais dans l'obscurité, il est difficile de savoir si l'on est placé au bon endroit. Même si on est un shinigami. Le jeune homme pensait que sa tête reposerait tranquillement au sommet du lit. Cependant, il avait visé un peu trop haut et son crâne heurta la tête de lit. Ecoutant son cadet pousser des injures envers le lit, Tsuzuki ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit rire.

- _Le rat_ ne devait pas être un fan de lumière.

- Imbécile ! Il ne devait pas y avoir d'électricité à cette époque !

- Il y a peut-être des bougies et de quoi les allumer, on ne sait jamais.

- Ouais bah, on verra ça demain.

Bien qu'ils l'ignoraient, ils fermèrent les yeux avec synchronisation et s'endormirent en même temps pour un sommeil paisible, sans cauchemar et sans fantôme ni monstre sous leur lit.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hisoka se réveilla le premier. Les rayons du soleil rentrant dans la chambre à travers l'unique petite fenêtre de la pièce. Les chants des oiseaux perchés sur les arbres du domaine, l'odeur des fleurs du jardin… Tout aurait pu être les critères d'un réveil idéal à une exception: pourquoi Robert était là ?

- Messieurs, bonjour.

Ces paroles eurent bien sûr pour effet de réveiller Tsuzuki qui dormait encore comme une marmotte.

- Hein ? Que quoi ? Oh Robert ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

- Et bien, si j'étais aussi indiscret que vous, je vous poserais la même question : qu'est ce que vous faites à deux dans un lit ?

- Et bien… Euh… Mon petit cousin a fait un cauchemar… Et…

- Pas du tout, j'ai pas fait de cauchemar, c'est la porte qui grinçait !

- Ah oui c'est vrai… La porte qui grinçait…

- Certes.

- Mais ça ne nous dit pas ce que vous faites là.

- Pour l'heure du petit-déjeuner, bien entendu.

Les réactions des deux shinigamis furent toutes deux différentes : l'un poussa un « Oh merde ! », quant à l'autre, il afficha un grand sourire naïf :

- Oh c'est trop gentil Robert ! Vous pouvez nous l'amener, s'il vous plait ?

- Et bien, je doute que je pourrais amener Sir Fumihiro et sa famille ici.

C'était là que Tsuzuki comprit sa boulette, Robert ne parlait pas de leur petit-déjeuner mais celui des Burns et Ogawa. Et finalement sa réaction ne fut pas si différente de celle d'Hisoka puisque lui aussi poussa un « Oh merde ! » venant du plus profond de ses entrailles.

- Bien entendu vous n'avez pas le temps de manger. Il est 8h18 et le petit-déjeuner est à 8h30 précise. Je vous laisse, ne soyez pas en retard !

Robert se retira la chambre avec une certaine aisance que les deux shinigamis n'avaient pas la veille même lorsqu'il faisait plus clair. Ceux-ci se dépêchèrent de se préparer une fois que le majordome eut quitté la pièce. Comme ils avaient dormi presque tout habillé, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à se vêtir. Mais ils avaient oublié un tout petit détail :

- Tsuzuki ? T'as ta brosse à dents ?

- Oh merde !

- Comme tu dis !

- Bon c'est peut-être pas si dramatique, comment est mon haleine ?

Il se mit à expirer un grand coup vers le visage de son coéquipier qui ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

- Pouah, je serais mort intoxiqué si je l'étais pas déjà !

- Ah tu crois ? Tu n'exagères pas un chouya ?

- Pas du tout !

- La mienne est dans ma valise.

- La même pour moi.

- On se sépare et on cherche chacun de notre côté, on se donne rendez vous dans le hall d'entrée ou dans la salle à manger après 8h30.

- Ca marche.

Précipitamment, les deux shinigamis sortirent avec, cependant, beaucoup de difficultés des appartements. Ils partirent chacun de leur côté à la recherche de leurs affaires.

* * *

Huit heure vingt-sept minutes et quarante secondes précisément et pas de nouvelles des pauvres valises à la recherche de leurs propriétaires et vice-versa. Pourtant ceux-ci avait fouillé le manoir comme ils purent, sans succès. C'est pourquoi, Tsuzuki avait décidé de chercher dans le jardin. Cependant il oubliait quelque chose : le jardin faisait plus de quinze hectares, le petit-déjeuner commençait deux minutes plus tard et il avait une haleine de chacal. Surtout qu'il avait beau regarder dans les rosiers, il ne voyait pas l'ombre d'une de ses chaussettes et encore moins de sa brosse à dents. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une minute. Comme toute personne sensée, il décida qu'il valait mieux rejoindre la salle à manger, mais par un caprice du destin, quelqu'un l'en empêcha, mais inconsciemment. En effet, un homme de petite taille, environs la cinquantaine, le crâne dégarni, venait de sortir un paquet de chewing-gum. Le shinigami se dit que c'était Enma qui l'aidait, c'était une occasion en or. Mais il fallait se montrer diplomate pour que l'homme partage son trésor.

- Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur. Voyez-vous, j'ai égaré ma brosse à dents et comme vous devez le sentir, mon haleine ne sent pas la rose. Auriez-vous l'amabilité de m'offrir un chewing-gum ?

- De quoi tu m'causes toi ? C'est pour mon tabac, pour qu'j'arrête, ça m'aide bien ça, hein ! J'aime bien ça la menthe, pas toi le jeunot ?

« Un campagnard, merci Enma ! » pensa Tsuzuki. Pourtant il commençait à avoir l'habitude avec Kyushu. Du coup il savait que dans ce cas, pour avoir ce qu'on veut, il faut procéder méthodiquement, c'est-à-dire chiper le bien à la personne, remercier pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un voleur rustre et prendre ses jambes à son cou.

- Merci !

Ayant suivi correctement sa technique, Tsuzuki courut comme il put pour ne pas être en retard au petit-déjeuner. Il se précipita vers la première porte qu'il trouva et poursuivit sa route aussi vite qu'il put.

* * *

Après de nombreuses recherches, Hisoka avait abandonné sa quête et avait rejoint la salle à manger où se trouvait déjà Robert et Hannah qui le regardait un petit sourire aux lèvres. Le jeune homme ne dit rien au sujet de la veille, ne voulant lui accorder ce plaisir. Il se contenta de lui murmurer un « pétasse » en passant à côté d'elle ce qui eut comme effet de la faire glousser.

- Oh allez, c'était rigolo, murmura-t-elle

- Tu crois que c'est rigolo de dormir dans un taudis.

- Bah ça c'est pas de ma faute, le type qui a appelé pour votre candidature avait précisé qu'il vous fallait : « le logement le moins cher » et Sir Fumihiro avait dit que c'était celui-là. Ensuite, comme vous aviez l'air tellement surpris, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux en profiter un petit peu.

Sacré Tatsumi ! Quand il s'agissait d'argent, le secrétaire était un vrai chacal. Le pire était que du coup, ça signifiait qu'ils devraient dormir durant toute leur mission dans ces « appartements ». Il n'imaginait pas la tête de son partenaire quand il apprendrait cela. D'ailleurs, que faisait-il ?

- Ok, mais le coup des valises, c'était vache !

- Quel coup des valises ?

- Fais pas l'innocente, les affaires des nouveaux éparpillées un peu partout, je connais !

- Moi ? Mais j'ai rien éparpillé ! Vos affaires, je les ai mises dans le placard de l'entrée en pensant que vous les auriez récupéré. C'est pour ça que tu pues du bec ?

- Sans commentaire, s'il te plait !

Mais alors, cela voulait dire qu'ils avaient tout fouillé (sauf l'entrée) pour rien. Et ce cher Tsuzuki qui continuait à chercher. Il allait être en retard pour rien, il ne lui restait que quinze secondes. Dix.

Cinq

Quatre

Trois

Avec une chance digne de l'aide d'une bonne étoile, le fameux Tsuzuki arriva dans la pièce, essoufflé et transpirant. Il prit place debout aux côtés de ses collègues et repris tranquillement son souffle tandis qu'un à un, les membres de la famille Burns-Ogawa s'installaient à table. Les shinigamis pouvaient reconnaître Kyoko Ogawa et son éternel chignon, Fumihiro Burns et son cigare dès huit heure et demie, Daiki Ogawa qui avait l'air d'avoir la gueule de bois. Puis suivirent un homme brun, qui avait l'air d'être Hidemi Ogawa, l'époux de Kyoko, une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs de jais qui devait avoir environs la vingtaine et un jeune homme, ressemblant beaucoup à Daiki en plus jeune. Les deux jeunes gens semblaient tout aussi timides l'un que l'autre. L'une passant sa gêne en tripotant ses cheveux, l'autre en se rongeant les ongles. Ce qui bien sûr énerva lady Kyoko.

- Ginji arrête ça, tout de suite ! Combien de fois t'ai-je répété de ne pas ronger tes ongles, c'est répugnant ! Et Kaori, une fille de bonne famille ne touche pas ses cheveux comme ça ! Ils vont devenir gras ! Tu crois vraiment que mon fils voudra épouser une fille comme toi ?! Tu te vois vraiment devant l'autel en train de les tripoter ?

- Non… Enfin… Je…

Rouge de honte, la jeune fille sorti en pleurant de la pièce. Son départ n'ayant pas tellement affecté le reste de la famille. Lady Ogawa se contenta de soupirer, Sir Fumihiro avala une bonne gorgée de son café, Ginji et Hidemi tartinaient leurs toasts et Daiki attendait que son médicament contre la migraine fonde entièrement. Le silence régna un bon moment jusqu'à ce que Kyoko sursauta d'un coup visiblement sans raison. Elle dévisagea un à un, les membres de sa famille qui l'observèrent, surpris :

- Ginji chéri ? C'est bien aujourd'hui qu'_elle_ vient ?

- Euh… On est jeudi… Oui c'est ça !

- Oh mon dieu !

- Quand tu dis _elle_ ?

- Oui, mon chéri, _elle._

- Oh nom de dieu !

- Hidemi ! On ne jure pas !

Mis à part Daiki qui se massait les tempes, tout le monde affichait une mine angoissée. Qui était cette fille qui semait le trouble ? Qui faisait frissonner tous les membres de la famille Burns Ogawa. Tous ? Seul le chef de famille semblait ravi. Un sourire radieux aux lèvres, il frottait ses mains de satisfaction.

- Ah enfin un peu de piment dans cette famille de mort ! _Elle_ arrive quand ?

- À dix heures et demie, grand-père.

- Bien, si on faisait un pique-nique pour fêter ça ?

- Père, non !

- Bon alors, disons demain midi !

- Mais père !

- Oh Kyoko, je comprends que tu sois impatiente mais ce soir, c'est impossible !

- Mais je…

- Bon, Kyoko tu es une grande fille maintenant apprend à te taire quand il le faut !

- Bien père.

La femme fut à la fois honteuse d'avoir été ainsi humiliée par son père devant son mari et ses enfants mais à la fois furieuse lorsqu'elle vit Hannah se moquer d'elle sous le regard critique de son père. Vexée, à son tour, elle quitta la salle à manger et claquant la porte. Le maître de maison ria de bon cœur accompagnant la servante.

- Ha, elle a beau critiquer ta femme, mais elle sont pareilles : elles quittent la table en claquant la porte que ce soit au sens propre ou au sens figuré. Ha ! Ha ! Ha

Ce fut à nouveau le silence dans la salle, Hannah avait arrêté de glousser, Robert restait muet comme depuis le début, Ginji et son père ne savait pas s'il fallait rire et abordait un sourire qui était plus proche de la grimace et Daiki avait trop mal à la tête pour dire quoi que ce soit. Quant aux deux shinigamis, ils ne comprenaient plus rien à la situation. Hisoka avait lâché le fils depuis un petit moment et menaçait de s'endormir sur son partenaire. Tsuzuki, lui était fasciné par le balancement du pendule de l'horloge qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce au point que ses yeux puis la tête suivaient le mouvement. Cependant il écoutait d'une oreille distraite la conversation.

- Tu n'es pas de mon avis, Daiki ?

- Hein ? De quoi ?

- Ta mère et ta femme font vraiment la paire !

- Si tu le dis !

- Toi t'as un peu picolé, je me trompe ?

- Non, grand-père.

- Mais c'est pas possible d'avoir une descendance pareille ! T'es comme ton père ! À la première bouteille, t'es ivre ! Eh, vous !

Le propriétaire de lieux fixait Tsuzuki qui aussitôt reporta son intérêt sur le repas.

- Vous savez boire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh oui…

- Parfait ! Vous n'avez rien contre un petit bordeaux ?

- Non… Mais… En fait… À neuf heures…

- Il n'y a pas d'heure pour boire, comme disait mon père. Alors vous me rejoignez dans mon petit salon !

- Allez-y je vous y retrouve ! Le temps de dire quelque chose à mon petit cousin.

Burns sortit de la pièce. Il fut suivi par Hidemi. Daiki méditait devant son verre d'aspirine, les yeux dans le vague ce qui provoquait l'inquiétude de son cadet. Hisoka s'était un peu réveillé et conversait tout bas avec son ami.

- Alors pour nos affaires, elles sont dans le placard de l'entrée. Hannah n'a rien fait de louche et pour notre « chambre », tout est de Tatsumi.

- Ok. Tiens, j'ai piqué ça à un type dans le jardin, ça devrait faire l'affaire pour ce matin. Et sinon, pour l'histoire des meurtres : nos « appartements » correspondent à peu près à l'endroit où Akira Matsuda a été retrouvé. Il faudra qu'on jette un œil ce midi si on a le temps ou ce soir.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est ici enfin je veux dire : si la famille avait un lien avec ses meurtres, ils ne nous auraient pas laissé là.

- Sauf s'ils ont l'intention de se débarrasser de nous.

- Tu penses vraiment?

- Ca tient debout. Par exemple, pourquoi Robert ou Hannah s'amusent à nous donner autant d'information sur cette famille ? Ils ne nous connaissent pas et nous dévoilent tous les secrets de la dynastie. Ils ne se disent pas qu'on est peut-être des ennemis de la famille venus espionner. Ce qui n'est pas tout à fait faux d'un côté.

- C'est vrai, je pensais que c'était par prétention mais ta logique est cohérente. Il faudra rester sur nos gardes.

Ils se quittèrent ainsi, n'oubliant pas le rendez-vous. Tsuzuki sortit de la salle à manger pour rejoindre le petit salon du maître des lieux et Hisoka s'apprêta à faire de même mais jeta un dernier regard à la jeune servante qui lui faisait un petit sourire innocent.

Peut être trop innocent.

À suivre...

Pfiou, j'ai tracé sur la fin mais enfin c'est publié c'est fait :) ! Bon je sais, le passage des brosses à dents n'était pas vraiment d'une utilité débordante, mais sinon ça aurait tout changé (enfin la partie concernée)

Qui est la fille qui sème le trouble dans la famille Burns ? A t-elle un rapport avec les meurtres ? Robert et Hannah sont-ils si innocents qu'il en ont l'air ? Tsuzuki et Hisoka vont-ils trouver des choses intéressantes dans leurs "appartements" ? Tout ça sera dans le chapitre 6.(ou pas je verrai)


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Les rayons du soleil pénétraient dans toute la demeure. Les pièces étaient éclairées d'une agréable luminosité qui réchauffait le cœur de toute la population du manoir. Cependant, le mot « toute » était un peu global. Sur les membres de la famille propriétaire des lieux et le personnel, une personne maudissait tous les dieux d'avoir imposé le beau temps en ce jour de printemps. Oui, Hisoka se demandait s'il n'aurait pas dû prendre ses lunettes de soleil car la lumière du soleil rentrant dans la chambre au travers des nombreuses fenêtres et se reflétant dans les miroirs rendait la pièce plus immaculée que jamais. Le jeune shinigami était tellement aveuglé qu'il ne savait pas s'il avait bien mis les draps sales dans le panier destiné au linge à laver ou s'il les avait passés par la fenêtre. Il ne comprenait pas comment la chambre d'un alcoolique comme Daiki Ogawa ne possédait pas la moindre trace de beuverie : tache de vin, de vomi ou de salive. Tout était aussi pur qu'un nourrisson et c'est ainsi qu'Hisoka conclut que le fils aîné de la famille ne devait pas beaucoup dormir dans sa chambre. Alors, pourquoi changeait-il les draps ?

« Autant rejoindre Tsuzuki que de perdre mon temps ici »

* * *

Tsuzuki, lui, retirait ce qu'il avait dit quelques heures auparavant : boire à 9 :00 du matin, c'était le pied ! Lui et son patron entamaient leur quatrième bouteille de rouge et pourtant, il se sentait bien. Il se demandait juste pourquoi le chef de famille achetait tout en double voire en triple dans son salon personnel. Mais le dieu de la mort se dit que c'était pour la même raison que Sir Burns devenait de plus en plus rouge.

- Oh ! Eh ! Monsieur ! Vous êtes assorti au vin, c'est rigolo ! On dirait que ce que vous buvez va dans votre tête !

- Non, Monsieur ! Le vin, il est pourpre ! Et moi, je suis rouge… Euh… Je sais pas, mais c'est pas du pourpre !

- Bah pourtant… On dirait !

- Écoutez mon cher Monsieur ! On va pas débattre sur le rouge ! J'ai raison !

- Mais… Mais… Mais… Je sais plus ce que je voulais dire !

- Moi je dis : vaut mieux se taire et avoir l'air con que parler et en donner la certitude !

Ils partirent dans un fou rire qu'aucune personne ayant un minimum de bon sens n'aurait jamais suivi. Le manque d'air dû à la crise de rire, accentuait la rougeur du vieil homme. Il se balançait d'un côté à un autre, fermant les yeux de temps en temps et en versant quelques larmes. L'autre était tombé de sa chaise et se retrouvait les fesses à terre, augmentant ainsi son hystérie. Les cris résonnant dans toute la pièce - peut être même toute la demeure-, c'est ainsi que Hisoka découvrit son partenaire et ami avec son patron. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire la grimace : désespoir, honte d'avoir un cas comme collègue, culpabilité de l'avoir laissé partir et du découragement à l'idée de poursuivre l'enquête, seul.

- Oh ! Il y a une fille à la porte !

- Mais c'est pas une fille ! C'est mon… Frère ! Nan, mon…Oncle ! Alors c'est…. Mon père, à bah non ça peut pas être mon père ! Enfin c'est Hisoka, quoi !

- Mais alors, c'est un travesti ?

- Non ! Enfin, je sais pas ! Hisoka, t'es un travesti ?

- Quand tu auras repris gentiment tes esprits, tu me rejoindras où tu sais si tu n'aies pas perdu la mémoire d'ici là ! Au fait, pour répondre à ta question, je ne suis pas un travesti.

Hisoka quitta alors le petit salon en claquant la porte. Il était furieux contre son partenaire d'être aussi irresponsable, son patron pour la même raison, contre lui-même pour les avoirs laissés ensemble, contre Konoe pour les avoirs envoyés dans une famille de fous et contre Watari de ne pas s'être occupé de cette mission qui était dans sa zone. Marchant sans se demander où il allait ou s'il prenait le bon chemin. Il avançait seul et souvent, les gens oublient qu'il est difficile de poursuivre une route sans compagnon, sans ami, sans moitié.

Cependant il s'interrompit en entendant le bruit d'un puissant moteur venant perturber la paisible ambiance qui régnait en ce lieu. Intrigué, le jeune empathe s'approcha de la fenêtre la plus proche et vit dans la cour deux voitures de sport : l'une rouge et l'autre jaune. Toutes deux étaient flamboyantes, sans aucune trace de rayure ou de quelconques saletés. La portière côté passager de la voiture rouge s'ouvrit et une jeune femme sortit du véhicule. Cela tenait du miracle qu'elle puisse tenir debout avec des talons aiguilles sur le gravier sans vaciller, qu'elle n'ait pas froid avec son mini-short malgré les températures en dessous de la moyenne de saison et que ses cheveux roux puissent tenir dans la coiffure qu'elle avait adoptée. Une sorte de chignon avec des nattes et des mèches qui retombaient sur son visage barbouillé de maquillage. S'il n'y avait pas les voitures de sport, Hisoka aurait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une prostituée. Celle-ci fut aussitôt accueillie par le majordome et sa fille puis le fils cadet de la famille et sa mère qui faisait la moue. Kyoko frottait nerveusement ses bras recouverts de son châle comme si elle voulait se réchauffer. Ce fut elle qui prit en premier la parole :

- Et bien, pour quelqu'un qui devait arriver à dix heures et demie, je te trouve bien en avance, même trop. Il est neuf vingt-cinq, on ne s'est pas préparé psychologiquement à ta venue.

- Ouais, ouais moi aussi je suis contente de te voir Kyoko !

Sans accorder le moindre regard à sa belle-mère, la jeune femme se précipita vers le fils cadet de celle-ci et lui sauta dans les bras. Le pauvre jeune homme eut un mouvement de recul lorsque le poids de la nouvelle arrivée lui tomba sur ses épaules. Elle commença à l'embrasser dans le cou remontant vers la joue puis vers les lèvres du brun.

- Kazu ! Je suis très content de te voir, mais là tu m'écrases !

- Oh mon Ginji chéri ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Si tu n'étais pas aussi coincé, on aurait fait l'amour comme ça, dans la cour !

- Mais… On n'est pas encore marié…

Ladite Kazu arrêta ses baisers puis regarda le jeune homme en faisant la moue.

- C'est bien ce que je disais : si tu n'étais pas aussi coincé !

La jeune femme lâcha prise et, paressant plus calme, elle se rapprocha de la porte d'entrée en hochant la tête, comme une enfant gâtée n'ayant pas eu ce qu'elle voulait. Témoin de ce pitoyable spectacle, Hisoka poursuivit sa route, moins irrité qu'auparavant : il devait l'admettre, cette arrivée lui avait été plutôt récréative. Pourtant, le jeune homme avait encore l'image de son partenaire ivre avec son temporel patron riant aux éclats. Même s'il s'était diverti en regardant ce qui aurait pu être une représentation théâtrale, il n'arrivait pas à pardonner son compagnon. Soupirant une énième fois avant d'entrer dans leur dortoir.

* * *

Le compagnon en question essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits. La venue de son ami le tourmentait : quel était cet endroit qu'il connaissait et où il devait le rejoindre ? Pourquoi Hisoka était-il si furieux ? Pourquoi avait-il si mal à la tête ? Malheureusement pour lui, plus il réfléchissait et plus sa migraine était forte. Et la personne qui se trouvait à ses côtés n'avait pas l'air de se soucier de quoi que ce soit puisqu'il allumait tranquillement sa pipe, bien qu'il restât tout aussi rouge. Tsuzuki avait envie de vomir rien que de sentir l'odeur du tabac. Il ne comprenait pas comment le chef de famille pouvait fumer après avoir autant bu. Celui-ci se leva, non sans difficultés puis s'approcha de la fenêtre la plus proche en titubant. Il s'approcha le plus possible de la fenêtre, observa ce qui se trouvait à l'extérieur et s'écria :

- Oh mais c'est pas vrai ! Elle est en avance !

Le vieil homme inspira une bonne bouffée de tabac puis tendit la pipe au shinigami :

- Tenez, c'est sain quand on a beaucoup bu. Ensuite vous prendrez un thé et vous irez vous vider dans les toilettes. Moi je vous laisse, je dois accueillir quelqu'un.

- Quelqu'un ? Vous parlez de… La personne dont vous parliez… Tout à l'heure ?

- Oui, mon cher, ma future petite fille par alliance. Vous nous rejoindrez pour le verre de bienvenue ?

Le mot « verre » sous-entendant le contenu de l'objet, donna une horrible envie de vomir à Tsuzuki. Il du mettre la main devant sa bouche pour ne pas avoir à rendre ce qui se trouvait dans son estomac. Mais au lieu de prendre un air dégoûté, le vieil héritier semblait s'amuser de l'état de son employé :

- J'en conclus que la réponse est « non » ! Dommage.

Fumihiro Burns entraîna le jeune homme hors de la pièce. Cette fois, sa démarche était fluide, sans aucun pas de travers. Comme s'il n'avait pas bu une goutte d'alcool.

- Monsieur… Vous vous êtes moqué de moi… ! Vous n'avez pas bu… Je suis sûr que c'était pour de faux que vous avez bu… Oh ma tête…

La migraine se faisait de plus en plus forte chaque fois que Tsuzuki tentait de réfléchir ou alors à chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas.

- Non, je ne me suis pas moqué de vous. J'ai simplement l'habitude de boire sachant que je devrais vite reprendre mes esprits. Je me doute bien que vous savez tenir l'alcool mais, voyez-vous, c'est là toute la différence entre boire le matin à neuf heures et en soirée avec ses camarades, collègues ou amis.

- Je… J'ai pas… Tout compris…

- Tout ce que je vous conseille c'est de faire ce que je vous ai dit : fumer un cigare, boire un thé et allez vider tout cela aux toilettes.

Le vieil homme abandonna son employé puis fit quelques pas sur sa droite avant de s'arrêter net pour intercepter une jeune rouquine qui lui sautait dans les bras.

- Papi Fumihiro ! Espèce d'alcolo de pacotilles ! Tu t'es encore soûlé au vin, je t'ai pourtant dit que le saké, c'est meilleur !

- Tu m'en a apporté au moins ? parce que c'est bien beau la théorie, mais tu sais que je préfère la pratique.

- Tu me prends pour qui ?

Pas une seule fois Tsuzuki n'avait entendu les mots « bonjour » ou « je suis content de te voir » ou alors « tu m'as manqué » pourtant l'euphorie de se retrouver était bien présente. Le shinigami comprenait, malgré son mal de tête, pourquoi le vieux propriétaire était heureux de recevoir la nouvelle venue : elle et lui avaient une passion en commun, l'alcool. Le jeune homme ressentait comme une sorte de peur en s'imaginant les deux personnes ivres mortes.

- Papi, ton petit-fils est aussi coincé que ta fille : il a pas voulu et veut pas me faire l'amour !

- Mais tu sais bien qu'il ignore la chance qu'il a d'avoir une fiancée si merveilleuse ! Moi, je te l'aurais bien fait tout de suite si nous n'avions pas ce futur lien de parenté, je suis encore vigoureux pour mon âge !

C'est là que Tsuzuki retira ce qu'il avait pensé précédemment : à présent, il avait peur. Et sa présence ne tarda pas à être remarquée :

- Fumi ? C'est qui le bel abruti fini qui nous regarde ?

- Lui ? C'est le nouveau domestique, il est venu hier avec son petit cousin… Ou son frère… Ou sa tante… Enfin je sais plus.

- Tu crois que lui voudra me faire l'amour ?

- Kazu, là ça tient de la nymphomanie !

Dès lors que Tsuzuki aperçut qu'il était devenu le sujet de conversation des deux échappés d'asile, il eut comme un sorte de frisson qui s'accentua lorsque la jeune femme évoqua les mots « me faire l'amour » en parlant du pauvre jeune homme. Kazu n'était pas du tout son genre : trop sûre d'elle, sans aucune timidité et infatigable que ce soit dans la vie quotidienne ou au lit. Il préférait les personnes plus introverties, pas coincées non plus, mais qui possédaient une certaine pudeur. Les voir rougir, cacher leur nudité en se tortillant, il trouvait cela adorable. D'autres pourraient qualifier ces attitudes puériles et agaçantes, mais Tsuzuki n'avait jamais et ne faisait pas et ferait jamais parti de ces personnes. Puisque pour lui, les Bimbos qui se moquent lorsque leur partenaire parce que celui-ci veut être doux et s'énervent lorsque ce même homme veut se la jouer « animal », ne l'attiraient pas du tout. Au contraire, il les trouvait presque repoussantes. Et comme il avait bu, le simple fait de voir la jeune femme se rapprocher de lui de manière sensuelle réveilla la nausée qui s'était momentanément calmée.

Accrochant ses bras légèrement hâlés autour du cou du shinigami qui comparait ceux-ci à des tentacules. Oui, il avait trouvé à quoi ressemblait la jeune femme : une Bimbo Pieuvre. Un mollusque recouvert de maquillage et de vêtements au plus court possible. Un post-hit sur le front sur lequel il est marqué « Je ne suis pas Stripteaseuse, mais si voulez, je peux me déshabiller » et attrapant de ses tentacules les pauvres victimes qui ont tenté de fuir. Cependant, Tsuzuki ne savait pas comment repousser ce monstre coriace qui commençait à attaquer du regard son adversaire.

* * *

Au dortoir des deux shinigamis et grenier, Hisoka désespérait de ne rien trouver ou juste des morceaux de bois, de verre, des toiles d'araignée et toutes sorte d'espèces animales comme des cafards, des rats et de nombreux insectes. Malgré tous ses efforts, le jeune shinigami n'avançait en rien dans ses recherches en solo. Il ne lui restait que deux pièces, cependant, celles-ci étaient séparées du reste de l'étage par une sorte de marécage de poutres disposées dans le couloir. Même si le bois était pourri et se cassait au simple contact, elles représentaient quand même un obstacle de taille car l'empathe devait traverser ce labyrinthe sans en toucher les parois pour éviter qu'elles ne lui retombent dessus. Le fait de recevoir des poutres de bois sur la tête n'était pas agréable, également pour les shinigamis même s'ils étaient déjà morts. Hisoka constata alors qu'il était impossible de traverser debout et n'eut pas d'autres choix que de le faire à quatre pattes. Pour se motiver, il se dit que la situation aurait pu être pire et qu'il aurait pu se retrouver à le faire en rampant. Sauf qu'il avait oublié quelque chose : il portait encore la robe qui se trouvait être son uniforme.

Aussitôt qu'il eut commencé, les frous-frous et les nœuds s'emmêlèrent avec les morceaux de bois et les vieux clous. Les tissus se déchirèrent lorsque le jeune shinigami tira dessus pour se dégager et poursuivre sa route. Mais lorsque ce n'était pas sa robe qui était abîmée, c'était sa peau qui subissait les entailles des pointes de métal. Le sang s'écoulait lentement sur ses joues puis remontait jusqu'aux plaies qui se refermaient doucement. L'une des poutres retomba d'un seul coup sur son dos qui se cambra sous le choc et la douleur.

Lorsqu'il se redressa à la sortie de son labyrinthe, Hisoka constata les dégâts que son obstacle avait causé : de nombreux hématomes sur les jambes, des griffures et des entailles sur les bras et sur le visage et un horrible mal de dos. Mais celui-ci commençait à s'atténuer et ses autres égratignures se cicatrisaient. Le temps de reprendre ses esprits, Hisoka observa le reste des « appartements » qu'il n'avait pas fouillé, Les murs étaient plus sales que ceux qui se trouvaient au-delà du mur de bois, ce qui devaient être des fenêtres, étaient barricadés ainsi que les portes. Pourtant, Hisoka n'eut aucun mal à dégager les planches qui bloquaient l'accès. Plus il retirait les morceaux de bois et plus l'empathe commençait à angoisser en se demandant ce qu'il trouverait à l'intérieur, peut être qu'il a traversé ce labyrinthe de poutres en vain et devrait le passer à nouveau ou peut être que, justement il allait faire une découverte hors du commun. Tremblant, il approcha lentement sa main de la poignée et la tourna d'un mouvement sec.

- Allons, c'est pas parce que Tsuzuki n'est pas là qu'il faut se décourager.

Il poussa la porte un peu trop brusquement car celle-ci se détacha du mur auquel elle était rattachée. Elle restait tout de même debout que parce que Hisoka tenait encore la poignée du cadavre de la porte d'un air mi-interloqué et mi-blasé. Il désirait que cette mission se termine au plus vite que lui et son imbécile de partenaire puissent quitter cette maison de rescapés d'asiles et d'ivrognes.

La pièce n'était pas aussi vide que les autres, mais avait subi de nombreux dommages et semblait plus spacieuse : elle était composée d'un lit à baldaquin dont la tenture était en lambeaux, un tapis ciselé, des meubles de-ci de-là et un imposant miroir au fond de la pièce brisé… Hisoka observa quelques instants son reflet en mille morceaux l'air soucieux. Quelque chose ne collait pas dans ce qu'il voyait. Subitement, son attention se porta sur une armoire délabrée dont l'une des deux portes s'ouvrait et se refermait continuellement dans un petit grincement agaçant. Comme attiré par le meuble abandonné, le jeune empathe s'accroupit devant la porte battante et, machinalement, il l'ouvrit entièrement. Comme il le pensait auparavant, il ne trouva rien à part de nombreux insectes squatteurs. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, le jeune homme entendit quelque chose heurter le sol dans un « boum » résonnant dans toute la pièce. Hisoka se retourna et découvrit à sa grande surprise, une petite forme étendue sur le sol. Il s'abaissa à nouveau et pris l'objet délicatement dans ses mains. Emmaillotée sous une couche de vêtements, la chose avait perdu une jambe, sa main gauche et ses yeux. Ses cheveux supposés être blonds comme les blés avaient adopté les couleurs des appartement ne laissant apparaître que quelques reflets dorés. Même si son visage de porcelaine était tombé face contre sol, celui-ci était pourtant immaculé. Hisoka serra doucement la poupée de ses doigts. Il ne comprenait comment elle avait pu apparaître de nulle part et le rendre si perplexe. Sa première pensée fut de la montrer au plus vite à Tsuzuki.

Le retour fut plus ardu que l'allée, la précipitation faisait que le jeune homme ne prenait plus la peine d'éviter les poutres de bois et beaucoup lui retombaient dessus, lui causant de nombreux dommages physiques. Même si ses blessures étaient éphémères, Hisoka ressentait tout de même la douleur et grimaçait lorsque les vieux clous qui dépassaient des morceaux de bois heurtaient son corps. Il soupira d'aise lorsqu'il atteignit la sortie de ce labyrinthe et fila vers la porte menant au reste du manoir. Trop pressé de retrouver son ami, l'empathe ne prit pas la peine de s'arrêter pour enjamber la dernière poutre disposée à une certaine hauteur, préférant sauter par-dessus. Grossière erreur. Hélas, le sol était déjà trop fragile pour supporter le poids de deux hommes marchant aux pas, alors lorsque les pieds d'Hisoka retombèrent lourdement à terre, ce qui restait du parquet céda sous l'impact. Le jeune homme testa involontairement la téléportation du grenier à l'étage du dessous. Fort heureusement, sa chute fut interceptée par quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui fût aussi surpris et assommé de recevoir une personne sur sa pauvre existence.

- Aïe ! Hisoka, la prochaine fois que tu arrives à l'improviste, passe par un autre endroit que pas le plafond !

Tsuzuki bénissait le fait qu'il soit un shinigami et qu'il ne puisse pas mourir, parce qu'il sentait que sinon, le traumatisme crânien qu'il venait de subir lui aurait été fatal. Cependant, quelques secondes précédant le choc, une jeune femme s'apprêtait à l'embrasser et plus si affinités. Le plus jeune tombait bien en quelques sortes. Cette même femme s'était reculée de quelques pas et observa d'un air révolté les deux shinigamis : Hisoka était assis sur le ventre de Tsuzuki, ses jambes gisant sur le côté tandis que celles de son aîné étaient repliées. Kazu tapa le sol de son pied, puis, partit vexée suivie du propriétaire du manoir qui tentait en vain de la calmer. Hisoka ne comprit pas tout de suite la raison de cette colère qu'il ressentait en elle.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

- On va dire que ta chute a perturbé ces plans et m'a sorti d'un pétrin que tu ne peux pas imaginer.

- Si, je crois que je devine mais j'aimerais enlever cette image de ma tête.

- Haha, oui, ça vaut mieux !

Personne n'aurait compris la raison des éclats de rires qui suivirent. Nervosité ? Fatigue ? Un piètre sens de l'humour ? Dans tous les cas, même si son hilarité se traduisait par un petit sourire, Hisoka se sentait à son aise. Jamais, auparavant il n'avait été aussi détendu. Cependant, il avait oublié qu'il était assis sur son partenaire.

- Je suis désolé, je dois t'écraser. Je ferais mieux de me lever.

- Non ! Enfin… Je veux dire… C'est pas que je ne veux pas que tu te lèves, c'est surtout parce que je veux dire que… Tu ne m'écrases pas du tout.

Pourtant, tous deux se levèrent en s'époussetant pour retirer toute la poussière de leurs habits. Ils se mirent ensuite en route parlant de leur matinée. Le plus jeune raconta son aventure dans leurs appartements.

- Il y avait une pièce tout au fond du couloir. À la base, je pense qu'on ne pouvait pas passer mais j'ai quand même réussi. C'était… Comment dire… Bizarre. J'avais l'impression de ne pas être tout seul. Il y avait une sorte de miroir, mais quand j'y ai jeté un œil, je ne me suis pas reconnu. C'était pourtant bien moi, mais j'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas mon reflet. Et puis… Il y a eu cette armoire bizarre… J'ai été comme attiré vers une vieille armoire et j'y ai trouvé ceci. Enfin… Elle est surtout tombée de nulle part.

Il tendit la petite poupée de porcelaine à Tsuzuki qui observa attentivement le cadavre du pauvre jouet. Il la tourna, la retourna, sentit son odeur, toucha son visage, ses cheveux poussiéreux et tâta les tissus de ses vêtements.

- Une chose est sûre, ce n'est pas une poupée de collection. C'est un jouet pour petite fille. Celles qui sont destinées à la décoration sont plus grande, leurs membres sont immobiles tandis que les siens sont souples.

- Repasse pour voir.

Hisoka voulu s'emparer à nouveau de la petite chose, mais lorsque ses doigts rentrèrent en contact avec le jouet, l'empathe fut coupé du monde réel et eut de nombreux flashs incompréhensibles :

« _Une enfant jouant avec sa poupée dans une chambre pouvant rendre jalouses toutes les petites filles de son âge. Un homme rentrant dans la pièce, son visage n'était pas discernable, mais il semblait grand et fort. La petite fille se précipita dans les bras de l'homme en criant :_

_- Papa !_

_- Ma petite Margaret, tu es encore plus belle qu'hier et demain je suis sûr que tu le seras encore plus. Alors, tu lui as donné un nom à ta poupée ?_

_- Oui, j 'ai pensé à Victoria, c'est joli non ?_

_- C'est magnifique, bon on le prend ce thé ?_

_Puis ce fut le noir complet, seul des voix se faisaient entendre :_

_« Papa ? Pourquoi je n'ai jamais le droit de sortir de mes appartements ? »_

_« Papa ? Je n'arrive plus à passer par les portes, je suis trop grande maintenant. »_

_« Lâche-moi ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Arrête ! Tu me fais mal ! »_

_« Maintenant le sang des Burns ne sera plus souillé. _» »

Les flashs s'arrêtèrent brutalement, le jeune empathe repris ses esprits. Il se trouvait toujours dans le couloir, son ami le regardait avec inquiétude. La poupée était à ce moment à terre, au loin, comme observant de ses yeux qu'elle n'avait plus les deux hommes. Tsuzuki regardait son partenaire tremblant de tout son être, sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.

- Quand j'ai vu que tu étais dans un état second à cause de la poupée, j'ai eu comme réflexe de la jeter. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas cassée, enfin… Qu'elle ne le soit pas un peu plus.

Cependant le jeune homme n'eut aucune réponse, son partenaire venait de tomber sur le sol, inconscient.

À suivre...

Bouh celui-là, j'ai bien cru que ma flemme allait prendre le dessus sur ma volonté à terminer ce chapitre. Enfin bon ça va j'ai réussi, c'est le principal.

Phrase à retenir : "il vaut mieux se taire et avoir l'air con que parler et en donner la certitude." HAHA, j'adore !


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Hisoka se souvenait parfaitement des événements qui avaient suivi sa mort. Il avait repris connaissance dans une salle semblant trop lumineuse, l'empêchant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il entendait pourtant des personnes discuter à son sujet, du moins il ne percevait que quelques bouts de phrases de temps en temps, mais ressentait le sentiment éprouvé par les autres : doute. L'empathe retrouvait cette émotion au moment même où il se trouvait. La pièce n'était pas aussi éclairée que le jour de sa mort mais à nouveau, il entendait des voix plus ou moins familières. Il reconnaissait celle de Tsuzuki qui semblait s'affoler et une autre voix féminine qu'il avait déjà perçue ces derniers jours. Le jeune homme se décida à ouvrir ses yeux pour découvrir son partenaire afficher sa joie de le voir réveillé et une jeune femme aux cheveux noir de jais lui souriant chaleureusement. Celle-ci se releva aussitôt et, timidement, dissimula son visage de ses cheveux. Tsuzuki, lui, cachait son inquiétude par un sourire rayonnant.

- Oh, enfin tu te réveilles ! On se demandait si tu allais rester longtemps comme ça.

- On ?

L'attention se porta sur la jeune femme qui lorsqu'elle comprit que la conversation allait tourné autour d'elle, aborda une teinte rosée sur ses joues pâles.

- Kaori t'as vu t'effondrer sur le sol, elle a accouru et est allée chercher de l'aide.

- Mais… Comme… L'arrivée de Kazu a attiré l'attention de tout le monde… Je n'ai trouvé personne.

Les deux hommes remarquèrent que plus Kaori parlait et plus son visage devenait de plus en plus rouge. Elle étira les manches de son pull bleu ciel pour recouvrir ses mains blanches du tissu. D'un geste brutal, elle rejeta ses longs cheveux en arrière.

- Heureusement que j'avais passé mon brevet de secouriste et que j'ai pu te faire du bouche-à-bouche, sinon on ne sait jamais ce qui aurait pu arriver.

Cette fois, ce fut Hisoka qui eut le rouge aux joues. Comment Tsuzuki avait-il pu laisser cette femme lui faire du bouche-à-bouche alors qu'il ne courait aucun danger mortel puisque cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'il ne faisait plus parti du monde des vivants. À nouveau, l'unique présence féminine prit la parole :

- Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous… Mais je sais pas si vous êtes au courant : le pique-nique a été avancé à ce midi et il faut que… Que je me prépare. Au fait, Monsieur Tsuzuki : je viens de voir Bacchi et il veut que vous alliez illico presto en cuisine pour l'aider à propos du repas.

- Heu… Oui, mais je pensais que tu n'avais vu personne.

- Oui… Enfin personne à part Bacchi, mais quand je lui ai dit qu'il s'agissait de vous, il m'a dit quelque chose comme « j'ai pas de temps à perdre avec les… Figli di patata… ». Enfin moi et les langues étrangères ça fait quatre.

- D'accord, le temps de dire quelque chose à mon cousin et j'arrive !

- Les cuisines sont sur mon chemin, je peux vous attendre, comme ça on ira ensemble.

La jeune femme s'éloigna de quelques mètres de manière à ne pas entendre ce que disaient les deux compères. Par mesure de précaution, ceux-ci parlaient à voix basse empêchant ainsi toute écoute de leur conversation. Tsuzuki agrippa maternellement les épaules de son ami, le secouant légèrement pour s'assurer qu'il avait bel et bien repris connaissance :

- Ca va ? Tu veux te reposer un peu ? Si tu veux, je peux demander au patron, je crois qu'il m'aime bien.

- C'est bon, je vais bien. Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi !

- Je veux dire, il y a l'enquête au grenier que tu as faite tout seul et puis… Cette chose bizarre !

La moutarde remonta au nez d'Hisoka, il avait oublié que son gentil partenaire l'avait laissé tomber pour boire avec leur patron.

- D'ailleurs à ce propos, je te signale que c'est de ta faute si j'ai dû faire ces recherches sans toi. Alcoolique !

- Parle moins fort, Kaori est juste à côté !

- Cette sainte nitouche ? Arrête, elle ne ferait rien pour déranger l'homme de ses rêves !

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Ca se voit qu'elle en pince pour toi, elle n'arrêtait pas de te regarder et tous les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait t'étaient destinés ! Ouvre les yeux !

- Attend, attend, attend ! Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?

- Je trouve que tu ne t'investies pas du tout dans cette enquête, tu n'as fait que nous attirer des ennuis jusqu'à présent !

- Eh, je te rappelle que c'est grâce à moi que le patron nous a à la bonne !

- En buvant comme un trou. Bravo, belle mentalité !

En guise de réponse, Tsuzuki ferma les yeux en se massant les tempes histoire de se détendre suite aux provocations de son partenaire. Celui-ci, ne décolérant pas, croisait les bras sur sa poitrine et tapait nerveusement du pied attendant une justification de la part de son ami. Même s'il n'en avait que faire. Ouvrant les yeux calmement, l'aîné répliqua d'une voix posée :

- Bon, on va accuser le fait que tu as eu une mauvaise passe, que tu es fatigué et que tu t'en prends à la première personne que tu trouves. Je vais quand même demander à Monsieur Burns de te laisser te reposer.

Le shinigami rejoignit la jeune brune qui l'attendait patiemment. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle adressa un petit regard compatissant au plus jeune puis reporta son attention sur Tsuzuki en lui souriant timidement. Tous deux marchèrent quelques mètres sans se dire un mot, se regardant de temps en temps lorsque l'autre avait les yeux tournés. Kaori, l'air mal assuré, se décida à rompre le silence ambiant.

- Vous… Vous vous êtes fâchés avec votre cousin ?

- Avec Hisoka ? Non, c'est juste que quand il a décidé d'être infect, il y met tout son cœur. Quel sale gosse !

- Vous savez… Je suis sûre que tout rentrera très vite dans l'ordre.

- Oh moi aussi, il faut juste que cette tête de mule arrête de bouder et tout ira bien.

En voyant la petite mine boudeuse de l'homme à ses côtés, Kaori émit un petit rire à la fois pudique et sincère. Cette entente fit hausser un sourcil de Tsuzuki interloqué :

- Excusez-moi, c'est… Juste que je suis un peu surprise… Je ne m'imaginais pas que vous seriez du genre à dire du mal de quelqu'un…

- Ah, désolé.

- Non, non… Ne vous excusez pas… Au contraire, vous me rassurez… Je pensais pendant un moment que vous n'aviez aucun défaut… Mon dieu que j'ai eu peur, si vous aviez été parfait… Je n'aurais pas su où me mettre…

Le shinigami porta sa main à sa nuque en la frottant nerveusement. Il afficha un sourire béas : il y avait longtemps qu'on ne lui avait fait de compliment de ce genre puisqu'à l'Enma Cho, il avait l'habitude des « idiot » ou « imbécile » d'Hisoka, les « estomac ambulant » de Konoe et Watari et les nombreuses insultes abracadabrantes de Tatsumi lorsque celui-ci recevait la note après ses missions. Le fait que quelqu'un lui dise qu'il était parfait lui redonnait des ailes.

- Merci… Enfin, vous savez, vous êtes très gentille et très…

Malheureusement Tsuzuki ne put terminer sa phrase que son interlocutrice ressemblait déjà à une tomate bien mûre. Il soupira en se disant que ce n'était pas gagné de lui dire quelque chose de gentil, puis il repensa à la manière dont la future belle-mère avait parlé à la demoiselle et à nouveau il soupira : personne dans ce manoir ne semblait à peu près normal. Entre le grand père et le fils aîné qui buvait comme des trous, la mère snob qui regarde de haut tous ceux qui ne chassent pas avec l'empereur, la fiancée du fils aîné qui était on ne peut plus timide et la future femme du second alcoolique et nymphomane. Compte tenu du fait qu'il y avait également les autres domestiques trop bizarres pour être honnête.

« Vivement que cette mission se termine ! » pensa-t-il.

* * *

Tsuzuki était un idiot.

Cette phrase, Hisoka la répétait sans cesse depuis que son imbécile de collègue l'avait laissé tomber pour aller avec une sainte-nitouche qui en pinçait pour le beau brun. Mais comme celui-ci était un idiot, il ne se rendait pas compte que la belle était éprise pour lui. S'arrachant presque les cheveux, le garçon ne vit pas qu'une petite tête candide l'observait attentivement, penchant la tête sur le côté avec un petit sourire enfantin sur son visage. La jeune fille ne prévint sa présence qu'au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes en faisant semblant d'éternuer. Hisoka ouvrit au maximum ses yeux de manière à ceux que ceux-ci ressemblèrent à des billes de billard. Evidemment, son air ébahi provoqua l'hilarité de la jeune servante.

- Ne le prend pas mal, mais t'es vraiment à mourir de rire.

Hannah se mit à reproduire de manière grossière et exagérée les faits et gestes du jeune homme avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive qu'il était épié. Chaque mouvement qu'elle effectuait la plongeait dans un fou rire interminable, de ce fait elle pressait son ventre hystériquement espérant calmer sa crampe abdominale. Pendant que la jeune Anglaise riait aux éclats, ce fut au tour de l'empathe de l'observer perplexe.

- T'es cinglée !

- Je mettrais plutôt ça sur le coup de la fatigue : la venue de Kazu, toi qui disparais, le pique-nique avancé… Je n'arrête pas de courir. Pourquoi t'as quitté tes fonctions ?

- Bah excuse-moi, mais je voyais pas l'intérêt de changer des draps impeccables !

- Pff franchement, tu travaillais où avant ? Il n'y a pas que les draps de la chambre à changer. Dans des appartements, il y a plusieurs pièces tu as oublié ?

- Non, c'est juste que j'avais la tête ailleurs…

- Ah oui, tu pensais à ton cousin !

Hannah s'avança dangereusement et avec espièglerie vers Hisoka. Lorsqu'elle fut à bonne distance, la jeune fille rapprocha lentement son visage de celui de l'empathe de manière à ce que sa bouche soient à quelques centimètres de son oreille du shinigami qui tentait tant bien que mal de rester calme. Elle pivota doucement sa tête puis posa brusquement ses lèvres sur la joue d'Hisoka, puis passa le bout de sa langue sur la peau du jeune homme. Celui-ci eut pour réflexe de la repousser le plus loin possible. Reprenant leurs esprits suite aux chocs –émotionnels et physique-, les deux jeunes gens eurent des réactions différentes : l'un était complètement béas et l'autre semblait s'amuser.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ?

- Oh relax, tu sais, je suis comme toi !

- Comme moi ?

- Bah oui : les personnes du sexe opposé ne m'intéressent pas : je voulais juste voir ta réaction. Oh et arrête de me regarder comme ça, je sais que tu as couché avec ton cousin. ! Bon, t'as de bons goûts, mais vous avez quand même un lien de parenté.

- Attend, attend, attend ! Comment ça, j'ai couché avec mon cousin ?

- Ah parce qu'en plus tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Enfin toujours est-il que mon père vous a vu ce matin dans le même lit, à moitié dénudés et bah, je devine bien que deux jeunes personnes dans un lit une place alors qu'il y a d'autres lits ne font pas du tricot. Surtout que je vois bien la façon dont vous vous regardez au quotidien.

- Ah d'accord, je vois. Ecoute, il n'y a rien entre Tsuzuki et moi. Au fait, tu m'as dit que tu n'aimais les personnes du sexe opposé, comment ça ?

- Réfléchis ! Si j'aime pas les hommes, j'aime quoi ? Les chameaux ?

- Donc tu es lesbienne.

- Qualifie-moi de ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche. Bon c'est pas le tout, mais il est 11h et le temps de trouver un endroit pour prendre ce fichu pique-nique, il faut qu'on parte maintenant.

Avant qu'Hisoka ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, l'Anglaise avait chopé son poignet, l'entraînant vers le hall d'entrée où, après l'avoir lâché, il se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la sortie. Ils retrouvèrent les habitants du manoir embarquant chacun dans une voiture et Tsuzuki qui tentait sous l'œil critique du chef cuisinier, de charger la camionnette à provisions.

- On y va en voiture ?

- Non, en lama. Bien sûr qu'on y va en voiture ! T'as vu le nombre d'hectares ?

- Je demandais, c'est tout.

* * *

À la grande surprise de l'empathe, Hannah avait raison : il avait mis plus d'un quart d'heure en voiture pour aller jusqu'à une route sans issue, vingt minutes de trajet pédestre pour aller jusqu'à une prairie située entre deux petite collines. La grande étendue d'herbe se trouvait donc en contrebas de d'immenses conifères semblant dominer du haut de leur piédestal, l'air menaçant avec leurs branches comme acérées. Au loin, un nuage noir signe d'orage arrivait petit à petit vers le petit groupe qui déballait leurs affaires. Ce fut une jeune rousse qui remarqua en premier le temps qui se détériorait.

- Oh merde, tout ça pour rien !

Cependant l'optimiste fut conservé par le biais du doyen qui s'installait toujours le sourire aux lèvres, tendant une bouteille de champagne à son majordome pour qu'il la débouche. Sa jovialité fit oublier le problème météorologique qui pouvait nuire au repas. Tous les habitants du manoir suivirent le plus vieux et ceux-ci furent accompagnés par Robert, sa fille et les deux shinigamis qui s'assirent plus loin histoire de ne pas troubler la tranquillité de leurs hôtes. Seul Bacchi restait debout aux côtés du chef de famille pour s'assurer qu'il aimait les plats préparés par le cuisinier. Gigotant de droite à gauche à cause de son impatience, il changeait d'expression en fonction du vieil homme. Lorsque celui-ci fronçait légèrement les sourcils, le chef cuisinier suait à grosses gouttes, mais au contraire, quand les commissures des lèvres de Fumihiro pointaient vers le ciel, le sourire de Bacchi ressemblait presque à ceux des personnages de dessins animés Américains. Cependant, la personne responsable de ces brutaux changements d'humeur ne prêtait attention à ce qu'elle mangeait, mais à son met favori ou plutôt son occupation préférée : l'alcool.

- Je lève mon verre à Kazu, qui est une Burns à part entière dans mon cœur.

Tout le monde leva son verre, non sans véritable motivation à part la jeune fille à l'honneur. Tsuzuki, qui n'avait pas été servi en champagne, se tourna vers son partenaire pour lui adresser quelques mots comme exprimer sa déception de ne pas avoir eut sa coupe de champagne, mais il avait oublié qu'Hisoka lui faisait encore la tête. Il eut beau tout faire pour être remarqué par l'empathe, celui-ci ne lui adressait aucun regard.

- Oh, tu boudes encore ?

Bien entendu, il n'eut aucune réponse. Le jeune homme étant trop entêté pour pouvoir céder si facilement. Hisoka se contenta de détourner la tête à l'opposé de là où était assis son ami.

- Franchement, tu ne vas tout de même pas me faire la tête comme ça pour si peu ?

Il n'eut pas le moindre hochement de tête, le moindre son, le moindre mouvement de cils, le jeune shinigami ne voulait ni le voir ni lui parler. Il se tourna vers les autres qui étaient toujours occupés à trinquer en l'honneur de la rousse. Celle-ci se leva et embrassa sur les deux joues, le chef de famille.

- Et j'espère que tu apprendras à ton beau-frère comment tenir à l'alcool !

- Promis !

- Parce que franchement, qui serait assez tarte pour tomber ivre mort après un verre de saké ?

Une idée fumeuse envahit le cerveau de Tsuzuki, il venait de trouver comment enterrer la hache de guerre.

- Arrête de bouder ou je dis que tu as frôlé le coma éthylique au bout d'une gorgée de saké !

- D'abord je n'ai pas « frôlé le coma éthylique » mais eu un petit malaise, ce qui est totalement différent.

- N'empêche que maintenant, tu me parles.

À défaut de ne pouvoir faire la paix avec des paroles, les menaces ont toujours le dernier mot.

Soudain, la rouquine qui était restée debout s'approcha des deux shinigamis un sourire étendu jusqu'aux oreilles :

- Dites donc vous deux, ça vous dit un cache-cache avec Kaori, Hannah et moi ?

Les deux autres demoiselles se levèrent à leur tour, ce qui provoqua la colère de la dernière présence féminine et la déception du fiancé de la jeune femme.

- Kazu, on vient à peine d'arriver, on vient juste de trinquer pour toi et toi, tu ne penses qu'à t'amuser à droite à gauche. D'autant plus que tu n'as rien mangé alors qu'on a de la nourriture à revendre !

- Et moi mon ange, j'ai pas le droit de jouer ?

- Ecoute Ginji, on en a déjà reparlé : tu es nul au cache-cache ! On va y passer trois heures ! Et Kyky-d'amour : on va manger, mais pour l'instant on n'a pas faim, alors on va se dégourdir les jambes et puis après on va tout engloutir. Ok ?

Cependant, avant que Kyoko ait pu dire un mot, la jeune fille avait déjà mis les voiles vers la forêt suivie de Kaori et d'Hannah. Les deux shinigamis n'eurent pas d'autres choix que de les suivre. Ils entendirent la rousse crier avant de s'enfoncer dans les bois :

- Kaori c'est toi qui compte !

- Mais ! Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que je l'ai décidé.

Kaori ralenti et marcha penaude jusqu'à un arbre à l'orée du bois. Traînant du pied, elle s'assit marmonnant des « c'est pas juste » ou des « c'est toujours moi qui m'y colle » et des « même à l'internat, c'est moi qui avais le sale rôle ». Elle vit les deux hommes passer devant elle, l'observant avec compassion pour l'un et mépris pour l'autre. Elle baissa néanmoins la tête et dit d'une voix faisant sentir toute sa déception :

- Je compte jusqu'à cent cinquante. Le domaine est grand, il n'y a pas de limite.

La jeune femme mit ses mains devant ses yeux à la manière d'une jeune enfant et commença à compter à haute voix. Tsuzuki et Hisoka marchèrent tranquillement dans la forêt, puisqu'ils n'avaient aucunement l'intention de jouer à ce jeu puéril. Ils s'étaient laissé entraîner dans ce divertissement pour échapper aux autres convives et pour ne pas vexer la sulfureuse rousse qui les avait invités au jeu. Ils attendirent d'être à bonne distance pour pouvoir discuter.

- Au moins, on est débarrassé de la sainte nitouche.

- Oh Hisoka, tu vas quand même pas recommencer !

- Moi ? Je ne faisais qu'une simple constatation, je ne recommence rien du tout.

- T'es vraiment impossible à vivre.

- Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, on est en mission dans laquelle les habitants d'un manoir peuvent être mêlés au meurtre d'Akira Matsuda voire de tous les meurtres de l'affaire. Tous ces gens avec qui nous vivons actuellement sont suspects, même Kaori, alors ne t'attache pas trop.

- Je ne m'attache pas, je la respecte, ce qui totalement différent. Au fait, tu ne m'as pas raconté ce qui s'est passé lorsque tu as touché la poupée.

Tsuzuki fouilla le fond de sa poche pour en sortir le petit être de porcelaine et le montra à son collègue sans pour autant le lui donner. Celui-ci avait failli oublier cet épisode ô pourtant désagréable. Il essaya de se remémorer ce qui s'était déroulé, mais tout était si flou qu'il n'arrivait pas à qualifier ce qu'il avait vu.

- C'était bizarre, au début il y avait une petite fille dans une chambre qui ressemblait à celle que j'ai visitée… Mais tout était flambant neuf. Elle tenait la poupée dans ses bras… Elle devait avoir sept ans… Ou huit, je sais pas. Et puis, un homme est entré… Il avait l'air grand et fort, mais je ne voyais pas son visage, ce n'était qu'une silhouette… Il a pris la petite fille dans ses bras, elle l'a appelé « Papa » et lui « Margaret », je crois qu'ils ont parlé de la poupée, je sais plus…

- « Margaret »… C'est un prénom Anglais ça, non ?

- Sûrement. Ensuite, le noir total… Je ne voyais plus rien, j'entendais juste des voix.

- Tu te souviens de ce qu'elles disaient, ces voix ?

- Il y a eu une fille, peut être la même que celle du début qui disait quelque chose comme : « Papa pourquoi je n'ai jamais le droit de sortir de mes appartements ? », une autre un peu plus mature qui disait : « Papa ? Je n'arrive plus à passer par les portes, je suis trop grande maintenant », une troisième qui criait comme si elle était affolée : « Lâche-moi ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Arrête ! Tu me fais mal ! », et enfin la dernière était la voix d'un homme. Je mettrais ma main à couper qu'il s'agit qu même homme que le premier qui a dit : « Maintenant le sang des Burns ne sera plus souillé. ».

- « Maintenant le sang des Burns ne sera plus souillé. » ?

Hisoka hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation ce qui fit plonger l'aîné dans ses pensés : qui pouvait être si désireux de la pureté d'un nom au point d'assassiner sa propre progéniture ? Qui pouvait être aussi cruel pour commettre une telle atrocité ? Surtout que si la chambre qu'Hisoka avait vue était en parfait état, cela devait remonter au temps où Burns premier de la dynastie était arrivé au Japon. Tsuzuki ouvrit la bouche pour partager ses idées, mais lui comme son partenaire entendit une branche craquer sous le poids d'une personne. Les deux shinigamis se regardèrent comme pour confirmer ce qu'ils avaient entendu, puis s'approchèrent doucement de l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit. Marchant à pas de loup, ils avancèrent vers des arbres derrière lesquels se trouvait sûrement la source du craquement. Doucement, ils penchèrent leurs têtes sur le côté pour voir ce qui se passait. Cependant, au lieu de trouver un espion, un farfadet ou n'importe quel fouineur, ils virent une jeune femme rousse et une adolescente habillée en servante s'embrasser langoureusement contre un arbre. Les deux jeunes filles ne remarquèrent les présences masculines qu'au bout de quelques secondes lorsqu'elles se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

- Eh, regarde qui nous mate !

- Ca va Messieurs, vous vous rincez l'œil ?

- Excusez-nous mais comme on a entendu du bruit, on se demandait ce que s'était.

- Pourtant avec Kaori qui doit commencer à chercher, fallait pas s'attendre à un farfadet.

Hisoka était sous le choc : il savait qu'Hannah s'intéressait aux femmes, mais ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait été avec la future femme du petit-fils de son patron (qui était également son patron par la même occasion). Surtout qu'elle avait eu le culot de le critiquer à propos de lui et Tsuzuki alors qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux. Tout cela était complètement absurde.

- D'ailleurs en parlant de Kaori, il vaudrait mieux se cacher si on veut jouer le jeu.

- Avec Kaori ? Non ! Elle a le même sens de l'orientation qu'un chat sans moustache, c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé que c'était elle qui devait compter. Comme ça on est entre couple. On dit quoi ? Merci Kazu !

Si Hisoka tentait de rester calme en se massant les tempes, Tsuzuki ne comprenait rien du tout.

- Entre couple ?

- Oui, je lui ai raconté à propos de vous deux, d'ailleurs tu n'as pas été surprise, hein chérie ?

- Bah non, quand lui est tombé sur toi et que tu m'as complètement ignoré, je me suis dit que tu devais forcément être homo. Mais quand même, entre cousins, c'est pas des choses à faire.

Soudain, ils entendirent à nouveau des craquements de branche et Hisoka sentit une présence étrangère se rapprocher d'eux. Instinctivement, le petit groupe se tapit dans un buisson et attendirent que la personne passa. Néanmoins, l'empathe était perplexe, il ne ressentait aucune émotion, alors que Kaori aurait éprouvé de la peur du fait d'être seule ou du doute, mais là c'était le vide total de sentiment. Pourtant, comme l'avait dit Kazu, cela ne pouvait être que Kaori.

Lorsque la personne semblait loin, les quatre personnes sortirent de leur cachette en s'étirant.

- Pouf, c'est plus de mon âge de me cacher comme ça.

- Allons vous êtes encore jeune.

Bien entendu, Tsuzuki ne pouvait pas expliquer à la jeune Anglaise qu'il avait déjà vécu environs un siècle. Elle serait tombée les quatre fers en l'air ou aurait ri à perdre haleine. Du coup, il se contenta de se taire et de sourire chaleureusement.

- Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais j'ai envie de me dégourdir les jambes. Qui m'aiment me suivent.

Naturellement Hannah suivit sa compagne par amour, puis Tsuzuki fit de même, non pas par amour mais pour bouger un peu. Malheureusement pour lui, Hisoka l'empêcha d'avancer plus en le retenant par le bras. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

- C'était pas Kaori, j'en suis sûr et certain.

- Alors qui c'était ?

Soudain, les deux shinigamis entendirent le cri strident d'une femme non loin de leur emplacement. Sans se poser la moindre question, ils coururent le plus vite possible dans la direction du cri. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin où ils découvrirent ce à quoi ils n'auraient pu s'imaginer. Au pied d'un arbre se trouvait une forme ronde et ensanglantée recouverte de longs cheveux noir. Ils reconnurent tout de suite la tête de Kaori. Deux secondes plus tard, les deux autres femmes qui étaient avec eux les rejoignirent en hurlant aussi fort qu'elles le pouvaient en voyant l'horrible spectacle au pied du chêne. Doucement Tsuzuki s'approcha du reste de la jeune femme défunte en s'arrêtant un mètre devant l'arbre. Dans l'herbe était inscrit avec du sang :

« Alors prêts pour un cache-cache ? »

À suivre...

Mouhahaha un meurtre ! Non franchement je la détestais pas la sainte-Nitouche, je voulais pas la faire mourir, mais comme elle servait pas à grand chose et que j'ai besoin des autres pour la suite, bah elle y est passé. C'est la vie !


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7  
**

Les cris avaient alerté le reste de la famille qui n'avait mis que quelques minutes pour trouver la scène du meurtre. Tous étaient tétanisés, seul Ginji et Hannah pleuraient la mort d'une femme aimante. Cependant la peur et le choc régnaient parmi les sentiments humains. Ce fut Tsuzuki qui s'avança le plus du reste de la jeune femme. Il s'accroupit devant le message écarlate et le toucha du bout de ses doigts. Le sang était encore frais et quelques gouttes tachèrent les doigts du shinigami qui ne se posait qu'une seule question : où était le corps ? Il se retourna vers la petite troupe : Hannah pleurait dans les bras de son père qui tentait de conserver son calme. Kazu était à genoux et transpirait semblait arracher ses cheveux en essayant de respirer normalement. Fumihiro tamponnait la sueur de son front, ses yeux ne pouvant se détacher du morceau de cadavre, Kyoko se cachait dans la chemise de son époux choqué pour ne pas avoir à regarder l'horrible spectacle au pied de l'arbre. L'aîné des enfants de la famille venait de finir de vomir son déjeuner et le cadet pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps l'épouvantable mort de sa fiancée. Quant à Bacchi, il venait de sortir un chapelet et récitait, accroché à la croix de bois, de nombreuses prières dans sa langue maternelle. Hisoka observait son partenaire implorant son aide afin que les émotions fortes des êtres apeurés. Calmement, Tsuzuki se redressa puis, sans adresser le moindre regard au reste de la troupe, fit quelques pas à l'écart. Le coupable était un être de chair et de sang puisque sinon Hisoka et lui-même l'auraient ressenti lorsqu'ils étaient, accompagnés des deux jeunes filles, tapis dans les buissons. Mais si l'Enma Cho était mêlé à cette affaire, cela voulait dire que les victimes avaient été sauvagement été assassinées par soit un démon parasite qui aurait pris la forme d'un humain ou un être vampirique tel un certain docteur. Dans les deux cas, le meurtrier était forcément l'un d'entre eux.

« Il vaudrait mieux rentrer au manoir. », Dit-il, sans une once d'hésitation.

Tout le long du trajet, pédestre et routier, personne ne prit la parole. Tous étaient encore sous le choc et auraient nécessité de gros efforts pour ouvrir la bouche et émettre un son quelconque. Même les shinigamis restèrent silencieux, non par peur ou par bouleversement, mais par respect envers la défunte et ceux qui la pleuraient réellement. De plus, leur éventuelle conversation aurait pris une tournure qui aurait été révélatrice de leur identité. Ainsi, tous rejoignirent l'importante demeure sans un mot et s'installèrent dans le salon sans prêter la moindre attention à leurs actions. Les domestiques avachies sur les canapés de cuir, le grand père assis sur le tapis en fumant sa pipe, le père buvant tel un ivrogne une bouteille de saint-émilion, le fils aîné rongeant ses ongles jusqu'au sang, le cadet liquidant une après une les boîtes de mouchoirs et la seule belle-fille faisant les cent pas dans la pièce. Tous avaient perdu leurs valeurs propres à leurs statuts, excepté l'unique fille du chef de famille. Kyoko, épinglant son chignon, restait la seule qui semblait reprendre ses esprits.

- Et bien, un peu de tenue ! La mort de Kaori est une tragédie épouvantable à laquelle je suis particulièrement bouleversée, mais la vie continue. Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait aimé que nous allions de l'avant.

- Oh arrêtez ! Vous êtes mal placée pour parler au nom de Kaori.

Tous les regards s'attardèrent sur Kazu qui venait de cesser sa marche autour du salon. La rouquine fixait avec fureur sa belle-mère qui, outrée de l'attitude de sa bru, tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas gifler la jeune fille.

- Je comprends très bien ta colère, mais t'énerver sur moi ne mènera à rien.

- Parce que vous croyez que vos belles paroles mènent à quelque chose ?

- Au moins je ne suis pas là à me morfondre. Écoute, va dans tes appartements et je suis sûre qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil, tu te sentiras mieux.

- Vous croyez que j'aurai fait mon deuil au bout d'une nuit de sommeil ? Je ne suis pas comme vous, j'ai des sentiments moi ! Je ne me préoccupe pas uniquement d'un titre de noblesse que je n'ai pas.

- Pardon ?

- Oh allez, arrête de faire ta scandalisée ! Tout le monde sait, au Japon, que votre ô combien « glorieux » ancêtre n'était pas plus noble que je ne suis aveugle et sourde ! Seulement, il n'y a que toi à y croire et rabaisser tout le monde ! Je te hais, salope !

Le claquement d'une main contre joue résonna dans toute la pièce. Avant que Kyoko ne le fasse, Ginji avait abandonné ses mouchoirs pour gifler la rousse. Celle-ci délaissa sa colère pour laisser place à la stupeur. Elle observa de ses yeux écarquillés son fiancé qui faisait tout pour ne pas croiser son regard troublé.

- Insulte ma famille si tu veux, je comprends tout à fait que tu réagisses comme ça, mais je t'interdis d'insulter ma mère. Va te coucher pour te calmer si tu veux, mais sache que je regrette pas du tout mon geste.

Honteuse, Kazu quitta la pièce sans adresser un seul regard à sa belle-mère qui, la tête haute, remettait quelques mèches rebelles derrière son oreille. Quant au reste de la troupe, tous essayèrent de se faire le plus discret possible et ne pas se mêler à la dispute. Hannah regardait tout de même avec désolation, son amante sortir du salon. Hisoka, quant à lui, essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas défaillir: la colère de Kyoko et de son fils et sa belle-fille lui avait donné la migraine et le fait de serrer les dents sous le coup de la douleur n'arrangeait pas les choses. Heureusement, Tsuzuki qui gardait un œil sur lui depuis le début de la querelle avait remarqué que son partenaire n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Ainsi, il profita de l'agitation pour s'isoler avec son ami. Ils marchèrent un peu le long du corridor sans échanger un mot. Puis Tsuzuki s'arrêta devant une petite statuette de bronze où il prit appui sur le socle.

- Je commence à détester cette mission.

- Ah ? Tu commences simplement ?

L'atmosphère se détendit légèrement. Même si les deux shinigamis étaient très proches, le fait de se trouver dans un endroit où ils pouvaient être surpris à tous moments étaient assez stressant.

- Non, sérieusement j'en ai marre. La personne la plus sensée est morte. Entre ceux qui règlent leurs comptes et ceux qui ont trop peur pour faire quoi que ce soit, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge.

- Tu penses que c'est l'un d'eux le responsable ?

- Je ne pense pas, j'en suis sûr. Le sang de Kaori était encore frais, il ne s'est pas écoulé dix secondes entre le moment où elle a crié et le moment où l'a découverte. Et pourtant, il n'y avait personne là-bas, j'ai eu beau regarder, il n'y avait pas un chat.

- Moi non plus, je n'ai ressenti la présence de personne. Mais il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne… Quand on était caché avec Kazu et Hannah, lorsque l'assassin est passé alors qu'on pensait que c'était Kaori, je n'ai rien ressenti : pas une émotion, une pensée, rien… Kaori ou un autre être vivant aurait eu un minimum de sentiment. En plus, nous étions à quatre dans un même buisson, ce qui n'est pas d'une extrême discrétion. Je devine qu'il nous a vus et pourtant rien… Ça ne peut pas être l'un d'entre eux.

- Ca voudrait dire que le responsable ne tuerait pas comme ça, au hasard.

- Déjà si c'était un membre de la famille, il n'aurait pas tué Kaori comme ça.

Les shinigamis réfléchirent un instant, puis reprirent leur marche le long du corridor. Pendant leur route, ils croisèrent Robert qui seul, la tête haute, continuait son travail malgré la situation tragique. Leurs pas les conduisirent jusqu'à ce qui était censés être leurs appartements. Ils s'installèrent sur les derniers endroits qui avaient échappé à l'appétit féroce des mites et le squat des araignées. Leur silence déterminait leur hésitation à reprendre la conversation qu'ils avaient délaissée le temps de leur migration. Puis, après quelques regards échangés et quelques sourires gênés, la discussion reprit son cours :

- Déjà, ce n'est pas un démon qui contrôle l'un d'eux, je suppose que tu l'aurais ressenti comme avec moi et le seul démon qui avait l'habitude de décapiter ses victimes a été réduit en cendres, il y a plus de cinquante ans.

- Et ce n'est pas quelqu'un de l'extérieur, on l'aurait vu s'enfuir en découvrant Kaori.

Ils replongèrent dans leur réflexion silencieuse : quel lien y avait-il entre l'une des familles les plus fortunées du pays et ces ignobles meurtres commis par un être qui ne ressemblait pas à un humain ? L'affaire était d'autant plus épineuse du fait qu'il s'agissait d'une dynastie importante et le meurtre de l'héritière d'une autre famille prestigieuse ne passerait pas inaperçu. Soudain, une autre question s'ajouta :

- Au fait, pourquoi on est là précisément ? Le vieux Konoe ne nous a pas demandé de trouver un coupable, simplement de s'infiltrer dans la demeure et de découvrir ce que faisait le corps d'Akira Matsuda ici. Il n'a jamais été mentionné de trouver la cause des meurtres.

- Pas con, mais l'un entraîne l'autre. Si on parvient à trouver comment le gamin s'est retrouvé ici, on aura automatiquement la main sur l'assassin.

- Cependant, Konoe a aussi précisé que la mission devait rester secrète donc le fait d' « arrêter » l'un des leurs va faire beaucoup de bruit et créer des tensions, notamment avec l'équipe d'Angleterre.

Tsuzuki faisait les cent pas. Ce que disait son partenaire était tout à fait possible et accentuait leurs problèmes initiaux. Sous les lattes de bois grinçant sous ses pieds, le shinigami continuait de réfléchir aux complications que lui et son compagnon de travail encouraient. Le risque était trop important pour l'affronter tête baissée. Ils avaient besoin d'une aide supérieure.

- Je vais envoyer un message à l'Enma Cho pour les avertir de notre problème.

Le jeune homme lâcha de sa fenêtre l'oiseau aux ailes flamboyantes. Tandis que l'animal disparaissait dans le ciel jusqu'à devenir un point de lumière parmi les nuages obscurs, la porte se mit à grincer et une petite tête blonde pénétra dans la pièce délabrée. Aussi pâle qu'un cadavre, la mine dépitée, Hannah s'approcha tant que ses jambes pouvaient la supporter et se laissèrent tomber, telle une poupée de chiffon, sur le lit où Hisoka était déjà installé. Elle tendit une enveloppe à Tsuzuki qui s'approcha de la jeune servante et saisit l'objet. Intrigué, il observa de ses yeux améthyste le recto de l'enveloppe où il vit juste, d'une écriture ronde et soignée, : « Monsieur Tsuzuki ».

- Quelques heures avant sa mort, Kaori m'avait demandé de vous donné ceci. Je voulais vous le donner pendant le cache-cache, mais il faut dire que sa mort nous a prit de court.

- Tu sais de quoi il est question ?

- Je devine, mais je n'en suis pas sûre à cent pour cent.

Par des mouvements minutieux, Tsuzuki déchira l'enveloppe d'où il sortit, plié en quatre, une lettre. Il se souvint que la jeune femme l'aimait beaucoup bien qu'elle ne l'avait pas beaucoup connu. Il enviait ce genre de personne : celles qui pouvaient aimer d'autres à l'aide d'un simple regard. La culpabilité s'empara de lui de même que les larmes ruisselaient le long de ses joues : il aurait tant voulu la protéger, empêcher sa mort. Hélas, il était arrivé trop tard. Kaori était décédée dans d'atroces circonstances et, malgré son souhait, il ne pouvait revenir en arrière et changer le passé. Le shinigami déplia soigneusement la lettre et lut à voix basse :

« _Cher Monsieur Tsuzuki,_

_Sachez avant toutes choses que, si je vous écris, c'est avant tout parce que je vous aime. Je devine que mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques puisque je ne pense pas être le genre de femme qui vous convienne. Cependant, lisez à tout prix la suite de cette lettre que je vous adresse et par pitié, prenez en compte ce que j'ai à vous dire._

_Quittez cet endroit, partez loin d'ici. Je ne dis pas cela pour vous chasser mais pour vous protéger. Vous savez, si toutes les domestiques ont été renvoyées, ce n'est pas à cause de mon fiancé infidèle, mais parce qu'il y a quelque chose ici qui ne tourne pas rond. Il y a peu de temps, une jardinière du nom de Kazumi Fujiwara avait découvert quelque chose, dont malheureusement j'ignore la nature, dans le manoir. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, ces pervers d'Ogawa Burns ont licencié tout le monde sauf Robert et Hannah et quelques semaines plus tard, la disparition de Kazumi est prononcée au journal télévisé. Vous me direz «Il y a des tonnes de personne qui disparaissent ou se font assassiner à Tokyo », mais je suis sûre qu'il y a un rapport avec ce qu'elle a trouvé ici. Etant donné que j'ai bel et bien vu que vous étiez intrigués par les mystères de ce manoir, je vous mets en garde._

_P.S. : Je sais que ma fin est proche, j'en sais trop et ils le savent. Je vous avoue que j'ai peur de la mort, mais ne vous mêlez pas de cela sinon, ils pourraient s'en prendre à vous_

_Adieu,_

_xxKaori M._ »

À la fois choqué et frustré par ce qu'il venait de lire, Tsuzuki se mit à oublier de pleurer la jeune femme pour se concentrer de nouveau sur l'enquête. Il redressa ses yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de la dernière arrivée dans la pièce. Celle-ci ne faisait plus attention à son entourage. Complètement dans son monde, elle ne remarquait pas que deux paires d'yeux étaient braquées sur elle.

- C'est de ma faute…

- Pardon ?

- J'étais au courant…

- Au courant de quoi, Hannah ?

- Si j'avais pas été aussi égoïste, Kaori serait encore là.

La respiration de la servante s'accéléra. Au fur et à mesure, l'angoisse s'emparait d'elle : ses yeux noisette s'écarquillèrent tandis que son regard s'égarait de droite à gauche. Ses petits doigts laiteux agrippèrent ses cheveux fins et dorés devenus humides par la transpiration. La panique était telle que la jeune fille poussa un cri hystérique lorsqu'une grande main rassurante effleura doucement son épaule. Quand elle découvrit les deux shinigamis inquiets l'observer. En voyant leurs regards à la fois réconfortants et interrogateurs, la soubrette n'eut d'autre choix que de poursuivre, le plus calmement possible, son récit :

- C'était le mois dernier, quand Kaori était revenu de son séjour chez ses parents, je voulais lui apporter un rafraîchissement et discuter un peu, puisque je la connais depuis qu'elle est fiancée à Daiki, c'est-à-dire depuis douze ans. Quand je me suis approché de la porte, j'ai entendu qu'elle parlait avec quelqu'un. Comme elle avait l'air apeurée, j'avais voulu savoir ce qu'il se passait : elle devait parler à quelqu'un de sa famille, parce qu'elle était très réservée et qu'elle ne se serait jamais confiée de la sorte à un inconnu. Elle disait qu'elle voulait repartir et annuler son mariage, qu'elle avait peur et qu'elle allait mourir. La personne au bout du fil ne devait pas la prendre au sérieux puisqu'elle s'énervait et paniquait. Elle hurlait et disait que sa belle-famille cachait quelque chose qu'elle avait découvert et qu'ils savaient tout… Si je n'avais pas été aussi égoïste et si je ne l'avais pas laissée pour rester avec Kazu, elle serait encore là… À deux ou trois, le salaud qui a fait ça ne l'aurait jamais tuée. Mais j'ai été bête… C'est ma bêtise qui l'a tuée.

- Non.

Cette fois, l'attention se porta sur l'empathe qui faisait tout pour ignorer les regards pesants des autres personnes. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, puis prit une longue inspiration avant de continuer sa lancée :

- De toute façon, le tueur aurait trouvé une autre occasion pour la tuer, et ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes plusieurs que vous êtes invulnérables, au contraire : un groupe de jeunes filles peut être une proie idéale pour les pervers.

Cette simple réplique eut pour effet de calmer légèrement la jeune fille. Cependant, elle était encore sous le choc et toute cette pression envolée qu'elle s'infligeait provoqua une longue crise de larmes. Elle pleurait à la fois la perte de son amie, sa meilleure amie, une jeune femme douce et pleine de générosité et à la fois parce qu'elle ne savait plus quoi penser : était-ce de sa faute ou au contraire ne devait-elle pas culpabiliser ? Les shinigamis s'observaient sans savoir ce que faire. Puis, sans un mot, tel un somnambule, Hannah se redressa et sortit de la pièce. Son passage quelque peu furtif accentua le doute imposé avant son arrivée. La lettre adressée à Tsuzuki et l'aveu de la servante étaient des indices indispensables dans l'affaire concernant les meurtres liés à une des familles les plus importantes du continent asiatique. Pourtant, ils ne savaient toujours pas ce que faire puisqu'ils ne connaissaient pas leur but dans la mission. Tout ce désordre dans l'affaire et la marginalité des habitants étaient sources d'agacement pour les shinigamis.

- Tu mens bien, je trouve.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Oh, du fait que tu parles d'un pervers à Hannah pour ne pas la faire culpabiliser. Je trouve ça vraiment sympa pour elle.

- Si j'ai fait ça, c'est uniquement parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle finisse comme toi : rongée par le remords. Je pense que c'est toi le menteur de l'histoire, j'ai bien remarqué que tu te sentais coupable du meurtre de Kaori quand tu as lu sa lettre. J'ai pas tout à fait compris de quoi il était question, mais je devine qu'elle ne te faisais pas la météo de la semaine.

- Elle savais qu'elle allait mourir et je n'ai rien fait. Typique.

-Eh, c'est pas de ta faute, tu ne trouves pas ça égoïste de tout ramener à toi ! Elle t'aimais et elle aurait aimé que tu ne te mêles pas à ça, même si on y est obligé. Alors n'aie pas de regrets, s'il te plaît.

- C'est juste que c'est pas facile…

Tous deux hochèrent la tête en signe de conclusion du sujet de discussion. Néanmoins, Tsuzuki n'était pas tout à fait convaincu : quelque chose le chiffonnait et même Hisoka qui pouvait ressentir les émotions d'autrui, n'aurait pas compris de quoi il était question. Un souvenir mêlé aux faits présents tiraillaient le jeune homme :

- Tu sais, Kaori m'avait dit qu'elle me trouvait parfait. C'est la deuxième personne à me qualifier comme ça… Je ne pense pas qu'elles estiment la même chose à présent.

- Je pense qu'elles ont raison : tu es quelqu'un de gentil, attentionné, tu ne penses qu'au bonheur des autres. Pour moi, tu es parfait.

L'aîné des shinigamis observa attentivement son partenaire passer d'une teinte rosée sur les joues à un rouge cramoisi. Il ne savais pas comment réagir ? Certes il pensait la même chose de son partenaire, mais la peur s'emparait de lui : pouvait-il se permettre d'éprouver des sentiments, même quelconque, envers quelqu'un ? La seule personne qu'il avait aimée était décédée et celle qui lui ressemblait était morte dans d'atroces circonstances. Tous ceux qui osaient s'approcher du grand brun aux yeux améthyste périssaient, peu importe la cause.

- Désolé, je te balance ça comme ça mais sache que c'est vrai. Je pense réellement ce que je te…

Sans avoir eut le temps de terminer sa phrase, Hisoka reçut l'impact de lèvres salées et humides contre les siennes. L'aîné des shinigamis surmontait sa frayeur en tentant ce que seul un monstre de forme humaine avait goûté. Tsuzuki comprenait les sentiments d'Adam et Eve face au serpent. Ilse laissait embobiner par un reptile invisible en croquant un fruit défendu, si épicé et si doux à la fois, si chaud et si glacial, si furtif et si interminable. Il voulait partir loin et oublier son péché, mais rester et en avoir plus en même temps. Les secondes semblaient des heures, l'empathe se laissait petit à petit aller dans le manège enchanté que lui offrît son partenaire. Doucement, les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent. Bien qu'il ne s'agît que d'un simple contact entre leurs lèvres, ils furent chamboulés de leur proximité soudaine.

- Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je suis confus…

Cette fois, ce fut Hisoka qui coupa la parole en déposant furtivement ses lèvres sur celles de Tsuzuki qui, surpris du geste de son partenaire, écarquilla les yeux puis sourit avec béatitude. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que leur amitié irait aussi loin. Il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière et donc d'oublier leurs actions. Même si les peurs et hésitations de Tsuzuki étaient encore présentes, il savait qu'il était tombé sur la bonne personne, celle qui le soutiendra lors des coups durs ou qui l'aimera tendrement.

- Et bien, je ne savais pas que tu éprouvais ce genre de sentiments pour moi.

- Moi aussi, j'ignorais que j'avais cette attirance pour toi.

Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent de nouveau. Bien que chaste, leur baiser était un péché mortel, mais qu'importe si l'on ne fait plus parti du monde des vivants. Les doigts de l'empathe se perdaient dans les cheveux de Tsuzuki, dont la main s'apprêtait à se poser dans le creux de ses reins pour resserrer leur étreinte. Dans cette danse endiablée, ils oublièrent la raison de leur venue, leurs peurs, les évènements, la cause de leur déclaration et ne firent pas attention aux cris de haine s'élever au loin.

À suivre...

Le bisou, le bisou, le bisou... :P, ça y est je l'ai fait ma première scène de baiser (c'est la première fois que j'en décris une, du moins j'ai pas de souvenirs d'en avoir fait une). Un peu cucul la praline et assez furtif, je l'admet. Mais pour ma défense, je tiens à dire que je regardais "Orgueil et préjugés" en même temps (un peu geek, je l'avoue).

Voila voila...


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Bien que l'envie était au rendez-vous, les deux partenaires n'étaient pas allés plus loin dans leur aventure passionnelle. Hisoka ressentait bien que Tsuzuki était encore préoccupé par les derniers événements : son comportement étrange, le décès d'origine criminelle de Kaori Miura dont il était très proche et l'incertitude vis-à-vis du but de la mission rendaient le shinigamis aux yeux améthyste perplexe. Même si l'aveu sentimental que lui avait adressé son ancien ami et collègue avait atténué sa peine, il ne se sentait pas à son aise. Fort heureusement, l'empathe avait ressenti son doute et avait cessé tout mouvement envers son aîné, se contentant d'essayer de lui sourire chaleureusement. Tandis qu'ils tentaient de tuer le temps, le ciel se noircit et un long vrombissement se fit entendre et quelques secondes plus tard, un violent éclair illumina la pièce obscure. Peu à peu, des gouttes vinrent s'écraser sur les nombreux hectares de la propriété. La pluie s'intensifia au point que l'impact de l'eau sur le sol fut aussi visible et foudroyant que les éclairs dans les cieux. Préférant aller dans un endroit plus lumineux, les employés de la mort sortirent de leurs dortoirs délabrés pour se diriger vers le corridor du manoir. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochèrent du cœur de la demeure, les cris entendus quelques minutes auparavant se firent plus forts. Ils découvrirent sans difficulté la maîtresse de maison et sa belle-fille se disputer, hystériques, sur un sujet qui n'avait aucun tabou avant la mort de Kaori.

- Mais t'es vraiment cinglée, ma pauvre ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais me rabaisser à toi ? T'as fumé, ma pauvre ! Ah pardon, c'est vrai : fumer, ça ne fait pas « british » !

- Parce que tu penses vraiment que ça me fait plaisir de t'avoir pour belle-fille ? De un : on n'a pas le choix, ni toi, ni moi. De deux : tu vas tout de suite changer de ton avec moi !

- Ou sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tuer à coup de mocassin ?

- Oh, tu pourrais ne rien toucher comme héritage à la mort de Ginji, c'est fou à quel point il écoute avec intérêt les conseils de sa mère !

- Tu ne ferais pas ça ?

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais me gêner !

- Tu sais quoi ? Ce n'est pas le fait de ne rien toucher de Ginji qui me dégoûte, c'est le fait qu'il ignore que sa connasse de mère se sert de lui pour manipuler les autres !

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, le visage de Kazu fut endolori par le claquement de la main de l'héritière contre sa peau. Fort heureusement, par un pur hasard, ce fut l'autre joue qui subît la gifle. Vexées, chacune partit de son côté : de l'un, la rousse courrait vers la sortie tandis que Kyoko se dirigeait dans la direction opposée bousculant par la même occasion les deux témoins de la dispute en leur hurlant un « poussez-vous ! » hargneux et violent. Les anciens spectateurs se regardèrent furtivement avant de suivre la direction empruntée par la femme la plus jeune. La porte ouverte dans le vestibule indiquait le départ précipité de la rouquine. Courrant à travers les parterres de fleurs mouillés et enjambant les buissons et les rosiers ruisselants de perles de pluie, les shinigamis ne tardèrent pas à trouver la jeune femme tapie derrière une statue équestre, abritée de l'averse, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Tsuzuki s'accroupit devant elle, essuyant de son index la gouttelette intrépide ruisselant sur la joue de Kazu. Elle mit peu de temps à avouer les raisons de son chagrin, ainsi que son différent avec sa belle-mère.

« Kyoko… Cette salope… A avancé la date du mariage… Elle veut que Ginji et moi soyons mariés la semaine prochaine… Mais moi, je ne veux pas me marier, je suis trop jeune pour être une épouse… »

Elle redoubla ses pleurs lorsqu'elle eut finit son récit. Tendrement, Tsuzuki lui murmura : « pourquoi ? » ce à quoi elle répondit par un reniflement peu féminin. Hisoka, quant à lui, se disait « et c'est ça qui la met dans cet état ? » et ne pouvait exprimer qu'une grimace dédaigneuse face aux jérémiades de la rouquine. L'ayant remarqué, l'aîné des shinigamis fronça les sourcils, mais fit signe à la jeune femme de poursuivre ses explications :

« Elle a dit que la noce masquerait la mort de Kaori parmi les familles et les médias… Je trouve ça ignoble… Elle se sert de tout le monde pour arriver à ses fins, quand je pense qu'elle va devenir ma belle-mère… J'ai peur… À coups sûrs, je vais finir comme Cendrillon : martyrisée par sa marâtre. »

Bien que Kazu ne songeait pas à faire de l'humour, ses paroles provoquèrent un micro rire de trois secondes environs de la part de l'empathe qui voyait plutôt une ressemblance entre la jeune femme et l'une des belles-sœurs de l'héroïne de Perrault. Cependant, le froncement de sourcils de Tsuzuki se transforma en un regard plein de reproche. Comprenant qu'il n'avait rien à faire dans une conversation comme celle qui se présentait à lui, le jeune shinigami s'éloigna de la statue équestre pour remonter jusqu'au manoir sous la pluie battante. Sur son chemin, il croisa le fiancé de la jeune défunte, assis sous un arbre, une bouteille quasiment vide à la main. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Hisoka, Daiki fit signe à l'empathe de s'asseoir près de lui. Le pauvre homme semblait noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool, ce qui ne fut pas une réussite puisque le plus jeune ne ressentait que des sentiments propres à la tristesse et au désespoir. D'un geste qui se voulait amical, Daiki tendit la bouteille de vin au shinigami qui déclina poliment l'invitation. Néanmoins, pris de pitié pour l'homme en peine, Hisoka s'installa à ses côtés. Comme Kazu auparavant, l'homme commença à raconter sa peine :

« Tu sais… Kaori… Je ne sais pas du tout comment me situer vis-à-vis de sa mort… C'est bête, mais je ne sais pas si je suis veuf, si je suis en deuil d'une amie très chère, débarrassé d'un mariage forcé. Est-ce que je pourrais refaire ma vie sans avoir la vision de Kaori décédée… Je me sens perdu. Je la connais depuis que j'ai quinze ans… Sans elle, je crois qu'une vie normale serait impossible… »

Puis il reporta sa bouteille dépourvue d'étiquetage à sa bouche, faisant ainsi écouler le liquide alcoolisé en lui. Une goutte perla hors de ses lèvres pour se cacher sous le menton du jeune homme, glisser, hésitante, le long de sa pomme d'Adam montant et descendant au fil de l'ingurgitation de la boisson et termina sa course au creux d'une de ses salières où l'alcoolique l'arrêta du revers de sa main. De nouveau, Daiki tendit l'objet de tentation à l'empathe qui, pour la seconde fois, rejeta l'offre. Une à une, les larmes tombèrent sur le sol, se mélangeant ainsi aux quelques gouttes de pluie intrépides qui avait percé le bouclier de feuillage. Reprenant son récit, l'alcoolique en peine essuya du revers de sa main l'eau salée de ses joues.

« Mais, tu vois… Toi, je t'aime bien. T'es peut-être un domestique, mais je t'aime bien quand même… Et bah, parce je t'aime bien, je vais te dire un truc… Mais attention ! Attention… Faut pas le dire aux gens et encore moins à ma maman… Parce que sinon, ma maman… Bah, ma maman, elle va pas être contente… Ô que non ! Tu sais… Kaori… Et bien, je ne voulais pas me marier avec elle… Parce que… Attention, moi, j'ai toujours… Toujours des raisons ! Parce que Kaori… Je la connaissais depuis très, très, très longtemps… Depuis plus longtemps que toi t'existes ! Du coup, j'avais pas du tout envi de me marier avec elle… C'était mon amie… La meilleure amie du monde entier de tout l'univers ! Et puis, elle est mourut… Comme Kazumi… »

Désireux d'en savoir plus, Hisoka se dit alors qu'il pouvait profiter de l'état de son interlocuteur pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Lui et son partenaire avaient déjà soutiré des informations à Kaori et à Hannah, l'empathe pouvait, de son côté, poursuivre l'enquête tandis que Tsuzuki consolait la future Cendrillon.

- Qui est Kazumi ?

- Oh lôlô ! Eh, c'est des trucs secrets ça ! Normalement, je dois rien dire… Mais ! Mais, comme je t'aime bien… Bah je vais te dire : Kazumi… C'était mon amoureuse… C'est la seule fille que j'ai vraiment aimée… Mais elle était bête… Elle rigolait tout le temps –c'est pour ça que je l'ai aimée- et puis quand je lui ai montré des trucs secrets… Bah, elle l'a dit à ma maman… Et ma maman, elle a pas été contente… Parce qu'elle l'a renvoyée… Et puis elle est mourut !

- Et tu te souviens quels de « trucs secrets » il s'agissait ?

- Nan, j'ai oublié !

- Oh, un petit effort, ça va revenir ! Dis-moi ces secrets, s'il te plait ! Je ne dirai rien à ta maman, promis.

Semblant réfléchir quelques instants, Daiki s'apprêta à reporter la bouteille à ses lèvres, mais l'empathe, plus rapide, eut le temps de lui arracher l'objet des mains en prétextant qu'il n'en avait pas besoin pour se souvenir. Il devinait bien que l'alcool n'allait pas arranger son trou de mémoire, au contraire. Cependant, malgré toute sa bonne volonté à l'ouvrage, le fiancé de la défunte ne parvenait pas à se remémorer ce qu'il avait montré à sa maîtresse. Hisoka avait beau le pousser, rien n'y faisait. L'averse commençait à se calmer peu à peu. Et découragé, le jeune homme se releva et s'apprêta à quitter l'homme en peine, lorsque, contre toute attente, celui-ci se mit à parler de manière incompréhensible :

« Attend. Attend, attend… C'était tout… Tout noir et puis, il y avait un monsieur… Non, une madame ! Une petite madame … Toute petite… »

Les yeux de l'alcoolique attristé se fermaient puis s'ouvraient au fil de ses dires avant de se clore pour de bon. Sa respiration se ralentit et devint de plus en plus bruyante. Daiki tombait dans les bras de Morphée et n'esquissa pas un mouvement lorsque le shinigami l'eut attrapé par le col et se mit à le secouer telle une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Dormant trop profondément, les cris de Hisoka ne le réveillèrent pas.

- Et alors ? Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là cette « petite madame » ? Allez, réveille-toi, ivrogne à la noix !

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites à mon fils ?

La situation n'était pourtant pas si critique auparavant, elle le devint lorsque Hisoka eut remarqué la présence de la maîtresse de maison. Celle-ci, ayant retrouvé la mégalomanie propre à son être, toisa le jeune employé qui relâcha aussitôt l'ivrogne au bois dormant. Il n'avait pas besoin de son don d'empathie pour savoir que Kyoko était furieuse contre lui, contre Kazu, contre tout le monde.

- Je l'ai trouvé comme ça, j'ai eu peur qu'il fasse un coma éthylique !

- Oui c'est cela.

Tel l'oiseau abandonnant son nid au serpent, le shinigami déposa, non sans difficulté, l'endormi aux pieds de sa mère. Celle-ci tenta tant bien que mal de conserver son calme ô combien méconnu de tous tandis que l'empathe, à pas de loup, se dirigeait vers le manoir. Ne voulant commettre aucune autre bévue, il préféra retourner dans sa chambre à attendre le retour de Tsuzuki.

* * *

Celui-ci avait réussi à calmer les pleurs de la rousse. De ce fait, elle avait quitté sa statue et s'était enfermée dans sa chambre. Quelqu'un de plus réfléchi aurait fait de même à cause de l'ambiance régnant dans la famille depuis le décès de Kaori Miura. Cependant, bon nombre de personnes connaissant Tsuzuki savait que la sagesse ne faisait pas partie de ses nombreuses qualités. Ainsi, au lieu de rentrer voir la personne dont il venait de découvrir les sentiments, il s'enfonça un peu plus à travers les hectares humides de l'une des plus grandes propriétés Japonaises. La pluie avait complètement cessé, mais avait laissé quelques traces derrières elles. L'herbe bien verte était devenue glissante à cause de l'eau et le shinigami avait manqué de glisser et ainsi se retrouver fesses contre sol. Celui-ci quitta l'imposant jardin pour se cacher sous les arbres gorgés de gouttes d'eau tombant sur le sol, trop lourdes pour rester sur une feuille, trop légères pour que leur mort ne fasse le moindre bruit. Lentement, Tsuzuki se laissa glisser contre l'écorce d'un vieux chêne fatigué d'avoir vu les saisons défiler et des enfants construire des cabanes entre ses branches. Peu importe si le sol était trop mouillé pour accueillir le derrière d'une personne, l'employé de la mort se laissait aller sur un lit de feuilles mortes de cadavres de divers fruits et de boue. Ses yeux demeurèrent clos quelques secondes voire quelques minutes. Il avait perdu la notion du temps et laissait aller ses songes de poneys aux couleurs du soleil, de violons muets et de nuages en guimauve. Les paysages défilaient, mais les protagonistes restaient les mêmes. Quiètement, Tsuzuki s'approcha d'un des équidés flamboyants, sa main vagabondant sur le chanfrein de l'animal et ses yeux s'égarant dans son regard doux et apaisent. Puis, à la grande surprise du shinigami, le poney partit au galop à travers le ciel, sautant au-dessus des nuages telles des barres d'obstacle. Tsuzuki se mit à la poursuite de l'animal en fuite, flottant lui aussi dans les cieux d'un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à ses rêves.

Au bout d'un moment, le petit cheval cessa tout mouvement et mit ainsi fin à la course folle qu'il entretenait avec Tsuzuki. Celui-ci observa la bête se retourner vers lui et se reculer. Tel un chien, le poney s'assit croupe contre nuage, les antérieurs entre les postérieurs. L'équidé resta quelques instants avant de se redresser sur ce qui aurait dû être ses postérieurs. Cependant, l'animal sembla se dévêtir de son manteau de poil, ses jarrets devinrent des genoux et les genoux des coudes, ses sabots, des mains et des orteils, sa queue disparut quant aux crins, ils perdirent leur couleur du soleil et s'assombrirent pour devenir telle l'ébène. La tête de l'animal devint plus ronde et plus petite, les yeux passèrent de la couleur du cacao à celle de l'océan. La Bête devenue la Belle. Par pudeur, la jeune fille nue, dissimula du mieux qu'elle put, ses parties intimes. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur qui n'eut aucune difficulté reconnaître le visage poupon de celle qu'il avait longuement aimé.

« Ruka, c'est moi, Tsuzuki. Tu te souviens ? Ton petit frère. »

Pour toute réponse, la belle en tenue d'Eve reprit la course qu'elle avait entamée sous sa forme cavalière. Par un caprice du destin, sa vitesse fut d'avantage amplifiée que lorsqu'elle était un poney. De ce fait, malgré tous ses efforts, Tsuzuki ne put la rattraper et vit la belle jeune femme s'évanouir dans les cieux. Lorsqu'elle disparut derrières les nuages sucrés, l'ascension du pauvre shinigami s'acheva instantanément. Des cieux, il chutait à terre. Du Paradis, il descendait aux Enfers. Il quittait ce monde censé utopique pour retourner dans un autre de fous. Tandis qu'il tombait, les violons, qui étaient restés de marbre, se mirent à jouer les premières notes de « La Norma » de Bellini. Une voix féminine et mélodieuse dominant le monde de Tsuzuki se fit entendre. En harmonie avec les instruments, elle résonna à en faire frémir l'échine du jeune homme. Cette chute aurait pu être une merveilleuse escapade, mais le fait qu'il tombait et s'éloignait de celle qu'il avait longtemps appelée « Grande sœur » le ramenait à une réalité ô combien douloureuse. Il voulait hurler pour qu'elle revienne, mais aucun son ne parvint à sortir du fond de ses entrailles. Comme les violons auparavant, il se retrouvait muet. Seule la musique enchantait les sens de Tsuzuki et le son de sa propre voix n'aurait fait que salir ce spectacle mélodieux. Les paupières closes, des larmes s'écoulant de ses yeux, il ne se vit pas plonger dans une eau glacée. Le jeune homme n'osait plus rouvrir ses yeux, responsables de son malheur d'antan et coula telle une pierre au fin fond de l'eau.

* * *

Lorsque enfin, Tsuzuki daigna esquissa un mouvement, il sentit qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans l'eau sombre et froide, mais dans un lit chaud et douillet. Du mieux que son corps ne lui réponde, il ouvrit ses yeux et plongea son regard à travers la fenêtre. Le soleil n'était pas levé, mais une faible lueur éclaircissait la pièce dépourvue de lumière. Dans la campagne encore endormie, le jeune homme sortit de sa torpeur et quitta son oreiller moelleux. À pas de loup il sortit de la pièce et vagabonda à travers la demeure. Jamais, il n'avait ressenti autant de calme. L'aube apportait une certaine harmonie entre la nature verdoyante et le manoir dormant. Arrivé devant une fenêtre située à l'Est, Tsuzuki s'appuya sur le socle de marbre d'une tablette et attendit. Le soleil ne tarda pas à venir au point de rendez-vous. La campagne fut baignée par les rayons que l'astre majestueux leur offrit. À travers la vitre, le jeune homme se sentit caressé par cette chaleur agréable. Et doucement, la nature semblait se réveiller : les oiseux se mirent à chanter, l'herbe fraîchement arrosée devint davantage éclatante et les arbres semblèrent s'étirer sous l'effet de la bise matinale. Lorsque le soleil eut enfin quitté l'horizon, Tsuzuki quitta son point d'appui pour se rendre à ses appartements.

Sans faire le moindre bruit, le shinigami ouvrit furtivement la porte de la chambre de son partenaire pour trouver, non sans surprise, un lit vide. L'empathe avait pris l'habitude de dormir dans la chambre de Tsuzuki et, quitte à dormir seul, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de retourner dans la sienne. Ainsi, le jeune homme n'eut aucune difficulté à retrouver l'endormi dans la pièce lui étant réservée. Doucement, Tsuzuki s'approcha du lit délabré où Hisoka y gisait. Le bel éveillé s'assit à ses côtés puis effleura du bout de ses doigts la joue du jeune endormi. Un contact aussi fragile soit il, mais doté d'une extrême tendresse, cette caresse s'estompa lorsque les yeux émeraude de l'empathe s'ouvrirent. Dans un état comateux, Hisoka observa son partenaire lui sourire avant d'essayer de lui renvoyer son expression joviale.

- Enfin tu es de retour parmi nous ! Dieu soit loué, j'ai eu peur !

- Il ne fallait pas, tu sais. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé !

- Comme tu ne revenais pas, je suis parti à ta recherche. Avec Robert, on t'a retrouvé en train de couler au fond d'une rivière. On t'a remonté et l'on t'a ramené ici, j'ai veillé sur toi jusqu'à deux heures du matin, alors ne t'étonnes pas si je ressemble à un zombie. Et puis, je ne choisis pas si j'ai peur ou non !

Attendri par cette candeur, Tsuzuki amplifia son sourire et prit la main de son partenaire. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent poliment, mais ce toucher reflétait toute l'affection qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Tendrement, le shinigami aux yeux lie-de-vin déposa un baiser sur le front de son partenaire provoquant ainsi l'embarras du plus jeune qui rougît sous l'effet de l'émotion. Ce changement de couleur accrut l'émoi de Tsuzuki qui descendit son embrassade jusqu'à arriver à la bouche sucrée et doucereuse. Hisoka, de sa main libre, caressa la joue de son ami tandis que leurs lèvres se joignaient amoureusement. Peu à peu, la politesse devint passionnelle, leurs doigts se délièrent pour s'aventurer dans la chevelure de l'autre. Les minutes semblaient être des secondes. Ils ne virent pas le temps s'écouler et après tout, pourquoi devaient-ils s'en faire ? S'ils étaient en retard pour le petit-déjeuner, Robert viendrait les réveiller. D'un coup, les deux partenaires se séparèrent lorsqu'il se souvinrent que le majordome n'avait pas coutume de frapper à leur porte rongée par les mites. Aussi ils eurent pour réflexe de se retourner vers le centre de la chambre où, confirmant leur désarroi, Robert y était. Si les amoureux étaient gênés de la découverte de cette intrusion, le majordome restait de marbre. Il ne fit que hausser un sourcil lorsqu'il aperçut les deux paires d'yeux se braquer sur lui.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai rien vu et même si j'avais vu quelque chose, je ne porterais aucun jugement vis-à-vis de vos… Etreintes.

- Mais vous savez, on ne faisait rien de mal. C'est comme ça qu'on se dit bonjour en famille même avec ma mère, je le fait. Pas avec mon père, nous sommes en froid en ce moment, mais c'est pareil avec mes frères mes sœurs…

Hisoka se pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas rire des dires grotesques de son partenaire. Robert, quant à lui, tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler son air outré face aux âneries de l'employé de la mort.

- Certes… Il est 8h15, n'oubliez pas qu'à 8h30 précisément se déroulera le petit-déjeuner. Je vous laisse, ne soyez surtout pas en retard.

Aussi discrètement qu'à l'aller, Robert quitta les appartements des shinigamis qui, déçus d'avoir été ramenés à la réalité, se vêtirent et se préparèrent aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement à assister au petit-déjeuner de ceux qu'ils surnommaient « les fous ».

* * *

Le repas matinal se déroula dans la plus grande discrétion. Kazu et Kyoko, qui ne s'étaient pas calmées de leur dispute de la veille, n'avaient pas ouvert la bouche de peur que l'autre ne déclenche à nouveau une querelle. Daiki combattait tant bien que mal son mal de tête en se massant les tempes en attendant qu'à nouveau, son cachet d'aspirine ne soit dilué. Ginji s'endormait, au sens propre du terme, sur la table au milieu de ses croissants et de son café le pauvre avait pleuré la mort de sa belle-sœur toute la nuit et n'avait donc pas fermé l'œil jusqu'aux aurores. Quant à Hidemi, il déjeunait tranquillement, jetant par moments un coup d'œil à sa femme aigrie par son différent avec sa belle-fille la veille au soir. Le calme avait épuisé le plus jeune shinigami plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. De ce fait, il s'était endormi contre l'épaule de son aîné qui venait de remarquer que le doyen de la famille jouait les abonnés absents. Intrigué, il jeta un œil aux autres domestiques. Ceux-ci, avec harmonie, haussèrent les épaules en signe d'un certain non savoir. Bien qu'il courrait à son renvoi s'il dérangeait le petit-déjeuner « familial », il prit le risque de perturber tout ce beau monde pour poser sa question :

- Pardonnez-moi, mais je ne vois pas Sir Fumihiro. Ne déjeune-t-il pas ?

- Aucune idée, s'il ne vient pas, c'est qu'il n'a pas faim. À son âge, c'est tout à fait normal.

- Le petit-déjeuner n'est pas quelque chose de formel. Si quelqu'un ne veut pas y participer, libre à lui de ne pas se présenter.

Malheureusement, Tsuzuki n'était pas satisfait de ses deux réponses. Premièrement parce que Fumihiro Burns était le maître de la famille et il était donc de son devoir d'être présent à tous les repas. De plus, il n'était pas du genre à ne pas manger le matin. Deuxièmement, parce que lui aussi voulait être concerné par cette règle qui disait que le repas matinal n'était pas formel. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de sa présence. Même importante, une famille ne devait pas nécessiter de domestiques pour les repas. Son blasement entraîna un soupir non retenu qui interpella le reste des âmes de la pièce. Même Hisoka sortit de sa léthargie et tenta, non sans peine, de reprendre une activité active. Cependant, il vit sept paires de pupilles leur lancer un regard critique à lui et son partenaire. En concordance, les shinigamis eurent une même pensée : cette journée promettait d'être longue, très longue.

* * *

À suivre...

La fin n'est pas top, je l'admet. Je ne voulais pas faire un copier-coller du chapitre précédent, alors j'ai rajouté le petit déjeuner. J'aurai dû m'abstenir, je crois.


	10. Chapter 9

J'en ai vraiment mis du temps à poster ce chapitre que j'ai rédigé en 4 jours et j'en suis désolée. Comme quoi : "De paresse nulle noblesse ni prouesse." Proverbes Français.

**Chapitre 9**

Lorsque le repas matinal fut achevé, comme l'avaient dit Hidemi et Kyoko, le chef de famille se présenta au rez-de-chaussée. Cependant, les shinigamis remarquèrent, sans grande difficulté, les gouttes de sueur perler de son front ridé et plissé. Ce détail aurait pu être sans intérêt s'il avait fait une chaleur caniculaire, mais les températures étaient encore fraîches les matinées. Ainsi Tsuzuki, curieux et intrigué, demanda la raison de cette transpiration marginale ce à quoi Fumihiro répondit avec une brève hésitation que son médicament quotidien lui donnait des bouffées de chaleur. Suite à cela, le propriétaire rejoignit sa famille au salon. Tous avaient décidé de débattre l'idée du mariage anticipé d'une certaine rouquine et d'un quelque fils cadet d'une soi-disant dynastie. Bien que seul le majordome était convié à la discussion, trois fouines ne se firent pas prier pour coller leurs oreilles à la porte, écoutant par la même occasion une conversation dont ils n'étaient pas censés entendre.

- T'entends quelque chose ?

- Non et toi Hannah ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient commencé.

La jeune servante avait réussi à retrouver un état proche de la normalité, mais, malgré les apparences, était toujours choquée de ce qu'elle avait vu la veille. Elle avait réussi à gagner un peu de confiance vis-à-vis des employés de la mort, même s'ils avaient été victimes de son bizutage et avaient émis quelques soupçons vis-à-vis d'elle et de son proche parent. Cependant, les shinigamis croyaient encore en la culpabilité du père. Aux aguets, ils attendirent la moindre parole venant de la pièce. Quelques secondes voire quelques minutes passèrent avant que le moindre son n'aille au-delà de la porte.

- Bien. Vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes réunis et donc je trouve inutile de faire un discours introductif. Venons en au fait.

- Oui tout à fait, je tiens déjà à préciser que je ne désire pas cette union. De plus, étant la mariée, je trouve ça inutile de continuer à débattre dans le vide.

- Kazu, j'ai l'impression que tu ne saisis pas la situation : ce n'est pas une question de volonté. On n'a pas le choix ! Tu tiens vraiment à ce que la presse découvre le meurtre de Kaori et que ton mariage se fonde sur un scandale ? Regarde, le prince Charles et Camilla, la mort de Lady Diana a complètement anéanti l'image de leur couple et...

- Oh non, c'est pas vrai, elle recommence ! Papi Fumi s'il te plait, fais tout de suite taire ta fille ou il y aura un autre meurtre dans cette baraque !

- Père vous vous rendez compte, elle me menace ! Faites quelque chose, enfin !

- J'ai besoin de sortir un moment...

Lorsque les jeunes épieurs entendirent que le maître des lieux désirait se retirer, le réflexe de recul fut immédiat, mais pas assez pour disparaître du corridor. Ainsi, le trio furent surpris à quelques mètres de la porte par le vétéran du domaine. Cependant, au lieu de les réprimander, le vieil homme se contenta de les observer troublé avant de porter une attention particulière pour l'unique présence féminine des domestiques. Les deux êtres se contemplèrent semblant se transmettre un message télépathique. Puis, sans échanger le moindre mot, tous deux quittèrent les lieux et s'éloignèrent des shinigamis interloqués. Ceux-ci lancèrent un regard soupçonneux au duo. Même s'ils ne croyaient plus en la culpabilité de la jeune soubrette, ils étaient troublés par cet échange, mais reportèrent leur attention sur la porte close.

- Mais vous êtes tous contre moi, ma parole ! C'est ce dragon qui vous retourne contre moi ? Vous êtes sérieux ?

- Je suis désolé, Kazu, on ne peut pas faire autrement.

- Écoute, la semaine prochaine ou dans un an, ça change quoi ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de grandir un peu ?

- Comment vous pouvez dire des choses pareilles ? Daiki, ta fiancée est morte hier. Hier ! Tu pourrais comprendre ça, toi... Pourquoi vous êtes si méchants ?

- Pardon ? Tu trouves ça méchant d'aller de l'avant ? Dans ce cas, on n'a pas la même conception du mot « méchanceté ».

Cette fois les shinigamis n'entendirent pas le départ précipité de deux des participants à la conversation. Aussi, l'impact de la porte contre les joues des deux employés de la mort fut foudroyant au point que tous deux valsèrent à quelques mètres de leur point d'origine. Le visage endolori, ils entraperçurent Kazu prenant ses jambes à son cou, les larmes ruisselant de son visage. Elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle ne fut apparue. Sa brève présence entraîna celle de son futur époux qui, quelques fractions de secondes plus tard, s'apprêtait à se lancer à la poursuite de sa fiancée lorsqu'il remarqua la présence des deux fouineurs. Le regard rempli de reproches, il attendit que les deux compères soient sur pied pour leur adresser une morale sans frais.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Vous savez que vous n'avez pas été conviés à la conversation donc vous n'avez rien à faire là. C'est une discussion privée à laquelle des domestiques, qui, de plus sont nouveaux, n'ont en aucun cas le droit d'écouter aux portes. Filez !

Sans se faire prier, Tsuzuki et Hisoka, penauds, repartirent dans une direction quelconque, loin de la pièce prohibée. Même si la honte d'avoir été surpris tels des débutants planait au-dessus de leur tête, le fait de savoir qu'ils eussent récolté suffisamment d'informations les soulageaient au plus haut point. Aussi, cette petite satisfaction permit une détente méritée symbolisée par un soupir d'aise. Puis, Tsuzuki, observant son partenaire, constata un détail qu'il n'avait pas remarqué auparavant.

- Tiens, tu ne portes plus de robe ?

- Tu te fiches de moi ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Je ne l'avais plus quand on était au pique-nique. Tu n'avais pas remarqué ?

- Non… Pourquoi ?

Hélas, ce ne fut qu'après sa bévue que le shinigami aux yeux améthyste se rendit compte que les deux mots qu'il venait de prononcer avaient blessé celui qu'il aimait. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un don d'empathie pour savoir qu'Hisoka était vexé de cette remarque et de ce fait, Tsuzuki voulait courir comme l'avait fait Kazu une poignée de minutes auparavant. Il voulait à tout prix échapper à la colère du jeune homme dont les yeux s'embrasaient au même titre qu'ils se gorgeaient de larmes. Tentant de garder son sang-froid par amour-propre, l'empathe haussa le menton et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Avant de partir, Robert m'avait donné de quoi me changer et j'avais dû aller dans un placard dans le hall pour m'habiller en toute pudeur. Mais après tout, c'est bête que je sois surpris puisque dès le point de départ, j'avais ressenti ton indifférence à certains moments. Pas forcément vis-à-vis du mode vestimentaire, mais aussitôt après le début de notre « relation ». Je pensais que ça irait, mais pas du tout. Tu ne prêtes aucune attention à nous et je me demande même si tu m'aimes.

Tsuzuki aurait pu renier ces paroles dites sous l'impulsion et la colère. Malheureusement, son partenaire et amoureux disait vrai sur certains points : depuis le début de la mission, il était trop préoccupé par les fantômes de son passé qui prenait un quelconque plaisir à le tourmenter sans aucun scrupule. De ce fait, même les moments de tendresse qu'il entretenait avec la personne qu'il aimait ne parvenaient pas à apaiser cette peine et cela expliquait ces moments de « vide » dans son esprit. Cependant, connaissant le caractère entêté et souvent difficile d'Hisoka, l'aîné des jeunes hommes préféra répondre par le silence plutôt que de tenter le Diable. Mais, quel choix était préférable : répondre ou ne pas répondre ? Telle était la question.

- Alors tu es comme lui : tu me vois comme un simple objet que l'on peut manipuler…

- Non… Ce n'est pas…

- Alors c'est quoi ? Merde, Tsuzuki ! J'en ai assez de tes secrets, de tes changements d'humeur et d'aimer quelqu'un dont je ne connais que le nom de famille ! Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que tout ça va se terminer aussi vite que ça a débuté parce que si on commence comme ça, je doute que ça ira mieux par la suite.

Sans autre forme de procès, Hisoka laissa son collègue et ses sombres pensées. Bien qu'ils ne distinguaient pas leurs visages en raison du fait que l'un tournait les talons à l'autre, tous deux laissaient leur chagrin s'écouler le long de leurs joues. L'empathe regrettait tout de suite ses paroles, mais ne pouvait revenir sur ses pas et changer ce qui avait été dit. Pas à pas, il s'éloigna de l'endroit où lui et le responsable de ses larmes s'était arrêté pour soi-disant souffler un peu. Il prit la peine de tourner au plus vite pour ne pas voir son partenaire au cas où il se retournerait. Manquant de renverser une statuette, il tenta tant bien que mal de se ressaisir de cette dispute partie d'une simple remarque. Comment avait-elle pu à ce point prendre un tel tournant ? Ainsi, il était sûr que son partenaire devait le détester. Hisoka avait beau être empathe, certains sentiments humains lui échappaient, les siens particulièrement. Il se demandait comment il était venu à comparer Tsuzuki à Muraki qui était un monstre digne d'une fiction d'épouvante et comment la colère pouvait conduire les Hommes à de telles bêtises.

Ses pas le menèrent au hall d'entrée. Bien que ce n'était pas sa destination désirée, il haussa brièvement les épaules en se disant que toutes les routes menaient à Rome dans le cas présent, toutes les routes menaient au vestibule. Pensif, il poussa l'immense porte de bois et quitta l'imposante demeure. Il courut à travers les gravillons couleur crème de la cour et poursuivit sa course folle parmi des arbres aussi effrayants que majestueux. Les branches les plus basses lui chatouillaient ou lui écorchaient les bras puis les jambes. Une impression de déjà-vu s'empara de son esprit tourmenté et progressivement, il cessa son marathon. Par un réflexe propre à l'être vivant, il essuya du revers de sa main, le sang qui avait déjà pris la peine de remonter jusqu'aux plaies cicatrisantes. Doucement, il reprit son souffle et observa les alentours. L'empathe maudit ses parents de l'avoir rendu claustrophobe puisque les feuillus, les résineux et les fourrés l'oppressaient au plus haut point. À défaut de tourner ou de faire demi-tour, le jeune homme tenta d'avancer du mieux qu'il put, enjambant les buissons de ronces, d'orties et autres taillis. Le liquide irritant des feuilles vertes brûlait, les piquants des arbustes épineux arrachaient, les branches trop élastiques fouettaient et lorsque les racines des arbres avaient le malheur de sortir, Hisoka se retrouvait face contre broussailles.

Pour certains, l'immortalité avait du bon.

Après quelques bosses, griffures, rougeurs, écorchures cicatrisées, l'empathe acheva son périple non pas sur terre ou de la mousse, mais un pied dans une eau verdâtre virant tantôt au brun tantôt à la couleur des ténèbres. De malheureux cadavres végétaux reposaient sur ce Styx terrestre. Même Maître corbeau ne chantait au-dessus de ce lieu macabre et lugubre. Quelqu'un de plus prudent et réfléchi aurait cherché un autre chemin pour retourner au domaine. Cependant, une quelque intuition peu sage soufflait au fantôme de chair et de sang de poursuivre cette route intrigante. Ainsi, il plongea sa deuxième jambe dans l'eau sale et gelée et prolongea son trajet dans un rythme lent et constant.

* * *

Quant à Tsuzuki, celui-ci était encore sous le choc après les paroles blessantes de son amour. Bien qu'il connaissait son tempérament compliqué, le shinigami ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser à propos de ce fâcheux incident et de ses absences spirituelles qui avaient éveillé la successibilité du plus jeune employé de la mort. Levant les yeux au ciel, ravalant ses larmes par fierté, il se releva et, le plus dignement possible, essaya d'oublier cette histoire en prétextant le fait qu'Hisoka était encore jeune et impulsif, qu'il prenait encore des décisions à la légère et qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait prononcé peu avant. Cependant, les souvenirs remontant à la vie de son vivant le tourmentaient encore malgré les longues années passées. Même s'il avait l'occasion d'aller de l'avant et de vivre sans rétroviseur, les douleurs d'antan étaient trop fortes pour être mises à l'écart. La phrase émise par l'empathe quelques minutes plus tôt était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase voire le craquer. Prenant appui contre le mur le plus proche, l'ange aux yeux démoniaques se mit à se frotter les bras aussi fort qu'il le put, essayant ainsi de compenser cette douleur morale par une autre physique. Enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau de porcelaine, il observa les rougeurs formées par son acharnement s'apaiser tandis qu'il essayait d'en créer de nouvelles.

Pour d'autres, l'immortalité était maléfique.

Soupirant encore et encore, Tsuzuki s'apprêta à rejoindre les cuisines où Bacchi devait l'y attendre, mais quelque chose vint lui picoter l'épaule. Se retournant vers la cause de son intérêt, il vit le bel oiseau flamboyant qu'il avait envoyé la veille. L'animal fantasmagorique frotta son bec affectueusement contre la joue du jeune homme qui lui gratta doucement sa tête de flammes chaleureuses et lumineuses.

- Dis donc toi, t'en a mis du temps à revenir. Qu'est ce que tu me ramènes de beau, mon joli ?

Le phoenix, doté d'une compréhension surpassant celle de l'humain et de l'animal, tendit sa patte dans laquelle était fixé un morceau de papier plié autant que possible. Dès que Tsuzuki eut retiré la petite lettre du messager fantastique, celui s'enflamma tel un soleil ardent avant de se matérialiser sous la forme de cendres s'échouant sur le sol.

- Tu as fait un bon boulot, repose en paix.

Reportant son attention sur la réponse obtenue de ses supérieurs, Tsuzuki déplia méticuleusement le morceau de papier qui, d'un ridicule petit carré de feuille devint une lettre de bonne taille ayant les marques de pliures en quatre. Doucement, il découvrit le contenu de l'écrit.

_« Tsuzuki, espèce d'idiot ! De crétin fini ! De triple andouille !_

_Heureusement que j'avais précisé que la mission devait être secrète. Ton messager est tombé sur Terazuma qui a bien menacé de tout détruire en apprenant que le shinigami le plus mal payé ait la seule mission digne d'intérêt. J'ai pris la peine de mettre les dégâts qu'il a commis sur ta note. Tu la recevras à ton retour._

_Quant au but de la mission, Konoe m'a dit de te signaler de faire tout ce que tu veux du moment que tu restes discret. On ne peut pas émettre un quelconque objectif car on ne peut pas savoir ce qui fera le moins de bruit. C'est à vous de juger sur le terrain._

_En clair : débrouillez-vous !_

_Tatsumi»_

En achevant la lecture de cette brève réponse, le shinigami qualifié d'idiot eut envie de rire, mais aussi de pleurer. Il n'avait pas besoin de lire la signature pour savoir que l'auteur n'était autre que le secrétaire de l'Enma Cho. Il reconnaissait bien le style de cet Harpagon de la mort et cela lui redonnait une certaine euphorie enfantine et candide. Néanmoins, quelque chose de propre à Tatsumi l'attristait. Las, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les bêtises de son rival devaient lui retomber dessus. Aussi, lorsqu'il constata que son salaire frôlerait le zéro, il poussa un cri qui aurait pu se faire entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde.

* * *

Pourtant Hisoka ne perçut pas le hurlement de désespoir de son partenaire, trop occupé dans son exploration du marécage. Le soleil venait de se cacher sous d'imposants nuages gris. Le ciel pris une teinte d'avantage foncée et l'atmosphère devint d'autant plus sinistre. Pas une bise ne faisait frémir les feuilles des arbres voisinant, pas un bruit ne venait perturber cet enfer végétal. Même l'eau troublée par la marche de l'empathe semblait inébranlable. Seule une frêle onde se dessinait sur la surface encrassée de l'eau au rythme des pas lents et réguliers. Ce calme angoissant fut brusqué par l'envol d'un grand oiseau de jais. Le corbeau, dans son décollage, fit trembler quelques troncs échoués sur l'eau du marais. À ce moment, l'ambiance funèbre devint d'avantage patibulaire. Le jeune homme au don d'empathie ne ressentait aucune émotion et pourtant, quelque chose rodait dans cet endroit abandonné par l'Homme.

Sans un bruit, une forme humaine vint bouleverser le paysage inquiétant pour amplifier ce côté macabre. Si elle ne bougeait pas, n'importe qui aurait pu émettre l'hypothèse d'un cadavre. La peau blafarde de l'être était si exsangue qu'elle semblait transparente, le visage vitreux était voilé de cernes aussi obscurcis que le charbon, elles descendaient au niveau des pommettes occupaient une bonne partie de la pâle figure. Hisoka pouvait tout de même reconnaître une apparence féminine grâce aux cheveux raides et maculés de poussière tel un vulgaire objet oublié et à la chemise de nuit en dentelle détériorée. Lorsque la dépouille ambulante découvrit qu'elle était observée, elle écarquilla ses yeux plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà et poussa un cri archaïque, proche d'un hurlement animal. Puis, aussi brusquement qu'elle ne prit place dans le décor, l'apparition disparut du paysage, courant tel un lièvre doté de la grâce cygne et de la discrétion du fantôme à travers le marécage. Perplexe, Hisoka se lança à la poursuite de la relique. Cependant, l'eau lui arrivant au niveau du genou et les plantes maritimes s'agrippant à son mollet, il n'eut guère la rapidité du macchabée et plus il essayait de se délivrer de cette emprise végétale et plus il voyait l'être intriguant s'enfuir avant de mourir dans le tableau. Quand il constata qu'il ne pouvait rattraper la jeune charogne, il essaya de se calmer et de, tranquillement, défaire ses liens naturels. Estimant qu'il avait eu sa dose de sensations, il essaya de refaire chemin inverse.

Le retour était beaucoup moins inquiétant que l'aller. L'évasion de la jeune femme fantomatique avait apporté une certaine quiétude : l'atmosphère avait perdu cette oppression lugubre, le ciel semblait s'être éclairci et le vent se mit à souffler sur les cadavres arborescents. Cependant, il y avait toujours ce problème, au niveau des terres, de ronces et d'orties. Le jeune homme parvint à sortir des fourrées au bout de quelques minutes et lorsque le domaine fut dans son champ de vision, il constata les dégâts qu'avait causés son escapade : son pantalon de toile était imbibé d'eau et taché par la crasse rencontrée dans le marécage, le reste, troué et déchiré à de nombreux endroits. Et comme un événement n'arrive jamais seul, Hisoka vit avec horreur le majordome de la demeure l'observant et l'attendant au pas de l'immense porte d'entrée. L'homme, ainsi, détenait une certaine ressemblance avec le secrétaire et comptable et l'Enma Cho. Et, de ce fait, Hisoka ne put que rougir de confusion en voyant de nouveau son uniforme dégradé. Arrivant à la hauteur du chef des domestiques, le jeune homme baissa les yeux tel l'enfant qu'il était encore. Robert scruta de la tête aux pieds le shinigami penaud avant de se masser les tempes.

- Monsieur Kurosaki, vous savez que c'est la deuxième fois que vous détériorez le matériel prêté, vous savez combien ça coûte un uniforme de travail comme ça ?

- Je ne sais pas… Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute… J'ai glissé et je suis tombé dans un marécage et…

- Un marécage ? Depuis le temps que je travaille ici, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. À votre âge, tout de même, on ne raconte pas de telles sornettes !

D'un geste autoritaire, le majordome fit rentrer l'employé de la mort dans le manoir et referma brusquement la porte de bois. Il fit signe à Hisoka de l'attendre dans le vestibule tandis qu'il partait dans une pièce voisine. Jouant de ses pieds sur le dallage, Hisoka entendit une autre porte s'ouvrir et vit son partenaire pénétrer le hall d'entrée. Les deux hommes mirent quelques longues secondes à se contempler puis soupirèrent à l'unisson, mais non pour la même raison.

- Et bien, dans quel état tu es ! Je me demandais ce que tu faisais et je me suis inquiété…

Hisoka n'émit aucune réponse. Premièrement parce que la honte qu'il éprouvât vis-à-vis des événements précédents le forçait à garder le silence, mais aussi parce qu'il avait perdu toute capacité à émettre une phrase correcte depuis l'incident du marais.

- C'est une preuve d'amour ça ou c'est encore un changement d'humeur ?

Sans prendre la peine de sortir le moindre son de sa bouche, le jeune shinigami se jeta au cou de son partenaire. Pleurant toutes ses peurs, sa culpabilité, sa fierté envolée, il s'agrippa tant qu'il put à l'homme de son cœur qui, attendri par ce pardon muet, caressait tendrement les cheveux de celui qu'il aimait en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

- C'est pas grave, on en a marre de cette mission, on a des coups de gueule, mais on va y arriver, je te le promet. Et dès qu'on sera rentré, on demandera à Tatsumi quelques jours de congé et l'on restera tous les deux : toi et moi et rien ni personne.

Hélas Hisoka n'eut pas le temps de sécher ses larmes qu'un cri suraigu déchirant les tympans des deux shinigamis suivit d'un bruit de fracas se firent entendre au loin. Craignant le pire, les employés de la mort coururent jusqu'à l'étage, à l'endroit d'où provenait le son perçant et inquiétant. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte de la pièce clé, les deux homme trouvèrent à la fenêtre, le propriétaire de la demeure en sueur essuyant le liquide rougeâtre qui dégoulinait de son nez tandis qu'à ses pieds était étendue la jeune servante inerte avec qui il était parti ; les yeux clos, le crâne fracassé.

* * *

Je n'ai pas de note particulière vis-à-vis de ce chapitre à part que je promet que cette fois, je posterai le chapitre suivant très rapidement. Les vacances arrivant bientôt, je m'y mettrai de pied ferme. PRO-MIS !


	11. Chapter 10

Au départ, j'avais prévu de poster ce chapitre à Noël, mais j'ai été débordée et du coup, il arrive avec deux semaines de retard. Tsss

**Chapitre 10**

Seul Robert avait été alerté par un cri familier à ses oreilles. Les bruits fracassants de ses pas résonnaient dans toute la pièce et semblaient aussi interminables que stressants puisque le majordome tardait à pénétrer la pièce. Se précipitant sur le pas de la porte, il découvrit ce que même ses pensées les plus pessimistes n'avaient pas envisagé. Sa fille gisant sur le sol, son visage de porcelaine et ses cheveux de crins trempés dans un liquide rougeâtre provenant d'une brèche située sur le sommet de son crâne. Non loin de là, à côté même, siégeait le patron, le grand propriétaire, le fier doyen, son excellence, le tout-puissant de ses lieux. Assis sur une chaise quelconque, auprès de la fenêtre, son front était inondé de sueur de telle sorte que sa bouffée de chaleur quelques heures auparavant semblait n'être qu'une simple flaque comparé aux torrents de sueur qu'il évacuait de ses pores. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés si bien que l'Hôte ressemblait à un misérable petit poisson rouge sorti de l'eau. La seule différence qu'il pouvait présenter avec l'animal forçât était que son nez d'ordinaire rougi par la quantité de vin ingurgité sécrétait un liquide pourpre similaire à celui se trouvant sur le sol maculé. Crescendo, son regard quitta la poupée de chair cassée pour se planter dans celui du créateur. Le pauvre homme dépité se trouvait face à un dilemme qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré de toute sa vie : vie affective ou vie professionnelle ? Si pour beaucoup d'Hommes, la réponse était aussi limpide que le courant d'une eau pure, pour cette fidèle fourmi qui ne vivait que pour le labeur domestique depuis sa plus tendre enfance, le choix semblait aussi clair que les eaux sales d'une victime de la turista. Pourtant, il se surprit lui-même à prendre une initiative aussi vive que le départ du Lièvre. Sans réfléchir aux conséquences de son acte, il se jeta au cou de son employeur, ses mains acérées se plantant dans la gorge du vieil homme si violemment que la pauvre victime rougeoyante suffoquait.

- Tu l'as tué sale porc ! Pourquoi j'en ferais pas autant avec toi Monsieur ?

Cependant, avant que le majordome n'ait pu joindre le geste à la parole, les deux shinigamis qui juste avant n'étaient que spectateurs de la vision d'horreur du cher père de famille retinrent l'homme en peine avant qu'il ne fît une bêtise. Tel un monstre enragé, Robert hurlait des « Lâchez-moi » à de nombreuses reprises en se débattant aussi brutalement qu'il put, jetant ses bras et ses jambes dans le vide par des gestes vifs. Son visage, à ce moment, semblait aussi rouge que l'ambiance dominante tant sa rage bouillonnait en lui. Toute une colère accumulée durant des années de bons et loyaux services effectués les dents serrées ressortait en l'espace de quelques poignées de secondes. La haine envers un patron couronné tyran depuis peu, cette fatigue due aux heures restreintes de sommeil, cette détermination vaine pour une demande d'augmentation de salaire durant des décennies. Tout cela se concentrait en pulsion assassine.

Cependant, la retenue des employés funestes parvint à apaiser la fougue du domestique enragé. Peu à peu, le calme vint après le cataclysme. Robert parvint à reprendre un rythme respiratoire plus régulier et cela entraîna un retour à la normale au niveau de la teinte du visage. Ses cheveux gris hérissés semblaient se reposer sur son crâne tandis que ses mains, qui avaient évité une tâche macabre née de sa présumée vengeance, cessèrent tout tremblement. La haine était pourtant toujours présente, mais le Sang-froid annonça son retour.

- Attendez Robert ! Il y a sûrement une autre explication !

- Si ça se trouve, elle est encore vivante.

Tous se retournèrent vers le jeune empathe qui échangea une sorte de message télépathique à son partenaire. Celui-ci comprit le communiqué et s'approcha de la victime au sol. Doucement, il s'accroupit auprès de la pauvre endormie puis vérifia son pouls. Bien qu'ils furent faibles, les battements de cœur manifestaient leur présence. De ce fait, Tsuzuki se tourna vers le reste de la joyeuse petite troupe en leur adressant un signe de tête affirmatif. Seul le majordome eut une réaction marquée et osée. Hisoka devinait que la servante n'avait pas encore rendu le dernier soupir puisqu'une infime partie de ses émotions se faisaient ressentir et Fumihiro Burns semblait avoir quitté le système solaire depuis un moment. Ce détail n'échappa pas au doyen de l'Enma Cho qui, depuis le petit matin, se posait beaucoup de question sur la psychologie du propriétaire.

- Et bien Monsieur, qu'est ce qui vous prend ? Ce n'est quand même pas vous qui l'avez mise dans cet état ? Bougez-vous, appelez une ambulance, vite !

Encore tremblant de tout son corps, le cher bonhomme lança ce qui ressemblait à un téléphone. Ne pouvant appuyer sur des touches correctement, il était impératif que l'action soit faite par une personne de validité morale. Tandis que Tsuzuki composait un numéro vital pour plusieurs personnes, le combat aussi inégal soit-il, opposant un majordome avide de vengeance ne désirant aucun procès et un homme chamboulé par une quelque chose, tremblant tel un drogué atteint de la maladie de Parkinson, reprit. Sans omettre que le duel était arbitré par un jeune homme d'apparence âgé de seize ans.

- Allez admet enfoiré ! Tu lui as fait ça ! Très bien. Cependant, assume tes actes !

- Doucement Robert ! Qu'est ce qui vous prouve que c'est lui ? Si ça se trouve, il est comme nous et vient juste de découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Mais regardez le, enfin ! Vous croyez qu'il s'est cassé le nez tout seul ? Je suis persuadé que c'est Hannah qui lui a fait ça. Ils se seraient disputés, il l'aurait menacé, elle se serait défendue, l'aurait frappé et lui, l'aurait fait taire. C'est un porc ! Je suis sûr qu'il a voulu abuser d'elle. Hein, allez avoue, espèce de lâche !

La situation devint d'autant plus critique lorsque le majordome s'élança de nouveau sur le dirigeant des lieux, le frappant encore et encore. Cependant, cette fois-ci, l'entremise ne fut pas de taille comparée à la fureur du majordome justicier du fait que l'un des juges était en conversation téléphonique avec les urgences. S'agrippant tant qu'il put au veston de tweed de la bête humaine, Hisoka se retrouva fesses contre terre, lorsque Robert chercha à se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes de toutes formes de nuisance à sa justice. Les gestes n'ayant plus aucun effet sur les actions, l'empathe hurlait tant bien que mal de manière à raisonner son supérieur. Celui-ci, sur le même ton, répondait de manière à faire entendre son point de vue couvrant par la même occasion, les gémissements étouffés de sa victime. Les rôles étaient vraiment intervertis : le loup devenait agneau et la proie, le prédateur. Cependant, cet attirail ne convenait pas à la concentration de Tsuzuki. Aussi, un « chut » bruyant se fit entendre calmant, tels des enfants en bas âge, les responsables du capharnaüm.

Mais qu'il est difficile de se battre en silence.

Ce fut ainsi que s'acheva la justice du majordome Robert. Aussi simple et évident qu'un battement cœur. L'inquiétude du papa prit le dessus sur la rage du père. La veine formée sur le sommet de son crâne s'estompa progressivement tandis que sa respiration se ralentit au fur et à mesure que son rythme cardiaque s'apaisa graduellement. De la même manière que sa colère, son énergie s'évanouit et le majordome ne put rester debout. Ses jambes ne lui permirent plus d'aborder une position verticale. Heureusement, par un caprice du destin, une chaise se trouvait à proximité de l'action et ainsi, il n'eut aucun problème de fessier. Il y eut un long silence avant que l'appel téléphonique ne débute. D'une voix claire et forte, Tsuzuki averti les secours afin qu'ils viennent chercher la jeune endormie dans les plus brefs délais. Après cela, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

* * *

Compte tenu du fait que l'action était mêlée à l'une des familles élites de la péninsule Japonaise, l'ambulance vint plus rapidement. Après tout, l'hôpital dirigé par un des membres de cette dynastie se devait de s'occuper d'un cas en rapport avec le patron plutôt que celui d'un enfant des rues.

Cela allait de soi.

La patiente fut transportée, sous les regards des autres habitants qui, affamés de curiosité, s'étaient libérés de leurs activités respectives pour voir la scène. Ils fixaient de leurs yeux de rapaces, le véhicule bruyant jusqu'à ce qu'il disparût au-delà de la verdure et des branchages du parc de la propriété. L'alarme s'évanouit de manière à ce que le chant des oiseaux et le vent soufflant dans les branches ne soient plus que l'unique mélodie ambiante. Pour beaucoup, ce changement d'atmosphère fut aussi troublant que l'agonie d'une fourmi. Seule une certaine rouquine ne pouvait rester de marbre face au départ précipité de sa petite amie. La jeune femme laissa ses genoux subir l'attraction terrestre et les larmes tomber le long de ses joues. Sous les regards suspicieux de sa belle-famille, Kazu éclata sa peine et son appel à l'aide. Elle se fichait de savoir que des gravillons s'enfonçaient dans ses jambes nues, la douleur morale était plus forte que la douleur physique. Cependant, même si elle souffrait, son entourage ne semblait pas compatir à son malheur. Deux bras violents et brusques vinrent saisir les siens afin qu'elle puisse revenir auprès de la vie normale, celle qui n'accueille que les gens sans problème ou stoïque. Hélas, la jeune rousse ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de l'horizon et semblait oublier le cadre spatio-temporel. Elle ne voyait plus. Elle n'entendait plus. Elle était incapable de parler, d'émettre le moindre son. Elle se laissa emporter dans le manoir tandis qu'assourdie par son désespoir, elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle était observée par les funestes employés.

Spectateurs du désespoir d'une jeune femme, Tsuzuki et Hisoka rentrèrent impuissants dans cette maison de secrets. Ils attendirent que ceux qu'ils appelaient « les fous » aient retrouvé leurs occupations respectives, comme si rien ne s'était produit. La victime n'était qu'une simple domestique après tout. Néanmoins, le potentiel coupable se trouvait entre quatre murs et cela n'était pas négligeable. En outre, l'homme n'avait pas cherché à fuir et aucune personne susceptible de le protéger n'avait eu vent d'une affaire criminelle. Tous pensaient à un accident de travail l'escabeau qui se casse, un vase qui tombe mal, une mauvaise chute due au tapis mal plié… Un crime est autrement gratifiant.

Les shinigamis n'eurent aucune difficulté pour retrouver le responsable du capharnaüm. Celui-ci, tremblant, essayait de se servir en pilules anti-stress, mais beaucoup s'écrasaient sur le tapis ou sur son pantalon de toile, mais aucune n'atterrissait dans la paume de sa main. Calmement, l'aîné des deux compères saisit la main de son patron de manière à cesser les spasmes. Ainsi Fumihiro ingurgita son remède tandis que les employés de la mort l'interrogeaient.

- Voyons, vous n'allez tout de même pas nous dire que c'est vous qui avez fait ça à Hannah. Un simple mortel comme vous… Je veux dire, un pauvre homme comme vous sans capacité… Enfin si vous avez des capacités… Je ne vous accuse pas d'être un bon à rien, mais…

- Mais votre âge et votre condition physique ne vous permettent pas d'asséner un coup comme celui que Hannah a reçu.

Hisoka cessa son discours, puis fit signe à son partenaire de poursuivre le raisonnement.

- Oui, la plaie était trop béante pour qu'elle ait été distribuée par un homme tel que vous, même aidé d'un objet pesant. Il n'y a pas besoin de s'appeler Sherlock Holmes pour repérer ce genre de détails flagrants.

- On peut retrouver des blessures de ce type en cas de lourdes chutes d'une certaine hauteur. La scène se déroulant dans une pièce fermée, je doute que ce soit ça.

- Ce n'est pas moi…

- C'est justement ce que nous sommes en train de démontrer au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué.

- Mais qui êtes-vous à la fin ?

- Là n'est pas la question Monsieur…

L'interrogatoire ne semblait pas aussi facile qu'il n'y paraissait. Le vétéran montrait clairement son épuisement, ce qui le rendait passif vis à vis des questions et des raisonnements le concernant.

- Néanmoins, vous n'êtes peut-être pas coupable, mais vous êtes impliqué dans cette affaire. Alors, vous allez nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé avec votre servante ?

- Je suis mort… Ils vont me tuer… Elle va me tuer… Il va me tuer…

- Qui ? Qui va vous tuer ?

- Je ne peux rien vous dire… Sinon… Ils me tueront…

- Personne ne vous tuera… Nous vous protègerons, je vous le jure… Ayez confiance

- C'est vous…

L'homme observait paniqué ses interlocuteurs. De son index tremblant, il pointa les shinigamis, approcha son doigt boudiné vers les employés de la mort et d'un geste vif et inattendu, il griffa la joue du shinigami aux yeux améthyste. Surpris, Tsuzuki tenta de cacher son visage, mais il était trop tard pour dissimuler quoi que ce soit : le trait rougeâtre avait disparu.

- Vous êtes ces monstres venus des ténèbres…

Intrigués, les deux partenaires se fixèrent se posant les mêmes questions : comment savait-il cela ? Etait-il simplement en train de délirer ou avait-il été mis au courant de leur venue ? Et par qui ? Mais ils n'eurent le temps de cogiter leurs problématiques que l'homme, pris de panique, dégaina une vieille dague se trouvant non loin de là. Par réflexe, les shinigamis se reculèrent tandis que leur interlocuteur s'accrochait à sa pitoyable petite arme, la pointant de gauche à droite en direction des deux jeunes hommes.

- Mais vous ne m'aurez pas chiens d'Enma ! Je sais que vous êtes venus pour moi… Mais ! Mais j'ai encore des années devant moi et je ne vous laisserai pas me les prendre ! Jamais ! Plutôt crevé de ma propre main!

Même s'il avait pu s'asséner un coup, Fumihiro n'aurait eu que quelques contusions sans grande gravité. Cependant, son geste pathétique fut intercepté à temps par l'un des deux serviteurs de la mort. Voyant avec horreur, le doux visage de son sauveur, le propriétaire des lieux se mit à hurler tant que ses cordes vocales le lui permettaient. Cognant, s'agitant, se débattant, il ne pouvait calmer sa crise de panique et il dû être ligoté le temps qu'il boive un calmant et que des infirmiers viennent l'embarquer. Ce fut la deuxième fois en une journée que des hommes vêtus de blanc vinrent dans la propriété des Burns. Néanmoins, cette intervention ne plut pas du tout à la fille du patient. En voyant l'ambulance emmener son père, Kyoko s'était ruée vers les shinigamis et ne s'était pas gênée pour gifler les deux partenaires.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous a pris ? Pour Hannah, je suis de cet avis, c'est de votre rang, ça vous regarde, mais pour mon père, et j'insiste bien sur le « mon », on demande la permission !

- Désolés Lady, mais…

- Bah j'espère bien que vous êtes désolés ! Vous avez idée de la somme que je devrai verser pour être sûr que personne, et je dis bien personne, n'ait vent de cette histoire ?

- Euh…

- Bah oui ! Vous ne savez pas ! Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce vous n'êtes que des cloportes puants ! Des prolétaires à la con ! Des limaces baveuses ! Oui ! Voilà ! Des limaces ! Des mollusques bavant devant leurs patrons et rampant dans la hiérarchie sociale ! Des fumiers !

- Écoutez Madame, c'est grotesque ! Votre père va juste avoir un petit traitement, il va rester quelques jours et puis reviendra frais comme un gardon. Vous savez, on ne peut pas interner quelqu'un comme ça, sans avis familial et je…

- Oh taisez vous, le son de votre voix me donne le cafard ! Vous avez de la chance que je n'ai plus de domestiques parce que je peux vous dire que lorsque Robert et éventuellement son rejeton reviennent, je vous fous à la porte ! J'appellerai tous les employeurs possibles et vous n'aurez le choix que de nettoyer les toilettes d'un centre commercial !

Chaque syllabe qu'elle prononçait était aussi violente qu'une rafale de vent lors d'un ouragan. La moindre consonne semblait intensifiée et soutenait la haine à travers ses paroles. Lorsqu'elle finit son discours, elle était plus comparable à une sorcière des frères Grimm plutôt qu'à une femme de bonne famille. Elle cessa toute parole avant de se diriger vers un placard à balai, de sortir ce moyen de locomotion des thaumaturges et de le brandir, telle une baguette, vers les shinigamis.

- Toi, le morveux ! Je veux que la maison brille de mille feux pour le mariage. J'exige qu'elle étincelle et je suis sûre que ça va t'occuper pour la semaine !

À ses paroles de dictatrice, Kyoko balança son arme menaçante à son interlocuteur qui n'eut pas le réflexe de rattraper son bien et se prit le manche de bois en plein lobe frontal. Étourdi de cette attaque inattendue, l'empathe attendit un peu le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Cependant, le tyran n'était pas de cet avis et d'un simple regard qui aurait pu faire frémir Satan, elle incita l'employé d'Enma à cesser sa micro-pause. Hisoka glissa un léger « bonne chance » à son partenaire. Celui-ci constata, quelques dixièmes de secondes plus tard, qu'à présent, il était seul face à un dragon qui certes, ne crachait pas de flammes, mais avait toute l'ardeur d'un être chimérique.

- Et toi ! Toi, tu vas aider mon cuistot à concevoir la plus grande et la plus majestueuse de toutes les pièces montées. Je veux que les invités soient émerveillés et oublient que Kaori n'était pas présente parce que je tiens à préciser que sa famille sera là lors de la cérémonie, même si je ça m'horripile de savoir que sa chipie de mère s'assoira près de moi. Alors je tiens à ce que tout le monde soit trop occupé à faire « whoua » en voyant le gâteau plutôt qu'à se demander « tiens pourquoi le rejeton des Miura n'est pas là à trifouiller ses cheveux et à se ronger les ongles ? ». Par la même occasion, s'ils pouvaient avoir quelques problèmes de digestion pendant plusieurs jours, ça éviterait qu'il pense à ce minuscule infime petit détail.

Même si son corps affirmait des mots si acerbes envers une jeune femme digne d'estime, Tsuzuki ne pouvait s'empêcher de pester contre la femme face à lui. L'idée qu'elle pouvait être indifférente vis à vis d'un meurtre ayant eu la veille le hérissait. Kyoko ne lui semblait plus être cette femme mégalomane et arrogante, elle devenait un monstre de froideur et d'austérité. Il se demandait comment un simple être humain pouvait vivre sans la présence d'un cœur et le compenser avec de l'orgueil et de la mégalomanie. D'un simple hochement de tête, il quitta l'une des seuls qu'il aurait bien volontiers, emmenée dans l'autre monde. Il se répétait un monstre… Un horrible monstre ! Il marchait jusqu'à la cuisine où l'attendait, impétueux, un certain chef Italien.

* * *

Il était difficile, à partir de ce jour, de savoir précisément la nature des sentiments que les shinigamis éprouvaient. L'élaboration d'un dixième étage en chantilly ou la conception d'un plan de table non conforme à certaines exigences pour la cinquième fois entraînaient une perte de tout trace de sang froid et la création d'un égoïsme facile. Le travail acharné épuisait les deux compagnons déjà désabusés et cette anémie prohibait toutes traces d'affection. Certes, les employés de la mort compensaient leur surmenage dans un même lit, mais ne cherchaient pas à se communiquer. Le jour du mariage arrivait à grand pas. Une heureuse nouvelle survint annonçant qu'après cinq jours de coma, Hannah avait daigné retrouver le monde des vivants. Cependant, une autre annonce beaucoup moins joyeuse parvint avertissant que cette dernière était condamnée pour le restant de ses jours à rester sur un fauteuil roulant. Sans compter que, selon les médecins, il était impossible qu'elle ne redevienne la personne qu'elle était, que ce soit physiquement et moralement. Le même jour où ces bruits avaient démarré leur circulation, la porte du manoir s'était ouverte et un homme d'un certain âge avait pénétré le vestibule sans ce complexe usuel habité lorsque l'on est dans une demeure ne nous appartenant pas. En effet, il était difficile de reconnaître Robert sans son uniforme de majordome et son menton constamment levé. Sa présence suscita quelques réactions diverses. Toutefois, celle de la propriétaire des lieux fut la plus remarquée :

- Oh Robert, vous êtes de retour ! Si vous saviez à quel point, je suis heureuse de vous revoir ! Vous êtes vraiment irremplaçable !

- Et bien, dans ce cas, je suis navré de vous apprendre que je vous quitte. Voici ma lettre de démission et…

- Attendez, attendez ! Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous renoncer à votre emploi ? Après tous vos bons et loyaux services ?

- Désolé Madame, mais je dois me consacrer entièrement à ma fille. C'est la raison pour laquelle je dois partir…

- Justement votre fille ! Elle n'a jamais quitté ce toit, vous imaginez : l'emmener dans un lycée ? C'est amener l'agneau dans une meute de loup, il la mangeront toute crue !

- Sauf qu'elle ne sera jamais en mesure de fréquenter un établissement scolaire.

Kyoko ne dissimula pas son outrance. Elle commençait à penser qu'elle allait perdre son plus fidèle serviteur. Son chevalier servant la quittait pour une autre. Cela ne pouvait se passer ainsi, elle savait qu'elle devait agir. Ce fut certainement la raison pour laquelle, elle se jeta dans les bras de son vis-à-vis pour poser sauvagement ses lèvres sur celle de son ancien majordome. Celui-ci, choqué de cette impulsion licencieuse, ne put esquisser de mouvement hormis une course folle de ses yeux onyx. À ce spectacle impudique, deux spectateurs, qui avaient abandonné leurs tâches pour observer la scène, n'eurent d'autres choix que d'exprimer une grimace de dégoût. Répugnés de ce navet, ils ne tardèrent pas à émettre leurs critiques :

- Je rêve ou quoi ?

- Tu ne rêve pas, tu cauchemardes ! Et le pire c'est qu'elle ne ressent rien ça me donne envie de vomir !

- Comment peut-elle profiter des sentiments comme ça ?

- Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il éprouve, mais qui pourrait être assez fou pour l'aimer ?

- C'est moi ou il la prend par la taille ?

- Par Enma ! Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Elle s'est parfumée avec un aphrodisiaque ou quoi ? Allez, enlève cette main et toi, arrête de lui lécher le visage ! Oh ! Oh ! Oh mon dieu ! Ils vont quand même pas le faire ici ?

- Faites qu'un miracle arrive, faites qu'un miracle arrive, faites qu'un miracle arrive, faites qu'un miracle arrive, faites qu'un…

Les employés funestes étaient vraiment heurtés et scandalisés par ce qu'il voyait. Tous deux se sentaient comme de chastes enfants venant de voir la chose la plus traumatisante de leur vie. Néanmoins, il était devenu difficile de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et reprendre une vie normale. Ils ne pouvaient décrocher de ce tableau vivant. Les prières pathétiques de Tsuzuki se firent finalement entendre et prodigieusement, un autre personnage fit son apparition sur le plateau. Hidemi s'avança jusqu'au soi-disant couple et patienta jusqu'à ce que son épouse se rende compte de sa présence.

- Tiens Chéri, vous tombez bien : regardez qui est revenu !

- Tu sembles vraiment contente de le voir à ce que je vois !

- Évidemment mon Cher et justement, il compte rester auprès de nous !

- Je n'ai jamais dit cela Madame.

L'amant démasqué rassemblait le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait commençant par reboutonner sa chemise, remettre sa veste et son chapeau, puis s'efforçant de tenir tête à celle qui venait de le tâcher de rouge à lèvres.

- Même si je vois que mes sentiments que j'éprouve envers vous sont réciproques, je ne resterai pas dans ce manoir. Comme je viens de vous le dire, je dois me consacrer à ma fille.

- Vous-ne-pouvez-pas nous quitter ! C'est difficile à comprendre ça ?

- Madame, calmez-vous, je…

- Robert, allez-vous en, je m'occupe d'elle. Vous avez fait suffisamment de dégâts comme cela.

Sur les conseils d'un mari tentant de conserver toute l'ataraxie qu'il lui restait, l'ancien majordome salua avec courtoisie ses employeurs antérieurs puis quitta l'imposante demeure sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte derrière lui. Après tout, c'était le travail d'un majordome, il ne l'était plus. Depuis le vestibule, on vit la voiture noire s'éloigner dans un long vrombissement. Les cris de folie venant de la maîtresse de lieux s'estompèrent en voyant le véhicule devenir un petit point dans un nuage de fumée. Son mari hasarda à la recoiffer et à la rhabiller tandis qu'il jetait un regard noir au public. Il n'y eut pas de rideau ou de projecteurs s'éteignant, seulement ce coup d'œil à l'auditoire signifiant que la pièce se terminait. Les deux acteurs quittèrent la scène et partirent dans leurs loges sans attendre d'applaudissements. Mais qui pourrait acclamer un théâtre de fous ?

* * *

_**À suivre **_

Alors ce chapitre est du grand n'importe quoi concernant certains détails notamment les histoires de brèches crâniennes, les asiles à la demande… Mais bon, qui a dit qu'il fallait faire quelque chose de purement sensé ? :)


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Un jour de mariage est un événement d'ordinaire important et jovial. Deux familles s'unissent pour le meilleur et pour le pire par le biais de jeunes crédules pensant qu'ils vivront un amour placide et éternel. La mariée est souriante, émue et resplendit par sa beauté et son élégance. Le mari est charmant et subjugué par la délicatesse de celle qu'il voit progresser dans l'allée centrale au bras de son brave père. Cependant, cet événement devenait un paradoxe pour l'une des familles les plus importantes du Japon. L'éclat de la mariée restait analogique, même si son sourire n'était pas présent. Devant son miroir, Kazu caressait le tissu opalin qui recouvrait le haut de son corps tandis qu'un jeune domestique ajustait les dernières perles de nacre dans ses cheveux flamboyants. La jeune femme descendit ses mains tremblantes et agrippa son jupon de dentelle. Des larmes vinrent maculer le tissu tandis que du poing, elle frappait le miroir et sa jumelle de verre.

- C'est inutile, je suis horrible !

Hisoka leva les yeux au ciel : il était évident que si elle avait les yeux et le nez rougis, la perpétuelle émission de reniflements tonitruants et le maquillage dégoulinant le long de son visage, elle n'aurait rien d'une beauté divine. Toutefois, il comprenait les raisons de cet accablement. Il n'aurait jamais souhaité avoir une belle-mère tyrannique et mégalomane ou de mariage arrangé. L'empathe savait qu'il y aurait été soumis s'il avait été encore vivant. Même si son père ne le considérait pas comme héritier de sa famille, il aurait été contraint d'épouser une jeune fille issue d'une vieille famille qu'il aurait sûrement aimée au point de départ, mais il aurait compris que cette affection n'aurait été qu'un complexe dû au manque de tendresse parentale. Le jeune homme avait compris qu'il éprouvait ce genre d'émotion pour celle qu'il avait rencontrée sur un paquebot de luxe. Même si elle portait le nom d'une prostituée d'Alexandre Dumas, sa grâce avait réveillé des sentiments enfouis depuis trop longtemps. Cependant, après la mort de cette dernière, Hisoka avait compris que cet attachement n'avait rien d'amoureux ou de passionnel. Il s'agissait d'un amour plutôt fraternel ou maternel : une dévotion propre à celle que l'on accorde à une sœur ou à une mère aimante. L'empathe avait réalisé que sa relation avec son partenaire était plus poussée et plus intense quoique timide. Il n'y avait pas qu'un simple désir de protection, mais aussi de garder l'autre auprès de soi à n'importe quel prix.

Tirant le jeune homme de sa rêverie, la rouquine sécha ses larmes minutieusement de sorte que son maquillage reste parfait. Sans détourner les yeux de son reflet, Kazu se redressa sur son dossier de velours et ajusta ses gants ses gants de satin. Son regard vint se poser sur celui de l'empathe à travers le miroir.

- Tu sais ce que j'avais toujours rêvé de faire pour mon mariage avec Ginji? Je voulais déchirer la robe au dernier moment et venir devant l'autel avec un décolleté à en choquer une assemblée et le jupon arrivant au ras des fesses. Juste pour que Kyoko voie à quel point je la hais… Tu vois le bracelet que j'ai au poignet gauche ? C'est un soi-disant bijou appartenant à la famille Burns. Je pensais qu'il aurait été parfait pour Hannah ou pour le cheval de mon cousin. Imagine la tête de Kyoko ! Mais à quoi ça sert maintenant ? Je n'arrive plus à détester, aimer, je me sens vide…

« Vide » était un mot beaucoup trop intense et ne convenait pas avec la situation. Une personne « vide » n'est pas en mesure de parler, de penser ou de reconnaître les personnes qui lui étaient chères parmi d'autres. Kazu était capable de converser, de se remémorer ses projets d'antan et de se souvenir de celles qu'elle aimait et qu'elle méprisait. L'empathe avait compris par expérience que ces deux sortes d'attitudes étaient totalement opposées. L'une était propre à des états dépressifs et l'autre à des personnes ayant eu de gros traumatismes psychologiques comme Tsuzuki lorsqu'il était encore vivant.

- Tu sais, j'ai pourtant l'habitude d'être seule : ma mère est décédée quand j'avais cinq ans et mon père s'est remarié avec une pute… Oh pardon ! Une danseuse professionnelle ! C'est vrai que maintenant, tout n'est qu'euphémisme et adoucissement.

- Ça veut dire que j'ai le droit de te donner un qualificatif véridique sans l'ombre d'atténuation ?

- Sale môme !

- Tu vois que tu n'es pas « vide » comme tu dis !

La mariée essaya d'esquisser un maigre sourire, mais tout ce qu'elle put amorcer fut une pitoyable grimace qui la replongea dans sa mélancolie. D'un geste de la main, elle ordonna le départ du shinigami. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à quitter la jeune femme, ne voyant pas les marques noires qui apparaissaient sur son visage.

Depuis cinq heures du matin, Tsuzuki déchargeait de lourdes tables en compagnie d'un certain chef qui avait eu le malheur d'oublier le plan dans lequel il avait fait figurer la disposition des invités pour le banquet. Ainsi, les meubles étaient déplacés selon l'évolution de la mémoire de Bacchi : tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche. Il était inutile de fouiller le manoir pour retrouver ce document sachant que l'Italien allait se remémorer le contenu dans la minute. Cependant, il était à noter que cela faisait quatre heures qu'ils substituaient les tables, sans succès. Le pauvre employé de la mort n'osait redresser son dos courbé de peur que de milliers de poignards le transperce de tout son être. C'aurait été un comble pour un shinigami de souffrir à en crever alors qu'il était déjà mort. Il valait mieux passer pour un tocard que pour un martyr quoique éphémère.

Peu avant le départ des organisateurs du mariage, Tsuzuki avait déserté l'autorité pour s'accorder un moment de répit bien mérité. Toutefois, il était impératif qu'il trouve un endroit où personne n'aurait l'idée saugrenue de le déranger. La superficie du manoir était suffisamment importante pour abriter un havre de paix et de quiétude. Néanmoins, beaucoup de pièces étaient munies de portraits lugubres et même ectoplasmiques pour la plupart. Le jeune homme aux yeux améthyste ne désirait pas dormir en compagnie de l'oncle Van Dracula devant une armée décimée ou encore l'aïeule Mac Bathory dans son bain de sang. De plus, son sens de l'orientation flanchait encore lorsqu'il s'agissait de retrouver le taudis qui lui servait de chambre. Par ce caprice du destin, il fut dans l'obligation de chercher en un autre lieu. Hélas, dormir dans un local à outils ou dans une serre n'est jamais de tout luxe. Aucun bâtiment périphérique ne bénéficiait d'emplacements pour s'assoupir. Toutefois, les rayons du soleil apportaient une sensation de prospérité : caressant le visage du shinigami de ses doigts chaleureux, l'astre de lumière incitait le jeune homme à s'endormir au pied d'un arbre. Une impression de déjà-vu le submergea tandis qu'il se laissa glisser contre l'écorce du végétal. Morphée, à ses cotés, ne tarda pas à l'étreindre afin que le jeune homme puisse quitter le réel et un mariage qui en faisait soupirer plus d'un.

Pourtant, Tsuzuki ne dénicha aucun poney ni violon ni chanteuse d'opéra. Ils devaient déjà être en train de crever dans une boucherie ou dans un bûcher. Les protagonistes de ce songe ne ressemblaient en rien aux joyeux petits lutins des contes des frères Grimm. L'un était un petit garçon brun, dos au spectateur, tentant de ne pas pleurer à chaudes larmes tandis que ses genoux reposaient douloureusement sur une règle de bois. Face à lui siégeait un vieil homme rude et draconien presque aussi sombre et froid que sa robe noire de prêtre. Tenant dans une main une croix de bois et dans une autre un fouet à la mode des pharaons égyptiens, l'homme toisait le pauvre lardon de manière à ce que l'enfant n'ait l'idée déraisonnable de le défier du regard. Témoin de ce pathétique tableau, Tsuzuki tenta d'esquisser un pas, mais ses jambes sembler peser plus lourd que tous les fardeaux existants. Il était ainsi contraint de contempler ce drame et de serrer les dents tandis que le vétéran prenait un malin plaisir à dévoiler l'intégralité de sa dentition.

- Alors, tu pensais sérieusement pouvoir nous quitter ?

- Mais… Ma sœur… Ma sœur m'a dit qu'elle me sortirait d'ici… Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait…

- Qu'elle t'aimait ? Oh voyons, ne dis pas de telles sottises ! Qui pourrait t'aimer ? Ta sœur est folle : folle à lier. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour elle : nous nous occuperons d'elle comme nous nous occupons très bien de toi.

- Mais…

- Il suffit, Asato !

Le coup partit aussi rapidement que l'éclair. Par la violence de la gifle qu'il reçut, l'enfant tourna la tête contre son gré vers la gauche et Tsuzuki put voir une pupille violacée qui intensifia sa réminiscence provoquée par un nom : « Asato ». Le sien. Il se souvenait de cette pièce, de cet homme qui dirigeait l'internat dans lequel il vivait et de ce jour fatidique.

- Tu sais très bien qu'un monstre tel que toi ne peut ressentir d'émotions alors cesse tes jérémiades sur le champ !

Le petit Asato tenta de sécher ses pleurs, puis brava le regard draconien de l'ecclésiastique atrabilaire. Ce signe de bravoure lui valut une autre gifle sur la joue droite. S'étant mordu la joue pendant l'impact, l'enfant fut contraint de cracher le liquide rougeâtre que sa blessure avait engendré. Toutefois, quelque chose le tracassait davantage, quelque chose qui comptait beaucoup plus que sa propre vie, quelque chose ou du moins quelqu'un.

- Où est Ruka ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle ! Elle est très bien là où elle est, sans toi et sans ta misérable face de démon !

- Je voudrais la voir… S'il vous plaît !

- C'est impossible. Elle refuse ne serait-ce que de penser à toi. Qui voudrait voir un monstre aussi démoniaque ? Je ne suis pas de ces miséreux qui exposent des créatures aux yeux du public. Je ne leur donnerai pas cet honneur ! Il vaut mieux vous corriger, vous rappeler ce que vous êtes, vous préparer à votre avenir… Tiens à ce propos : Asato, où vas-tu finir ?

Le regard menaçant, l'homme s'approcha du jeune garçon tel le chasseur s'avançant vers sa proie. Il balança un livre imposant sur les genoux endoloris du pauvre enfant qui s'efforça de ne pas gémir de douleur en sentant la règle de bois s'enfoncer dans sa peau parsemée de bleus. Ses pleurs reprirent de plus belle et devinrent presque incontrôlables et interminables.

- Asato, répond-moi ! Où vas-tu finir ?

- En… En enfer…

- Mais encore ?

- Je serai enfermé dans un tombeau enflammé…

- Ou alors ?

- Ou alors… Je serai condamné à marcher à l'envers pour l'éternité… Qui sait ce que l'avenir me réserve…

- Bien, très bien.

D'un geste frôlant le sadisme, l'homme frotta sa grande main calleuse sur le sommet du crâne du petit chérubin avant de le frapper une nouvelle fois. Satisfait de son œuvre, il se retourna vers une porte sortie de la pénombre comme si un projecteur l'avait éclairée en un simple « clic ». C'était sans compter une montée d'adrénaline mêlée à du masochisme qui s'emparait de la malheureuse victime.

- Pourquoi je ne peux pas voir Ruka une dernière fois ?

Tsuzuki fut alors témoin de ce qui n'appartenait pas à ses souvenirs : il vit le sourire malsain du vieillard s'amplifier tandis que l'enfant attendait, le dos tourné, une réponse concrète.

- Ta sœur est partie. Elle a quitté le pays pour aller loin. Très loin.

Un rire pervers retentissait dans la pièce faisant trembler les murs, les lieux et même tout ce monde chimérique. Atteignant des décibels vertigineux, cette hilarité devenait hystérique, résonnait dans les oreilles du shinigami alors que le petit Asato semblait sourd ou impassible. Tsuzuki venait de comprendre ce qu'il n'avait pas appréhendé il y a des décennies. De ses yeux améthyste, il avait assimilé une vérité enfouie depuis trop longtemps. Il voulait hurler à son autre ce dogme dissimulé aux yeux de l'Innocence, mais l'obscurité dévora la scène avec appétit. Les personnages, le décor, les accessoires… Tout disparu en un éclair : ce fut le noir.

Comme n'importe quel spectacle, les lumières de la salle ramenèrent le public à la réalité. Le réel n'avait pas de crucifix, de règle de bois ou de fouet. Il n'y avait plus d'enfant en pleurs ou de prêtre sadique. Le monde des vivants était vert, apaisant et chaleureux. Les rayons du soleil passaient à travers un barrage de feuilles verdoyantes pour le plus grand bonheur de petits êtres de plumes qui célébraient cette allégresse par le biais de chants mélodieux et harmonieux. Tsuzuki se délectait de ce retour brutal, mais n'oubliait pas ce qu'il avait vu dans son rêve : des sentiments oubliés, des souvenirs enfouis, la peur envers un homme… Le contraste entre cette réminiscence et ce paysage gracieux était tel que le shinigami sursauta violemment au point de finir en position assise. En écho, une autre convulsion résonna dans le panorama. Hisoka ne s'attendait pas à un réveil de la sorte. Ayant guetté son partenaire pour le ranimer en temps voulu, l'empathe tressaillit par l'émission brutale de sentiments. Cependant Tsuzuki ne remarqua sa présence qu'après avoir sentit une douleur intense sur le sommet de son crâne.

- Aïe ! Ça va pas non ? Ça fait mal !

- Je pourrais te dire la même chose : « Ça va pas non ? Me faire une frousse pareille ! »

- Ouais bah ça, j'y peux rien. J'ai fait un…

Il ne put poursuivre sa phrase du fait qu'un flash de souvenirs s'empara de son être. Une image, un son, une parole, tout lui revenait à l'esprit. Il devait établir la vérité de sa propre bouche.

- T'as fait un… ?

- Ils l'ont tué.

- Qui ?

- À l'internat, ils l'ont tué.

- Qui a tué qui ? Tsuzuki, je n'y comprend strictement rien !

- Quand je pense que je croyais qu'elle s'était suicidée à cause de moi… J'ai été si stupide !

Malgré toutes les interrogations de son partenaire, le shinigami aux yeux améthyste n'émit aucune réponse précise. Se contentant de hocher la tête machinalement, il fit comprendre à son compagnon que toute autre question n'aboutirait à aucune explication. Résigné, l'empathe aida son partenaire à se relever, désirant retourner à l'intérieur de la demeure. Malheureusement, la torpeur de son aîné ne coopéra pas avec sa volonté : Tsuzuki était inapte à esquisser le moindre geste, le moindre mouvement ou le moindre déplacement. Il était trop absorbé par sa fantasmagorie spirituelle pour pratiquer les activités des êtres vivants. Mais cette léthargie n'était pas au goût de l'empathe. Sa nervosité s'accrut au point que son corps fut parcouru de spasmes ses orteils, ses jambes, ses épaules et même ses cheveux se crispaient. Seule une vive évacuation bruyante de vapeur manquait pour que l'empathe soit comparable à une cocotte-minute. Un ustensile de cuisine qui avait l'habitude « d'exploser » lorsqu'il restait sous pression. En l'occurrence, la cocotte humaine resta peu de temps sous pression puisqu'un coup partit en direction du crâne du songeur. Sur un ring, un arbitre aurait tinté une sonnette et aurait hurlé K.O. annonçant la victoire d'un combattant sur un autre, mais il n'en fut rien. Et puis, qu'importe la victoire et les récompense lorsque son compagnon est cloué à un arbre, chantant des chansons paillardes parce que le coup qu'il a pris le fait divaguer. La pression redescend toujours.

- Tsuzuki, je suis désolé ! Je te le jure, je ne voulais pas te frapper aussi fort ! Tsuzuki, répond moi !

- Les oiseaux croassent, les abeilles coassent, les grenouilles font bzz bzz et les girafes sont muettes… Ouhouhouh, qu'il fait bon vivre !

- Tsuzuki réveille-toi ! J'ai fait ça pour te ramener à la réalité, pas pour que tu partes dans un délire !

- Ah que le monde est petit ! Mes amis sont ici et le vin aussi…

- Tsu…

Il aurait fallu un miracle pour que le shinigami retrouve le Nord, mais l'empathe n'y croyant pas décida de ne pas attendre une lumière céleste ou une foudre divine et s'empara de la bouche de son partenaire. Celui-ci finirait bien par reprendre ses esprits à cause de l'impact de lèvres sucrées contre les siennes, des caresses contre sa joue ou dans ses cheveux contrastant avec la violence du coup qu'il avait pris ou alors à cause du manque d'air. La troisième possibilité fut cependant vite éliminée. En effet, lorsque Tsuzuki écarquilla ses yeux, abasourdi, signifiant qu'il avait retrouvé la notion du temps et de l'espace, il se laissa entraîner dans cette danse charnelle, fougueuse allant même chercher dans l'exubérance. Quelqu'un ayant des problèmes de respiration aurait cherché à fuir ce danger débridé, mais il n'en fut rien. L'aîné des shinigami était trop occupé à attirer son partenaire plus près de son corps plutôt que de se demander si ces poumons fonctionnaient normalement.

On oublie souvent que la vie d'un animal sauvage peut être riche en rebondissements. En effet, un pauvre petit lapin inoffensif peut avoir des problèmes cardiaques à de nombreuses reprises : lorsqu'il sent un danger quelconque, un prédateur à proximité, pendant ses ébats amoureux ou alors quand il est spectateur de cabrioles humaines. La bête qui avait décidé de siéger dans le jardin des Burns regretta d'avoir choisi cet espace pour sa quiétude. Gambadant tranquillement entre les arbustes et les buissons, le petit mammifère fut victime d'une pluie de vêtements. L'avalanche fut fracassante : chaussures, chaussettes, pantalons, vestons… Tout pouvait titiller la Parque de l'être de douceur, surtout lorsque le pauvre animal se retrouva pris au piège, coincé dans une chemise.

Cependant, les responsables de ce capharnaüm n'avaient que faire de la vie d'un pitoyable petit lapin. Non par cruauté, mais parce que chacun avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant en face de lui. Si les raisons de cette fougue si soudaine étaient inconnues, les deux shinigamis ne pensaient qu'à l'instant présent et oubliaient ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux, y comprit les lapins. Leurs cris de douleur et de plaisir résonnaient dans les environs, profanant le silence qui régnait et chassant ainsi des nichés d'oiseaux. Tremblant, suant, hurlant, haletant… Un spectateur candide aurait pu songer à un combat, un combat certes, mais savoureux.

Bien que la bise matinale bravait les températures printanières, les deux amants ne ressentirent nullement le besoin de se couvrir. Même s'il fallait conserver le peu de pudeur qu'il restait, une couverture ou un autre vêtement n'aurait été d'aucune utilité dans le réchauffement corporel. De plus, la fatigue ne permettait le moindre mouvement, même pour attraper quelque chose. Mais il fallait mettre son intimité à l'abri des regards d'éventuels voyeurs. Sans un mot, les shinigamis partirent à la recherche des vêtements éparpillés au milieu de la nature verdoyante pour regagner un manoir désert. Le chef cuisinier avait dû quitter le domicile pour aller à la cérémonie. Seuls au monde, les deux compères s'installèrent au pied d'une baie vitrée attendant la venue d'extravagants invités vêtus de rouge, de vert ou de bleu, de plumes, de chapeau ou de divers froufrous et buvant leur champagne dans des escarpins. Ayant deux heures devant eux, ils valait mieux tuer le Temps avant que ce ne soit lui qui sen charge.

- Tsu, t'avais fais un cauchemar quand tu dormais tout à l'heure ?

- Non… Non, pas du tout… Enfin… Si… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je…

- Bah si, andouille, je m'inquiète ! C'est la deuxième fois que tu nous fais le coup depuis le début de la mission et la première, tu as failli te noyer !

- C'est vrai…

- Évidemment que c'est vrai ! Je ne vais pas m'inquiéter pour des foutaises, surtout pour un idiot tel que toi !

- Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop. Il m'avait manqué cet Hisoka.

Comme Tsuzuki l'avait prévu, la seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un « pff » relativement bruyant marquant l'irritation de l'empathe. Agacé par les événements, le jeune homme n'hésitait pas à se comporter comme à ces débuts en tant que shinigami quitte à être exécrable envers son partenaire et amant. Heureusement que celui-ci faisait preuve de compréhension vis-à-vis du caractère de son compagnon et que la nature de leur relation favorisait un retour au calme. Quelques baisers suffirent pour que la paix survienne de nouveau. Le soupir d'exaspération mit peu de temps à se transformer en éclats de rire candide et cristallin. Mais un appel de phares d'une camionnette ramena les deux joueurs à la réalité. Sa conduite, trop familière pour provenir d'un propriétaire ou d'un invité, suscita l'intérêt des employés de la mort qui s'étaient relevés pour mieux voir l'identité de l'automobiliste. À vive allure, le véhicule s'approcha de l'endroit où siégeaient les seuls habitants pour venir s'arrêter à quelques mètres de la baie vitrée. D'où ils étaient, les deux jeunes hommes n'eurent aucun mal à reconnaître le chauffeur.

- Robert ? Ça par exemple ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Vous êtes censé ne plus travailler ici, normalement.

- Je sais. Je ne viens pas pour travailler, mais pour amener quelqu'un au mariage. Je ne suis pas trop en retard au moins ?

- Si la cérémonie doit avoir commencé. Mais si vous vous dépêchez, vous serez à l'heure.

- Malheureusement, je ne peux pas l'emmener directement à l'église. Vous comprenez, avec Kyoko dans les parages…

Il ne fallait pas d'autres arguments pour que l'ancien majordome se fasse comprendre. La simple prononciation du nom de la propriétaire des lieux faisait frémir d'effroi les deux protagonistes.

- Vous voulez bien l'emmener ? Vous savez, vous vous faites tout petits : vous entrez par la porte sur le côté et vous vous installez à la première place que vous trouvez ou vous restez debout.

- Moi, ça ne me dérange pas. Nous le ferons, Monsieur Robert.

« Encore une promesse prise à la légère » pensait Hisoka. D'une part, il ne voyait aucun inconvénient à accompagner quelqu'un à un mariage, mais d'un autre côté, son intuition lui soufflait que se rendre à la cérémonie était une mauvaise idée.

Robert s'inclina à plusieurs reprises en signe de remerciement puis partit en direction de l'arrière de sa camionnette. Il ne mit que quelques secondes pour descendre avec un fauteuil roulant occupé par une jeune fille blonde vêtue d'une petite robe légère. Le regard dans le vague, elle n'émit aucune réaction lorsque son père l'arrêta face à ses anciens collègues, encore moins quand l'homme s'accroupit face à elle.

- Hannah, tu vois, tu vas aller au mariage de Ginji et de Kazu, mais ce sont ces jeunes hommes qui vont t'y conduire. Papa va venir te chercher après et on va retourner à l'hôpital. Tu es contente ?

Si le fait de fixer un gravillon au sein de millions et de hocher discrètement la tête signifiaient que l'ancienne servante était satisfaite, alors celle-ci était vraiment enchantée par cette disposition.

- Elle a eu une crise hier et les infirmières ont réussi à comprendre qu'elle voulait assister au mariage. Je n'ai pas pu lui refuser.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous nous chargeons de tout ! Pas vrai Hisoka ?

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr…

- Allons, c'est la moindre des choses !

Hisoka aurait pu continuer à protester contre cette initiative, mais son aîné s'était déjà emparé du fauteuil roulant et poussait la jeune Anglaise jusqu'à la camionnette. L'empathe cherchait à l'arrêter et lui exprimer ce qu'il pensait de cette alternative, mais chaque fois qu'il pensait s'adresser à son partenaire, il se retrouvait face à un dos. Il fallut jouer le jeu et s'installer au côté du shinigami aux yeux améthyste pour qu'il puisse dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- Tsu, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… Je te jure, je le sens mal cette histoire…

- Ecoute, on accompagne juste une demoiselle à un mariage ! Il ne faut pas en faire un drame !

- Si ! Mon intuition me dit qu'il vaut mieux…

- Désolé de te dire ça, mais que tu ne le veuilles ou non, on est de mariage.

L'empathe comprit qu'il n'y avait plus rien à redire, la conversation était close. Le véhicule démarra dans un sourd vrombissement et les trois compagnons quittèrent le domaine des Burns et l'ancien majordome qui soupirait de savoir qu'il n'avait plus de moyen de transport pour repartir.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Les paysages jouent généralement un rôle primordial dans la vie d'un être humain. Ce sont eux les principaux acteurs des moments de notre existence, qu'ils soient agréables ou douloureux. Adorables animateurs, ils assurent l'activité des enfants, petits ou grands. Aussi magnifiques soient-ils, ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'impact sur deux jeunes Japonais de la région de Kansaï. Au fin fond d'une forêt appartenant à l'une des plus grandes fortunes de la péninsule, deux adolescents fixaient la sublime végétation qui se présentait devant eux avec nonchalance. Évidemment, il est à noter que ces jeunes personnes n'avaient pas les mêmes raisons à cette apathie. La première sur son fauteuil n'esquissait ni mouvement, ni réel intérêt par rapport aux oiseaux sifflotant autour d'elle ou au couple de lapins qui concevait leur future portée. Le second aurait pu s'émerveiller en voyant les trésors que renfermait Mère Nature, mais il était trop occupé à réprimander son amant devant une carte posée sur le capot de la camionnette pour s'intéresser à ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

- Je te l'avais dit qu'il fallait prendre à gauche au carrefour !

- Tu ne m'avais rien dit du tout !

- Tu parles ! Je me suis époumoné pour te dire que c'était à gauche qu'il fallait aller !

- Ah ? J'avais pas entendu.

- Tu te fiches de moi ?

- Non ! S'il te plaît, ne me frappe pas !

Pitoyable scène de ménage qui durait depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Les shinigamis avaient parcouru un bon bout de chemin avant de se perdre au milieu de grands êtres verdâtres pour le plus grand malheur du plus jeune.

- Je le savais qu'il y allait avoir un problème ! Évidemment, si tu confonds l'envers de l'endroit d'une carte, on va arriver à l'opposé !

- J'y peux rien si elle est mal fichu cette carte, moi ! Ils n'indiquent même pas le Nord !

- Dans ces cas-là, tu regardes dans quel sens sont écrits les mots, andouille !

- Ah, je me disais bien que certains signes n'existaient pas…

Leur querelle semblait interminable et ne cesserait que lorsque les deux protagonistes auraient trouvé le bon chemin. Bien entendu, il est difficile de retrouver quelque chose dans l'énervement et la discorde. Ce qui se trouve sous notre nez devient imperceptible et renforce la nervosité. Il suffit alors d'un simple élément de diversion pour raccommoder le tout. Ce fut ce qui se déroula dans le cas présent puisque au milieu des hurlements et des jérémiades, une douce mélodie électronique retentit, cessant ainsi toutes traces de sérénade.

Tsuzuki sortit de sa poche l'appareil électronique responsable de ce chahut. Né d'une union entre un téléphone portable et d'un talkie-walkie, l'engin imposant tintait de plus en plus belle. La sonnerie devenait plus forte et les jeunes gens à proximité étaient contraints de se boucher les oreilles. La joyeuse petite mélodie faisait un vacarme insupportable et se transforma en alarme. D'autant plus atroce, l'empathe eut comme réflexe de tomber à genoux tandis que son partenaire lâchait l'objet maléfique.

- Tsu, arrête cette chose !

- Je ne sais pas comment ça marche !

Un événement ne venant jamais seul, l'unique présence féminine, agacée par ce tintamarre, crut bien faire en entamant un duo avec l'alarme. Mêlant ses hurlements au tocsin, le tandem se transforma en une seule et même sirène. Les sons de leurs voix respectives créaient un boucan qui aurait transpercé les tympans d'un fragile mortel. Même les employés de la mort se demandaient s'ils n'étaient pas déjà assourdis par tout ce raffut. C'était comme si le diable lui-même avait composé une ballade pour deux voix. Un chant maléfique qui aurait déplumé les ailes des anges.

D'un geste inattendu et miraculeux, le plus vieux des shinigamis s'empara de l'objet machiavélique et appuya sur une touche au hasard. Priant pour que le vacarme cesse, les deux jeunes hommes se chargeaient de taire les deux chanteurs. Tsuzuki tentait tant bien que mal d'arrêter les hurlements de la machine tandis que son amant essaya de calmer ceux de l'être humain. Le silence ne revint que progressivement puisque si la machine s'était tue d'un seul coup, les gémissements d'Hannah allèrent decrescendo, laissant ainsi un quelque peu de suspense à la situation. La scène retomba dans une sorte de mutisme qui faisait soupirer d'aise les deux principaux acteurs. Souriant béatement, les shinigamis se regardèrent, riant de temps en temps en jouissant du bien-être que pouvait apporter ce retour au calme.

- Qu'est ce que ça fait du bien quand ça s'arrête !

- À qui le dis-tu ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est Bacchi qui m'a donné ça ce matin.

Deux paires d'yeux se dirigèrent vers l'appareil électronique qui ronronnait étrangement sur le sol. Au milieu d'une herbe verte, l'alarme chuchotait d'incompréhensibles paroles. Curieux, les employés de la Mort s'approchèrent de l'objet et le plus jeune osa s'en emparer sous le regard intrigué de son amant. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que ce désir de connaissance s'estompe.

- Idiot ! Ça marche comme un téléphone ! On s'est assourdi pour un portable !

- Oh tu sais, moi et les nouvelles technologies… C'est pas de mon époque tout ça.

- Imbécile !

Hisoka avait quelques envies de meurtres vis-à-vis de son partenaire. Certes, cela n'aurait pas été très utile, mais aurait calmé les nerfs de l'empathe qui portait l'appareil à son oreille, articulant un « Allô ? » suffisamment fort pour que les supplications de son partenaire ne soient plus que de simples pensées. Les événements qui suivirent furent rapides voire précipités. Le jeune homme décolla d'un coup le combiné de son organe auditif en esquissant une grimace de dégoût puis le tendit à son propriétaire.

- C'est pour toi.

En voyant le rictus d'Hisoka, Tsuzuki ne put s'empêcher d'avaler sa salive en pensant à ce qu'il allait lui arriver lorsqu'il poserait le téléphone contre son oreille. Des frissons lui parcouraient le dos tandis que, fébrile, il s'empara de l'objet satanique. Il l'observa un temps l'appareil avant d'échanger un regard avec son partenaire qui lui faisait signe de disposer le téléphone à son oreille. Tandis que, tremblant de tout son être, il approchait l'engin maudit du lieu fragile, l'empathe portait son index à l'horizontale contre sa gorge et le déplaçait en avant et en arrière. Évidemment, ce geste eut pour effet d'amplifier l'angoisse du shinigami.

- Oui ?

- Espèce d'imbécile ! Qu'est ce que tou foutais ? À causa di toi, io loupe la céré… Cérè… Cérémomo…

- Cérémonie ? Mais vu l'heure, elle devrait être terminée, non ?

- Ah non, non, pas terminée du tout ! Ça commence ! On a perdu du tempo à causa di tutti les invités. Ma pauvre maîtresse est dans une colère mauve !

- Vous voulez dire : une colère noire ?

- Toi, ta gueule et laisse moi m'exprimer !

Il y eut quelques minutes de calme. Hisoka fixait son partenaire avec de grands yeux exorbités alors que son vis-à-vis haussait les sourcils à plusieurs reprises et laissait les commissures de ses lèvres suivre la loi de la gravité. L'agonie d'une fourmi aurait pu être entendue tant le silence était pesant.

- Eh l'idiot ? Tou est toujours avec moi ?

- Oui, je vous laissais l'opportunité de vous exprimer, c'est tout.

- Que quoi ? Je n'ai rien à dire, moi !

- Alors pourquoi vous nous avez cassés… Hum… Contactés ?

- Pour vous dire que nous aurons du retard.

L'empathe, qui avait branché le haut-parleur un peu avant, pinça fortement ses lèvres et écarquilla ses yeux émeraude. Le « quoi ? » qu'il prononça distinctement dénicha tous les pauvres oiseaux du voisinage. Les pauvres petits volatiles qui avaient trouvé un chez-soi confortablement furent sauvagement chassés de leurs nids. De plus, la bataille qui faisait rage entre les deux shinigamis pour le téléphone faisait fuir également d'autres petits animaux à poils ou à plumes. Le responsable premier du capharnaüm menaçait de tuer le chef cuisinier tandis que son complice craignait pour sa « vie », son honneur et au bon état de son corps. Hélas, son partenaire et amant parvint tout de même à s'emparer de l'objet convoité et ne se fit pas prier pour hurler :

« Ecoute-moi bien, rital de mes deux, parce que je ne vais pas redire deux fois ce que tu vas entendre ! On vient d'avoir les tympans percés à cause de ta saloperie de téléphone d'avant-guerre, on est perdu en pleine forêt avec une… Traumatisée… Enfin, ça, on s'en fout ! Et toi tu nous sors que tout ça, c'est pour dire que toi et tes bons à rien de patrons n'aurez votre Champagne que plus tard ? Par Enma, le monde va s'écrouler ! Refait un coup comme celui-ci et tu seras obligé de manger le repas de noce avec une paille ! »

Tsuzuki pensait que la bise s'était arrêtée de souffler car elle avait peur de l'empathe en colère. Lui-même ne savait s'il devait craindre Bacchi ou celui qui écrasait son doigt contre la touche « raccrocher ». Soupirant désespérément, l'aîné des shinigamis essaya de penser à autre chose. Il espérait qu'ainsi, son partenaire se calmerait tranquillement de son côté et ils pourraient reprendre la route jusqu'à l'église. Il observait ce qui restait de la faune désertée, la camionnette blanche qui semblait avoir subi quelques dégâts durant sa vie d'aventurière, une jeune fille en fauteuil roulant qui attendait patiemment d'aller à un mariage. Ce petit incident les aura retardés dans leur projet.

- Allez, arrête de râler, on a un mariage !

- Moi ? Je ne râle pas du tout, je suis parfaitement calme et détendu.

- Bien sûr.

Il fallut se disputer encore et encore, changer le pneu qui avait crevé, buter dans un arbre, renverser un oiseau suicidaire, lui faire du bouche-à-bec pour le ranimer et surtout : rouler et encore rouler pour enfin arriver au lieu désiré. Au milieu d'une clairière, la petite église se cachait sous s'immenses sapins, mais triomphait au-dessus de petits gravillons écrus grâce à trois petites marches de pierre. Ornée d'immondes gargouilles, la pierre noircie par le temps apportait un côté abandonné voire patibulaire. Il était curieux de savoir qu'une épave de la sorte puisse accueillir un mariage d'élites. Et pourtant, ce fut effectivement le cas.

- Normalement, dans ce genre d'églises, il y a un cimetière, non ?

- Vu la foule qui réside, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il n'y en ait pas.

- Si tu le dis. On rentre comment ? Il n'y a pas de rampe pour handicapés.

- Bah, par la porte !

Ç'aurait pu être une réponse juste et logique si Tsuzuki ne songeait pas à la porte principale. Joignant le geste à la parole, il se dirigea vers le parvis situé à l'avant de l'église, accompagné d'une chaise roulante et d'une petite blonde indifférente à ce qui se déroulait devant elle. Cependant, son geste plein de bonne volonté fut intercepté par l'empathe qui avait, heureusement, conscience de la bévue de son aîné.

- Ça va pas, non? Déjà qu'on n'est pas invité à la cérémonie, tu veux, en plus, qu'on se fasse remarquer en empruntant la grande porte ?

- Oups ! Je n'y avais pas pensé.

- Triple andouille !

Néanmoins, même passer par les portes de bas-côtés n'était pas non plus acquis. Tout d'abord, le fauteuil d'Hannah était trop lourd pour gravir les trois petites marches. De plus, l'entrée était trop petite pour que cette même chaise puisse passer. La jeune fille devait donc se passer de son soutien pour pouvoir pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'église. Contre son gré ou avec son consentement, Tsuzuki souleva l'ancienne servante afin de se débarrasser de leur handicap et de pouvoir assister au mariage. Hisoka, après avoir replié le fauteuil, s'introduisit à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il aurait pu être vite suivi par le shinigami aux yeux améthyste, mais hélas, une marche plus haute que les autres l'empêcha d'accomplir cette tâche. Son pied buta dans le pavé de pierre et le pauvre employé de la mort s'étala de tout son être sur le parterre de l'église. Certes, il était entré, mais se trouvait à même le sol, écrasant une jeune fille sans défense.

Comme Hisoka l'avait envisagé, cette entrée plus que maladroite interpella toute l'assemblée, y compris les futurs époux et l'ecclésiastique. Ce dernier fit une remarque qui ne manqua pas de plonger la maigre foule dans une hilarité timide. Soupirant une énième fois, le plus jeune des shinigamis aida son aîné à se relever et à prendre place sur un banc du second rang à côté de Daiki Ogawa et derrière une petite vieille endormie. L'homme observa ses nouveaux voisins avec considération. Il fixa avec d'avantage d'attention la présence féminine et entama une conversation avec celui qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

- C'est Hannah ?

- Non, ma vieille tante ! On l'a ramenée de sa maison de retraite, elle rêvait d'assister à un mariage. Ça lui rappelle le sien, pendant la seconde guerre mondiale.

- Oh allez, moi je ne l'ai quasiment jamais vu sans son uniforme ! Inutile d'être aussi sarcastique !

- Dis donc, vous n'êtes pas protestants comme les Anglais ?

- Oui… Non… J'en sais rien. Du temps de ma grand-mère, on allait à la messe, mais c'est tout. Ce que tu vois n'a rien de religieux, c'est du préparé à la vite fait, bien fait : ma mère tout craché.

Des « chut » autour d'eux se firent entendre. Visiblement, leur conversation n'était pas au goût des autres personnes de l'assemblée. Cependant, lorsque le silence semblait revenir, un ignoble ronflement retentit dans toute l'église. La petite vieille avait plongé dans un profond sommeil et manifestait cet événement par une inspiration bruyante qui provoqua plusieurs éclats de rire.

- C'est qui cette femme ?

- Mæmi Daïbutsu alias Mamie Doudou : l'arrière grand-mère de Kazu. Elle est folle amoureuse de mon grand-père bien qu'ils aient trente ans de différence.

- Bizarre… Attend, elle a quel âge ?

- Elle vient de fêter ses cent quatre ans. Pas mal, quand même ?

La concernée se réveilla en sursaut pour émettre un petit éternuement discret et élégant. Si la vieille femme n'avait pas l'ombre de classe pendant son sommeil, sa coquetterie était belle et bien présente à son réveil. Soucieuse, elle se tourna à droite à gauche avant de jeter son dévolu sur ses voisins de derrière.

- Et bien, à plus de cent ans, j'attire encore les foudres : on parle encore de moi et je suis sûre que c'est toi, mon coquin !

Elle aurait pu se retourner vers ceux qui parlaient dans son dos, c'est-à-dire l'empathe et l'aîné de la famille Ogawa, mais non. Elle préférait penser qu'il s'agissait de l'aîné des shinigamis à qui elle envoya quelques baisers par colis express. Inutile de préciser que le pauvre destinataire ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Lorsque d'un seul coup, une centenaire vous fais du rentre-dedans, on peut se permettre de rester perplexe. Toutefois, sa nouvelle amie préférait retomber dans sa torpeur, quitte à reprendre ses horribles ronflements qui la privaient de tout chic.

La cérémonie était plutôt classique. Mis à part les ronflements de celle sui se faisait appeler « Mamie Doudou », rien de distinguait cette célébration d'une autre. Quelquefois, l'émotion des mariés coupe le souffle, les paroles d'un religieux peuvent avoir un impact sur la réflexion d'autrui, la foi peut changer le regard de certains ou quelques petits incidents comme une chaise qui s'écroule, un petit enfant qui ne peut plus retenir et fait dans ses sous-vêtements ou un couple d'amis qui fait un scandale à cause d'une scène de ménage. Or, presque rien de tout cela n'arriva : les mariés restaient stoïques, l'ecclésiastique récitait d'une voix morne ce qu'un autre avait déjà préparé, personne n'avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait dans un lieu de culte, les bancs étaient tous solides et l'âge minimal des personnes dans l'assemblée était de seize ans. Le seul coup de théâtre qui aurait pu avoir lieu pouvait être un scandale monumental puisque Kazu avait remarqué son ancienne amante et semblait perturbée.

Chaque moment-phare était une occasion pour la mariée d'exprimer son désarroi. Lorsqu'elle dû déclarer ses vœux à son futur époux, son esprit jouait les abonnés absents et cela se sentait dans le son de sa voix. Son regard se portait vers celle pour qui son cœur avait flanché. Leur relation avait commencé sur un coup de tête. L'une avait du désir pour l'autre et la seconde voulait juste s'amuser. L'envie de sexe s'était transformée en sentiments profonds qui auraient pu aboutir à une histoire d'amour digne d'un conte de fée si les cruels obligations et événements en avaient décidé autrement. Une idylle qui s'achève, d'autres vies qui commencent. Les amours de jeunesse sont les plus beaux et, hélas, les plus douloureux lorsqu'ils se terminent. Mais ceux qui font mal là où le cœur est déjà meurtri sont ceux qui sont forcés, ceux qui arrachent les gens heureux pour les entraîner dans une autre vie. Ils ne seront peut-être pas heureux, ils en mourront peut-être, mais il en est ainsi et pas autrement.

Dans un mariage, ce qui intéresse petits et grands reste ce jeu de question-réponse entre l'homme d'église et les mariés. Le religieux fait une demande fatidique qui nécessite une réplique courte et spontanée. Le souffle court, l'assemblée attend avec impatience le « oui » prononcé par les futurs époux qui les fera entrer dans le monde des gens mariés. Un univers à la fois contraignant et protecteur qui fait le bonheur de beaucoup, mais pas de tous.

En l'occurrence, avant que le prêtre n'ait interrogé les deux amoureux, les ronflements qui constituaient un bruit de fond, devinrent plus forts et irréguliers, ressemblant ainsi aux grognements d'un porcin. Mamie Doudou se réveilla en sursaut à nouveau, elle regarda ceux et celles qui l'entouraient.

- Mais ? Où est mon Fumimi ? Il ne vient même pas au mariage de son petit-fils ?

- Il est en maison de repos, je t'expliquerai après, Mamie Doudou.

- Si j'avais su, je l'aurais rejoint, là-bas. J'irai après avec ta voiture, mon Kiki.

Quelqu'un d'autre n'aurait probablement pas apprécié d'être appelé de la sorte, mais Daiki semblait attendri pas cette vieille libertine. Il riait de bon cœur tandis que son voisin lui lançait de drôles de regards. L'empathe était stupéfait que « Kiki » ait accepté de recevoir aussi facilement un surnom aussi dégradant. Il était même surpris de voir un caractère changer aussi facilement à cause de boissons alcoolisées. Néanmoins, sa stupéfaction n'était pas au goût des autres membres de la cérémonie qui, une fois de plus, réclamait le silence pour entendre et immortaliser le moment tant attendue.

- Ginji, acceptez-vous de prendre Kazu, ici présente pour épouse, de l'aimer, de la chérir et de lui rester fidèle jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Oui, je le veux.

Des soupirs de bien-être retentirent dans la salle. Mis à part trois retardataires, l'assemblée était émue par cette courte réponse, symbole de la promesse de l'amour éternel. Parmi les indifférents, deux jeunes hommes se contentaient d'observer la mine dépitée de la mariée. Celle-ci, effrayée par ce qui allait lui arriver ensuite, alternait la direction dans laquelle elle portait son regard : l'homme d'église, son fiancé et Hannah.

- Kazu, acceptez-vous de prendre Ginji, ici présent pour époux, de l'aimer, de le chérir et de lui rester fidèle jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Le souffle court, tout le monde attendait la réponse de la rouquine. Seulement, ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de celle qu'elle aimait. Ce n'était, bien sûr, pas le cas de l'ancienne servante qui jetait son dévolu sur la rambarde de bois devant elle. Toutefois, la mariée ne pouvait cesser de regarder son amante et laisser couler quelques larmes, quitte à ce que les gouttes salées deviennent couleurs charbon à cause des cent fards qui la paraissaient.

- Kazu, voulez-vous ?

- O… N… Ou… Non ! Non, je suis désolée, je ne peux pas !

La foule, à bout de souffle, suffoqua. Outrée par cette réponse jugée prévisible par les shinigamis, l'assemblée poussait des exclamations scandalisées. La réaction la plus poussée fut tout de même celle de l'organisatrice du mariage qui s'avançait vers l'autel, poings serrés. La gifle qu'elle asséna à la jeune femme fut bruyante, violente et surprenante. Les sanglots de la victime redoublèrent tandis que l'agresseur reçut le même châtiment de la part de sa progéniture. Ginji ne voulait pas rester impassible face à ce qui se présentait devant lui. Si son ancienne fiancée devait être giflée, sa mère n'avait aucune raison de ne pas y passer.

- Fout-lui la paix, Maman ! Elle a fait son choix… J'espère que c'est le bon.

La rousse était anéantie de voir celui à qui elle était promise si furieux. S'il essayait de rester calme, sa colère était facilement perceptible au son de sa voix et au regard qu'il portait à son ex-fiancée. Celle-ci était apeurée, plus qu'elle ne l'était avant de prononcer ses paroles fatidiques qui transformaient son mariage morne en cérémonie apocalyptique. Elle craignait particulièrement son ancienne belle-mère, le prêtre qui la regardait d'un œil assassin pour avoir gâché sa célébration, la foule qui, tout en restant assise à sa place, se rapprochait de l'autel, du plafond qui s'abaissait pour l'écraser comme une vulgaire fourmi… Kazu sentait qu'elle ne pouvait rester ainsi, comme une pauvre brebis immaculée prête à être dévorée par une meute de loups affamés. Elle ne trouva aucune autre solution sinon de courir jusqu'à la grande porte de l'église et de s'enfuir à travers la forêt. Il lui semblait que ses pas s'enfonçaient dans le sol, que sa course était lente, trop lente... Cependant, elle se trompait : sa disparition ne dura que quelques instants et laissait l'assemblée dans un état d'appréhension qui fut vite estompé par l'organisatrice du mariage.

- Mais rattrapez –la, imbéciles ! Vous voulez qu'elle gâche tout ?

Ayant remarqué la présence des shinigamis, Kyoko vociférait pour qu'ils ramènent la belle mariée. Ni une, ni deux, les deux amants s'élancèrent à la poursuite de la rousse : non parce que leur éphémère employeuse leur avait demandé, mais parce que les terres qui avoisinaient la demeure des Burns étaient dangereuses et même mortelles.

Il était évident que Kazu n'ait pas emprunté la route principale, mais un chemin parmi les arbres et les buissons sinon, elle aurait été encore visible. Néanmoins, la grande question était : par où était-elle partie ? Les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient pas le temps de débattre sur quelle direction prendre puisque chaque seconde pouvait compter. Tous deux prirent une direction au hasard, espérant qu'elle soit la bonne. Ils couraient à perdre haleine, mais se fichaient s'ils étaient fatigués ou non : ils devaient retrouver Kazu à n'importe quel prix. Les ronces pouvaient griffer, les orties pouvaient brûler, les branches pouvaient fouetter, rien n'arrêtait les deux employés de la mort.

Soudain, quelque chose interrompit les shinigamis. Un morceau de tissu coincé au milieu des ronces siégeait sous les yeux des deux protagonistes dont l'un s'empressa de s'en emparer. Ornée de dentelles, la petite étoffe était recouverte de poussière et d'épines au point que sa parure était invisible et que le doigt de celui qui la détenait se macula d'un liquide rougeâtre.

- Regarde, elle est passée par là !

Cependant, Hisoka n'en était pas si sûr. Ce fut peut-être stupide de penser cela, mais le morceau de tissu le laissait perplexe. Il avait aidé la mariée à s'habiller et ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu ce type de dentelle.

- Tsu, j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas à Kazu. De plus, si elle était bel et bien passée par là, on l'aurait vue. Je pense que l'on court plus vite qu'une jeune fille en robe de mariée, surtout dans ce genre de terrain.

- Alors, à qui ça appartient ?

En guise de réponse, un vent violent frappa la forêt et ses habitants. Changeant de direction à plusieurs reprises, la rafale semblait tourner autour des shinigamis. Le ciel, qui quelques secondes auparavant était d'un bleu parfait, s'assombrit pour laisser place à d'horribles nuages noirs orageux. Aucune goutte ne s'abattit sur le sol, mais la luminosité baissait et il devenait difficile de voir correctement. Le vent cessa enfin et les employés de la mort purent reprendre leurs esprits quelques peu ébranlés par la tempête. Un bruit inhabituel survint : celui des sabots d'un cheval au galop. L'animal semblait savoir où il allait ce qui voulait dire que quelqu'un menait l'équidé, quelqu'un montait le cheval, quelqu'un qui rôdait dans la forêt et qui cherchait quelque chose de précis. Les bruits s'estompèrent, mais l'inquiétude était toujours présente.

Ils devaient trouver Kazu coûte que coûte.


	14. Chapter 13

_Voilà le treizième chapitre, un peu plus que les autres**. **_

_J'ai remarqué que j'avais fait une boulette au niveau des prénoms. Le fils cadet de la famille et le marié par la même occasion s'appelle **Ginji **et non pas** Hidemi.** Hidemi c'est le papa. Je suis sincèrement désolée pour cette gaffe en espérant que je n'ai perdu personne en route à cause de cet incident. De toutes façons, c'est corrigé (normalement). _**  
**

**Chapitre 13**

Courir, se trouver dans une perpétuelle quête de vitesse. Courir, partir d'un point de départ jusqu'à un point d'arrivée durant un temps minime. Courir, se déplacer rapidement, avec impétuosité, par un mouvement alternatif des jambes ou des pattes, n'ayant pendant un court instant aucun appui au sol. Courir, se déplacer en effectuant un mouvement successif et accéléré des jambes. Le verbe « courir » pouvait-il signifier partir au secours d'une mariée en danger de mort ? À vrai dire, les shinigamis se fichaient bien de savoir quelle définition correspondait à leur acte.

Ils traversaient la forêt depuis quelques minutes semblant interminables, oubliant leurs petits tracas, la relation qu'ils entretenaient avec l'autre, la raison de leur venue en ce lieu et d'autres pensées jugées secondaires. Toute leur attention se focalisait sur une seule et même personne : une jeune mariée qui avait commis l'irréparable en s'élançant dans une sorte de forêt où un prédateur l'y attendait. Pauvre proie sans défense attendant la sentence de ses mauvais choix.

Hélas, même le plus chanceux des fous ne peut se permettre d'espérer retrouver une aiguille dans une botte de paille. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : seul un miracle pouvait sauver la jeune fugitive. Cette vérité ne plaisait pas aux deux shinigamis : Tsuzuki pestait, serrait les dents quitte à ce que sa tête le fasse souffrir. Il se sentait impuissant face à la situation et faisait les cent pas, tapant violemment du pied de temps à autre.

- Tsu, arrête ! Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver !

- C'est vrai… T'as raison ! Voyons… Je pourrais survoler les arbres avec Suzaku…

- Et si on te voyait ? Je te rappelle qu'on est à deux pas de l'église où a eu lieu la cérémonie ! Et si l'on retrouve Kazu ? Comment tu lui expliqueras que tu voles sur le dos d'un phénix géant ? À la limite, si tu veux utiliser un shikigami, invoque Byakko, tu serais plus discret, mais…

L'empathe avait peut-être prononcé le reste de son discours, mais son aîné ne l'écoutait plus. Il se concentrait pour invoquer l'un de ses douze dieux protecteurs. Joignant les mains à la manière d'une prière, il murmura sa formule connue par cœur, puis se recula de quelques pas pour laisser passer un énorme tigre blanc. La somptueuse bête aux yeux d'or attendit patiemment que son maître eût grimpé sur son dos pour s'élancer à la poursuite d'une belle et jeune mariée effrontée. Le plus jeune des shinigamis, resté en retrait, observait son amant disparaître à travers l'obscurité et les feuillages. S'agrippant à un arbre environnant, il poursuivit sa phrase interrompue imaginant ce qui se serait passé si son coéquipier l'avait laissé finir.

- Mais les shikigamis ne sont pas des créatures faites pour la recherche, tu vas gaspiller ton énergie pour rien, mais fait comme tu veux Tsu. Moi, je continue à pied.

L'empathe se permit d'esquisser un maigre sourire pathétique avant de prendre un chemin au hasard. « Comme si j'avais le choix ! » pensa-t-il. Si son amant avait une fâcheuse tendance à culpabiliser pour peu de chose, le jeune homme commençait à avoir coutume de penser qu'il n'était qu'un simple fardeau pour l'aîné ou l'Enma Cho. Après tout, mis à part son pouvoir d'empathie et son intelligence, il ne possédait aucun don pouvant favoriser le travail du service des assignations des morts. De plus, il estimait que le fait de lire dans l'esprit des gens était plus handicapant que bénéfique, surtout pour un travail en binôme et que sa capacité de réflexion n'était pas exceptionnelle comparée à l'esprit stratège de Tatsumi ou la science infuse de Watari.

Hisoka en avait déjà assez de devoir rester dans le corps d'un enfant de seize ans, de toujours être considéré comme un enfant alors que s'il n'avait pas rencontré un certain médecin sadique, il aurait atteint la vingtaine et aurait pu être majeur. Bien sûr, il n'aurait jamais rencontré Tsuzuki ou même l'amour, serait certainement devenu fou à force de rester enfermé dans cette cave obscure. Comment des parents pouvait être effrayé par leur propre enfant au point de l'isoler du monde extérieur ?

* * *

De son côté, Tsuzuki s'agrippait à la fourrure du grand tigre blanc. L'animal majestueux progressait à travers les feuillages, slalomant entre les arbres, enjambant les souches et les branches basses. Le félin se faufilait gracieusement, permettant ainsi à son maître de ne pas être incommodé par divers végétaux nocifs. Néanmoins, le splendide shikigami ignorait un élément essentiel auquel Tsuzuki n'avait pas songé.

- Dis donc, Asato, qu'est-ce qu'on cherche exactement ?

- On cherche une mariée, elle est en grand danger, il faut faire vite !

- Oh doucement là ! Je ne règle pas tes histoires de cœur, moi ! Imagine que la grande Suzaku l'apprenne, je serai dans de beaux draps !

- Non, je n'ai aucun problème de cœur ! Cette fille est en danger : on doit faire vite ou ça pourrait lui être fatal ! Fais-moi confiance !

- Très bien, mais je ne sais pas où chercher moi !

Il est vrai que Tsuzuki avait omis ce petit détail. Peut-être que c'était ce que son partenaire avait l'intention de lui dire avant qu'il ne fonce tête baissée sur le dos du shikigami. Pourtant, il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour, il devait avoir confiance au grand félin le transportant.

Soudain, l'animal mythique sortit le shinigami hors de ses pensées. Aux aguets, il semblait avoir repéré quelque chose dans les feuillages. Tsuzuki s'attendait plutôt à voir sortir un lapin ou un vulgaire oiseau voulant vivre sa misérable vie de proie, mais Byakko ne semblait pas en être aussi certain. De plus, sa fidélité envers l'employé de la Mort lui interdisait de penser à sa gourmandise avant sa mission. S'il estimait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'intrigant derrière les branchages, alors il en était ainsi et pas autrement.

- Je ressens une forte magie là-bas.

Pourtant, Kazu ne pratiquait pas l'ombre d'une incantation, potion ou de magie noire. Elle n'avait aucune connaissance concernant ce genre d'activité et de ce fait, il y avait peu de chance pour que ce soit elle. À moins qu'elle n'eût eu le malheur de posséder un pouvoir surnaturel enfoui quelque part en elle, mais quelle erreur grossière et inepte les shinigamis auraient commise s'il en avait été le cas. L'unique moyen de vérifier la question était d'écarter la seule barrière qui séparait les deux compères de cette source de magie et ce fut ce que Tsuzuki voulut effectuer. Malheureusement, lorsque le fauve s'était approché dudit lieu, un puissant éclair luisant les ramena violemment à leur place d'origine, sinon plus loin.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Même s'il savait ce qu'il en était, Tsuzuki ne put s'empêcher de poser une question bateau. La réponse était pourtant évidente : ils venaient d'être propulsés à plusieurs mètres par une puissante magie provenant d'un buisson à l'air bénin. Cette fois, le jeune homme était sûr de sa première idée : il ne s'agissait pas de Kazu. La mariée ne les aurait jamais attaqués, même si son pouvoir dubitatif était devenu incontrôlable.

Soudain, une silhouette apparut à travers la végétation. À vrai dire, Tsuzuki ne pouvait réellement distinguer la perspective de cette nouvelle présence, mais seulement l'ombre de manière grossière. La forme esquissa un mouvement, puis sembla rétrécir pour atteindre une taille humaine. À partir de cet infime moment, l'employé de la mort pouvait distinguer plus rigoureusement les contours de ce qui se trouvait face à lui. Hélas, à peine eut-il le temps de délibérer à propos de ce qu'il voyait, son opposant prenait la fuite et s'éclipsait à travers le décor. À l'affût, Byakko n'attendit pas le signal de son maître pour s'élancer à la poursuite de leur ennemi, faisant sortir le shinigami de son apathie.

- Eh ! C'est pas le moment de dormir !

- Désolé, Byakko, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

- Moi, je sais : elle t'a envoûté ! Dès qu'elle s'est sentie en danger, elle a lancé ce sort pour pouvoir se tirer en vitesse ! Nous, les shikigamis, ça ne nous atteint pas, heureusement, sinon, tu serais resté planté comme un légume au beau milieu d'une forêt. Je parie même que tu n'as pas vu à quoi elle ressemblait.

- Pas du tout : j'ai juste vu une silhouette et c'est tout. Effet du sortilège, je présume ?

- T'as tout compris !

Le grand tigre progressait avec beaucoup plus de vivacité qu'auparavant. Comme il avait trouvé une proie à chasser, la traque se faisait avec plus de commodité. Si tout se déroulait convenablement, leur rencontre se déroulerait quelques secondes plus tard. Restait à savoir qui était réellement le prédateur.

* * *

Hisoka maudissait Tsuzuki. Bien qu'il avait déjà pesté contre lui à plusieurs reprises, l'empathe avait une vision différente de ses sentiments. D'une part, il essayait de le détester comme Terazuma savait si bien le faire, mais l'amour qu'il portait à son partenaire inhibait toutes les pensées néfastes qu'il ressentait à l'égard de cet homme. Toute cette sensiblerie l'agaçait au plus haut point. Il avait pourtant lu des histoires d'amour, s'était renseigné sur les plus grandes idylles que l'Histoire avait rencontrées. Oui, il avait l'impression de le connaître, lui, l'Amour. Il pensait que toutes les malheureuses victimes ne devenaient que de misérables marionnettes empotées et que lui et Tsuzuki semblaient avoir été épargnés par cet horrible maléfice.

_Grossière erreur._

Personne ne pouvait se permettre de penser être gracié par cet excentrique. Il n'était qu'un bouc émissaire parmi tant d'autres. Seulement, le martyr de la situation était une pauvre jeune fille blanche comme neige attendant patiemment qu'on vienne la délivrer, de la Mort ou de la Vie.

Esquivant comme il put les branchages de ses bras d'adolescent, Hisoka marchait d'un pas décidé dans une direction aléatoire. Peut-être qu'il trouverait quelque chose d'intéressant et cela atténuerait sa sensation d'inutilité vis-à-vis de l'Enma Cho. Qui sait ? Même s'il ne croyait pas au miracle usuellement, il pensait qu'il pouvait faire une petite exception. C'était déjà un miracle de savoir qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontré d'ennemi ou de quelconques obstacles tels que des animaux sauvages ou des invités au mariage envahis par une pulsion de curiosité.

Soudain, un buisson verdoyant situé au nord-ouest du champ de vision de l'empathe bougea. Le mouvement du végétal fut si brusque que le jeune homme, tiré de ses pensées, tressaillit de tout son être. Cependant, il tenta de rester sur ses gardes, se préparant à un éventuel combat. Hisoka concentra son énergie pour préméditer sa première attaque, mais un bruit violent résonna contre le sol comme une biche tombant inerte après avoir été abattue par le chasseur. Alerté, l'empathe s'approcha à pas de loup du buisson animé et écarta les branches de part et d'autre essayant de voir ce qui se cachait dans la broussaille.

Même s'il ne s'attendait pas à voir ce qui se présentait devant lui, il devait admettre qu'il n'était pas tout à fait surpris de voir la jeune mariée, vêtue de sa robe blanche qui devint maculée par la boue, la terre, la verdure et le sang. La jeune femme se tortillait et gémissait ne voyant pas que son chasseur n'était autre qu'Hisoka. Kazu refusait de voir son futur tortionnaire, ne voulant pas qu'il voie la crainte sur son visage d'ordinaire si fier.

- Laissez-moi ! S'il vous plaît ! Je vous jure que je ne sais rien !

- Eh Kazu ! Du calme, c'est moi, Hisoka !

Seulement, la jeune femme n'avait nulle envie d'écouter ce que le jeune homme lui disait. Persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'un chasseur assoiffé de sang, elle continua de se débattre comme si ça vie en dépendait. Même si le shinigami ne voulait pas causer du tort à la mariée, celle-ci ne se percevait que tel un gibier prêt à être destiné à la boucherie. Lorsque l'employé de la Mort la saisit par les bras, la forçant à la regarder dans ses yeux d'émeraude, elle restait tout de même paniquée à l'idée d'affronter son assaillant.

- Je vous en supplie ! Je vous jure que je ne dirai rien, d'ailleurs, je ne sais rien ! Rien du tout !

- Arrête ! C'est moi ! Merde, calme-toi à la fin !

Cependant, rien y faisait. La jeune femme se débattait contre un ennemi invisible, un attaquant de l'ombre situé entre l'empathe et la rouquine, un opposant déterminer à réduire la mariée au silence par la manière forte. Il fallut que le shinigami s'oppose entre les deux combattants en claquant sa main droite contre la joue gauche de la femme apeurée.

Après tout, une bonne gifle peut avoir du bon.

Kazu cessa tout mouvement, voyant que son ennemi s'était évaporé. Écarquillant les yeux, crédule, elle observa longuement son vis-à-vis comme s'il eut été vert. Sa respiration devint saccadée et de grosses gouttes de sueur dégoulinèrent le long de son visage. Paniquée, elle s'accrocha du mieux qu'elle put au costume du jeune homme quitte à enfoncer ses ongles manucurés dans la chair du shinigami.

- Sauvez-moi, toi et ton cousin ! Je sais que vous pourrez nous sauvez ! Aidez-nous !

- Aidez qui ? Pour l'instant, il n'y a que toi qui est en détresse et si tu ne te calmes pas tout de suite, je ne pourrai rien faire pour toi !

- Kazumi, Akira, Kaori, Hannah et moi ! On a besoin de vous !

- Kazu… Kaori, Kazumi et Akira sont morts. On ne peut rien faire pour eux. Quant à Hannah, tu l'as vue à la cérémonie… Elle n'est plus en état de vivre sa vie comme avant.

Si Tsuzuki avait tendance à trop s'attacher à l'espèce humaine, Hisoka avait une fâcheuse tendance à être trop froid et direct vis-à-vis des personnes en détresse. Un comble pour quelqu'un ayant un don d'empathie. Heureusement, la rouquine n'avait pas l'air trop affectée par ce rappel de situation. À vrai dire, elle n'émit aucune réaction. Ce à quoi le shinigami ne manqua pas de profiter.

- Écoute, je vais t'emmener loin de cet endroit, ce n'est pas sûr ici. Mais quand on sera en sécurité, tu me feras le plaisir de répondre à toutes mes questions.

La jeune femme fit un signe affirmatif de la tête puis tenta de se relever. Néanmoins à peine fut-elle redressée qu'elle perdit l'équilibre et se raccrocha à l'empathe qui, surpris par ce détournement de situation, baissa sa garde spirituelle le protégeant des sentiments malsains. Le contact physique établi entre la jeune mariée et lui-même provoqua un choc psychique entre les deux êtres. Un flash brouilla la vue de l'employé de la Mort. Celui-ci ressentit une sensation de malaise provoquée par des nausées, des sudations et un horrible manque d'air. Hélas, il le connaissait bien, cet horrible émoi. Il ne le connaissait que trop bien.

_Il avait plongé dans l'esprit de la mariée._

_Hisoka se trouvait plus précisément dans les souvenirs de la jeune femme, dans une sorte de réminiscence concernant le domaine des Burns. Il la voyait descendre d'une belle voiture luxueuse, vêtue d'un uniforme gris platine, ses cheveux, dont la couleur tenait sur le cuivre, descendaient le long de son dos de manière aussi raide que des gouttes de pluie fuyant le ciel orageux. Les yeux mi-clos, l'air ennuyée, la petite Kazu, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans, bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire tandis qu'une vieille femme aguichait un homme que l'empathe reconnut comme étant Fumihiro Burns. Cependant, lorsque son regard se porta sur une petite fille assise contre un arbre, tapie derrière ses longs cheveux noirs, la jeune Kazu retrouva toute sa vivacité et courut vers la petite timorée._

_- Eh, je te connais, toi : tu es dans le même internat que moi ! Attends… Hikari… Non… Kari… Non, c'est pas ça… Kaori, c'est bien ça ? Woah ! Alors toi aussi, tu es condamnée à passer tes vacances ici ? Franchement, ça a l'air d'être trop nul ici ! À peine je suis arrivée que Mamie Doudou fait du rentre dedans au proprio. Pff, je te jure ! Mais, du coup, on pourra faire plus connaissance et devenir amies, hein ? T'es tout le temps toute seule à l'internat, ce serait génial que tu puisses te lâcher un peu ! Je suis sûre qu'on va bien s'entendre toute les deux t'as l'air d'être trop mignonne en plus : je pourrai te faire essayer mes cosplays ! Oh je parle, je parle, mais je ne me suis pas présentée, je m'appelle Kazu, enchantée !_

_La petite Kaori observa longuement la main offerte par celle qui venait de monopoliser son attention. Quelque peu mal à l'aise, elle finit par devenir plus à son aise lorsqu'elle vit les belles dents blanches dévoilées par le grand sourire de Kazu. Amies ? Elle en avait toujours rêvé, mais elle ne s'était jamais montrée, cette amie qui lui promettrait de décrocher la lune si elle venait à souffrir. Et c'était en ce premier jour d'été qu'elle la rencontrait, elle, cette amie si précieuse, sous les traits d'une petite boule d'énergie. Les commissures de ses lèvres s'étirèrent timidement tandis qu'elle saisit la main offerte par sa nouvelle compagne de jeu._

_De leurs deux mains scellées, elles débutaient une amitié hors norme._

_Soudain, le décor se brouilla. La demeure disparut à petit feu pour laisser place à quelques arbres trônant de-ci de-là. Le ciel s'assombrit, les nuages environnants furent substitués par des millions d'astres stellaires ornant le ciel obscur et le grand tournesol céleste tira sa révérence à sa compagne lunaire. Allongées dans l'herbe verte, les deux jeunes filles, un peu plus âgées que la scène précédente, scrutaient ce spectacle divin._

_- Regarde, celles-là, on dirait un chat ! T'as vu ses oreilles ?_

_- Mouais… T'as vraiment de l'imagination ! Moi j'aurais dit une fleur fanée._

_Même s'il n'y avait rien de désopilant à comparer son imagination, les deux amies rirent comme si elles eurent entendu l'histoire la plus drôle de leurs existences. Il est vrai que l'euphorie de se trouver toutes les deux sous le ciel étoilée était si puissante que leurs éclats de rires résonnaient dans ce lieu où elles siégeaient._

_- Kazu ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- On est les meilleures amies ?_

_- Oui, les meilleures !_

_- Et rien ne nous séparera jamais ?_

_- Je te le promets. Je te protègerai jusqu'au bout et si jamais on vient à être séparées, tu resteras une flamme dans mon cœur… Pour toujours !_

_Hélas, la petite Kazu ne devinait pas que sa meilleure amie viendrait à mourir quelques années plus tard. Elle pensait sûrement vivre une vie normale en compagnie des personnes étant chères à son cœur, avoir des enfants dont Kaori en serait la marraine, pourrir dans une maison de retraite à jouer au jeu de go avec sa tendre confidente et mourir centenaire à quelques jours d'intervalle de son alter ego._

_Mais la Vie et la Mort séparent à jamais ceux qui s'aiment._

_- Oh ! Kaori ! Kazu !_

_Les deux fillettes se retournèrent vers la voix qui venait de perturber leur moment de placidité. Elles n'eurent aucun mal à reconnaître une figure familière derrière une mine renfrognée et quelques mèches ébène. Le nouvel arrivant, plus âgé que les deux enfants, semblait agacé, voire furieux par le fait que ces deux amies se trouvaient en pleine nuit en extérieur. Les sourcils froncés, il concentra toute sa plus ferme attention sur la petite brunette qui, effrayée d'avoir énervé son ami, tripotait sans réelle délicatesse ses cheveux corbeau._

_- Kaori, tu sais bien que c'est dangereux de rester ici le soir ! Qui sait ce qui peut t'arriver ?_

_Si la jeune fille paraissait dépitée par les réprimandes du jeune homme, Kazu, elle, ne se révélait pas être impressionnée par les paroles acerbes du nouvel arrivé. Bien au contraire :_

_- Dis donc Daiki, c'est pas en jouant au beau ténébreux que Kaori acceptera de tomber dans tes bras !_

_- Pas du tout ! Je dis ça parce qu'elle est sous ma protection ! Ma mère m'a chargé de veiller sur elle et d'ailleurs, Ginji m'a expliqué la façon dont tu lui avais fait faux-bond : c'est dégueulasse de profiter de mon petit frère comme ça !_

_- Oh, il s'en remettra ! Laisse-le vivre un peu, Kiki !_

_- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !_

_La dispute paraissait bon enfant en y réfléchissant. La jeune intrépide prenait un ton sarcastique pour rabaisser le discours de Daiki qu'elle jugeait inepte. Elle pensait qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, qu'elles étaient grandes et suffisamment responsables pour se défendre en cas de problème. Sa candeur lui prohibait le simple fait de penser que le Danger était là, tapi dans l'ombre, prêt à bondir sur sa proie reflétant l'innocence tel le petit Chaperon Rouge qui n'hésita pas à accorder sa confiance au Loup. Il lui fallu quelques années pour comprendre cela. Heureusement, l'aîné des Ogawa savait, du haut de ses quatorze ans, que le monde n'était pas fait que de gentils lutins, de fée marraines, des belles princesses et de vaillants princes charmants, mais aussi de sorcières, de dragons, de grands méchants loups et de rois incestueux._

_Soudain, la discussion s'interrompit. Kazu venait de repérer une paire de jambes derrière le pantalon plissé de Daiki. Intriguée, elle contourna son vis-à-vis et découvrit avec tendresse une petite frimousse blonde cachée derrière une peluche ressemblant fort à un lapin. Accrochée aux jambes de l'unique présence masculine, la petite poupée animée se dandinait de droite à gauche, sentant le regard de deux petites curieuses._

_- Oh ? Daiki a une petite fille ! Elle est trop mignonne !_

_- Crétine ! C'est pas ma fille, c'est celle de Robert ! Ma mère m'a demandé de la surveiller ce soir le temps qu'elle règle les démarches d'admission en tant que servante ou un truc dans le genre…_

_- Ça veut dire qu'elle va rester ici ? Génial ! Elle est vraiment trop trop mignonne ! Comment elle s'appelle ?_

_- Hannah._

_-Et bien, Hannah, je sens qu'on va vivre de grandes choses, toi, Kaori et moi._

_Oh oui, de très grandes choses._

_De nouveau, le paysage changea les protagonistes disparurent un à un, le paysage fondit pour devenir d'un blanc immaculé. Seul au milieu du vide, le spectateur du flash back se sentait mal. Tous ses souvenirs, toutes ses émotions lui donnaient une puissante nausée le faisant tituber jusqu'à s'écrouler sur le sol tandis qu'un nouveau fragment de mémoire faisait surface._

_- Je te l'avais dit : l'eau oxygénée, c'était pas une bonne idée ! Regarde tes cheveux !_

_- Désolée Kaori, c'est Kazumi qui a eu l'idée…_

_Derrière la coiffeuse écrue, les deux amies se tenaient face au grand miroir reflétant une jeune fille aux cheveux d'ébène faisant filer une mèche devenue comparable à une carotte bien mûre. Dans un énième moment de complicité, les deux jeunes filles prouvaient à nouveau au monde entier que leur amitié n'avait pas d'égal. Hélas, leur quiétude fut perturbée par l'arrivée en trombe de deux jeunes filles. L'une des deux, grande, mince, aux formes généreuses, secouait ses boucles noisette de droite à gauche, les envoyant de temps en temps dans le visage d'une petite fille plus petite d'environs deux têtes de moins que la première. Cette dernière se précipita vers la jeune femme à la chevelure flamboyante._

_- Kazumi m'a dit ce qu'il t'était arrivé ! Ma pauvre Ku !_

_- C'est rien Hannah… Regarde, finalement, c'est pas si moche ! Je crois même que je vais rester rousse !_

_- Oui, mais je ne connais pas d'idole qui ait la chevelure aussi rousse !_

_- Oh ça va Kazumi, c'est à cause de toi qu'elle est comme ça, alors ne la ramène pas, s'il te plaît !_

_- Eh Kaori, ne sois pas si rabat-joie ! J'ai dit ça pour rire !_

_Si les yeux avaient le pouvoir de massacrer quelqu'un sur place, alors la dénommée Kazumi aurait été abattue de manière violente et froide._

_- Arrête de me regarder comme ça. Je suis peut-être à tes ordres, mais me laisser marcher sur les pieds par une sainte nitouche qui n'est pas capable d'accepter que son fiancé veut s'amuser, ça c'est hors de mes capacités !_

_- Oh ! Ça va pas non de parler comme ça à Kaori ? Allez file, maintenant, j'en parlerai à Kyoko !_

_La jeune servante partit en claquant la porte. Le grand fracas de sa sortie résonna dans toute la pièce et fit sursauter les trois jeunes filles restantes. Progressivement, la brunette abandonna les cheveux flamboyants de sa meilleure amie et la confia à la bonne compagnie de son amante pour laisser son esprit vagabonder un instant. Appuyée à la fenêtre, Kaori portait son regard sans vie à l'extérieur, portant sa main droite à la vitre embuée par sa respiration._

_Doucement, sa tendre amie se leva de sa coiffeuse, faisant signe à celle qu'elle aimait de rester en retrait. Prenant garde à ne pas brusquer jeune fille à la fenêtre, elle avança tranquillement jusqu'à l'emplacement de son alter ego et déposa tranquillement ses bras autour des épaules de sa confidente, appuyant sa tête sur le côté droit de celle-ci._

_- Je sais que c'est difficile, mais… Ne la laisse pas te tenir tête. Elle est plus bête que méchante : elle n'a pas vraiment de notion du respect, elle veut juste s'amuser et comme tu es contre tous ses principes et qu'elle sait que tu ne te laisses pas faire, elle en profite. Si tu lui montres que tu n'as pas de leçon à recevoir d'elle, elle arrêtera. Après, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a avec Daiki, mais…_

_- Elle couche avec Daiki, voilà ce qu'elle a !_

_Cette révélation fit à la rouquine l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein ventre. Sa meilleure amie souffrait et elle ne lui en avait pas parlé, elle était resté dans le silence comme lors de ses huit ans. Kaori était redevenue cette petite fille taciturne et réservée qui gardait tous les malheurs du monde pour elle._

_Kazu se détacha de son amie pour se placer sur sa droite où elle saisit la main de cette dernière, encore collée à la vitre. Serrant fort la poigne de sa compère, elle regarda par la fenêtre pour voir les deux amants montrer leur amour sans pudeur, s'embrassant, riant aux éclats, jouant comme des enfants…_

_- Tu le sais depuis quand ?_

_Mais Kaori ne répondit pas. Trop occupée à regarder le couple batifoler dans la cour, elle ne prêtait guerre attention aux questions de sa meilleure amie. Ses sourcils fronçaient montraient toute sa préoccupation vis-à-vis des deux amoureux transits et son tourment alla crescendo lorsqu'elle les vit partir vers un endroit précis sur la droite du manoir, tout en riant et poussant des « chut » très sonores. La spectatrice de ce spectacle écarquilla soudainement les yeux et se dirigea en courant vers la sortie._

_- Kaori, reviens ! Où est-ce que tu vas ?_

_- Il l'emmène, il va lui montrer ! Il faut que je l'arrête !_

_- Lui montrer quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?_

_- Rien, oublie ça, il faut que j'y aille !_

_La jeune fugitive voulut partir, mais ses deux amies lui saisirent les bras pour la ramener à l'intérieur de la pièce._

_- Kaori, qu'est ce que tu nous caches…_

_De nouveau, une grande lumière blanche envahit le décor qui disparut peu à peu pour laisser place à un nouveau. Les murs verdâtres s'effacèrent comme un vulgaire dessin, les personnages se dissipèrent dans ce grand fond blanc et la fenêtre et le spectacle qu'elle donnait furent oubliées. La scène semblait à présent se dérouler en extérieur à en juger des gravillons crème et de la végétation environnante. Appuyée au mur de pierre, Kazu observait sa petite amie discuter discrètement avec un jeune homme à peine plus âgée qu'elle. La jalousie s'emparait de la jeune femme qui hésitait à intervenir pendant l'entretien des jeunes gens. Elle se résigna à attendre le départ du garçon pour s'approcher sa compagne._

_- Je peux savoir qui c'était ?_

_- Tu nous as vus ?_

_- Comme je te vois. Putain, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?_

_- Eh, on discutait !_

_- Ouais…_

_- Ku, on discutait !_

_- Qui c'est ?_

_- J'ai pas le droit de te le dire…_

_- Qui c'est ?_

_Kazu ne voulait pas élever la voix contre son amante, mais la jalousie prenait le dessus sur sa sagesse._

_- Il s'appelle Akira. Il n'a pas de maison, pas de famille et pas d'argent. Je l'ai surpris il y a un mois dans la chambre d'amis, il avait réussi à s'infiltrer. J'ai eu pitié de lui et je l'aide à ce qu'il ne meure pas faim à condition qu'il reste discret. C'est mal ça, Mademoiselle Kazu ?_

_Non, ce n'était pas mal du tout, au contraire. Non seulement, Hannah n'avait pas trompé son amante, mais en plus, elle faisait la charité à un jeune homme trahissant ainsi son employeuse, l'être le plus détestable que le Kansaï eut connu, la Cruella d'Enfer Ogawa. Il était évident que la rouquine devait des excuses à sa compagne, ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de faire lorsqu'elle se jeta sur cette dernière en l'embrassant comme si les deux jeunes filles venaient à mourir le lendemain._

Soudain, tout cessa. Le spectacle terminé, il fallait bien évidemment un noir pour appuyer la fin de ce divertissement marqué par un coup de théâtre romanesque. L'empathe devait à présent retourner à la réalité. Maintenant qu'il connaissait les souvenirs de la jeune mariée, il pouvait ne pas l'accabler de questions et l'emmener loin du danger qui rôdait et la guettait. Plongé dans l'obscurité, Hisoka priait pour que son partenaire aille bien et n'ait pas fait de mauvaises rencontres.

Mais c'était un peu tard pour prier.

* * *

Le paysage défilait également pour Tsuzuki, mais pas de la même manière que pour son coéquipier. Cramponné au dos de Byakko, le shinigami voyait la végétation se succéder sans interruption. Le tigre progressait avec une amplitude si grande que son maître ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Cependant, le somptueux félin, dans toute sa majesté, semblait savoir vers où aller. Bondissant, slalomant, il paraissait connaître le lieu par cœur laissant ainsi son cavalier avoir une confiance aveugle en sa monture. Celle-ci surveillait de temps à autre si son partenaire se portait bien. Après tout, un tigre mythique n'était pas le destrier le plus confortable existant.

La forme disparue quelques temps auparavant reparut quelques instants plus tard. Dos au shinigami, elle tentait d'échapper au grand tigre blanc qui la poursuivait. D'une grâce et d'une agilité égalant presque le shikigami, elle progressait avec tant de facilité que sa vitesse réduite ne devenait presque pas un handicap. Néanmoins, Byakko parvint à arriver à sa hauteur et l'ennemi fut contraint de se tourner vers ses opposants.

Tsuzuki avait déjà vu des morts, mais même eux n'avaient pas autant l'allure d'un cadavre que la jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui. Ses cheveux, peut-être blonds, étaient grisés par la poussière, sa peau d'ivoire semblait être recouverte d'une fine pellicule de cendre, ses yeux noirs, presque sans vie, ne paraissait être animé que par la haine et la colère. Vêtue d'une chemise de nuit blanche en lambeaux, elle ne semblait pas dérangée par ses vêtements ni de ses pieds nus pour courir, elle venait de le démontrer devant le shinigami et son ami mystique. Attisée par son courroux, sa première action vis-à-vis de ses poursuivants fut offensive, mais inefficace. Le shikigami s'étant interposé, elle voyait son attaque devenir inutile.

- Byakko, laisse-nous.

- Mais… Asato, si ça tourne mal ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, n'intervient que lorsque je te le dirai.

Résigné, l'auguste tigre se recula de quelques mètres pour laisser son maître s'avancer vers l'ennemi. Le félin faisait le cent pas autour du ring où se trouvaient les deux combattants, prêt à intervenir en cas de problème pour Tsuzuki.

- J'ai vu dans un film d'horreur chez Watari une morveuse qui te ressemblait, sauf qu'elle était brune.

Comme l'avait prévu Tsuzuki, la cadavre ambulante n'apprécia pas la remarque fort douteuse du shinigami et commença l'offensive. Son ennemi para les coups assénés avec violence du mieux qu'il put, mais il devait admettre que son assaillante le mettait dans une situation de faiblesse. Il parvint tout de même à lancer ses attaques dont quelques-unes atteignirent la cible. Malheureusement, les blessures qu'il prodiguait ne semblaient que superficielles comparées à celles qu'il recevait. Cependant, pendant un centième de seconde, l'ennemie sembla intriguée par quelque chose d'extérieur au combat. Profitant de la situation, Tsuzuki la plaqua au sol et l'immobilisa. Sa victime se débattait rageusement, le griffant violemment les bras et les joues lorsqu'elle parvenait à atteindre son visage déjà sanguinolent à cause des attaques précédentes.

Enfin, après quelques minutes, Tsuzuki vit sa prisonnière se calmer sous son poids. Byakko n'avait pas eu à intervenir et restait toujours en retrait, intrigué par l'interrogatoire qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai te répondre, shinigami !

- Comment tu…

- Tu invoques un shiki et tu t'étonnes que j'ai découvert ton petit secret ?

À peine l'interrogatoire avait commencé que Tsuzuki en avait déjà assez. Ce n'était pas à cause de sa fameuse paresse ou le fait qu'il avait la fâcheuse impression de parler à un mur, mais à cause du ton cynique et fureur qu'employait son vis-à-vis. Il devait admettre qu'il perdait déjà patience.

- C'est toi qui les as tué, hein ? Kazumi, Akira, Kaori… Et c'est toi qui as blessé Hannah et fait perdre la raison à Fumihiro !

- Entre autres…

Le shinigami avait peut-être beaucoup de patience vis-à-vis des êtres humains, mais cette fois. L'énervement avait atteint son paroxysme. Il ne pouvait comprendre qu'un être, conscient de ses actes, pouvait tuer sans éprouver le moindre remord post-mortem.

Voyant la mine décomposée du shinigami, la jeune éhontée éclata d'un rire diabolique, hargneux et moqueur. Sa réaction eut pour effet de laisser son interlocuteur plus instable que jamais.

- Vous pensez sérieusement que c'est moi votre ennemie ? Vous me faites vomir, toi et ton partenaire !

- Alors, si tu n'es pas notre ennemie, qui est-ce ? Répond !

- À ton avis, qui pourrait être suffisamment machiavélique et calculateur tout en restant naturel et discret ? Je pensais que vous l'auriez deviné depuis longtemps, toi et ton partenaire. Les chiens d'Enma sont vraiment pitoyables !

Il ne fallut pas un mot de plus pour que Tsuzuki ne perde son sang-froid et ne se jette sur sa cible momentanément vulnérable. Il saisit les épaules frêles de sa victime et la secoua autant qu'il put.

- De qui tu parles à la fin, parle ! Parle !

Devant le comportement anormalement belliqueux de son maître, Byakko se jeta sur le shinigami et attrapa le col de son obscur manteau pour le tirer en arrière. Ce mouvement put calmer l'agressivité de l'employé de la Mort. Le rire sadique prononcé par la jeune fille horrifiante retentit de nouveau et après avoir lancé un petit signe d'au revoir plein mesquinerie, elle s'évanouit dans un nuage de cendre pour disparaître en un instant. En une seule seconde, toute la poussière dans laquelle elle s'était matérialisée s'était éclipsée dans l'atmosphère laissant ainsi aucune opportunité de la rattraper pour le shinigami qui hurla de frustration. Cette occasion de tout savoir, de venger la mort de Kaori était réduite à néant.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir éloigné Asato, mais je ne te reconnaissais plus…

- Tu as bien fait, Byakko… Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu n'étais pas intervenu et à vrai dire, je n'ose pas y penser…

* * *

Allongé au milieu de la verdure environnante, Hisoka restait encore inconscient à cause de la réminiscence qu'il fut contraint de voir. Bien qu'il luttait pour revenir dans le monde des vivants, ses yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir. L'empathe savait qu'il avait encore beaucoup à faire et c'était la raison pour laquelle sa volonté fut plus puissante que son pouvoir d'empathie qui le conservait plongé dans cet état second. Il ouvrit les yeux de manière instantanée et observa de son regard émeraude le ciel redevenu bleuté. Le firmament avait perdu ses tons obscurs comme le calme revient après un violent orage.

Sans perdre de temps, le jeune homme se redressa furtivement et partit dans une direction aléatoire, seul. La jeune mariée qui était à ses côtés auparavant avait disparu de cet endroit où il se trouvait à présent. Il devait la retrouver, c'était impératif.

Il courrait à perdre haleine. Le paysage défilait à vive allure, peut-être trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse faire attention à ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, mais à vrai dire, le simple fait de s'être baladé dans l'esprit de la rouquine l'avait aidé à penser de la même manière de cette dernière. Par son don d'empathie, il retraçait le chemin que Kazu avait parcouru avant son réveil. C'était grâce à ce don pourtant détesté qu'il parvint à découvrir, non loin de là, la jeune mariée quelques mètres plus bas.

Elle avait dû sauter du haut de cette petite falaise et tomber dans ce petit cours d'eau d'où elle n'était pas remontée vivante. Sa tête avait dû heurter un rocher, ce qui lui avait peut-être été fatal, à en juger du petit filet de sang qui coulait encore dans l'eau. Néanmoins, hormis cet infime détail, personne n'aurait pensé à une morte. Flottant encore sur la surface de l'eau, Kazu était étendue sur son lit aqueux, plus blanche encore que sa robe de neige, semblant lavée de ses traces de terre et de boue par la rivière pourtant gorgée de plantes dont quelques-unes avaient élu les cheveux de la jeune femme pour domicile. De ses lèvres entrouvertes, elle semblait plongée dans un profond sommeil, attendant la venue de son prince charmant.

Mais, même s'il venait, elle ne se réveillerait pas.

Après tout, c'était intelligible. L'empathe l'avait finalement comprit au travers des souvenirs qu'il avait vu de force : la jeune mariée ne voulait se rattacher à la vie en sachant qu'elle ne pourrait plus être aux côtés de celles qu'elle avait tant aimé. Parmi ces moments forts dont Hisoka avait été le spectateur, il n'y avait que deux personnes qui revenaient souvent et ces deux êtres de tendresse et d'amitié n'étaient plus en mesure d'être à ses côtés. Même si Hannah avait échappé à un destin funeste, une partie de son esprit ne semblait plus présente. La mort de Kazu mettait alors fin au trio inséparable, le noyant au fond la rivière où elle reposait à ce moment

Tsuzuki trouva son partenaire debout sur cet imposant rocher, le regard dans le vide, la tête inclinée vers le bas. Byakko avait disparu lorsque l'aîné des shinigamis avait eu son amant dans son champ de vision, trônant tel un prince déchu attendant la venue de la neige en ce jour printanier. Il s'approcha à pas étouffés pour ne pas sortir son coéquipier de sa torpeur trop brusquement. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Hisoka, il vit ce que son partenaire regardait auparavant, interrompant son geste voulu tendre. Un vent de culpabilité s'abattit sur lui, le faisant frémir de tout son corps. Il aurait tant voulu être là pour la sauver. Il aurait dû être présent pour lui dire de ne pas sauter, il aurait dû la sauver.

Il aurait dû la sauver.

Ce fut son compagnon qui reprit ce geste plein de tendresse qu'il envisageait de faire avant de voir ce spectacle inattendu. Don d'empathie ou expérience personnelle, le plus jeune des shinigamis déposa sa main libre sur la joue de son aîné et essuya la larme qui venait de loger sous l'œil droit de Tsuzuki.

- Tsu, elle ne voulait plus vivre. Même si on l'avait sauvée, elle aurait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours d'une autre façon ou aurait vécu une vie malheureuse. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.

Les mots ne sont que des mots, mais ils permettent quelques fois d'alléger le poids de la culpabilité. Tsuzuki enserra ses bras devenus fébriles autour de son amant qui s'agrippa à la chemise de celui-ci. Dans une étreinte remplie de sensibilité, les deux compagnons essayaient tant bien que mal de retirer tous les remords et les regrets présents dans le cœur de l'un d'eux. S'accrocher à l'autre comme ils le faisaient pouvait peut-être arracher les sentiments néfastes.

Qui sait.

* * *

**À suivre**...

Voilà ! À la base, il devait s'arrêter à la fin du "flash back", mais j'avais peur qu'il prenne presque tout le chapitre et qu'en plus, que ça apporte un rythme beaucoup plus lent à la fic.


	15. Chapter 14

Bonjour à tous. Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour les deux mois d'attente. Ce début d'année scolaire a été (et est toujours) très dur. Des problèmes personnels ont refait surface et m'ont handicapée pendant un bon bout de temps. Je ne pensais pas que je parviendrais à écrire cette suite. Comme je l'ai dit, ces derniers temps n'ont pas été faciles.

Voilà le chapitre 14. Avant de souhaiter une bonne lecture, j'invite les lecteurs à relire, pas forcément toute la fic, mais certains chapitres du début. Pourquoi ? Parce que ce chapitre apporte des révélations sur des éléments survenus lors des précédents chapitres. Moi, ça va puisque je suis l'auteur, je sais à quoi toutes les explications correspondent, mais pour des lecteurs qui lisent au fur et à mesure que les chapitres arrivent, je pense que c'est plus compliqué de savoir où je veux en venir.

Evidemment, chacun fait comme il veut. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Le retour fut plus mouvementé que prévu. Il n'y avait certes pas de cancrelats, de sorcières ou d'affreuses jeunes filles en chemise de nuit sur le chemin du retour, mais ils avaient omis le fait qu'un dragon sans écaille les attendait sur le parvis de l'église d'où ils étaient partis. À peine étaient-ils arrivés dans cette clairière que la créature fulminait déjà, le regard pétillant. Prête à cracher des flammes, Kyoko attendait ses serviteurs de pied ferme, se demandant si l'étranglement pouvait aussi être une solution radicale pour calmer la rage qui rongeait en elle. Lorsqu'elle les vit, sans Kazu auprès d'eux, elle s'avança dans leur direction, parée à faire sortir des flammes ou à étrangler quelqu'un.

- Vous en avez mis du temps ! Deux heures qu'on poireaute dans cette église ! Autant dire que la moitié des invités est partie. Où est Kazu ? Vous étiez censés la ramener, incapables !

- Kazu est morte : elle s'est suicidée.

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'un tranquillisant pour la maîtresse de maison. En effet, le dragon ravala le feu qu'il gardait dans sa gueule pour l'envoyer sur ses employés et fronça les sourcils, bredouillant un simple « Ah… ». Malgré son tempérament difficile à vivre, elle paraissait troublée par l'annonce macabre. Néanmoins, le naturel revient toujours au galop.

- Et bien, vous expliquerez à tous ces gens que la mariée n'est plus de ce monde ! Moi, je rentre, j'ai assez perdu mon temps comme ça !

La maîtresse des lieux était partie en trombe au volant d'une voiture garée non loin de là, laissant ainsi ses potentiels employés face à une foule composée de proches de la mariée. Plus ébahis que jamais, ils voyaient le véhicule devenir une ombre parmi les feuillages et virent, après avoir pivoté sur leurs pieds, une foule de regards différant en fonction de la hiérarchie des âges. Les plus petits, de leurs yeux exorbités, tiraient sur les pans des vêtements de leurs parents qui les chassaient d'un coup de pied agacé. Plus âgés, ils vêtaient un air sombre de manière à ce que tout le monde sache qu'il comprenait de quoi il était question –même si ce n'était pas le cas-. Pour le reste, ceux qui était rentrés dans le monde des adultes abordaient un regard à la fois attristé et irrité et les plus avancés dans l'âge imitaient à la perfection la vacuité du regard des poissons rouges.

Las, les shinigamis se demandaient si le combat qui les attendait n'allait pas être plus éprouvant.

* * *

Qui pourrait penser que, dans un monde d'indifférence et de m'as-tu-vu, des larmes peuvent souiller la perfection de masques immaculés.

Trois : chiffre symbolique et nombres de personnes ayant profané leurs visages de gouttes salées. La première était une femme trop âgée pour comprendre dès les premiers instants que son arrière petite-fille avait mis fin à ses jours. Hélas, les pires bombes sont souvent celles à retardement. Dès qu'elle eut saisi le sens des propos des shinigamis, la doyenne perdit son expression pouponne et laissa son chagrin enlaidir sa figure candide.

Le second était un fiancé déchu ayant perdu son honneur et sa promise. Roi découronné, privé de ces biens les plus précieux, il laissa ses larmes noyer le peu de dignité restante et ses sentiments néfastes comme son orgueil. De ce fait, il se mit à l'abri de toute la foule d'Indiscrétion et d'Irrespect rassemblée autour de lui tels des charognards.

Enfin, la dernière victime de l'ouragan causé par l'annonce funeste fut davantage sinistrée que ses camarades du fait que son organisme ne lui permettait plus d'exploser son chagrin et extérioriser sa peine. Non. Le cataclysme pénétra à l'intérieur de son être et, dans sa fourberie, noya la jeune fille en profondeur. Le résultat de ce désastre ne se traduisit que par une petite perle salée logée au coin de l'œil droit de la jeune infirme. Cette gouttelette, aussi infime soit-elle, indiqua aux shinigamis qu'il était temps de mettre un terme à tout ce cirque et d'effectuer, sous les yeux du public, le dernier salut.

* * *

Ce fut dans la mélancolie que les derniers invités quittèrent les lieux du mariage même si beaucoup, offusqués d'avoir été chassés, ne respectèrent pas le désarroi d'une minorité. Au fur à mesure, la petite clairière aménagée se vida ne laissant ainsi que trois personnes encore présentes sur le parvis de l'église. Débarrassé d'une foule bruyante et désagréable, les amants voulurent, à leur tour, quitter ce lieu devenu vide de toute âme et de tout habitant, mais une femme et un jeune homme en avaient décidé autrement. La femme, approchant la cinquantaine, filait et défilait une mèche de ses cheveux de jais d'un tic reconnu par les deux shinigamis.

- Excusez-moi, Messieurs. J'ai constaté que vous travailliez pour les Burns. Savez-vous où se trouve ma fille, Kaori ? Voyez-vous, je ne l'ai pas vue lors de la célébration et je sais que Kazu avait toujours voulu qu'elle soit témoin pour son mariage. Cela peut paraître un peu égoïste par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé avec Kazu, mais je m'inquiète pour ma fille : il ne lui est rien arrivé au moins ?

D'une politesse venant choquer l'incongruité des autres convives, la mère de Kaori exprimait son inquiétude vis-à-vis du fruit de ses entrailles. Sa profonde détresse alerta l'aîné des shinigamis qui n'avait le cœur à lui avouer la mort de la jeune femme.

- Non, rassurez-vous Madame. Kaori a eu une rage de dents ce matin et elle a dû prendre rendez-vous chez le dentiste. Manque de chance, ça tombait au moment du mariage.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Elle ne sait donc pas que sa meilleure amie est morte ? Je l'appelle immédiatement !

- Non ! « _Hum_ », à l'heure qu'il est, elle doit être encore chez le dentiste donc elle ne sera pas en mesure de vous répondre. D'ailleurs, elle a perdu son portable ! On avait fait une partie de cache-cache et son portable a dû tomber de sa poche : impossible de le retrouver. Comme elle est injoignable, nous nous chargerons de la prévenir, ne vous en faites pas.

Sous le regard haineux d'Hisoka et le broiement de ses orteils par ce dernier, Tsuzuki sourit à la femme qui, soulagée de ce mensonge inventé de toutes pièces, s'inclina en avant d'un geste solennel dans toute sa tradition et partit, souriant et hochant la tête en guise de remerciement. Qu'il était difficile d'avouer à une mère de famille que son enfant avait été froidement assassiné lors d'un jeu voulu puéril. Même s'il avait commis la plus grosse bévue, l'employé de la Mort ne regrettait pas son geste. Jamais, ô grand jamais il n'aurait accepté de voir davantage de larmes, surtout de la part d'une maman.

Il ignora les réprimandes muettes de son partenaire. Même si l'empathe n'était plus aussi dépourvu de sentiments compatissants, il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre au niveau des sensations humaines – un comble pour quelqu'un en mesure de ressentir les émotions d'autrui. Ainsi, il estima qu'il ne pouvait lui en vouloir pour son manque d'empathie.

Seulement, bien que la femme quittait à son tour les lieux, le jeune homme l'accompagnant resta immobile face aux deux co-équipiers. D'une beauté presque banale, sa simplicité contrastait avec le style rococo des autres convives, bien que les shinigamis ne l'avaient remarqué auparavant. Seul son air grave était commun aux autres invités avant leurs départs. À peine âgé d'une douzaine d'années, il semblait déjà être aussi froid que le monde des adultes.

- Il est arrivé quelque chose à ma sœur, c'est ça ? Pourquoi vous avez menti à ma mère ?

S'il était difficile d'avouer la vérité à la mère tracassée, il était encore plus ardu de mentir au jeune garçon déjà bien éloigné de l'innocence enfantine et de la crédulité de ses pairs. Qu'importait si, lui, apprenait la vérité puisque le mensonge lui apporterait davantage de tort. D'autant que le soupir de l'empathe et la phrase qu'il grommela signifiant qu'il ignorait la raison des actes de son partenaire ne favorisait pas le maintien de toute duplicité.

Tsuzuki s'avança face au jeune garçon et s'abaissa devant lui de manière à se tenir à même hauteur que son interlocuteur.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda-t-il.

Quelle fut la stupéfaction de son vis-à-vis ! Pris au dépourvu, il abandonna presque ses pensées haineuses au profit d'une réflexion sur ces actions futures et maugréa un nom ressemblant fort à « Yûki ». Sa réponse fit sourire le shinigami.

- Quel âge as-tu, Yûki ? reprit-il

- Treize ans.

- Et bien, à treize ans, il y a des choses qui nous échappent parfois. On se demande pourquoi les grandes personnes sont aussi lâches et pourquoi ils n'acceptent pas la réalité… Tu vois, à mon âge, on a du mal à affronter le réel et on s'enferme dans le mensonge. C'est pour ça qu'il faut des personnes comme toi pour ramener ces adultes à la réalité. Quand tu jugeras que le temps sera venu, tu pourras dire la vérité à ta famille en espérant qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas de lui avoir menti. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

De nouveau, l'eau dégoulina comme les gouttes de pluie sur le pare-brise d'une voiture. Yûki perdit son sang-froid pour laisser l'enfant reparaître. Il se mit à penser, à songer à sa mère qu'il avait toujours jugé comme étant trop cruche à son goût, à son père, pauvre ingénu, trompé par ses amis les plus fidèles et à sa sœur, candide, portrait craché du côté maternel, qui avait péri de manière encore inconnue.

Et il se demandait à qui il pouvait ressembler.

L'averse s'écoula le long de ses joues tandis qu'il quittait son bourreau, qui l'observait d'une sérénité presque insolente. Tsuzuki avait l'esprit plus tranquille que jamais mais il utilisa tout de même beaucoup de maestria pour éviter le regard assassin de son partenaire pour remonter à bord du carrosse qui les avait amenés en compagnie de leur Cendrillon en pleurs. Celle-ci ne cilla pas lorsque l'empathe lui fit prendre place à l'arrière de la camionnette, ni quand le véhicule cala après un démarrage en trombe.

Après tout, Cendrillon aussi avait tendance à se laisser faire.

* * *

_Qui pourrait être effrayé par le silence ?_

Certainement Tsuzuki. Alors qu'il conduisait, il sentait le regard méprisant de son voisin de gauche. N'ayant pas détendu son visage depuis la discussion avec la mère de Kaori, Hisoka fixait son partenaire hargneusement et ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre la raison qui avait poussé son amant à agir de la sorte. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'essayer. Mais qui pouvait se mettre à la place d'un shinigami torturé de cent un ans.

L'empathe aurait pu tenter de vider son esprit, d'observer le paysage défilant aux fenêtres, regarder la route de manière à ce qu'ils soient au domaine avant la nuit, etc. Mais non. Plus entêté que jamais, il concentrait toute son énergie spirituelle sur son co-équipier et de tant à autres se demandait pourquoi la Providence l'avait associé à cet homme. Les évènements précédents étaient un rappel de la discordance qui existait entre eux deux et une autre occasion pour se souvenir de la raison de leur rapprochement.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ? Demanda-t-il, agacé.

- Expliquer quoi ?

- Ce qui se passe dans ton cerveau, à moins que tu ne l'aies oublié à l'Enma Cho !

Commença l'une des disputes les plus redoutées de l'aîné des shinigamis. Cauchemardesque et apocalyptique, mais en même temps inévitable. Par moment, il faut affronter le taureau par les cornes, Tsuzuki affronta son amant par les mots.

- Hisoka, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi de comprendre ça, mais je te demande de faire quelques efforts : je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

- Toujours les mêmes excuses ! Je sais que t'as dans les cent balais, mais il ne faudrait peut être pas trop radoter non plus !

- Dis donc, sale gosse, tu veux que je te considère comme un adulte, mais tu es loin de te comporter comme tel ! Change de ton ou je te laisse sur le bord de la route !

- Vas-y, puisqu'on est arrivé, je n'aurai pas à te supporter les derniers mètres !

En effet, le Destin avait désiré taquiner le conducteur qui mâchonnait le malheureux volant. Ecrasé par le poids d'une dispute aussi accablante que s'annonçant perpétuelle, Tsuzuki vit son amant quitter le véhicule et marcher en traînant ses pieds boueux contre les gravillons crème. Il devait admettre que l'espace d'un instant, l'envie d'accélérer et de percuter l'immortel jeune ingrat.

_Heureusement, ce ne fut que l'espace d'un instant._

Il n'était pas dans les us du shinigamis aux yeux améthyste d'être possédé par de néfastes pensées. Lorsqu'il dépassa son partenaire, il se pencha sur la gauche pour ouvrir la porte du côté passager en signe de pardon. Etait-ce un oubli volontaire ou avait-il réellement omis que l'empathe était d'une rancune incomparable. Celui-ci ignora l'invitation muette de son co-équipier et continua son chemin vers l'immense demeure.

Tsuzuki attendit une minute, puis deux, le temps de voir son partenaire disparaître de son champ de vision. Son cœur, maladroit, oublia ses fonctions l'espace d'un instant lorsqu'il comprit que le jeune homme ne comptait pas se retourner vers la camionnette blanche.

- Hisoka, à quoi peux-tu penser… dit-il dans un murmure étouffé.

* * *

- Tsuzuki, à quoi peux-tu penser ! S'écriait le jeune shinigami.

L'empathe perdit toute trace de conscience réfléchi au profit de son instinct. Tel un chat sauvage, il s'acharnait contre les malheureux coussins déjà en piteux état. Par sa colère, il oubliait tout notion de honte et d'honneur pour préférer la poussière et les plumes grisonnantes pleuvant au dessus de lui. Le feu d'artifices terni par les âges s'abattait sur son visage, le faisant éternuer bruyamment de temps en temps. Un félin sauvage et enragé n'aurait pu faire autant de dégâts. Tout ce qui pouvait être en bon état n'était que de vulgaires charpies et tout ce qui était désuet au point d'en être anachronique paraissait presque immaculé comparé au carnage commis par le shinigami.

Cependant, Hisoka n'osait trop effectuer des mouvements trop brusques de ses pieds bien que l'envie de se dégourdir les jambes le submergeait. Il ne désirait pas retenter une nouvelle expérience de téléportation mais il aspirait à satisfaire son envie de bouger. Sortir dans le domaine était trop dangereux compte tenu des événements qui étaient survenus plus tôt dans la journée. Avant d'affronter la curiosité des invités au mariage, Tsuzuki avait raconté son aventure non pour le moins infortunée. En outre, une balade dans la demeure était peu recommandée à cause du dragon qui rôdait en ces lieux.

Telle une princesse trop impertinente et caractérielle pour être sauvée de sa tour, le jeune homme vagabondait dans sa prison isolée. Ayant saccagé tout ce qui pouvait être délabré, l'ennui se joignit à sa colère. Seule la présence de la raison de sa nervosité aurait pu calmer ses envies d'anarchie, mais il savait que son partenaire ne viendrait pas lui rendre visite avant longtemps.

_Qui sait, dans un siècle peut-être ?_

Brisant un moment de silence, il fit quelques pas vers ce qui ressemblait à une fenêtre, ses pas grinçant sur le sol. Progressivement, il se retrouva baigné par les faisceaux de lumière émanant de la misérable ouverture. Ses doigts effleurèrent les poutres de bois d'un geste contrastant avec la sauvagerie de ses actes antécédents. Tant de délicatesse était si paradoxale qu'un quelconque spectateur aurait pu songer à une toute autre personne : une nouvelle entité calme et sereine, sans rancune, ni colère.

Ses yeux observèrent un nuage imprudent s'unir impudemment au soleil. Dans une liaison furtive, les deux amants célestes s'embrassèrent harmonieusement avant de se dire adieu. Au milieu de là, de leur danse charnelle, deux volatiles exhibaient leur passion. Alors qu'un ballet se produisait avec grâce sous ses yeux vitreux, le jeune homme cessait toute activité psychique. Il ne prêtait guère attention à l'élégance de la chorégraphie endiablée car son esprit s'unissait au néant.

Le vide occupait ses pensées au point qu'il ne réagit pas quand son partenaire entra dans la pièce et s'assit sur le lit recouvert de plume et de poussière. Ce dernier esquissa un maigre sourire, cherchant tant bien que mal l'attention de son amant. Il toussota légèrement, plus fort, encore plus fort mais Hisoka ne réagit pas. Tsuzuki s'approcha alors calmement du lion endormi pour calmer sa furie par une étreinte. Néanmoins, il ne put accomplir à terme son acte de bravoure : l'animal, sorti de sa léthargie se retourna prestement et écarta les mains de son tortionnaire et futur bouc émissaire.

- Toi ! T'as finalement trouvé un peu de courage au milieu de ta lâcheté ? S'exclama-t-il, furieux.

- Avant de t'énerver, écoute ce que j'ai à te dire.

- Pas la peine, je sais déjà ce que tu vas me sortir : « je suis désolé, Hisoka, mais je n'avais pas le choix, comprend-moi ! » et j'en passe de tes excuses bidon !

- Mais pourquoi te fâches-tu pour si peu ? C'est vrai, je n'ai pas eu le courage d'avouer que Kaori était morte. Tu juges que j'ai mal agi, dans ce cas, je te présente mes excuses et c'est tout. Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais trop avec tes réactions théâtrales ?

- C'est vrai que ça pourrait coller si ç'avait été la première fois, mais je vais te rappeler un truc : c'est habituel chez toi ! Tu mens tout le temps ! À des gens comme la mère de Kaori, à ceux à qui tu tiens des promesses irréalisables, à nous, à moi !

Le jeune homme fit volte-face de manière à se retrouve dos à son aîné. Il ne voulait surtout pas que son partenaire le voit en situation de détresse. Après tout, une tempête est généralement accompagnée sinon suivie d'une averse : des torrents de larmes dégoulinaient sur le visage de l'empathe.

- Tu racontes à tout le monde que ça va, tu passes pour le parfait abruti, tu refuses tout ce qui peut blesser les gens, même s'il s'agit de la vérité ! Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, mais je ne sais rien de toi ! Nous sommes partenaires depuis plusieurs années, mais tu t'obstines à te fermer à tout le monde ! Merde Tsuzuki !

Les pleurs redoublèrent, les larmes coulaient de plus belles. Pourtant quand l'aîné des shinigamis demanda à son amant s'il était bel et bien en train de pleurer, celui-ci esquissa une réponse négative. Il faillit demander la raison de ce tourment, mais devant la complexité de la situation, le silence était préférable.

Hisoka se retourna vers son compagnon en plissant les yeux de sorte que l'éclat de ses larmes paraisse invisible et s'approcha si près du visage de Tsuzuki qu'à moins de loucher, il aurait été impossible de voir la rougeur ornant son nez. Ses épaules s'élevaient au rythme de sa respiration et son souffle chauffait la gorge dénudée de son vis-à-vis. Sans un mot, les deux partenaires, perdus dans leurs pensées se contemplèrent. Il fallut que le plus jeune murmure « par moment, je te déteste Tsuzuki » pour que cette communion muette ne cesse. L'aîné des deux leva ses yeux améthyste en signe d'exaspération quand l'imposante sonnette de la colossale maisonnette retentit. Dans un geste mécanique, il s'éloigna sans détour de son co-équipier encore plongé dans une sorte de léthargie.

Le domestique de fortune se précipita du mieux qu'il put vers le vestibule. Le temps qu'il parvienne à parcourir la distance qui le séparait du grand hall, l'inconnu avait eu l'occasion de sonner à trois reprises et la maîtresse de maison de réprimander la lenteur de son serviteur improvisé. Ce dernier ralentit sa course, hésitant un moment, la main sur la poignée, sur ses qualités de shinigami, d'amant, d'ami, d'employé ou même d'Homme. Au bout de plusieurs décennies d'existence post mortem, il émettait encore des doutes sur sa condition.

- Ouvre Tsuzuki, je sais que tu es derrière la porte.

Une voix trop familière retentit derrière le pan de bois. « Non, c'est impossible, ce ne pas être… » s'exclama Tsuzuki ouvrant la porte précipitamment.

-…Et si : c'est moi. Répondit la voix.

- Tatsumi ?

Quelque chose tourmentait Tsuzuki, il avait l'impression saugrenue que ses supérieurs hiérarchiques s'étaient faufilés à travers ses désirs les plus secrets et furtifs. L'espace qu'un instant, il avait souhaité que le secrétaire de l'Enma Cho soit à ses côtés et la minute qui suivait, l'homme était là, face à lui, vêtant un sourire commercial lui étant propre.

_Il valait mieux en rire qu'en frissonner._

Tatsumi pénétra l'enceinte de la demeure, puis retira sa veste qu'il disposa entre les mains de son bouc émissaire favori, toujours affichant un sourire figé. Pantois, Tsuzuki fixa son invité qui, stoïque, n'émit aucun signe pouvant expliquer son comportement insolite.

Une voix féminine et criarde retentit annonçant la venue d'une femme haïe par bon nombre de personnes sensées. Misère. Kyoko s'approcha à grand fracas des deux mâles pour s'accrocher au bras de l'homme à lunettes.

- Monsieur Satô, enfin vous voilà ! J'ai attendu votre venue pendant des jours, minauda-t-elle. Je désespérais de ne pas vous voir arriver.

- J'ai eu quelques petites complications pour venir jusqu'à votre splendide demeure, répondit-il, inébranlable.

- L'essentiel est que vous soyez là parmi nous. Voulez-vous que « _Machin_ » vous emmène jusqu'à votre chambre ?

Son regard et le signe de tête qu'elle aborda signifiait sans doute que celui qu'elle appelait « _Machin_ » n'était autre que Tsuzuki. Celui-ci, plus abasourdi que jamais, calquait trait pour trait l'expression des poissons rouges. Même s'il se retrouva bousculé par son potentiel employeur, il ne comprit pas le sens de la situation. Tout ce qu'il percevait n'était que vacuité et absurdité. C'est pour la même raison que lorsqu'il se retrouva dans le corridor suivi du secrétaire de l'Enma Cho, le shinigami fut plongé dans une sorte de mutisme.

_Après tout, le silence est une des caractéristiques du bocal à poisson._

- Et bien, Asato, je t'ai connu plus bavard, dit Tatsumi, un brin amusé.

Il ne fallu qu'une simple parole pour que le poisson rouge sorte de son aquarium. Le shinigami écarquilla ses grands yeux ébahis pour fêter son retour parmi les êtres doués de conscience.

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? C'est pas que ça ne me plaît pas de te voir, mais il y a quelques jours, tu nous dis que l'on doit se débrouiller pour l'affaire et aujourd'hui tu débarques comme si de rien était. Et c'est quoi ce nom : Monsieur Satô ? D'où tu connais la folle à lier ?

- Hiroshi Satô est un nom que j'ai inventé il y a plusieurs années pour pouvoir m'introduire ici. Selon une étude, « Satô » est le nom le plus répandue sur la péninsule nippone et Hiroshi signifie « franc, généreux » ce qui est tout à fait propre à ma personnalité. Je me fond dans la masse avec cette nouvelle identité.

Le paradoxe évoqué par Tatsumi laissa un froid à l'autre shinigami. La générosité était bien la vertu la plus inadaptée pour définir cet homme cupide.

- Quant à Kyoko, je compte vous en parler plus tard quand Kurosaki sera là.

« Ah oui, j'avais bien failli l'oublier » pensa Tsuzuki. Il grogna quelques instant remémorant la querelle qui avait fait rage entre eux deux puis soupira tout en indiquant à son invité le chemin jusqu'à leur dortoir.

Ce dernier ne parut ni surpris de l'état des lieux ni dégoûté de devoir retirer les toiles d'araignées de sa chevelure brune. Avec une dégaine soigneuse insolente de facilité, il restait imperturbable face aux obstacles délabrés qui se présentaient devant lui.

L'autre shinigami commençait à comprendre ce qu'il trouvait inepte. Mais, n'étant pas tout à fait sûr de son raisonnement, il s'abstint de commentaire et conduisit son convive dans la chambre où il résidait avec son amant. Hisoka semblait ne pas avoir davantage saccagé le mobilier et paraissait plongé dans la même léthargie que Tsuzuki antérieurement.

Le grincement du sol le fit sursauter. Il porta son regard vers les nouveau arrivants avant d'écarquiller ses grands yeux verts au point que ceux-ci donnait l'impression de quitter leurs places respectives. Prêt à demander le pourquoi du comment, il entrouvrit sa mâchoire, mais ne put que balbutier de malheureuses syllabes ou onomatopées étouffées par le poids de sa stupéfaction. L'expression de son visage fut responsable du gloussement de son bien-aimé. Bien-aimé qui, ne manqua pas d'être foudroyé du regard par la source de son hilarité.

- Tsuzuki, Kurosaki, asseyez-vous je vous prie. Demanda Tatsumi de manière sévère.

S'asseoir sur l'unique meuble en état impliquait que les deux amants désunis devaient s'installer côte à côte. L'envie de se trouver proche de l'autre se transformait en appréhension d'une promiscuité. Tout deux évitèrent le contact de l'autre, entêtés au point au point de se placer aux deux extrémités du lit. Le spectacle provoqua chez Tatsumi une furieuse envie de lever les yeux au ciel, mais comme tout homme respectable, il s'abstint de ce genre de commentaire muet.

- Bien, commença-t-il, j'ai pu constater que vous étiez surpris de ma présence et c'est sans plus tarder que je vais l'expliquer.

Tel un pédagogue, le secrétaire de l'Enma Cho leva un bras au plafond, accrocher un fil invisible et tirer sur un tableau de papier venu de nulle part. D'un geste naturel, il appuya sur le bouton d'une télécommande apparue, par magie, dans le creux de sa main. De façon surnaturelle, l'image d'un graphique illustré par une courbe bleue et disgracieuse se dessina sur l'apparition abracadabrante du shinigami. Il pressa une seconde fois le même bouton qu'il avait titillé précédemment et une seconde courbe rouge irrégulière se forma comme par enchantement.

- La courbe bleue représente le nombre dans la région d'Osaka, où nous nous trouvons actuellement, de 1886 à aujourd'hui. Que pouvez-vous voir sur ce graphique en ne prenant que cette courbe en compte.

- Bah, ça monte et ça descend, répondit Tsuzuki, en parfait petit cancre.

Les réactions que le potentiel pédagogue et l'autre élève du cours eurent furent similaires. Le premier garda ses yeux clos et se força de garder un sourire commercial tandis qu'une veine frontale gonfla de manière aberrante. Le second aborda une expression plus désespérée symbolisée par une claque bénigne qu'il s'infligea en signe de lassitude.

- Parfois je me demande ce que tu as dans le crâne, rétorqua ce dernier.

- Eh, j'y peux rien si c'est vrai ! Tatsumi n'a pas à nous donner des graphiques aussi tordus aussi !

- Ils sont moins « tordus » quand on prend la peine d'y réfléchir au fur et à mesure que je les donne, Asato.

Le pauvre bouc émissaire fit la moue avant de se laisser tomber vers l'arrière de façon à se retrouver semi allongé sur le lit sale. Hélas, il n'avait pas prévu que son élan soit responsable de la mort des quatre pieds du lit. À peine eut-il posé sa tête contre le matelas délabré que le sommier s'écroula sur le sol dans un brouhaha et une explosion de poussière. L'autre voyageur poussa un cri de surprise avant de se retrouver étouffé par la saleté. Les trois protagonistes toussèrent en cœur dans une mélodie plutôt cocasse.

Se retrouver dans une telle situation par la faute d'un homme qui a suscité sa colère ne plaisait pas du tout à Hisoka. Il était évident que Tsuzuki avait commis une maladresse et non un attentat envers ses collègues, mais l'empathe ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser le contraire. Il empoigna le col de son partenaire et, comme il le faisait usuellement, s'entreprit s'asséner de multiples claques à son agresseur et victime.

- Non mais ça va pas ! Espèce de salaud ! Tu peux pas faire gaffe ? T'as voulu me tuer ou quoi ?

Le pauvre souffre-douleur était passé d'une couleur rosée au rouge sous le poids des coups et avec le sang qui coulait de son nez. Puis du rouge au violet, au bleu et au vert avec la formation de diverses ecchymoses et enfin au blanc livide lorsque l'âme du bel arc-en-ciel eut quitté son corps meurtri. _Sonne le clairon !_

- Tu peux reprendre Tatsumi. J'ai anéanti l'élément perturbateur.

- Bien. En effet, ça « _monte_ » et ça « _descend_ », ça va de soi, mais vous pouvez voir une très nette augmentation dans les années cinquante. Je n'ai pas comptabilisé les décès de la seconde guerre mondiale, ç'aurait été trop compliqué. On constate également une diminution progressive de 1980 à 1984. Cette période correspond au temps où Tatsuya Burns était chef de famille.

- Et alors ?

- La seconde courbe représente les décès qui, après nos années de recherches, se sont avérés être des morts en rapport avec cette même dynastie et pas que le morceau sur lequel vous enquêtez –si on peut appeler ça une enquête. Tatsuya Burns dont je parlais à l'instant, avait une réputation, dans nos bureaux, d'être cruel et sanguinaire. Malgré nos nombreux employés envoyés sur place, nous n'avions jamais trouvé le moyen qu'utilisait Tatsuya pour parvenir à ses fins, mais nous savions qu'il y avait quelque chose de mystique. Bien sûr, cet homme n'est qu'un vulgaire pantin qui nous a permis de comprendre pourquoi certains meurtres semblaient être liés au nom de Burns.

Hisoka frissonna à l'appellation de « _pantin_ » précédé du terme « _vulgaire_ » le remémorant certains passages de son passé. Néanmoins, le secrétaire de l'Enma Cho ne parut pas s'en rendre compte.

- Aujourd'hui, les meurtres reprennent de plus belles. Vous avez sûrement entendu parlé de ces suicides parmi de grandes sociétés ou des soi-disant affaires de famille aboutissant à des meurtres ces derniers temps. Beaucoup de ces disparitions sont liées à cette famille. Lors de votre envoi ici, nous vous avons présenté les cas les plus flagrants et les plus proches des habitants de cette demeure il était inutile de vous parler de toutes les victimes.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir expliqué ceci plus tôt, au moment de nous présenter cette mission à l'Enma Cho ? Ç'aurait été plus simple pour nous !

- Kurosaki, comprend bien qu'un bureau comme l'Enma Cho a ses fiertés. Parler à gorge déployée d'une mission qui dure depuis plus d'un siècle, ça fait très mauvais genre. Le roi Enma n'apprécie pas qu'on divulgue ce genre de faiblesse.

Et puis ,reprit-il, maintenant nous avons quelques hypothèses sur cette « _arme_ » qu'il détienne depuis 1886.

De sa poche, il sortit un sac en plastique dans lequel se trouvait une feuille cartonnée. Il sortit le contenu du sac méticuleusement et tandis la feuille qui ressemblait plus à une vieille photographie, datant de 1876, et la tendit à l'empathe. Dessus, un homme de grande taille en costume de militaire posait au centre de la photo. Sa grande moustache dissimulait l'expression morne qu'il abordait ainsi que les deux autres personnes qui l'entourait : une femme coiffée d'un chignon tiré vers l'arrière et une petite fille blonde à peine âgée de 8 ans.

Cette dernière semblait familière au jeune shinigami, mais au lieu de se prononcer, il tapota le genou de son voisin pour le réveiller. Celui- ci ne répondant pas, Hisoka le secoua légèrement, plus fort, encore plus fort jusqu'à obtenir satisfaction.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Maugréa Tsuzuki.

- Regarde la petite sur la photo, elle ne te rappelle rien ?

Encore embarbouillé, l'interpellé loucha quelques instants sur la photographie, mais n'émit aucune réaction.

- J'ai jamais vu cette morveuse de ma vie… Attend… Oui ! Maintenant que tu le dis !

Une fois réveillé, il inspecta de plus près l'image quitte à ce qu'elle soit à deux centimètres de ses yeux.

- Oui, la morveuse ! C'est la _Morveuse_ ! s'exclama-t-il.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Reprit l'adolescent.

- La Morveuse ! La Morveuse. Répétait le shinigami sans cesse.

- Tsuzuki, aurais-tu l'amabilité de t'exprimer correctement ! dit Tatsumi, sèchement.

- J'ai affronté cette petite. Je l'ai croisée quand nous recherchions Kazu dans le domaine. Elle nous a attaqués, Byakko et moi. Mais elle semblait plus vieille. Ça veut dire qu'elle a… Cent quarante trois ans ?

Tatsumi ne sembla pas interpellé par le témoignage démentiel de son collègue. Il semblait presque satisfait de pouvoir saisir de la même poche, une seconde photo, plus récente, cette fois-ci. En noir et blanc, l'image n'était guère nette et hormis quelques silhouettes, il était difficile de distinguer quoique ce soit. La figure la plus explicite se distinguait par sa clarté aveuglante.

- Sur la première photo, vous pouvez voir le colonel Burns. À sa gauche, sa première femme, décédée l'année qui suivit la prise de la photo. Fille d'un crémier, elle tomba enceinte à la suite d'un viol commis par son futur époux lui-même. Son père vendit son affaire pour que Burns l'épouse qui, pour éviter tout tapage, accepta la dot. Ils s'exilèrent au Japon à cause d'un scandale : Burns et sa femme étaient accusés de pratiquer la magie noire. Une fille naquit qu'ils baptisèrent Margaret…

Tsuzuki et Hisoka semblaient avoir décroché du cour d'histoire de Tatsumi. L'aîné somnolait de temps à autre, luttant pour que ses paupières ne se ferment. Mais son travail d'haltérophilie n'aboutissait à aucun résultat. Le plus jeune, laissait vagabonder son esprit depuis que leur invité avait mentionné le nom de Margaret. Il avait déjà entendu ce nom depuis qu'ils étaient en mission.

_Margaret_

_Margaret_

_Margaret_…

« Margaret ! » s'écria-t-il, réveillant son partenaire au passage.

Ses deux compagnons le regardèrent, ahuris de ce hurlement soudain.

- Oui Kurosaki, c'est le nom que j'ai mentionné tout à l'heure, répondit Tatsumi tentant de rester imperturbable. Bien, reprenons, en 1868, après…

- Non, vous ne comprenez pas. J'ai eu une sorte de vision l'autre jour lorsque nous enquêtions sur cet étage. Je ne comprends pas, je suis rentré dans une pièce et je me suis senti tout étourdi et à peine ai-je touché une poupée, que j'ai eu un flash très bizarre. Je ne voyais pas grand chose, mais je me souviens de ce prénom : Margaret.

- Tu te souviens d'autres choses ?

- Pas vraiment, je sais qu'au début, je voyais une petite fille ressemblant à celle de la photo. Elle jouait avec la poupée que j'avais touchée puis s'était ruée vers un homme qu'elle appelait Papa. Ensuite, je ne sais plus, je ne voyais rien, j'entendais juste une voix qui disait qu'elle était trop grande pour passer à travers les portes. Et puis, j'ai entendu des cris et la voix d'un homme qui disait que plus jamais le sang des Burns n'allait être souillé.

Tatsumi posa, dans un geste inspirant à la réflexion, sa main sur son menton. Il scruta un instant son vis-à-vis avant de pivoter sur ses pieds et de faire disparaître son tableau.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, nos archives laissent à penser que cette petite a été victime des sorcelleries de ses parents. La preuve en est qu'aujourd'hui, elle semble toujours être parmi les vivants et, pire, semble être la cause de ces meurtres comme nous montre la seconde photo et vos témoignages. D'après ce que nous savons, un à un, les membres de la dynastie utilisent le pouvoir qui a été emmagasiné pour éliminer leurs ennemis comme l'avait très clairement montré le graphique précédent. Reste à savoir qui tire les ficelles actuellement.

- Question ! Comment un fantôme puissant peut se laisser contrôler par des mortels ? Demanda Tsuzuki.

L'espace d'un instant, l'expression de Tatsumi sembla s'assombrir. Bien qu'étant le shinigami le plus imperturbable, il paraissait légèrement intrigué. Ce détail échappa à celui qui le questionnait, mais pas à l'empathe.

- Je l'ignore Tsuzuki. C'est à vous de le trouver. Pour ma part, j'ai été nommé, pour des besoins de l'enquête, comptable de cette famille depuis maintenant dix ans. C'est la raison pour laquelle Kyoko se montre si… Hum, vous l'aurez compris. Bref, vous poursuivez l'enquête sous mes ordres. Ai-je été clair ?

Machinalement, les deux interpellés se redressèrent et hochèrent la tête tels des militaires répondant « Yes sir ! » en chœur. Amusé, leur nouveau patron leur fit signe de sortir de la chambre avant de les suivre jusqu'à la sortie. Un à un, ses employés vinrent le trouver pour lui demander diverses requêtes. Tout d'abord, le plus âgé des deux shinigamis s'approcha de son ami de longue date :

- Dit donc, maintenant que c'est toi qui commande, on peut avoir des chambres plus confortables. T'as bien vu que tout à l'heure, notre lit a sauté et on a des araignées partout, sans parler de la poussière.

- Je savais que tu allais me demander ça et la réponse est « non ! ». Ce logement coûte déjà très cher alors tu penses, un minimum de luxe et l'Enma Cho est plus ruinée qu'elle ne l'est déjà. De plus, je veux que vous enquêtiez plus en profondeur sur les autres pièces de cet étage et si vous ne résidez plus ici, il sera impossible d'accéder à cette partie du manoir. Allez, Asato, d'autres l'ont fait avant toi, tu peux faire un effort !

Bien qu'Asato Tsuzuki était un homme responsable et digne, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler quelques larmes de crocodile marmonnant « c'est pas juste ». Son comportement laissait douter de son âge adulte comparé à son partenaire qui, à son tour, se rapprocha du bourreau de son amant.

- Tatsumi, il y a quelque chose que tu as oublié de nous dire, je me trompe ?

Son auditeur ne parut pas le moins surpris de cette question qui, pourtant, le laissait en position difficile.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas de tes capacités. Je ne voulais pas le dire devant Tsuzuki ni même devant toi, mais…

- Mais ?

- D'après les recherches des Gushoshins, le médecin de cette famille n'est autre que Kazutaka Muraki.

* * *

**_À suivre..._**

C'est complêtement idiot à dire, mais m'imaginer des photos de 1800 et quelques me fait frissonner. Quand on voit des portraits de familles comme ça, ça me fait froid dans le dos. Alors, en décrire une : non merci.

Sinon, beaucoup de révélations sur ce chapitre, j'espère que je n'ai perdu personne en cours de route.


	16. Chapter 15

_Voilà_, _le chapitre 15 avec de nombreux mois de retard (pour ne pas changer). _**  
**

_Alors, que dire sur ce chapitre ? Ça fait plusieurs mois que je suis dessus donc disons que le début date de Janvier/Février et la fin d'il y a quelques heures. Je suis désolée, dans la précipitation, je n'ai pas trop relu, même pas du tout dans son ensemble, mais je devine qu'il va peut-être y avoir une différence de style entre le début écrit au moment où je ne prenais pas trop la tête, où je n'étais pas trop stressée ou débordée et la fin, où là, je suis dépassée par les événements (scolaires, fics, Bac, etc.).  
_

_Sinon, je n'ai pas trop de remarques, à part celles que j'ai mises à la fin. Je vais juste préciser que **les personnages de Yami No Matsuei **(ou les descendants des ténèbres) **ne m'appartiennent pas** et vous souhaiter une bonne lecture :) !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 :**

Ce soir-là fut marqué par un changement météorologique accompagné d'une altération du comportement de l'empathe. Il avait pris place auprès d'une fenêtre du corridor à contempler le climat lunatique. Le vent avait étendu sa puissance et ainsi sa violence, ce qui fut la cause d'une forte tempête qui semblait s'annoncer dans cette petite région. Le ciel, de sa couleur gris foncé, n'était plus que le futur spectateur d'une danse effrénée entre les sbires de Dame Nature et les ouvrages des hommes. Déjà, plusieurs productions humaines virevoltaient avec grâce selon les désirs de leur partenaire et chef d'orchestre. « Zut, je n'aurais pas dû étendre le linge… » pensa le jeune homme d'un ton insipide.

Il se leva avec cette même monotonie puis se dirigea vers l'extérieur d'un pas presque las. Non parce que sa journée de labeur l'avait exténué, mais puisque la nouvelle annoncée plus tôt dans l'après-midi l'avait accablée. Chaque pas semblait peser le triple du poids de son amertume et pourtant son accablement était plus écrasant que jamais.

Trop préoccupé pour penser une minute qu'il existât quelque chose qui pouvait le soustraire à sa mélancolie, il se surpris à se retrouver frappé par une violente rafale qui lui fit office d'une claque ou d'une gifle aussi bien physique que morale. Ce coup glacé le fit frissonner et il se mit à appréhender son agresseur comme l'ennemi qui le tiraillait depuis plusieurs heures. Déjà un an que le nom de Muraki n'avait pas fait trembler d'effroi le corps de l'adolescent.

Cela faisait sept ans que ce monstre hantait les songes d'Hisoka, sept ans que le jeune homme conservait un sentiment amère de vengeance qui le rongerait toujours. Même si l'infâme médecin mourrait dans d'atroces souffrances sous la main de son ancienne victime, cette dernière resterait insatisfaite ou pire encore, perdrait toute forme d'humanité et se transformerait en coquille vide incapable d'aimer ou de détester « pantin ou automate, lequel est le plus viable ? » songea-t-il.

Il ne recula pas dans son combat contre son assaillant invisible qui se joignit d'un allié redoutable. L'averse l'inonda dès la première seconde, mais il ne broncha pas sous l'effet de cette douche gelée, trop frigorifié pour esquisser le moindre geste ou la moindre grimace. Il arrêta sa course et essuya son front inondé où ses cheveux dorés étaient collés. Ses yeux fixaient le néant, ses sourcils restaient froncés ce qui accentuait son caractère parfois difficile et lui donnait un aspect de trouble. Il avait l'air perdu, retiré de la réalité par un sujet particulier. Son état amena ses doigts convulsés à ses joues trempées et de ses ongles, il retraça, de haut en bas, les traits de son visage. De multiples traits rougeâtres apparurent le long de ses pommettes et de part et d'autre de sa mâchoire crispée.

Comme emportés par le vent, les lignes inégales s'effacèrent de son visage poupon. Sa condition de shinigami eut raison de ses écorchures, mais pas de sa perdition. Il reprit sa route dans une cadence accélérée. Il continua son chemin jusqu'à saisir un, puis deux draps qui gisaient sur la pelouse gorgée d'eau. Ses doigts se contractèrent nerveusement sur le morceau de tissu qu'il porta fébrilement à son visage comme s'il voulait cacher sa figure dépitée dans le linge taché par la verdure. Dans sa cachette, il entendit une voix lointaine qui semblait l'appeler, mais il y répondit en enfouissant davantage sa tête dans le morceau de literie. La voix redoubla en décibels, mais Hisoka restait caché. Enfant, lorsque ses parents l'enfermaient par peur de son pouvoir hors du commun, il prenait un certain plaisir parfois masochiste à se tapir dans l'ombre pour ne pas être vu.

Néanmoins, agenouillé sous un drap opalin sur une pelouse verdoyante, le jeune homme avait peu de chance d'être invisible. Contre son gré, il s'obligea à se redresser lorsqu'il reconnu la voix de son partenaire. Son aîné courait vers lui, l'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage. Tout aussi trempé, Tsuzuki saisit son amant, encore déboussolé et l'enlaça aussi fort qu'il pu. Son visage se détendit, il ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise. Soucieux du renfermement soudain de son coéquipier, il angoissait quant aux actes insensés que pouvais effectuer l'empathe.

- Tu es complètement cinglé ! Ça ne va pas ou quoi ! On ne sort pas par ce temps-là ! Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de combien je m'inquiétais pour toi ? Ça fait une demie heure que tu es là ! Tu te rends compte ? Une demie heure !

Hisoka resta muet. Il songeait aux paroles du secrétaire de l'Enma Cho et se retrouvait face à un dilemme : il voulait raconter à son compagnon ce qui lui avait été révélé, mais le message était prohibé pour les oreilles fragiles de Tsuzuki. Pourtant, il désirait que son partenaire sache la vérité quitte à ce qu'elle soit douloureuse. Il attendit que l'étreinte étouffante de son agresseur cesse pour libérer ses poumons et inspirer profondément.

- Tsuzuki, il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

Voilà bien des jours qu'Hisoka n'avait pas prononcer intégralement le nom de son amant. Pourtant, ce dernier n'en prêta guère attention il saisit le poignet de son acolyte et l'entraîna vers l'imposante demeure située à plusieurs mètres de leur position. Sans prendre la peine de regarder son amant, il continua son sermon.

- On verra ça quand on sera à l'intérieur. Cette pluie tombe vraiment mal, il fait vraiment froid maintenant et…

Il s'interrompit brusquement. Son visage se contracta de nouveau, l'angoisse le submergea de plus belle. Il s'arrêta, sa main trempée lâcha doucement celle de son vis-à-vis et il se retourna promptement. Cette main qu'il avait séparée de sa camarade vint se poser sur le front de son tourtereau. Ses sourcils se froncèrent plus que jamais à cause du rideau de pluie qui se dressait devant lui et l'aveuglait et puis parce que son anxiété redoubla quand le verdict de son expérience s'accorda avec la raison de son effroi.

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait, tu as un peu de fièvre. Il faut absolument que l'on se dépêche de rentrer !

Sans autre forme de procès, il chargea son coéquipier sur son dos sous une pluie battante de protestations. Toutefois, la fatigue eut raison de cette petite tornade de criaillerie. Le responsable cessa vite tout signe de doléance et posa cette tête qui lui semblait si lourde et ferma ses yeux plus exténués que jamais. Il ne pouvait dormir dans de telles conditions, mais il espérait au moins pouvoir se reposer l'espace d'un instant. Le rythme régulier des pas de son porteur le berçait, son corps suivait en cadence les mouvements qu'effectuait son partenaire : droite, gauche, droite, gauche… Ce tempo était pour lui plus apaisant qu'une berceuse pour enfant.

Morphée finit par l'emporter quelques minutes, le jeune homme ne sentit pas son bienfaiteur gravir avec peine de multiples marches ou jurer tous les dieux parce que sa maladresse cognait sa charge de temps à autre contre les coins de mur. Hisoka était plongé dans un sommeil sans rêve ni cauchemar, une inertie presque idéale pour lui du fait qu'elle le transportait loin des fantômes de son passé ou du présent. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où il quitta son berceau pour finir allongé sur un lit poussiéreux qu'il retrouva ses esprits. Ses paupières pondéreuses le contrèrent dans sa quête pour reprendre connaissance.

Ce combat non périlleux aboutit à une victoire pour le jeune shinigami qui redécouvrait, de façon panoramique, le taudis dans lequel il était contraint de loger. Il voyait l'eau rentrer dans la pièce par le biais des trous béants au niveau de la toiture, les quelques meubles archaïques et encrassés disposés de manière presque anarchique au sein de la chambre, et enfin, son partenaire qui venait de rentrer à vive allure dans le dortoir. L'homme se précipitait, s'affolait et tentait de ne pas renverser le bien précieux qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Il s'installa sur la couche de fortune, croisant le regard émeraude du jeune alité. Il saisit une cuiller disposée sur le plateau qu'il tenait, attrapa un morceau d'une pâte visqueuse et collante et la plongea dans la bouche de l'empathe.

- Tiens, je t'ai fais de la soupe. Tu as pris froid, ça ne fait aucun doute. Et pour ça, il n'y a rien de tel qu'une bonne soupe ! Tu m'excuseras, elle est un peu bizarre ! J'ai piqué quelques légumes en cuisine pendant que Bacchi avait le dos tourné par contre, elle est un peu trop cuite : j'ai eu un mal de chien à tout décoller de la casserole. Pour le côté gluant, j'avoue que je ne sais pas d'où ça vient… Mais dans l'ensemble, ce n'est pas si mauvais ? Hein ?

Hisoka aurait pu répondre si la nausée ne l'envahissait pas. En effet, il sentait la saveur des légumes, mais il y avait un parfum nauséabond proche de l'odeur de l'excrément ou des ordures. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il parvenait, avec peine certes, à s'habituer à l'ignoble arôme, d'autres bouchées se succédèrent jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit remplie au raz bord.

- C'est bon Hisoka ?

Le jeune souffrant le regarda d'un air écœuré. Il avait l'attitude d'une personne prête à vomir et c'est ce qui se produisit, ou presque. L'empathe ne pouvait plus se retenir, contre on gré, il fut forcé d'expulser l'abominable texture. Toute cette bouillie méphitique se répandit tout le long du visage ahuri de son protecteur.

- J'en conclus que ce n'était pas bon.

- Oh ça non.

Le jeune shinigami se délecta pendant un infime instant de voir son partenaire recouvert d'une infâme texture pestilentiel. Cependant, son visage s'assombrit, il oublia toute trace d'euphorie et retourna à ses obscures pensées. Il se coucha sur le côté, tournant le dos à son partenaire et recouvra son visage de la couverture crasseuse.

- Hisoka, ça ne va pas ? Ecoute, je devine que tu as détesté ma soupe, mais à ce point, tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ?

En guise de réponse, Hisoka se redressa de son lit et planta son regard dans celui de son amant. Il espéra que cette simple œillade suffise à transmettre le message qu'il désirait communiquer. Mais cela semblait être un combat perdu d'avance.

- Hisoka ?

- Muraki est impliqué dans l'affaire. J'ajouterais même « fortement » impliqué dans l'affaire. Tatsumi me la dit après son speech. Voilà, tu sais tout…

L'empathe pensait à une toute autre réaction. Il envisageait trouver un Tsuzuki aussi dépité qu'il ne l'avait été quelques heures auparavant, mais il n'en fut rien. Tsuzuki acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête. Quelques mèches brunes vinrent se loger devant ses yeux, il les retira de sa main tout en gardant un air presque anodin. Ce fut comme s'il n'avait pas compris le sens de la nouvelle annoncée.

- Tsuzuki ? reprit-il, Muraki est probablement celui qui tire les ficelles de tout ce bazar ! Réveille-toi, enfin !

- C'est bizarre, je l'avais deviné. Quand il est dans le coin ou quand on en parle, tu te renfermes toujours sur toi-même –quoique je trouve que tu as fais des progrès sur ce coté-là, on est à trois heures de mutisme au lieu de deux jours.

- Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Ça ne me fait pas du tout plaisir, mais tant que je ne le vois pas, je ne suis pas tenté de le frapper.

Ce point de vue frivole amusa Hisoka, mais derrière cette joyeuse bagatelle se cachait une sinistre vérité, celle d'un homme sanguinaire qui, par sadisme, tuait des âmes innocentes. Il était fou de se montrer désinvolte face à ce maléfice chacun en avait conscience, mais aucun ne le faisait remarquer de crainte de heurter l'autre. Tous deux avaient déjà eu affaire avec cette incarnation de la barbarie et tous deux savaient qu'ils ne sortiraient pas indemne de cette bataille.

- On va y arriver, hein ? On l'a battu à plusieurs reprises et il doit être sacrément affaibli depuis Kyoto. Il n'y a pas de raison que cette fois soit une exception.

- Tu as raison Asato, répondit une voix de l'extérieur, c'est pourquoi il faut continuer nos recherches de manière à mettre au point un plan d'attaque sans faille.

Tatsumi rentra franchement dans la pièce. Il ne prit la peine de regarder ceux qu'il venait d'importuner et s'assura que sa veste acajou ne fut pas assaillie de plis avant de prendre place devant ses hôtes solennellement.

- Bien, reprit-il, après avoir malencontreusement écouté votre conversation, j'ai décidé que nous devions tout de suite passer à l'action. Moins nous tarderons et plus il sera facile de surprendre nos adversaires. Ils n'auront pas le temps de contre-attaquer et la balle sera dans notre camp.

Il leva son menton et ses sourcils bruns en signe de questionnement.

- Je vous écoute, y a t-il des commentaires ou quoi que ce soit ?

Un silence pesant envahit la pièce. Plusieurs dizaines de secondes passèrent avant que le plus jeune des protagonistes ne daigne lever le bras.

- Je t'écoute, Kurosaki.

- Nous avons déjà tout fouillé ici et il n'y a rien de suspect à l'intérieur du manoir donc : où devrons-nous enquêter ?

- C'est vrai ça, rétorqua l'autre shinigami, où ?

- Erreur : vous n'avez pas tout fouillé.

Avec maestria, le secrétaire de l'Enma Cho étendit de nouveau un tableau blanc venu de nulle part. La surface blanchâtre n'exhibait plus de courbes grossières aux provenances macabres. Au lieu de cela, les trois employés de la mort virent l'ébauche d'un plan. Une succession de lignes brouillonne disposée sur une feuille immaculée trônait devant les deux élèves attentifs. Aucune droite n'avait sa parallèle, le schéma semblait d'autant plus désordonné, quoique appliqué. Tous les traits étaient tirés soigneusement à la règle. Ce paradoxe surprenait doucement les collègues du piètre dessinateur qui voyait en lui la parfaite droiture sans accroc.

Un quelconque commentaire aurait été fortement déconseillé pour la survie des deux élèves qui restaient assis silencieux, disciplinés, presque tétanisés à l'idée d'avoir pensé du mal du piteux dessin.

Ils suivaient des yeux le doigt de leur secrétaire qui leur montrait diverses significations de son œuvre. Ainsi, un vulgaire polygone devenait une chambre, une cuisine ou un somptueux salon anglais avivé par la présence de ceux qui avaient résidé en ces lieux.

Tsuzuki imaginait le trio qu'il avait côtoyé pendant quelques jours dans cette pièce symbolique. Kaori serait assise auprès d'un piano jouant avec volupté une fameuse valse de Chopin tandis que Kazu serait à fumer à la fenêtre pour ne pas être réprimandée, bougeant la tête de droite à gauche en rythme avec la splendide musique. Elle regarderait du coin de l'œil sa compagne en service, et lui jetterait quelques sourires chaleureux. La pianiste tousserait légèrement à cause d'une bénigne jalousie par rapport cette complicité, mais aurait vite oublié ses viles pensées en voyant ses meilleures amies s'excuser en rougissant.

Les explications de Tatsumi n'étaient plus que vacuité à présent. Tant d'incompréhension vis à vis du Destin et de la Mort le laissait en proie d'une violente indignation. Indignation qui faisait référence à un vilain mensonge qu'il avait dit à son partenaire. Non, il ne savais pas que Muraki était fortement impliqué dans l'affaire, non il ne prenait pas cela comme une simple bagatelle. Néanmoins, il ne voulais pas attiser davantage la haine de son amant.

Il sentait sa gorge se serrer et s'écraser sous le poids de sa frustration, il tentait tant bien que mal de retenir le sang bouillir au niveau de son nez et les larmes de rage qui combattaient une barricade de paupières. Un conflit sans merci faisait rage au sein de Tsuzuki qui, tel le dernier soldat d'un bataillon, se leva aussi fragile que paré à résister. La force avait eu raison de sa défaillance morale, mais, comme toute guerre, les dégâts étaient bels et bien présents. Que reste-t-il sur le front : des cadavres de chairs et d'acier gisant dans la boue, des flammes étincelantes s'élevant jusqu'au crépuscule. Ce qui est vivant n'est plus et ce qui est sans âme vit, tout est dévasté la logique est la première victime de ce chaos.

Il est rare de trouver des spectateurs à ce tableau, peu de fous s'arrêtent pour ne faire qu'analyser cette scène. Ceux qui en ont l'opportunité préfèrent pénétrer au sein de la fresque pour y apporter leurs touches personnelles et ôter toute forme de confusion afin d'assurer un certain retour au calme naturel. Mais il peut également exister des marginaux préférant rester inactifs et regarder les couleurs se mêler, les tons s'unir et les formes s'embrasser même s'il ne s'agit pas d'une croûte, le public est choqué, révolté. Tant de barbarie, de brutalité ou d'ignominie répugne celui dont le regard se pose sur les corps crasseux et ensanglantés.

Pourtant, aucune trace d'indignation n'était tapie dans le regard des deux autres shinigamis. Pour éprouver cette colère, il fallait être en mesure de comprendre les pensées de ce rescapé.

- Tsuzuki, que se passe-t-il ? demanda le plus âgé de ses interlocuteurs.

- Il est temps d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute ! fut la réponse prodiguée par le révolutionnaire.

Ses deux partenaires ne parvenaient pas à saisir la raison de ce changement brutal de comportement. Il se fixèrent un moment, hésitant à prendre une quelconque initiative.

- Tu sais Asato, entamer un combat ou autre chose sans un plan, sans information complémentaire sur les âmes d'Akira Matsuda et des autres, nous n'arriverons à rien de bon, je le crains. Tu as bien vu que cette petite est forte, beaucoup plus forte que nous l'estimons, malheureusement.

- Ce n'est pas après elle que j'en veux. Contacte Muraki que j'en finisse avec lui !

Le mensonge concernant le monstre thérapeute venait de s'évanouir tel un produit après consommation. Tsuzuki fronça durement ses sourcils, comprenant son erreur. Il porta ses doigts tremblant à ses lèvres elles aussi chevrotantes comme si ces dernières étaient les uniques responsables de cette bévue. Ses yeux améthystes envoyèrent un SOS aux pupilles de son supérieur.

- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas accéder à ta demande, rétorqua celui-ci.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que je sais que tu n'oseras jamais frapper un homme dans l'état dans lequel il se trouve actuellement.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Depuis l'affaire de Kyoto, il est amputé de ses deux avant-bras et de l'une de ses jambes. Il est brûlé au deux tiers sur quelques surfaces, beaucoup de médecins le croient mort. Je l'ai vu lors de ma dernière visite, le mois dernier, avant votre arrivée. Je savais déjà, par le biais de nos collaborateurs que la famille Muraki était liée à ce domaine, mais c'est tout à fait par hasard que nous nous sommes croisés… N'allez pas croire que j'éprouve de la pitié pour cet homme, non ! Non. Néanmoins, les ordres d'Enma sont formels : soit cet homme meurt de la main de shinigamis en mission, soit il est arrêté par cette même catégorie de personnes. Je ne suis qu'un secrétaire infiltré.

Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais puis ferma les yeux avant de reprendre :

- Et puis, si je vous avais annoncé que j'avais tué Muraki, vous auriez reporté votre rancœur et votre haine sur moi. Ne le niez pas.

La vérité sifflait dans les oreilles de ses interlocuteurs. Tous deux sentaient ce vent de véracité s'entremêler avec un tourbillon de colère et de frustration de sorte qu'un frisson remonta au niveau de leurs nuque. tel un serpent rampant vers sa proie. Tsuzuki abaissa cette main qu'il avait gardé contre ses lèvres entrouvertes avant de laisser ses jambes le conduire jusqu'à sa place initiale.

- De plus, ce n'est pas Muraki qui nous intéresse dans cette histoire, mais cette fille, Margaret. On ne peux plus laisser les mortels garder une telle arme, il faut en finir et au plus vite. C'est la raison pour laquelle je veux que toi, Kurosaki, retournes dans ces pièces du fond où tu as eu ta vision.

- Mais il n'y avait rien de…

- J'insiste, coupa Tatsumi, pour que tu fouilles de fond en comble ces pièces.

Et l'empathe se leva, légèrement vexé, sans prendre la peine de regarder son bourreau. L'autorité était une qualité à caractère essentiel de cet homme mêlant romantisme et froideur. Ce dernier laissa le jeune homme quitter la réunion sans un bruit qui pouvait dénoncer la moindre protestation. Malgré son irrésistible envie, il ne foudroya pas son amant qui fit une remarque élogieuse quoique candide et nigaude à propos de cette nature impérieuse pouvant faire de son propriétaire un père de famille idéal. Un tel caractère était nécessaire pour l'éducation des enfants selon Tsuzuki. Ces derniers prenaient un plaisir masochiste à comprendre qui était le chef.

De l'autre côté, Hisoka, trouvait déplacé de la part d'un homme qui reproduisait à la perfection le comportement de jeunes enfants gâtés et turbulents. Il laissa ses jambes le diriger vers l'extérieur et l'éloigner de la source de son agacement. Il restait assourdi quelques temps, n'entendait pas le sol grincer sous ses pas accélérés voire précipités, ne sentait pas la poussière tomber sur le sommet de son crâne, tout ce qui se déroulait autour de lui l'indifférait. Il vagabondait avec nonchalance jusqu'à la pièce convoitée.

L'absence de vie était responsable du fait que rien n'avait bougé. Ce fut peut-être cette inertie qui étourdit le jeune visiteur. Pour la deuxième fois consécutive, il fut pris par des vertiges qui le firent tituber. Il porta une main à son visage et massa doucement ses tempes. Néanmoins rien ne pouvait calmer le mal qui le tenaillait. L'empathe recula de quelques pas, mais il rencontra sur sa route un obstacle à la forme d'une commode en bois. Quelques échardes vinrent se loger sur ses doigts tandis qu'il tentait de se raccrocher au meuble, mais il ne broncha pas. Sa défaillance était telle que tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui n'était que bagatelle. Rien ne pouvait surpasser cette insupportable ivresse et rien ne pouvait l'interrompre. Il lui semblait qu'un océan de poignards le submergeait et le déchirait de tout son être. Le monde extérieur n'existait plus, le néant l'encerclait comme une meute de loup affamée.

« S'il vous plaît, stop ! Arrêtez ! » implorait le jeune homme. Il priait, suppliait un ennemi invisible de l'épargner, mais aucune réponse ne vint. Il recula de quelques pas de nouveau, mais encore une fois, il se heurta à quelque chose de froid. Le temps de l'impact, un halo semblait se propager à travers la pièce terne. Le temps paraissait tellement ralenti, l'espace d'une seconde, le faisceau de lumière avait eu l'opportunité de se répandre lentement dans un silence pesant sous les yeux du coupable pantois. L'incident achevé, le jeune homme resta ahuri un moment, clignant de ses yeux émeraude, il tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Envolé la migraine, disparue la défaillance, la lumière blanche avait tout englouti.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? », l'empathe n'attendait aucune réponse venant de l'extérieur. L'interrogation était destinée à sa propre personne, seule actrice de cette scène vivante. Néanmoins, il obtint une explication matérialisée sous la forme d'un violent mais bref ébranlement qui submergea le lieu lugubre. Un frisson s'empara du jeune shinigami qui se retourna vers la source de ce trouble. Face à lui trônait un immense miroir occupant la quasi-totalité du mur, la peinture dorée de l'encadrement avait subi les dommages des âges, seules quelques surfaces montrait, penaude, leur parure dorée ternie par la poussière. Toutefois, l'imposant vitrage était restée intacte, aucune trace, aucune fissure, aucune saleté n'avaient déprécié le géant de verre.

Prudent, Hisoka approcha ses doigts tremblant de la vitre immaculée. Face à lui se tenait un reflet inconnu, il avait les mêmes attributs que l'empathe mais en aucun cas, le jeune homme ne se reconnaissait en cette image. Un inconnu lui faisait face : un étranger lui ressemblant trait pour trait et reproduisant à la perfection ses mouvements, mais certainement pas lui.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Une sensation étrange s'empara de lui, le faisant brusquement tressaillir. Le reflet restait de marbre, n'esquissa pas le moindre geste tandis que son propriétaire avait reculé d'un pas et légèrement bougé la tête. Le figure reflétée sourit doucement puis leva sa main droite en signe de salut. Aussi perplexe que décontenancé, Hisoka vit son image disparaître, puis le décor. Au final, l'immense miroir ne semblait plus qu'une simple paroi de glace, vide de couleur, de chaleur ou de vie.

« Félicitation, petit shinigami, tu es plus doué que je ne l'imaginais ! ».

L'empathe ne broncha pas lorsque la voix venue de nulle part l'avait qualifié de « petit ». Trop indécis pour avoir le moindre ressenti, il se contenta de s'approcher davantage de l'imposante glace. Hésitant, il réclama de nouveau l'identité de son vis-à-vis, espérant obtenir une réponse satisfaisante.

« Moi ? Je suis un miroir. » répondit la voix.

Hisoka semblait irrité par le comportement de son opposant.

- Je pense être suffisamment intelligent pour le deviner, rétorqua-t-il, mais encore ?

- Je suis un miroir…

- Oui, tu es un miroir ?

- … Qui parle…

Cette fois, le jeune homme était sûr de son hypothèse : ce miroir se fichait de lui.

- Ça, je l'avais remarqué !

- Et sais-tu pourquoi je parle ?

- Là, tu m'intéresse !

Un longue silence domina l'ambiance devenue un brin détendue.

« Parce que je ne suis pas un miroir. »

Une remarque plus insane n'aurait pu être imaginable face à cette réplique dénuée de sens. L'empathe sentait le sang et la pression monter et tentait avec harde de ne pas laisser sa colère exploser. Mais qu'il était difficile de contenir son animosité, d'autant que son opposant semblait satisfait de son œuvre et riait légèrement de sa malicieuse drôlerie.

- Mais tu viens juste de dire le contraire ! Arrête de te foutre de moi !

- Je n'ai pas toujours été un miroir…

Le jeune homme fut saisi par un sentiment de méfiance.

- Comment ça ? bredouilla-t-il.

- Disons que mon état de miroir est une sorte de réincarnation.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas.

Face à tant de scepticisme et d'incompréhension, le miroir poussa un soupir d'exaspération puis invita son jeune interlocuteur à prendre place sur un vieux fauteuil non loin de là. Hisoka accepta la proposition en présumant que l'explication serait plutôt longue.

- Je t'écoute, dit-il.

- Et bien… Par où commencer… ?

- Pourquoi pas : « par le début » ?

- « Le début », comme tu dis, remonte à plus d'un siècle, donc tu comprendras que ma mémoire ait du mal à se remettre en route.

- Très bien, fait comme tu le sens, répondit l'empathe, agacé et impatient.

- Mon nom est Thomas Lewis, je suis né le…

Ses mots se perdirent dans un long soupir d'irritation.

- Mais ça, ça ne t'intéresses pas, hein ?

- C'est la suite, même la fin qui m'intéresse.

De nouveau, la voix expira bruyamment avant de reprendre son discours :

- J'étais détective, à Londres, je n'étais pas très réputé par rapport à certains de mes collègues, pourtant je tombais souvent sur les enquêtes les plus farfelues à croire que mes patrons voulaient se débarrasser des plus folles investigations et les refiler au « petit Lewis ». Mais un jour, j'ai dû faire des recherches sur un groupe de marginaux se réunissant plusieurs nuits pour des motifs soi-disant religieux. J'ai suivi l'un d'eux et ce que j'ai découvert là-bas dépasse l'entendement. Tu ne veux peut-être pas le savoir, si ?

- Parler à un miroir dépasse déjà l'entendement alors je suis prêt à entendre n'importe quoi.

Il fit une autre pause de quelques secondes, ce silence devenait insupportable pour Hisoka. Néanmoins, son interlocuteur se pressa d'entamer son récit :

« J'avais suivi une femme suspecte dans la rue jusqu'à une vieille épicerie désaffectée et par chance, j'avais pu me faire passer pour l'un des leurs en chipant un costume semblable aux leurs. Au début, tout allait bien, c'était parfait, ou presque ! Ça ressemblait à une pauvre alliance de fous sans histoire : encore une fois le « petit Lewis » réglait une affaire de chats perdus ou de réunion de collectionneurs de masques glauques.

L'un d'eux s'est dirigé vers une vieille étagère et a fait signe à deux grands costauds de la déplacer. Avec peine, les deux gaillard parvinrent à déloger le meuble et à exhiber ce qui s'y cachait derrière. J'essayais de rester calme, mais j'admets ne jamais avoir été d'un courage exemplaire. Je me doutais que cette réunion n'étais pas qu'une simple bagatelle et ce passage secret en était la preuve.

Poussé par un mouvement de foule, je me retrouvai embarqué dans ce sombre couloir et pris par un instinct grégaire dus descendre un escalier de pierre, serré au sein du troupeau. Là, en bas, le bétail se dispersa et je pus reprendre mon souffle. Cependant, ça ne dura pas.

Des cadavres, partout ! La salle était envahie de cadavres ! J'avais envie de vomir. Il y en avait partout et de toutes sortes : d'animaux, d'hommes, de femmes… Et même des enfants ! Mais surtout, surtout -et c'est ce qui m'a particulièrement donné la nausée, dans un coin, tout un tas de corps de nourrissons et de fœtus ! Ils étaient tous entassés comme un vulgaire amas de chair destiné aux fauves d'un parc zoologique. J'étais trop écœuré pour défaillir ou pour même vomir.

Un homme au chapeau haut-de-forme s'éloigna du groupe puis se tourna face à nous, les autres se tournèrent vers lui comme les tournesols se pointant face au soleil. Il aborda un discours incompréhensible qui fascinait toute l'assemblée. Il était question d'un démon, mais j'ai peur de dire des bêtises à ce propos. »

Hisoka, davantage intéressé, se leva de son siège puis s'avança vers son interlocuteur.

- Tu peux m'en dire plus ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr de moi, je n'y connais pas grand chose, je crains ne pas être d'une grande aide.

- Tu l'as déjà été jusqu'à présent, continue, s'il te plaît.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, cette secte vénérait un démon exclu des autres par son aversion pour la hiérarchie démoniale. Ce démon, par sa haine, aurait emmagasiné assez de pouvoir pour, je cite « contrer Satan, Dieu et cette société corrompue », mais à condition de lui construire une armée humaine suffisamment forte. De ce fait, chaque couple recevait un sceau dans lequel le démon en question apportait de son pouvoir. Cette nuit là, j'ai bien vu trois femmes accoucher sous mes yeux, mais les enfants mourraient pour la majorité d'entre eux à la naissance.

Hisoka aborda une grimace de dégoût, s'imaginant un seul instant le spectacle auquel l'ancien détective avait pu assister.

« Je voulais fuir, partir loin et lorsque mes yeux se voilèrent sous l'effet de tant d'horreurs visionnées, mes jambes désobéirent à mon sens du devoir, je détalai, comme une proie face au chasseur, mes compagnons d'un soir ne prirent même pas la peine de me dévisager. C'est là que je remarquai une silhouette plus petite que les autres, celle d'une enfant au regard si sombre et austère. Tout au long de ma course, elle me toisait : elle avait l'air de savoir qui j'étais, malgré mon masque. Son regard me faisait frissonner et si je n'avais pas eu cette protection de porcelaine, tout le monde aurait vu mon désarroi.

Je courais à travers les rues de Londres, bousculant sans vergogne quelques passants outrés par ma conduite. Je parvins à prévenir mes collègues et quelques jours plus tard, les nombreux suspects avaient affaire aux fers de mes confrères. Mais ce que j'ai appris par le biais de mes collègues, c'est que le gourou que j'avais vu ce soir là, était un colonel, le Colonel Burns. »

Ereinté, Hisoka récupéra sa place sur son fauteuil de fortune. Il poussa un long soupir de lassitude :

- Encore lui ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Nous avons eu confirmation de cela, mais quand nous avons voulu l'arrêter, il était trop tard : Burns et sa famille avait décampé. Les rumeurs disaient qu'il était au Japon qui commençait à se moderniser. Mais personne ne voulait lui courir après, sa confrérie ayant été dissoute, il n'y avait aucune crainte à avoir de lui. C'était une grossière erreur.

Son interlocuteur parut légèrement interloqué.

« Mais, alors… Si Burns est parti alors que tu étais encore vivant, comment… ? »

Hisoka interrompit sa phrase, il était incapable d'en dire plus.

- Un an plus tard, je décidai de m'accorder quelques vacances en Inde, j'avais quelques soucis à me remettre de cette nuit là. À Pondichéry, ville où je résidais, je reçus un courrier de la part d'une jeune admiratrice qui me donnait rendez-vous le soir même. Sûr de moi, je me rendis sur le lieu de rencontre, plus coquet qu'une demoiselle, impatient de rencontrer ma dulcinée. Et soudain, à peine éclairée par le croissant de lune, je la vois, se tenant en haut d'un escalier dans une robe légère, Juliette attendant son Roméo. Je m'approche d'elle, désireux de découvrir son visage, puis je m'arrête lorsque j'entrevois son regard c'était ces mêmes yeux glacials et hostile qui m'avaient fixé cette nuit là. Mon admiratrice était cette enfant maléfique ! Elle semblait plus hargneuse que jamais, prête à se venger. Et puis…

- Et puis ?

- Je suis mort !

- Comme ça, d'un coup ?

- Non ! Non, bien sûr que non, mais je trouve inutile d'expliquer comment ma tête s'est retrouvée détachée de mon corps.

- En effet, c'est inutile.

- Puis, je me suis réveillé tel que je suis maintenant, fixé à un mur, condamné à rester spectateur du théâtre qu'est cette pièce. Par la suite, grâce à mon statut d'observateur, j'ai fini par comprendre que nous, âmes vagabondes, étions transféré dans des objets. Lorsque nous mourrions, notre assassin ne nous laissait pas la chance de pouvoir rejoindre le monde des morts et espérer un repos éternel.

Le jeune homme parut décontenancé par cette nouvelle. Il lança un regard furtif au fauteuil sur lequel il était assis et se releva précipitamment.

- Alors, il est vivant, lui ? cria-t-il en visant le siège.

- Non, ria le miroir, nous ne sommes que deux à avoir subi ce transfert et tu as déjà fait connaissance avec l'autre lors de ta première visite.

Tant de révélations engendrèrent une insoutenable migraine chez le jeune empathe. Son éventuelle fierté d'avoir réuni tant d'information dissimulait un crainte du futur, une angoisse de ce que l'avenir pouvait leur réserver. Cette anxiété se logea en travers de sa gorge, bloquant alors toute envie de s'appliquer dans sa diction. Aussi, sa voix paraissait troublée quand il se décida à répondre :

- C'est la poupée, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout juste. Mais il est difficile pour nous de communiquer, surtout que nous n'avons pas été en contact avec autrui depuis notre mort. C'est pour cela que nos tentatives se sont déroulées dans la violence, nous en sommes désolés.

Un simple signe de la main effectué par le shinigami suffit à faire comprendre que les deux âmes étaient pardonnées.

- Mais il y a encore deux choses qui me chiffonnent, reprit ce dernier.

- Je t'écoute.

- Premièrement : si tu n'as pas rejoint l'Enma Cho, comment sais-tu que je suis un shinigami

- J'ai senti en toi un pouvoir qui n'était pas humain, mais différent de cette fille. Je sentais que tu n'étais pas comme les autres.

- Je peux très bien être différent sans être shinigami, ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens

- J'ai aussi été prévenu de votre visite il y a quelques temps.

- Ah je vois.

Hisoka s'éloigna du miroir, prêt à quitter la pièce insalubre. Mais il s'arrêta au niveau de l'encadrement de la porte et se positionna de manière à rester face à l'immense miroir : quelque chose manquait à son puzzle.

- Une deuxième et dernière question : si vous n'êtes que deux à avoir été réincarnés en objet, sais-tu ce qu'il est advenu des autres ? demanda-t-il

- Notre renaissance a été figuratif de l'ignorance de notre meurtrière quant au devenir des âmes _post mortem_. Lorsqu'elle a compris ce qu'elle pouvait en faire, elle a cessé de semer de l'esprit dans l'inconscient.

- Et as-tu idée de l'endroit où peut se trouver les autres ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe en dehors de cette pièce, je ne peux pas t'aider.

Il ne savais donc pas ce qu'étaient devenues toutes ces autres victimes qui attendaient d'être sauvées. Tant de questions demandaient encore à être élucidée, mais, après les quelques pas en arrière, il venait de faire un bond en avant dans l'enquête. Toutefois, malgré sa reconnaissance envers l'ancien détective, il se contenta de le remercier avec une insolente sobriété avant de le quitter sans un signe de gratitude. Non, ses pensées se dirigeaient vers son amant et collègue, parti enquêter dans un lieu inconnu avec leur supérieur.

Et il espérait qu'ils aient autant de chance que lui.

_**À suivre…**_

_J'ai essayé d'éviter les coupures entre les passages, je trouvais que ça faisait trop… Je ne sais pas vraiment comment dire… Un peu lourd, on perd un peu le fil conducteur de l'histoire. Enfin bon, ça, c'est mon autocritique, après c'est vrai que tout défiler en un seul bloc pourrait, d'un autre côté, déranger d'autres personnes. C'est une question de goût. _

_C'est un chapitre qui, sans l'avoir fait exprès, est axé sur Hisoka. Normalement, il devait y avoir une autre partie, mais en voyant que ce chapitre traînait et qu'il commençait à être long, j'ai décidé de m'arrêter là et de déplacer l'autre partie vers le prochain chapitre. Avec le pont, je vais faire en sorte de terminer l'autre chapitre la semaine prochaine. Mais non, ce n'est pas impossible, on y croit !  
_

_Bon bah, à la semaine prochaine (enfin j'espère !)  
_


	17. Chapter 16

_Voilà le chapitre suivant. Le nouveau design du site me perturbe un peu. Ça fait des années que je vais sur le site (en tant que lectrice avant d'être auteure) et ce changement est quelque peu troublant. Toutefois, je souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Il n'avait pas fallu attendre un long moment après le départ d'Hisoka pour que Tatsumi décide de se mettre en mouvement. Ainsi, il prit la peine de faire disparaître son tableau blanchâtre et se tourna vers son collègue de longue date. D'un geste simple, il invita son partenaire à se lever. L'autre s'exécuta prestement à la manière d'un brave soldat bien discipliné. Puis, avec autant de sobriété, les deux compères quittèrent la pièce insalubre.

Pas un mot ne fut échangé lors du transfert les conduisant à l'extérieur du manoir. Le silence s'était imposé comme souverain tandis les deux hommes marchaient le long des couloirs presque interminable. Pourtant, Tsuzuki était envahi par une irrésistible envie de questionner son supérieur, mais chaque mouvement qu'effectuait son acolyte le plongeait dans une sorte de mutisme. Alors, c'est dans l'absence de bruit qu'ils parvinrent au jardin verdoyant. Or, pénétrer dans ce royaume de Mère Nature suscite une rencontre avec certains sons champêtres. Le roi silence fut ainsi détrôné et, profitant de cette révolution, Tsuzuki osa prendre la parole :

« Tu peux m'expliquer où est-ce que l'on va ? »

Mais lorsque Tatsumi voulut ouvrir la bouche pour répondre à son collègue, un éclair bruyant retentit et l'espace d'un quart de seconde, un projectile en plomb vint se loger sur le côté gauche de sa poitrine. L'impact d'une férocité hors norme le propulsa à terre et le maintint les yeux clos, un point rouge au niveau du cœur. Une tâche rougeâtre grandit rapidement et entraîna la crainte de l'autre shinigami. Ce dernier courut jusqu'à son ami couché, hurlant le nom du blessé.

Agenouillé devant son collègue de longue date, le jeune homme sentait sa respiration devenir saccadée comme si la peur s'était logée en lui. Et c'était bel et bien le cas. Mais à peine avait-il pris la peine de chercher du secours qu'une poigne forte s'empara du col de sa chemise pour le ramener au plus près du sol. Tatsumi l'avait saisi pour approcher son ami et lui murmurer quelques mots :

- Il est parti ?

- De qui tu parles ?

- De mon agresseur.

- Je n'en sais rien, peut-être ?

- Je veux que tu en sois absolument sûr !

- Je ne vois personne à l'horizon.

Tsuzuki confirma ses paroles après avoir scrupuleusement observé les alentours.

« Bien, dans ce cas… »

Une simple action compléta sa phrase. Se relevant tranquillement comme après un réveil matinal, l'homme se mit debout et incita son partenaire à faire de même. En bon gentleman, il prit tranquillement la peine d'épousseter son costume sombre. Rien ne semblait être arrivé et la vie reprenait son cours avec un coutumier chant d'oiseaux.

« Fichtre ! On a encore essayé de me tuer. »

Un homme distingué, tel le secrétaire de l'Enma Cho, ne pousse jamais de jurons, seulement quelques interjections raffinée de temps à autre.

- Comment ça « encore » ? demanda Tsuzuki, perplexe.

- Disons que je ne me suis pas fait que des amis en venant enquêter ici. Chacune de mes visites a été agrémentée par une tentative de meurtre. La dernière fois, on a tenté de m'empoisonner avec de l'arsenic dans mon thé. J'ai été malade pendant deux jours. Autant te dire que j'étais furieux après ça.

Il scruta l'horizon, l'air pensif avant de reporter son attention sur sa chemise ensanglantée. Sa première réaction consista à pousser un cri similaire à celui d'un mammifère sauvage vivant dans une caverne. Il amorça une injure équivalant à l'appellation d'une déjection avant de reprendre son sang froid. Sa droiture maîtrisa sa vive agitation.

- Sapristi ! C'était ma chemise préférée : crois-moi Asato, ils vont me le payer cher ! Ça va me coûter une fortune pour la remplacer !

Son interlocuteur leva les yeux au ciel aussi bien en guise d'approbation que de soulagement. Le fait de ne jamais avoir vu ce symbole de l'élégance blessé était une raison pour laquelle l'incident l'avait plongé dans une sorte de désarroi. Alors, écouter cet homme romanesque perdre son sang-froid pour une tâche était un retour à la normale plus que satisfaisant.

Mais écouter ses insultes envers les responsables de cette salissure à longueur de temps commençait à exaspérer Tsuzuki au plus haut point. À multiples reprises, il poussa un soupir marquant son agacement. Seulement, ces expirations bruyantes étaient la cause d'une surenchère d'offenses. Un cercle vicieux s'était instauré entre les deux protagonistes causant la nervosité de celui qui restait silencieux. Il aurait souhaité devenir ce petit éléphant aux longues oreilles afin de pouvoir replier ces dernières et ne plus entendre cet interminable sermon. Ainsi, ces dents s'entrechoquaient dans l'espérance d'une atténuation du bruit, mais en vain.

Ce ne fut que lorsque cette crispation eut atteint son paroxysme que le jeune homme exprima son ressenti :

« La ferme ! S'il te plaît, Tatsumi, tais-toi ! »

Son cri perturba bon nombre d'habitants des environs. De multiples frémissements de feuilles se firent entendre, annonçant le départ de ses hôtes à poils et à plumes. Il en fut de même des battements d'ailes résonnant dans son entourage, montrant le déménagement de quelques volatiles chassés de leurs logements. Toutefois, ce hurlement alerta également une femme résidant dans une imposante demeure. Au lieu de quitter son nid comme les autres victimes, Kyoko ouvrit sa fenêtre à grand fracas et faufila son air farouche à travers les deux battants :

« Non mais dites donc, vous ! Il faut vous faire interner, ce n'est pas possible ! »

Elle se calma subitement lorsque son regard rencontra celui du secrétaire de l'Enma Cho. Replaçant de temps à autre quelques mèches rebelles, elle tentait avec ténacité de faire oublier l'état dans lequel elle venait de se mettre :

- Comment allez-vous, Monsieur Satô ? J'espère que « Machin » ne vous dérange pas à hurler comme ça ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Madame, je me charge de le corriger !

Il était difficile de savoir ce qui fut la cause de cet air ahuri qui s'afficha sur le visage de Tsuzuki. S'il s'agissait des paroles que Tatsumi avait prononcé quelques instants auparavant ou du baiser mimé et envoyé par un signe de la main de Kyoko. « Quelle mission de fous ! » pensa-t-il.

De longues secondes interminables s'écoulèrent avant que dame Juliette daigne saluer à son Roméo improvisé, refermer sa fenêtre et disparaître de la petite baie vitrée. Durant ce laps de temps, le jeune shinigami fut recouvert de frissons qui lui chatouillaient l'échine qui le poussèrent à se tortiller de droite à gauche sous l'œil amusé de son supérieur. Lorsque le jeune homme remarqua cette insolence à son égard, il ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer d'exaspération :

- C'est ça, moque-toi de moi ! Je te signale que c'est de ta faute !

- Voyons Asato, je ne me moque jamais de toi, répondit son collègue malicieusement.

Tsuzuki inspira longuement et s'exclama « Bah voyons ! » tandis qu'il expirait bruyamment. Le maître des ombres ria doucement avec son éternelle sobriété puis s'approcha de l'oreille de son partenaire glissant tranquillement « tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne rien dire à Watari… », puis il s'interrompit brusquement, fronça ces sourcils tout en réajustant ses lunettes et s'éloigna à grands pas.

« Reste ici, je vais m'assurer que la voie est libre. Ne fais rien avant que je sois revenu –il marqua une pause, puis reprit sans se détourner pour autant– et pas un mot à quiconque sur ce que j'aurais pu te dire juste avant ! »

Mais son collègue se pinçait les joues pour ne pas rire ou même sourire. Le tentation était trop forte, malgré son amitié pour le secrétaire. Cependant, il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation : ainsi il promettait de garder le silence par rapport à cette révélation en espérant que l'autre homme fasse de même au sujet de sa propre idylle.

Il esquissa quelques pas vers le petit bois, de sorte à ne pas rester à découvert si quelqu'un avait eu la bonne idée de tester ses capacités de régénération. Alors qu'il redécouvrait cette verdure si paisible, il se prit à penser aux songes qu'il avait fais pendant quelques siestes effectuées en ce lieu. Mais dès qu'il avait un simple souvenir de ces cauchemars du passé, une goutte salé venait se loger au coin de son œil et parfois descendre le long de sa joue. Chaque réminiscence, même floue, le plongeait dans une profonde mélancolie et amenait de nombreuses questions sans réponses : pourquoi était-il né aussi misérable ? Pourquoi sa sœur avait-elle dû en pâtir ? Pourquoi causait-il tant de souffrance autour de lui ?

Malgré les progrès effectués en compagnie de son amant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir pathétique.

Soudain, il entendit une série de gémissements non loin de là. Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un animal blessé, Tsuzuki s'approcha avec méfiance et essuya du revers de sa manche ses joues humides lorsqu'il comprit finalement que les plaintes étaient humaines. À quelques mètres de l'endroit où il siégeait à cet instant, se trouvait un jeune homme aux cheveux de jais. Assis au pied d'un arbre, il tenait son front de ses deux mains tremblantes pendant que ses larmes dégoulinaient sans retenue le long de son visage torturé par le chagrin.

Ce fut par pitié et sympathie que le shinigami s'approcha de l'ancien marié. Il s'assit à ses côtés après avoir signalé sa présence. Ginji se redressa avec un reste de dignité et salua poliment le nouvel arrivant. Par courtoisie, il proposa une cigarette d'un paquet qu'il venait de sortir puis prit la peine de se servir en voyant que son vis-à-vis déclinait l'offre. Ce dernier observait le jeune homme actionner son briquet et tirer une bouffée de tabac. Il patientait jusqu'à ce que l'autre se sente prêt à exprimer son mal.

« Je l'aimais. »

Le shinigami comprenait que le jeune homme faisait référence à sa défunte fiancée.

- Je l'aimais comme un fou.

- Je comprends ta douleur, perdre sa…

- Non, non, non, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. J'étais prêt à tout pour elle, pour lui montrer ce dont j'étais capable. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle soit corrompue, qu'elle ait une relation aussi répugnante ? Je savais qu'elle était parfois excentrique, mais pas folle à ce point !

Tsuzuki était hostile à ce discours homophobe. Pour lui, l'amour entre deux êtres ne se fonde pas sur le sexe des deux protagonistes. Kazu et Hannah ne méritaient pas d'être qualifiées de « répugnantes » parce qu'elles avaient eu l'audace de s'aimer. Néanmoins, l'homme aux yeux améthyste n'en voulait pas à son interlocuteur. Par expérience, il savait que vociférer sa rage au jeune intransigeant ne lui apporterait pas plus de tolérance. Le problème se trouvait au niveau de ses racines, son allergie aux unions du même sexe provenait à coup sûr d'une éducation fermée au monde extérieur et à ses richesses.

Alors, le shinigami restait silencieux. Il voyait le jeune homme terminer sa cigarette, sans dire un mot.

« Depuis le début, elle se moquait de moi. Même si j'ai tout fait pour lui montrer mon amour, elle n'a jamais cessé de me dénigrer. Mais plus elle me repoussait, et plus je voulais lui prouver que j'était brave. Il fallait qu'elle sache ce dont j'étais capable pour elle. Je l'aimais ! »

Il continuait de répéter ses dernières paroles avec une hargne surmontée d'un brin de folie. Il fixait le néant et permettait quelques spasmes supplémentaires à ses doigts déjà tremblants. Brusquement, il rejeta sa tête en arrière et porta son regard vers un point sur l'horizon. « Mais elle n'est plus là… Elle est morte… »

Ses doigts chevrotants saisirent de nouveau le paquet de cigarettes. De nouveau, il en proposa à son interlocuteur qui disposa ses mains devant lui en signe de refus. Dépité, Ginji saisit un autre bâton de tabac, mais au moment de le porte à ses lèvres violacées, il vit son bien disparaître pour se retrouver entre les doigts d'un homme plus âgé, situé derrière lui. Tatsumi usa de ses côtés protecteurs et autoritaire pour dissuader son vis-à-vis toute tentative pour récupérer son trésor. Le secrétaire posa une main voulue rassurante sur la tête du jeune veuf.

« Va rejoindre ta mère, mon garçon, ça ne mène à rien de se morfondre. »

Son interlocuteur parut surpris de ces paroles froides contrastant avec le discours réconfortant de l'autre shinigami. Son orgueil se trouva alors blessé d'avoir été considéré comme un enfant capricieux. Ses larmes cessèrent de s'écouler sur son visage déjà bien inondé, il fronça ses sourcils ébènes et afficha une moue renfrognée avant de se lever avec peine. Sans prendre la peine de jeter un seul regard à son bourreau, il s'éloigna de quelques pas, puis s'arrêta. Il se retourna vers le shinigami le plus jeune tout en ignorant l'autre avec brio :

« Au fait, dit-il avec une pointe de soupçon, j'ai entendu des coups de feu tout de suite, c'était vous ou… ? »

Les deux amis se regardèrent un instant avant de daigner répondre à cette demande.

- Non, nous n'avons rien entendu. Ton imagination te joue des tours.

- Mais je suis sûr d'avoir entendu un bruit bizarre ! Quelqu'un rôde peut-être sur nos terres !

- Mon garçon, s'exclama Tatsumi après une longue inspiration, tu sembles souffrir d'hallucinations auditives. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer te reposer et d'oublier cette histoire ou je serai contraint de te trouver un psychiatre.

Vexé, il se soumis à la demande de son aîné tout en évitant de croiser ses yeux bruns. Il partit, la tête inclinée vers le sol comme s'il désirait s'y enfoncer à la manière des autruches. Le fils cadet de l'immense famille se sentait humilié par cette entrevue et cherchait à se rendre invisible même s'il était conscient que deux paires d'yeux le surveillaient. Les deux imposteurs attendaient que le petit homme disparaissent pour reprendre leur investigation.

Quand cela fut accompli, ils se permirent un soupir d'aise.

- Franchement Tatsumi, ce n'était pas sympa ce que tu lui as dit pour les coups de feu.

- Que veux-tu, ce garçon ne deviendra jamais un homme, alors autant en profiter un peu.

- Je te trouve bien sévère.

- De ce que j'ai observé chez lui, je peux d'ores et déjà te dire qu'il est parti bouder dans sa chambre ou dans les bras de sa mère. C'est classique : ces enfants ne connaissent rien du monde extérieur ou de la vraie vie.

- Il avait l'air tellement affligé.

Tsuzuki était pris de pitié pour cet être qui lui avait semblé si vulnérable et fragile. Tout comme son partenaire, il le considérait comme un enfant encore innocent malgré son âge avancé. Il voyait cette candeur blessée par les tares du destin et par la cruauté des hommes. De cette compassion, il se mit à songer à tout ceux pour qui il avait tourné sa sympathie et à tout ceux qui, parmi cette catégorie de personnes, avaient péri ou souffert par sa faute. Un pincement au cœur le tirailla surmonté d'une vague de culpabilité.

Alors il se mit à espérer que Ginji ne fasse pas parti de cet ensemble.

Toujours envahi de sombres pensées, il dirigea son regard vitreux vers cet homme froid et distingué qu'il considérait comme un ami de longue date. Pourtant, il était évident que les deux hommes étaient opposés par de nombreux attraits. Mais cette complémentarité était la source de ce lien affectif.

Tatsumi semblait ne jamais se remettre en question pour de simples bagatelles ou même pour de lourds ennuis. Envolés les propos offensants, oubliés les tracas de ce bambin et omis l'affront causé à ce gamin peiné. Ses pensées n'étaient focalisées que sur le déroulement de l'enquête. Ainsi, il s'empressa de le signaler à son co-équipier. Ce dernier hocha la tête dans l'espoir de dissimuler son air dépité et suivit l'autre homme avec docilité.

Une inquiétante sensation de déjà-vu saisit cet employé de la Mort. Une fois encore, il se retrouvait à marcher derrière son ami et supérieur dans un silence presque macabre. La scène se répétait avec un effet angoissant venant l'agrémenter. Plus qu'hésitant, Tsuzuki n'osait ni perturber cette ambiance oppressante ni retourner dans ses pensées néfastes. Plongé alors dans un mutisme insoutenable, il préféra se laisser mener par ses jambes elles-mêmes entraînées selon les désirs de l'homme devant lui.

Celui-ci s'immobilisa si brusquement que son acolyte ne pu se stopper en temps voulu. La collision surprit son responsable tandis qu'elle laissa son autre acteur.

« Eh ! Franchement, Tatsumi, tu pourrais prévenir quand tu décides de t'arrêter comme ça ! » cria-t-il.

En guise de réponse, le secrétaire émit un bruyant claquement de langue afin de faire comprendre son désir de silence. Seulement, Tsuzuki ne voulait plus laisser passer cette anxieuse ambiance.

- Ah non ! Cette fois tu m'expliques ! protesta-t-il.

- Je vérifiais une dernière fois si la voie était libre. On n'est jamais trop prudent, répondit son interlocuteur.

- Libre pour quoi ?

- Regarde à tes pieds.

Il obéit, avide de connaître ces secrets, mais il ne voyait que ses chaussures maculées de boue ou de l'herbe verdoyante.

- Je ne vois rien.

- Regarde attentivement.

Agacé, le jeune fonctionnaire s'exécuta de nouveau, mais rien n'avait changé à ses yeux.

- En « regardant attentivement », je ne vois toujours rien !

- Tu devrais être plus observateur à l'avenir, c'est cette lacune qui t'empêche de quitter la région de Kyushu.

- Je pensais que c'était à cause de mes nombreux dégâts qui m'empêchent d'avoir un salaire plus élevé.

- Aussi –il esquissa une grimace en se remémorant le montant de la dette de l'Enma Cho causée par son plus ancien employé–, quoiqu'il en soit, je te conseille de bien faire attention à ce qui se trouve à tes pieds si tu veux que je te paye pour cette mission.

Avec nonchalance, Tsuzuki se pencha vers le sol à la recherche de cet objet énigmatique. En caressant hâtivement l'herbe, il parvenait à découvrir quelques faisceaux de lumière provenant d'une sorte de sous-sol. Intrigué, il se pencha davantage tout en continuant de fouiller la verdure. Il ne cessait de répétait qu'en effet, il voyait quelque chose, là en bas, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts rencontrent quelque chose de dur et froid. L'objet de plomb était parfaitement bien dissimulé au milieu de ce tapi conçu par Mère Nature.

Celui qui venait de dénicher cette chose mystérieuse continuait de la tâter dans l'espoir de découvrir la nature exacte de sa découverte. Puis, il se recula de quelques pas tout en prenant garde de bien sentir l'état du sol sous ses pieds. Sans grande surprise, il constatait que celui-ci craquelait.

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-il, perplexe. »

L'autre homme demeurait silencieux. Il se contenta de s'avancer doucement vers l'anneau plombé. Avec ce même comportement, il saisit l'objet puis tira dessus avec force. L'effort exercé lui coûtait quelques gouttes émanant de son front plissé venant couler le long de son visage. Il prenait tout de même la peine de les rattraper au bas de sa joue du revers de sa main.

Enfin, le sol trembla et se souleva doucement. Avec une once d'orgueil, Tatsumi se redressa, faisant abstraction de ce qu'il venait de se dérouler et endossa son usuelle figure de héros romantique sous les yeux ébahis de son collègue.

Les deux hommes se rapprochèrent de la trappe désormais ouverte, se jetèrent quelques regards tantôt suspicieux tantôt indifférents, puis, un à un, disparurent dans ces abysses aménagées par l'humain. Là, en bas, ils découvraient un univers obscur aux parois de pierre. Ce monde retiré et étroit bénéficiait de multiples petits soleils disposés sur des petits bâtons de cire eux-mêmes juchés avec triomphe sur de nombreux chandeliers de fer. Paradoxalement, l'unique source de vie provenait d'une odeur putride propre à la puanteur des morts. Ainsi, les nouveaux visiteurs ne découvraient pas l'endroit avec singularité mais avec l'attitude des naufragés perdus sans vivres au cœur d'une île déserte.

Ces êtres perdus au milieu de cette élégante insalubrité scrutaient les lieux de haut en bas. Les colossaux pans de pierre apparaissaient sans fin tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient de leur porte d'entrée, mais rien d'autre ne se manifestait sur leurs champs de vision. Plus oppressant que jamais, le silence n'était plus l'allié du secrétaire, sinon son opposant. Ce calme horripilant faisait frissonner ces hommes dont l'enfance et l'âge de la crainte perpétuelle étaient révolus.

L'immondice odorante gagnait en intensité à chaque mètre parcouru. Dans les entrailles de la terre, l'ignoble puanteur de la Faucheuse avait imposé son règne autoritaire condamnant ses opposants avec hargne. Sans pitié, elle infligeait d'insoutenables tortures à ses visiteurs qui voyait enfin une fin à leur couloir interminable. Face à leurs mines atterrée par les grimaces de dégoût siégeait une misérable porte de bois.

Il laissèrent derrière eux l'immense couloir obscur et à ce moment là, ils sentirent mutuellement leurs cœurs s'empêtrer dans des séries de battements qui semblaient chaotique à présent. L'odeur fétide avait atteint son paroxysme et pour cause : les murs de pierre avaient pour agréments des étagères de bois sur lesquelles avaient été disposées des rangées de crânes humain de tous états et de toutes tailles. Cette fois, les chandeliers étaient d'autant plus nombreux de sorte à ce que la demie obscurité disparaisse au profit de la lumière.

« Sacrée collection. »

La remarque du secrétaire ne contenait aucune pointe d'humour ou même de cynisme. Elle servait à dissimuler un certain malaise qui brisait la façade de marbre qu'il avait bâtie durant de nombreuses décennies. Afin de ne pas laisser ces rangées de débris humains détruire son chef d'œuvre telles des catapultes de pierre, il saisit un morceau de son ennemi. Le crâne, au creux de sa main le fixait sans réelle animosité et demeura silencieux lorsque son détenteur prononça une célèbre citation de Hamlet : « Être ou ne pas être ! c'est là la question... S'il est plus noble à l'âme de souffrir les traits poignants de l'injuste fortune, ou, se révoltant contre cette multitude de maux, de s'opposer au torrent, et les finir? »

Dans un contexte plus détendu, Tsuzuki aurait applaudi cette performance. Seulement, un poids s'était logé avec minutie au creux de sa gorge et le privait de toute réaction. Son seul mouvement consista à se retourner vers son partenaire et lui dit d'une voix chevrotante :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fiche ici ?

- On cherche.

- Et… qu'est ce qu'on cherche au juste ?

- Des indices.

Le plus jeune souleva l'une des boîte osseuse, mais sursauta quand la partie inférieure de l'ancienne mâchoire se détacha de sa compagne pour éclater au sol à grands fracas. La théorie de l'accident semblait légèrement douteuse.

- Si tu connais cette demeure, cette affaire et l'existence de ces catacombes, alors pourquoi cette affaire n'a jamais été achevée ? s'écria-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça en a l'air…

Tatsumi évitait le regard suspicieux de son collègue de longue date. Malgré son air froid et son masque d'homme d'affaire, il éprouvait des difficultés à mentir à cet ami qu'il avait toujours désiré protégé qu'importe les circonstances.

« Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que ceux qui ont déjà été envoyés ici ont été ramenés à l'Enma Cho après avoir trouvé autant d'indices ou d'élément compromettants : même si la mission dure dans le temps, toi et Konoe m'avez toujours sermonné de la terminer coûte que coûte. Je sais que je ne suis pas un bon détective, le fainéant de la zone de Kyushu que vous adorez taquiner, mais tu ne me feras pas croire que tous les shinigamis qui sont venus ici par le passé ont eu traitement de faveur et ont pu rentrer chez eux tranquillement après une enquête inachevée ! »

Pris au dépourvu, le secrétaire fixait avec froideur l'homme qui l'accusait de tous les maux. Il inspira profondément, bombant son torse athlétique, il tenta d'aborder l'air le plus hautain et de faire abstraction sur l'impétueuse vague de question qui submergeait son vieil ami.

- Allons Asato, tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur la mission en elle-même et non sur ces futilités. Garde ton énergie pour des choses plus importantes !

- Si ce sont des « futilités », alors tu peux répondre à mes questions. On n'est pas bien là, à discuter (en bonne compagnie) ?

- Tu ferais mieux de te poser d'autres questions : que sont devenus ceux que tu qualifies de bonne compagnie par exemple ?

- Je pourrais… Mais avant, je dois faire le vide de toutes formes de questionnements parasites.

Face à tant de persistance, l'homme de droiture s'éloigna de quelques pas, agacé. Dos à l'origine de son courroux, il prenait soin de ne pas montrer ses dents grincer et ses sourcils se froncer sous l'effet de la crispation de son visage. Il poursuivit son discours sans daigner se retourner.

- Kurosaki a une très mauvaise influence sur toi : tu deviens aussi entêté que lui.

- Alors tu devines que je ne vais pas te lâcher et que tu dois me répondre.

Un silence de mort s'imposa dans les catacombes. Tatsumi conservait sa position : dos à son interlocuteur, les poings serrés. Il sentait sa toute-puissance s'amoindrir et se transformer en une ridicule bassesse qui le rendait vulnérable face un dilemme. Son mensonge devenait impuissant par rapport à une vérité bouillonnante qui ne désirait qu'à sortir.

- Personne n'a été renvoyé à l'Enma Cho, dit-il solennellement.

- Alors… ?

Mais Tsuzuki venait de comprendre ce que son compagnon insinuait.

- Ils ont tous été réduis à néant.

- C'est cette morveuse qui… ?

- On en est sûr à quatre-vingt dix neuf pour cent.

- Et les un pour cent qui reste ?

- Parce que l'on ne peut jamais être absolument certain de quelque chose.

Le jeune homme demeura relativement calme malgré la gravité de la situation. Son impassibilité s'expliquait par une sérénité face à la mort : même s'il savait que les employés de la mort n'avait aucun espoir de réincarnation, son ancienne tendance au suicide le laissait assez placide quant au néant. Aussi, son inquiétude se portait essentiellement consacrée à l'homme qui partageait son cœur. Il ne portait sa pensée qu'à l'avenir de ce jeune amant caractériel.

- Très bien… Dans ce cas, retire Hisoka de l'enquête. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit ou qu'il encourt le moindre risque. Rapatrie-le à l'Enma Cho et ne lui répond pas s'il te demande quoi que ce soit. S'il te fait la moindre réflexion, dis-lui que tout vient de moi ou alors que la mission est finie mais que je le rejoindrais plus tard…

- Et si tu ne le rejoins pas ?

Tsuzuki entrouvrit sa bouche devenue tremblante comme s'il s'apprêtait à répondre. Mais il ne pouvait aller plus loin dans sa quête où la raison et le dernier mot étaient le tribut. Son regard se porta vers le sol ombragé tandis qu'il referma sa mâchoire, dépité. Il hésita quelques secondes, semblant chercher un remède de dernière minute, mais se résigna et hocha la tête, penaud.

- Je vais t'expliquer ce qui ce passera, il cherchera à comprendre ce qu'il te sera arrivé et là, deux cas de figure sont possibles. Soit il cherchera à se venger et finira de la même manière que toi, soit il se laissera dépérir, ne dormira plus, ne se nourrira plus, ne s'hydratera plus, nous serons obligé de le mettre à la retraite et le laisser au milieu des autres âmes dans l'attente d'une réincarnation. Seulement, à la différence des humains, nous gardons en mémoire ce qui se passe dans notre vie de shinigami et tu le sais très bien. Il se souviendra de toi et souffrira peu importe le nombre de vies qu'il aura parcourues.

Cette vérité bourdonnait dans le creux de ses tympans et le torturait avec frénésie. Ces mots sincères mais cruels le laissaient coi. Pourtant, il voulait rester sur la défensive, contre-attaquer, mais toute forme de riposte ne peut être que vaine face à la vigueur de la vérité.

Baisser les yeux aurait été une preuve de sa cuisante défaite. De ce fait, il s'éloigna de quelques pas, le regard rivé sur la macabre collection. Les ossements le fixaient eux aussi de leurs orbites et lui souriaient de toutes leurs dents, noircies et cassées. Etrangement, cette expression éternellement figée lui semblait une grimace railleuse. Tsuzuki saisit l'un de ces camards moqueurs avec précaution. Sans réel amusement, il écartait et claquait la mâchoire de sa marionnette comme si cette dernière lui parlait. Peut-être aurait-elle murmuré un bon conseil ce qui aurait expliqué le brutal changement de comportement qu'il abordait.

- Loin de moi l'envie de changer de sujet, mentait-il, mais si les âmes ont été abandonnées ou casées au même endroit, ça voudrait dire qu'il existe, sur Terre, un endroit pourvu d'une incroyable force spirituelle, je me trompe ?

- Je suppose que tu as raison.

- Et nous avons un « chien » pour ce genre de piste.

Par « chien », Tsuzuki faisait, sans vergogne, allusion à son amant et son don d'empathie parfois favorable à la recherche d'âmes vagabondes.

- Si Kurosaki t'entendait, je n'ose pas savoir ce qu'il t'arriverait : tu serais sans doute obligé de prendre ta retraite pour invalidité. Quoiqu'il en soit, faire appel à Kurosaki à ce stade de la mission serait trop anticipé. Nous ne savons pas, par exemple, si ces âmes sont au Japon elles ont pu être dissimulées à HongKong ou en Alaska ou peut-être même qu'elles ont été éparpillées. Ne précipitons pas les choses.

- Comment pourrons-nous trouver ça ? Demandez à la morveuse « eh, sale peste, où est-ce que tu as caché les esprits de ceux que tu as zigouillés » ?

- Tout à fait.

- Est ce que par hasard serais-tu devenu fou Tatsumi ?

- Pas à ce que je sache, répondit-il d'un ton âcre. Vois-tu, si la personne qui contrôle celle que tu qualifies de « morveuse » est hors d'état de nuire, nous serons plus à même de dialoguer. Je ne dis pas que ça sera facile, mais au moins, nous aurons un sacré poids en moins dans l'affaire.

Mais retrouver la vérité rayonnante de lumière aurait été plus efficace si une rafale de vent n'avait pas fait irruption dans les catacombes. L'ouragan survenu de nulle part avait envahi la funèbre pièce pour renverser un à un les chandeliers et éteindre les fragments de soleil. Dans un immense fracas, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent face à l'obscurité, une diabolique ennemie, complice d'une autre antagoniste se tenant, elle dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Une seconde suffît à ce que son visage poussiéreux soit illuminé par la bougie qu'elle tenait de ses doigts crasseux.

- Avant cela, Messieurs, il faudra me passer sur le corps.

* * *

_**À suivre…**_


	18. Chapter 17

_**Bonsoir. Et oui, après un an, me revoici. Il faut dire que depuis le temps, vous commencez à avoir l'habitude de patienter pour un chapitre. Moi abuser ? Jamais voyons. **__**  
**_

_**Sérieusement, sans être de mauvaise foi et pour résumer ce qu'il s'est passé entre temps, je suis maintenant en études supérieures et le temps commence à manquer. Et puis surtout, oh oui surtout, j'ai eu un gros problème en Mars environs : mon ancien ordinateur m'a lâchée, brutalement. Un bête accident de soupe. Oui oui, de soupe ! Je relisais mes cours tout en dégustant une de ses soupes instantanées (au curry). Voulant saisir un objet, j'avais posé la tasse devant l'appareil et ai tendu la main vers la chose à attraper. Là, mon poignet a buté contre le rebord de la tasse et toute la soupe s'est renversée sur mon ordinateur. Bien que j'ai adopté les bons réflexes, le disque dur était déjà noyé et encrassé par le curry. J'ai pleuré, hurlé, juré mais ça ne l'a pas réparé.**_

_**D'une part, il y avait l'objet : outil de travail, anti ennui, etc., mais surtout cinq ans de vie submergé. Bien sûr, on sait qu'il faut tout mettre sur clé USB, mais entre les "faut qu'on"/"Y a qu'à" et la réalité, il y a un sacré fossé (surtout chez moi). J'ai tout de même pu récupérer des documents, mais pas tout. En l'occurrence, les derniers chapitres de PMJTP ont disparu dans la soupe.**_

_**En tout cas, je ne sais plus si je l'ai déjà dit, mais pour ceux qui aurait peur que je ne termine pas cette fic, ,'ayez crainte : même s'il me faut dix ans, je terminerai cette histoire coûte que coûte. En plus, là, on est tout de même plus proche de la fin que du début donc arrêter maintenant serait le pire gâchis de ma vie d'auteure en herbe.**_

_**Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en précisant que les personnages de YnM ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 17**_

Hisoka était loin d'imaginer la précarité de ses compagnons. En quittant le grenier où il avait recueilli les informations nécessaires à son enquête, il espérait trouver ces derniers et leur prouver ses qualités de shinigami et d'enquêteur. Son orgueil ayant été blessé par les ordres de son supérieur et son éternelle susceptibilité, son désir d'affirmer ses trouvailles le tiraillait au point de porter abstraction à tout ce qui l'entourait. Alors, il n'avait pas bronché au moment où une pellicule de poussière s'était déposée sur son visage de porcelaine ou lorsqu'une araignée s'était posée sur sa nuque. Son corps dominait toute trace de pensée et rien ni personne ne le détournait de son dessein.

S'il avait laissé sa rêverie le submerger, peut-être aurait-il été trop préoccupé pour ne pas entendre quelques vociférations retentir à quelques pas de là. Seulement, sa songerie nuisait considérablement à la perception des mots prononcés et même sa curiosité naissante ne pouvait pallier ce problème. C'est donc à pas de loups qu'ils s'approchait de la porte d'où semblait provenir les violentes injures. Doucement, lentement, le jeune homme progressait tout en tentant de comprendre la raison de ce chaos -bien que ce n'étaient ni son but premier ni sa destination initiale. Bientôt, Hisoka parvint à distinguer une voix de femme d'une autre, à peine plus virile ; cependant, associer un nom à ces hurlements assourdissants semblait encore lointain.

Lorsqu'il s'approcha de la porte, le jeune shinigami pencha avec prudence sa petite tête d'enfant dans l'encadrement pour découvrir la propriétaire des lieux saisir un quelconque vase en cristal pour le projeter avec violence contre un mur avoisinant. L'objet, auparavant admirable ne devenait alors qu'un vulgaire tas d'éclats de verre redouté pour sa dangerosité. Il ne suffit qu'une seconde pour détruire la beauté tandis qu'il ne fallait pas moins de plusieurs heures pour apaiser la colère du bourreau.

Kyoko Burns paraissait faire les cent pas au sein d'un petit salon au style rococo. L'entrebâillement de la porte ne permettait de voir qu'un quart de la pièce, suffisant pour distinguer des allés et retours nerveux voire hystériques de la dite _Lady._ Chaque passage, marqué par un cri plus perçant que le précédent, faisait frémir l'employé macabre désormais espion à son insu. Mais il n'était pas en mesure de dire si cette angoisse était réellement due à la fureur de cette harpie, à l'idée d'être surpris ou le fait de devoir affronter un adversaire plus redoutable encore.

L'humanité laissait place à la bestialité : de ses crocs ressorties, de ses grognements, elle ressemblait alors à une ourse protégeant son petit. Mais, aussi paradoxalement que possible, il s'était avéré, après que ce dernier soit apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte, que l'ennemi à chasser et l'enfant à préserver était une seule et même personne. Un jeune homme d'un vingtaine d'années reconnaissable en tant que fils cadet de la riche héritière tentait tant bien que mal de calmer le courroux de celle-ci. Hélas, face aux paroles haineuses de sa génitrice, Ginji voyait sa patience prendre son envol. Bientôt, l'appellation «_ maman _» trouvait d'autres substituts plus acerbes tels que « _pauvre folle_ », «_ vieille chouette_ » ou «_ hystérique _», ce qui ne faisait qu'envenimer la conversation déjà fort endiablée.

- Bon à rien ! T'es même pas capable de garder ta fiancée : qui voudrais d'un pauvre petit pleurnichard comme toi ?!

- Ah ! Ça te ressemble bien ça, l'œuvre type de la cinglée du Kansaï : vivante, Kazu n'était qu'une pauvre catin et maintenant qu'elle est morte, c'est moi, moi, ton fils, le responsable de tous les torts. Oui ! Parfaitement !

- Mais évidemment qu'elle est _responsable _cette petite chiure qui me sert de fils, depuis le jour de ta naissance, tu n'as rien fait de correct !

- Désolé d'être né !

- Ça ! Ça, tu peux l'être !

_Etc. etc._

Hisoka n'entendait qu'une infime partie de cette gentille querelle et s'amusait ainsi à assembler les bouts de phrases qu'il percevait. En stimulant son imagination et son don d'empathie, il lui était alors facile de reconstituer un puzzle de discorde.

Néanmoins, les cris cessèrent le temps d'un murmure imperceptible. Cette fois, aucun don ne pouvait aider dans la compréhension de cette parole et le jeune homme pestait face à cette réalité. Ce chuchotement était, avec certitude, l'origine de l'explosion de rage qui retentit de la bouche et des griffes de la mère en furie. Cette phrase à voix basse semblait être le signal, le craquement de brindilles démarrant l'attaque de la lionne sur l'antilope.

Les mots n'étaient plus les seuls coups portés contre sa victime, cette fois, sans défense. À ce moment, les griffes, les poings et les pattes étaient également entrés en guerre et combattaient sans merci un homme, à peine sorti de l'innocence, pleurant et suppliant.

L'observateur n'avait pas attendu le premier cri pour intervenir entre la mère et le fils. Dès le premier coup de canon, Hisoka s'était élancé dans la pièce pour tenter, non sans impression de déjà-vu, de séparer les deux combattants. Mais en considérant les duellistes, il lui semblait difficile de deviner qui était la victime de l'autre : l'un ne parvenait à cesser ses sanglots d'enfant apeuré l'autre tremblait de tous ses membres comme si un fantôme était apparu devant ses yeux exorbités. Plus choqués que penauds, les adversaires ne dirent pas un mot pendant le sermon du médiateur.

« Bon -dit-il frottant ses yeux, excédé- avant toute chose, si l'un d'entre vous a l'intention de l'ouvrir pour dire quoi que ce soit, je lui offre un aller simple pour l'Enma Cho, même si je dois me faire virer pour ça. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes tous aussi cinglés par consanguinité ou par traumatisme crânien à la naissance -ou les deux, mais une chose est sûre, c'est que vous aurez failli réussi à me rendre aussi fou. J'en ai vraiment ma claque de cette famille et de vos règlements de compte. Si la mort est le seul moyen de vous faire taire alors je lui conseille de vite s'occuper de votre cas : ça urge ! »

En temps normal, ces réprimandes n'auraient fait l'objet d'aucune excuse et n'aurait été qu'un prétexte pour assouvir la colère de Kyoko. La normalité n'était pas invitée : l'infâme patron restait muet sous les réprimandes de son employé, laissant ainsi penser à une inversion des rôles. Lorsque Hisoka termina son discours, elle hocha la tête à la manière d'une enfant honteuse d'être punie, recula de quelques pas pour rejoindre une sortie. Là, disparaître n'était plus qu'un simple jeu de porte ce qu'elle parvint à manier à la perfection.

Sa mère partie, Ginji inspira du mieux que possible pour cesser ses pleurs. Malgré ses yeux et son nez rougis, il agissait de sorte exorciser l'accident : une manière d'oublier et de faire oublier la bataille familiale. Cependant, ce qu'il ignorait était que son interlocuteur n'était pas de ceux qui pouvait omettre de tels maux par un sourire ou des mots rassurants.

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que vous avez pu voir, mais, aussi triste que ça peut paraître, c'est notre quotidien : il faut vivre avec.

- Je sais.

- Vraiment ? Et bien, je suppose que pour le nombre de fous qui peuvent exister sur cette Terre, il y a bien une descendance quelque part : enchanté de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul fils de déments.

- Elle est donc comme ça tout le temps ?

- Oui, surtout en ce moment avec toutes ces morts : la peur et la cruauté ne font pas bon ménage. Enfin, je suppose que ça lui passera : étant donné qu'elle n'est pas endeuillée, les événements ne seront plus qu'un vague souvenir, ni bon, ni mauvais.

Nonobstant son don d'empathie, Hisoka avait quelques difficultés à comprendre ce que pouvait ressentir son vis à vis. Il le percevait et avait déjà vécu ce sentiment surtout durant ses plus jeunes années, mais jamais il n'avait pu qualifier ce ressenti mêlant haine et compassion, soumission et désir de rébellion. De curieuses émotions émanaient donc de cet homme. Ce dernier s'était détourné et se dirigeait vers un vaisselier d'où il saisit une bouteille au contenu cuivré ainsi que deux verres adaptés à la boisson. « Whisky ? » proposa-t-il poliment tout en levant la bouteille.

- Non merci, je ne bois pas.

- Et vous avec raison... Moi non plus, d'ailleurs !

Joignant le geste à la parole, il but d'une traite le verre qu'il venait de se servir avant de pousser un râle peu civilisé.

- Qu'est ce que c'est fort ce truc !

- C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne bois pas et encore moins cul-sec.

- Je ne suis même pas capable d'imiter mon ivrogne de frère.

- Heureusement !

L'air las du plus jeune paraissait amuser son aîné : ce dernier prenait un malin plaisir à converser avec quelqu'un semblant enfin comprendre sa position familiale. Ce qu'il ignorait était, qu'au delà de l'empathie, il persistait une enquête pour laquelle la psychologie et les sentiments était secondaires.

- Avant que votre mère vous attaque sauvagement, j'ai vu que vous lui aviez soufflé quelque chose. Si ça n'est pas trop indiscret, j'aimerais bien savoir de quoi il s'agit.

- On peut dire que vous allez droit au but ! Mais vous savez, je pense que ça ne sert à rien de garder ce genre de secret, surtout dans un tel contexte. Même si ça n'a rien de glorieux, je dois dire. Ma fiancée avait l'intention de me quitter : quelques temps avant notre mariage, la veille de son arrivée, elle m'avait envoyé un message me disant qu'elle en avait assez de toutes ces contraintes et de toutes ces mondanités, qu'elle voulait vivre une vie normale avec la personne qu'elle aimait. C'est ce que j'ai glissé à ma mère : « Kazu me trompait et elle voulait me quitter, ce n'est pas moi, l'unique responsable de son départ ». Je sais, c'est égoïste de rejeter tous les tords sur ma feue fiancée sans doute, la colère m'a poussé à le dire.

Doucement, dans un rituel proche de la maniaquerie, Ginji essayait toutes les combinaisons pour la disposition des objets de la petite pièce. Tantôt il déplaçait une statue, tantôt il rangeait un livre, décrochait un tableau, le replaçait ailleurs, etc. Ces manières agaçaient au plus haut point l'autre se tenant alors, plus en retrait de la scène.

Bientôt, il n'y eut plus rien à manier ce qui contraint le propriétaire des lieux à reprendre sa place initiale. Néanmoins, le fait de ne plus avoir d'occupation semblait le tourmenter. Pour assouvir son désarroi, le jeune homme prit place sur l'un des fauteuils de la pièce et s'étala telle une poupée de chiffon que l'on aurait lancé.

- Vous qui me comprenez, est-ce que vous savez : pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi chaque fois que l'on fait quelque chose pour nos parents, ces derniers nous traitent comme des moins de rien ?

- Ce n'est pas la même chose partout.

- C'est vrai qu'il existe des familles normales, dit-il souriant tristement.

- Et puis, ce n'est pas parce que votre famille vous traite de nul que vous l'êtes : c'est peut-être -ou sûrement- eux les nuls et les moins que rien. Il y a un moment où il faut arrêter de rester cloîtrer dans le cocon familial pour voir ailleurs, répondit Hisoka nonchalamment.

- Mais je ne vis que pour ça ! Depuis que je suis né, je ne rêve que d'une chose: qu'elle me sourie en me disant « c'est bien, mon fils », tout ce que j'ai fait pour elle, elle ne l'a jamais considéré ! Je ne suis pas et ne serai jamais digne d'appartenir à cette famille, ça peut paraître soulageant puisqu'elle est folle, mais ça reste tout de même mes racines, mes pairs : ils ont tout fait pour que je sois fier d'eux, mais je ne suis pas capable de leur rendre la pareille !

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'aurait pu faire votre mère pour vous rendre fier d'elle : se faire entendre sur un périmètre de dix kilomètres ?!

- Elle m'a mis au monde.

- Bah !

Bien qu'il en montrait le contraire, le shinigami percevait parfaitement ce que son interlocuteur ressentait. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un quelconque pouvoir surnaturel pour faire preuve d'empathie. Lui même avait éprouvé ces mêmes sentiments à l'égard de ce père, indifférent aux prouesses de son propre enfant, dégoûté de l'anormalité de son fils, insensible à la maladie et agonie de sa progéniture.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, je voulais lui montrer ! Je voulais lui montrer que j'étais capable d'accomplir de grandes choses dans l'intérêt de notre famille ! Maintenant, il est trop tard, elle me hait, je ne savais pas qu'il était possible de haïr une personne plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà, je me suis trompé : elle m'a montré que c'était possible.

- En effet, je ne comprends pas et je ne comprendrai jamais.

Mentir était une façon de se protéger, de se préserver d'un passé lointain où il subsistait, non pas sorcières et dragons, mais un père dédaigneux et une mère crachant des flammes de crainte et de mépris. Il fallait impérativement tuer ces souvenirs douloureux ayant fait le malheur d'un enfant avide d'amour familial.

- Au fond, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous avez choisi de venir travailler ici : vous supportez ma mère et ses mauvaises humeurs, vous devez vous suffire à la maigre paye que mon père daigne distribuer et les dortoirs des domestiques sont mal isolés.

- Ah ! Nous ne dormons pas là donc on n'a pas ce souci là.

- Vraiment, où dormez-vous ?

- Sous les combles : il y quelques chambres abandonnées.

- Je l'ignorais.

- Il paraît que c'était les appartements d'un espion de votre ancêtre : un certain _le rat_ ou un truc du genre.

- Jamais entendu parlé : qui vous a raconté ça ?

L'empathe s'apprêtait à divulguer le nom de la responsable, mais se ravisa tout en agitant la main d'un air las. Après tout, il ne voyais pas l'intérêt de s'attarder sur de simples détails alors qu'il avait une enquête à mener.

Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à changer le thème de la discussion, la porte par laquelle le sujet précédent s'était éclipsé s'ouvrit à grands fracas. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise des deux hommes qui sursautèrent à l'unisson : l'arrivée fracassante de la propriétaire des lieux sonnait comme un violent contraste avec la sortie de cette dernière quelques minutes auparavant. Entre temps, l'enfant penaud avait repris sa parure d'ogresse.

« Mais enfin, je peux savoir ce que vous trafiquez ?! Ça fait une heure que le téléphone sonne : dépêchez-vous à la fin, je ne vous paye pas pour rester les bras croisés ! »

Une touche de cynisme vint chatouiller la conscience du jeune shinigami s'il l'avait écoutée, les autres résidents auraient entendu : «_ Parce qu'en plus je suis payé _?! ». Toutefois, le bon sens ne le laissa pas se soumettre à la tentation et c'est docilement qu'il obéit à son tyran de patron. Il ne pouvait tout de même s'empêcher de pester contre les appareils téléphoniques de ses employeurs temporaires tantôt assourdissants, tantôt l'inverse. En effet, même à dix mètres de l'outil, Hisoka percevait une mélodie si faible qu'elle n'aurait eu aucun mal à se confondre avec le râle d'un mourant. Cette ressemblance était telle qu'il en avait peur de blesser l'objet en saisissant le combiner.

- Asile psychiatrique du Kansaï, j'écoute ?

- Et bien, en voilà des manières, dit une voix que trop familière.

- Muraki !

Le jeune homme était surpris d'entendre le son de sa propre voix tant il était choqué d'avoir au bout du fil l'homme qui a détruit sa vie. Il ne savait pas non plus par quel miracle ou quelle catastrophe sa main parvenait encore à tenir le combiné. Son poignée tremblant desserrait son emprise et faisait glisser l'objet jusqu'à tenir le téléphone entre le pousse et l'index, alors à même de le lâcher.

- Content de m'entendre, mon petit pantin ?

- Va crever !

- Je vois que tu reprends du poil de la bête de plus en plus vite.

- Je m'en fous de tes sarcasmes ! C'est toi qui es responsable de tout ça ?!

- En effet, du moins, en partie.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?!

- Notre dernier combat ne m'a pas laissé indemne : c'est fâcheux pour un médecin de ne plus pouvoir se servir de ses mains.

- Si tu cherches ma pitié, tu peux te mettre le doigt dans l'œil !

- Quelle amabilité !

À vrai dire, Hisoka se trouvait même trop poli à l'égard son ennemi juré, peut-être la distance physique jouait sur son comportement et son caractère parfois impulsif. La longue inspiration prise et le ton un brin trop serein abordé était un exemple supplémentaire de ce calme exceptionnel.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Moi ? Juste prendre des nouvelles.

- Ne te fous pas de moi ! Si tu es responsable de tous ces meurtres, je te conseille de te montrer tout de suite !

- Comme je l'ai dit un peu plus tôt, mon dernier combat avec vous ne m'a pas laissé indemne. Pourtant, ce serait avec joie de venir vous tordre le cou et de vous détruire jusqu'à la dernière cellule : sais-tu combien de temps un shinigami met à se consumer ?

- Garde tes questions pour ton esprit tordu ! Dis moi une fois pour toutes ce que tu veux !

- Comme je l'ai dit, prendre des nouvelles : de mon cher Tsuzuki, de toi et de ma patiente préférée.

- Tu parles de cette cinglée de Kyoko ? Je savais que t'étais tordu, mais pas à ce point !

Mais à sa grande surprise, le jeune homme entendit au bout du fil un bruit ressemblant fort à un claquement de langue négatif.

- Voyons depuis le temps que nous nous connaissons, tu devrais savoir que ce genre de chair ne m'attire guère. Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'il y a entre ces murs un secret de famille ô combien gardé : la preuve, toutes ceux et celles qui en ont senti le parfum ont subi un cruel châtiment.

- Tu es mal placé pour parler de cruauté !

- Avec le recul, tu devrais savoir qu'il existe plus machiavélique que moi. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai tué ces pauvres demoiselles, et puis de toutes façons, elles avaient signé leurs arrêts de mort en venant passer leurs premiers étés en ces lieux.

- Le simple fait que tu connaisses leurs sorts en dit long sur ta culpabilité.

- Pourtant je ne mens pas : je ne suis au courant que par un rapport qui m'a été fait directement après l'acte.

- Tu penses que je vais gober ça !

- Comment aurais-je décapiter ces pathétiques créatures sans mains ? Je conçois que fracasser le crâne de cette pauvre femme de chambre était à ma portée, mais ça c'était avant que ton partenaire m'estropie à vie.

Si le shinigami avait tendu l'oreille un temps soit plus, il aurait bénéficié d'une apologie à la barbarie. Cependant, son attention était restée figée sur les quelques mots prononcés auparavant. Perdu dans sa réflexion, il ne répondit pas aux quelques «_ allô_ » interrogatifs de son interlocuteur, ce dernier étant soucieux de ne plus avoir, a priori, oreille à torturer.

Mais Hisoka avait trouvé plus intéressant que les ignominies de son bourreau. Depuis que celui-ci avait mentionné le cas d'une servante familière, cette dernière occupait l'esprit du jeune homme. Contrairement aux autres garçons de son âge, penser à une jeune fille n'était pas synonyme de courtoisie, mais de sombres idées associables à une enquête mortuaire.

Courant à travers les interminables couloirs, il espérait retrouver la demoiselle convoitée avant qu'elle ne tire sa révérence pour de bon. Néanmoins, chaque ouverture de porte, chaque pièce fouillée, chaque parcelle examinée n'étaient liées qu'à l'union entre le hasard et la fortune. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes semblant interminables qu'il retrouva Hannah dans sa robe à fleurs, assise dans son fauteuil, ses cheveux dorés retombant gracieusement devant son visage fade.

Soulagé de se savoir un minimum chanceux, il se précipita à l'encontre de l'opportunité s'offrant à lui. Prenant le soin d'isoler son trésor des yeux et oreilles des curieux préalablement, il s'assit à califourchon sur le dossier d'une chaise gisant à quelques mètres de là.

« Bien, maintenant que nous sommes seuls, on va pouvoir parler de ce qui t'est arrivé entre quatre yeux – dit-il relevant le minois éteint de son vis-à-vis. »

Mais voyant le regard vitreux de son interlocutrice, il ne put s'empêcher une grimace de découragement.

« Bon, pour le «_ quatre yeux_ », on est mal barrés. Ça commence bien mon affaire ! »

Il pianota nerveusement contre une table en bois située entre eux avant de reprendre :

« Enfin, peut-être qu'il y a d'autres moyens de communiquer avec toi : tu n'as quand même pas perdu toute forme d'humanité ! Déjà, est-ce que tu sais qui t'a frappée ? »

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut le bruit d'un envol de pigeon à l'extérieur.

« On avance ! Recommençons autrement : est-ce que c'était un homme, disons, de grande taille, des cheveux blancs, des lunettes, un teint maladif, un air de docteur psychopathe ? »

Hisoka savait qu'il n'avait pas à se forcer pour élaborer un portrait élogieux ou poétique de son assassin. Dans le cas où sa compagne était également une victime, elle serait davantage disposée à écouter une description grossière du médecin. Mais, malgré ses efforts, la jeune fille restait muette.

« Aide-moi nom de Dieu ! Je ne sais pas, moi : tape une fois pour dire oui et deux fois pour dire non ! »

Et tandis qu'il donnait ces quelques directives, il saisit sa main blanchâtre et s'attardait à mettre en pratique ses explications. Cela effectué, il réitéra sa question tout en espérant obtenir davantage d'informations. Seulement, une fois encore, la conversation n'allait que dans un seul sens. Nonobstant toutes ses tentatives inespérées, le shinigami restait au point de départ. Dépité, il quitta sa place pour s'installer près d'une fenêtre d'où il observait, non sans une once d'agacement, la verdure avoisinante.

« Ç'aurait été trop beau que ça puisse fonctionner. Mais bon, j'aurais dû me douter que je n'aurais rien pu tirer de ton témoignage. Enfin, pour témoigner, il aurait fallu que tu puisses comprendre ce qu'on te dit. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je continue de te parler. »

Bien qu'il en clamait le contraire, Hisoka était toujours un enfant et cela pouvait se deviner par ses attitudes assimilables aux jeunes chérubins ou aux jeunes filles capricieuses. C'est alors qu'il s'adossa contre un des bords d'une alcôve, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, la lèvre inférieure légèrement étendue venant grignoter de quelques millimètres la mâchoire supérieure. Il inspirait ainsi longuement, relevant par la même occasion ses minces épaules, et expirait en soupirant de sorte à calmer sa frustration.

La quiétude ne s'installa que très brièvement, bientôt, le besoin de réfléchir à autre chose s'empara de lui. C'est en fouillant les poches de son pantalon qu'il cherchait une occupation ou une idée. Là, siégeait quelques babioles oubliées depuis divers moments : un bouton de veston décroché depuis le mariage chaotique, un chewing-gum non mâchés -souvenir d'un matin sans brosse à dents, des feuilles de papier vierges et deux photographies que le jeune empathe reconnut comme celles confiées par son supérieur hiérarchique quelques heures avant.

Examinant la plus vieille photo avec minutie pour la énième fois, il se remémorait les paroles du secrétaire, les explications prodiguées à ce sujet et le témoignage brouillon de son amant. Non sûr de l'idée qui lui vint, il repassa l'objet de sa main laiteuse à plusieurs reprises de sorte à l'aplatir au maximum. C'est à pas lent qu'il se rapprocha du cadavre ambulant.

« Je t'embête une dernière fois et je te laisse : regarde cette photo. Ne t'occupe pas des deux adultes : focalise toi sur la petite fille qui est grande maintenant -enfin, vieille serait plus approprié. Est-ce que tu la reconnais ? Son visage te dit quelque chose ? »

Un être moins sensible aux sentiments d'autrui n'aurait pas perçu l'ouragan de crainte submerger la jeune femme. Si le corps ne montrait plus de signe d'émotion, l'esprit continuait sa lutte quotidienne pour vivre. En quelques secondes d'attention, la peur avait même atteint la limite supportable pour un don d'empathie. Sentant la migraine le tirailler, Hisoka retourna l'objet terrifiant tout en cachant le dos grâce à sa main.

« Merci pour ta collaboration, c'est tout ce dont je voulais savoir. »

À ces mots, il se remémorait le récit du miroir fantôme rencontré plus tôt dans la journée. En assemblant les morceaux du puzzle, il semblait entrapercevoir la forme du paysage à représenter. Un être de plus de deux siècles associé d'une manière ou d'une autre à leur pire ennemi était à l'origine d'une série de meurtres et d'une tentative d'assassinat. Toutefois, la question majeure subsistant concernait le lien avec Muraki : agissait-il par hypnose comme il a pu le faire par le passé ou autrement ? De plus, si les disparitions douteuses perpétuaient depuis plus de deux siècles, le criminel n'aurait pu oeuvrer depuis le début. D'autant que les ordres semblaient provenir du sein même du manoir soit d'un des membres de la famille résidente.

« Un ou peut-être tous, qui sait ? »

Mais tandis qu'il tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, un bruit assourdissant retentit. Alerté, Hisoka se précipita vers la fenêtre, espérant voir ce qui aurait pu provoquer l'explosion. Dehors, un épais manteau de fumée recouvrait quelques végétations pendant que des flammes dévoraient des buissons avoisinants. Un duel au sein même de la nature éclatait à quelques mètres de là. Cependant, ce n'était pas le combat des tons verdoyants contre le rouge embrasé qui intéressait le jeune homme. Ce dernier ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose ce qu'il ne manqua pas d'expirer dans un murmure :

« Tsuzuki. »

* * *

_**A suivre**_

_**Il me semble qu'il doit y avoir des redites. Je m'en suis rendue compte à la fin de mon chapitre et ai tenté de me rattraper mais ayant écrit ça à la mer (sans internet donc) et sans les derniers chapitres de PMJTP, il fallait que je boucle ça de mémoire par rapport à ce que j'avais fait précédemment. Même si j'écris au préalable le squelette du chapitre à écrire, les détails sont parfois mis de côté.**_

_**Sinon, avant de vous laisser, je me demandais. Pour ceux qui suivrait YnM en manga, est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce qu'il en est de la sortie du 13e tome des "descendants des ténèbres" ? A la sortie du 12e, les internautes parlaient du suivant qui devait être publié dans la foulée, il y a deux mois, j'ai vu sur tumblr des extraits du dit tome, mais sans avoir de nouvelles précises à ce sujet. Quelqu'un en saurait-il davantage ?**_


End file.
